Waiting For My Happy Ending
by golfa chickie
Summary: PART 2 IS UP As I sit in this hospital room staring at my sister and her husband, I can't help but wonder if we will ever get our happy ending to all this drama. Better then it sounds. Just give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting For My Happy Ending**

Have you ever wondered how things in life can be so perfect that is almost couldn't get any better then it takes a turn for the worse? Yea, that is what I am wondering right now as I sit and watch my sister and her husband lay in two hospital beds unconscious.

At age fifteen my sister won this contest called Instant Star. Jude is a sweet girl, not the smartest, but I love her. She has made a lot of mistakes in her life, but nothing to deserve this. Her husband is a great guy. Everyone calls him Speed, but his real name is Vincent. She became friends with him when his band backed up her for tour. They went out and broke up because of Tom Quincy. Tom skipped town leaving Jude destroyed. Speed was there to pick up the pieces and she realized it after six months. They feel in love. I may have hated him at times, but he was always there for Jude. Being there for Jude is why he is in that hospital bed right now, even after she claimed to have wanted a divorce after five years of marriage.

* * *

**Ok, there was the first part of my new story. I know it is very, very short but the purpose is to introduce you to it. Please review and tell me what you think. I really need some courage to keep on this one, I am just if-y on it for some reason. NOW REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Ok, so here is the first chapter. The italicized parts are flashbacks of the past that goes along with what Sadie is telling. Enjoy! AND don't forget to review!

---Chapter---

I still remember the first time I realized that they were serious about each other. It was their six month anniversary. Speed had saved up to take Jude to some five star restaurant. I also remember answering the door for Jude, I had never seen her so nervous and wanting to look perfect before.

"_Sadie, how do I look?" Jude asked me as she came running in my room for the tenth time in twenty minutes. _

"_Perfect Jude, you could be covered in mud and missing half your teeth and he would tell you that you are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen." I replied as I pushed her out of the room._

"_Will you help me finish my makeup please Sadie? I am so nervous that I can't do my eyeliner." Jude begged. _

"_Come on." I said as I stepped in front of her and went to her room._

_Once inside Jude's room, I realized how nervous Jude truly was. Outfit after outfit was spread across the room. Three different curling irons were plugged in as well as her straightening iron. Her makeup and mine was all over her little vanity. I ended up sitting Jude down and redoing her hair and makeup because she thought it looked like crap. I helped her lay out an outfit as well._

"_Sadie, do you think he loves me?" Jude asked me._

"_What?" I asked, she caught me off guard with that. _

"_Do you think Speed loves me because I think I love him?" Jude asked me. I could see her blush._

"_Well, he must for sticking around after all the crap you have pulled." I said jokingly. _

_After twenty minutes, Jude was almost ready. All she needed to do was put on her dress and her jewelry. The doorbell rang and Jude froze._

"_Oh god, I am not ready Sadie, I am so nervous." Jude said falling down on her bed._

"_You are ok, just get dressed." I said trying to calm her down. _

"_Can you answer the door for me please?" Jude asked as she tried to catch her breathe. It amazed me; she could perform in front on thousands of people with no problem but could not get ready for a silly little date with her boyfriend of six months._

"_Alright Jude, I just want you to get dressed. Take your time, but not too much." I said as I walked downstairs to the front door. _

I remember opening that door to see Speed in dress pants and a sports jacket holding a big bouquet of white roses because Jude loved the pureness of them. I watched him as Jude came down the steps. He looked at her like he had never seen her before. I noticed that he kissed her carefully but lovingly.

"_Jude, you look absolutely gorgeous." Speed said as he saw Jude. _

"_Thanks Speed, you look nice yourself." Jude said with a huge smile on her face. _

"_I got these for you dude, I mean Jude. I know how you love the simplicity and pureness of them." Speed said as he handed Jude the roses. It was so adorable watching them. They both were nervous and couldn't look at each other in the eye._

"_Thanks Speed, that means a lot. I wish I knew you were getting me a present or I would have gotten you something." Jude said as she admired the roses. _

"_You being my girlfriend is just enough." Speed said as he leaned in for a kiss. I watched them kiss and tried to hold in my laugh. It wasn't a making fun of them laugh, but a laugh at how adorable they were. It made me long for being seventeen again._

I remember coming home late that night from a date with Kwest. It was probably pushing 3am. I walked upstairs and tripped on a shirt that looked exactly like the one Speed had on earlier. I walked into Jude's room to see her little night light on. I looked around the room and saw clothes everywhere. There in the bed laid a naked Jude wrapped in the arms of a naked Speed. I was about ready to scream and yell at her. She was seventeen and not ready to be having sex, but as I looked at them I felt a little relieved. At least she was with someone that loved her, I knew he loved her. It was so obvious to anyone who looked at him when he looked at her. Seeing them lying there, I sort of in a way envied her. I remember thinking how I wanted someone to hold me like that, someone to look at me like that, someone to kiss me like that, and how I wanted Kwest to be that guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy! And make sure to review.

* * *

**---Chapter---**

When Jude turned eighteen, Speed threw her a special surprise party. I remember him calling me at ridiculous times to ask little details about Jude. He was so determined to make this perfect. His two best friends, Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins, wanted to kill him. I guess he became unbearable the week before her party everyone.

"_Sadie, what is Jude's favorite candle scent?" Speed asked me on the phone at two am._

"_Sadie, what does Jude like better, star gazing or playing in the rain?" Speed asked in another call at six am. _

"_Sadie, I am confused, would Jude like a fancy dinner or a stupid, nonsensical one?" Speed asked in yet another call, it was now eight am. _

"_Speed, stop calling me. You know Jude just as well, do what you want." I said at the eight thirty call, I was becoming irate with the kid. _

_I had just fallen back asleep when my phone rang again. _

"_Damn it Speed, stop calling." I screamed into the phone._

"_Um Sadie, it is Wally. We were calling you to ask you to help Speed. He didn't sleep last night and is unbearable. He is running on caffeine and this odd sense of humor. We can't take this for another three days." Wally said into the phone. I could hear Kyle in the background agreeing._

"_Wally, do you realize he has called me three times since two am and that is only three of the thirty calls I have received over the past five days." I replied. _

"_Oh, well can you help us help him, which is really saving us?" Wally asked. _

"_Whatever, I just want sleep." I said hanging up. _

I remember standing in the newly restored Chrome Cat as Speed told Jude they were going there for a _romantic_ dinner. Jude's face was priceless when she walked in to learn that Speed was throwing her a party.

"_SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Speed carried Jude in on his back. _

"_What is all this?" Jude asked as she looked around._

"_Dude, it is your birthday party." Speed said with a proud smile on his face._

"_Red is legal!" Kyle and Wally shouted._

"_Whose idea was this?" Jude asked. _

"_Speed." Everyone shouted with some tenseness in their voices. I realized I was not the only one who was annoyed with him. _

"_All this for me?" Jude asked with amazement. _

"_All for you because I love you." Speed said as Jude threw her arms around his neck. He swung her around as everyone started to move around. "Happy birthday babe." _

What made her night was when Speed played a love song he wrote for Jude on the piano. I remember it perfectly; Jude had been sitting on the couch with Mason when Speed started playing. It took her a couple minutes to realize it was about her and when she did she went and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder listening to the rest. If a guy ever did that for me, I would have cried and wanted to marry him on the spot.

Two months after graduation, Speed asked Jude to move in with him. Speed's grandmother had just died and left him money. With that money he bought a nice little apartment. Jude was so nervous when he asked. I encouraged her and she moved in with him.

"_Sadie, do you think I should really move in with him? It is sort of a huge step." Jude said. It had been two days since Speed asked her. _

"_Jude, do you love him?" I asked. I was already packing her stuff._

"_More than anything."_

"_Well, you just answered the question."_

"_What if we fight or something?"_

"_You two will have to work it out. It will be kind of the same; you two will just see more of each other. Plus, now you won't have to worry about me coming home to get in the bathtub and finding you two in there doing it." I said trying to make her laugh at the last part._

"_Yea, we will have our own bathtub…I think. I am just scared Sadie." Jude said as she laughed a little._

"_Jude, I know you are scared but part of life is taking risks. Think how he would feel if you said no." I stated._

"_Wow, I never thought about that. He would be crushed. It is final, I am moving in with Speed." Jude said with confidence. _

I helped Jude and Speed move their stuff into that apartment. Speed was more excited then anyone. He even insisted that he had to carry Jude over the threshold into their new apartment. I remember Jude called me a week later telling me how great it was to live with Speed. She said nothing was more perfect then waking up every morning in Speed's arms. She said every night before they fell asleep he would give her the sweetest kiss and tell her he loved her with everything in him. I envied her for that as well. She said he always cooked breakfast and insisted helping her make dinner.

"_Sadie, you were right making me do this." Jude said one afternoon as she called me._

"_Why is that?" I asked._

"_Because, everything it so perfect. I love the feeling of having Speed hold me every night all night. I love the feeling of him telling me how special I am to him before we fall asleep and the sweet little kisses I get throughout the day."_

"_Life is perfect then?"_

"_Beyond perfect, we always wake up at the same time then we go take a shower. After our shower I go do my makeup while he fixes us breakfast. We usually eat our breakfast in bed."_

"_That is so adorable."_

"_He is a great cook. He helps me with dinner every night, he insists on it. We usually have a late dinner and will fix one plate. We will take it in on the couch and curl up and eat as we watch a movie."_

"_See, taking a risk can have its rewards."_

_I know and I have you to thank. If it weren't for you, I would never have been this happy and in love. Being here with him makes me feel special. If married life is anything like this, Speed and I will be perfect at it." Jude said. I could hear Speed in the background coming in and saying, "Jude, babe, where are you?" and "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" _

"_I see you are busy sis, talk to you later." I said, I don't know if she heard me or not, but knowing she was that happy made me feel better._

She said if married life was anything like that, Speed was her pick. Married life did prove a lot like that for them. They were a perfect match, or so we thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Again, thanks to my reviewer, you guys are what keeps me going. Be sure to review once you are done. Hope you like!

* * *

---Chapter---

When Jude turned nineteen, she wanted to travel. Her and Speed backed their bags and went to Paris for two weeks and Venice for another two weeks. Jude said those trips were the best of her life. In Paris she got the best surprise of anyone. Speed had arranged it so that he could get a special spot in the Eiffel Tower to propose to Jude. She said that they had been out walking around and taking in the sites and sounds when it started to rain. It was a warm spring day.

"_Speed! It is raining, we should go back to the hotel!" Jude said._

"_No, it is so warm out. Let's enjoy it. Running in the rain in Paris is a once in a lifetime thing Jude." Speed replied as he took off running. _

"_You are insane!" Jude yelled back at Speed._

"_And that is why you love me." Speed said as he stood there waiting for her._

She said that they ran through the rain enjoying it when Speed had a sudden urge to go into the Eiffel Tower. She said they rode a good ways up to a private area. She said they stood there for a while enjoying the view and sipping champagne. She said he held her against him the whole time and kept whispering to her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

"_Did you plan this Speed?" Jude asked after a while._

"_Possibly, you know being famous has its perks." Speed replied._

"_I can see, Paris looks so lovely from up here."_

"_It does, but you are lovelier." _

"_Speed!"_

"_What, it is the truth. You are the most gorgeous thing there is. I am scared to take you to the museums; they might want to keep you."_

"_Speed, stop it."_

"_Why, it is the truth Miss Harrison."_

"_Shut up and kiss me already." Jude said and Speed listened. _

"_You know what?"_

"_What Speed?"_

"_I am in love." _

"_Really, so am I."_

"_I love this very special girl with all my heart and soul, and you know what the best part about it is?" _

"_What?"_

"_She feels the same and is standing here in my arms right now."_

"_Speed, you are going to make me cry." Jude said as she buried her face into his chest. _

I guess after a while he stepped back and turned Jude around. He got down on one knee and took her hands in his. Jude said she knew what was coming and just smiled.

_As Speed grabbed Jude's hands, he said, "Jude, I love you more than anything on this planet. You are my sun, my moon, my stars; you are the air I breathe. Every minute with you is a minute treasured. When I am with you, everything is perfect and I want to make sure that I will always have you at my side. Jude Elizabeth Harrison, will you marry me?" _

"_You didn't even have to ask Vincent Spiederman. I love you just as much and life without you wouldn't be complete." Jude replied as she started to cry out of sheer happiness. Speed quickly put the ring on her finger._

"_It looks like we are getting married." Speed said as he put his hands on her face pulling her in for a kiss. _

"_Mrs. Jude Spiederman. I like it." Jude said into his lips. _

The ring he gave her was gorgeous and she wears it everyday even after she had filed for divorce. She said the next two days they spent in the hotel. She didn't care that they missed out on their tours; she said staying in bed all day with him was more meaningful to her.

Six months later, Jude and Speed got married.

"_Sadie, I am so nervous." Jude confessed as we got ready for the wedding._

"_I know Jude, but everything will be fine." I said trying to reassure her. Our mom was in different room sewing on the two silk flowers that had ripped off Jude's dress._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do. Remember when he asked you to move in with him and you were scared?"_

"_Yea, that was the best decision I ever made, well had help making."_

"_How much different is that then this?"_

"_This is legal, this means that we are together forever."_

"_All technical stuff, life is the going to be the same. Now when you two have sex, it won't be considered sinful." I said jokingly._

"_Sadie, you know how to make me feel better. You are the best sister." Jude replied hugging me._

"_Thanks, you are a great one as well."_

"_Can you believe that in an hour I am going to be Mrs. Vincent Spiederman?"_

"_Yea, I figured it would happen sometime, especially after your first week living with him." _

"_I got so lucky with him." Jude said now calming down._

The wedding was gorgeous. Jude wore the most beautiful pink almost white dress. I remember walking down the isle and looking at Speed. He stood there so proudly. His smile was priceless, but I knew he was nervous as well. I made a special effort to watch him as Jude came down the isle. I could see the passion for her in his eyes and it matched hers. I never saw a couple so in love like them. During the whole ceremony, Speed and Jude kept whispering little things to one another. They even wrote their own vows which made people cry. When Speed put that ring on Jude's finger, I thought he was going to cry out of happiness. He was shaking so much; I had never seen him that nervous. When Jude put his ring on his finger she had this indescribable smile and Speed had this look in his eye as he watched her ever so carefully. There first kiss as husband and wife was the sweetest thing I had ever seen and when they separated they both had priceless smiles. The reception was great as well. Jude never left his side and he almost always was holding her in one way or another.

"_Ok, as the maid of honor, it is my duty to make a speech." I said at the reception. "Jude, you are the best sister and friend a girl could have. I know we have had our differences, but we have always made it through them. I would say I will miss you at home, but you left after graduation. I am so happy for you that you have found someone like Speed. He makes you you and he is your perfect match. Speed, I know we have not always got along and I might have said a few things as well, but you mean the world to my sister and that means a lot to me. Take good care of her for me. I love you both." _

_By the time I finished I was crying and so was Jude_

"_Alright, since Speed is such a man…" Kyle started saying._

"_He needs two best men and who would be better then the drummer and the bassist?" Wally said. _

"_Exactly! Dude, we have all been friends since first grade. We have seen you date many girls..." Kyle said. _

"_But none of those girls could amount to one Jude. Jude stood out to you more then anything." Wally continued._

"_We watched you two form that relationship on tour that you denied until MusiCan…" Kyle said. _

"_By the way, my lawyer will be in touch about that." Wally joked. "You two make an awesome couple, we have never seen Speed so crazy about one thing. He could be obsessive, but Jude is his life."_

"_We are so happy for you dude, there is not another girl out there for you like Jude. Jude, we love you just as much and you make Speed who he is today. Hell…can I say that?" Kyle continued. _

"_What he is saying is, you made Speed realize what was important in life and because of that you made him grow up and act his age. We still had our great times, but Jude, you brought Speed down to earth. You two are the perfect rocking couple that everyone loves." Wally said._

"_And we know that because of everything you see in the press. One of these days there will be little Judes and little Speeds running around." Kyle said._

"_Hold off on the little Speeds why don't you?" Kwest piped up. _

"_To Juderman!" Mason said. _

I couldn't help but wish that Kwest and I could be them some day. My baby sister had everything I had dreamed of in a guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are what keeps me going, seriously. Hope you guys love it! I should have another update soon, being sick has gave me plenty of writing time. Now, I am off to update my fave ff _Wanting The One I Can't Have_. Please read and review and maybe hop over to _Wanting.  
_**

**_ -Golfa Chickie-_**

* * *

---Chapter---

Her twentieth birthday came four months later. That birthday Speed surprised her by buying her a cute three bedroom house. He knew how Jude wanted to start a family in the future and he decided that moving into a bigger house with a lovely front yard and a spacious back yard was the way to go. Jude loved the house and couldn't wait to start decorating it. 

"_Happy birthday babe." Speed said as he walked Jude up to the front door of this house that had a "Sold" sign in the front yard. _

"_What is this?" Jude asked a little unsure. _

"_Our new house." Speed said proudly._

"_House?" Jude said shocked. _

"_Yea, I bought a house for you and me and our future kids." Speed explained. _

"_I never really told you I wanted kids though."_

"_I know you Jude, and I knew you wanted kids for sure when you asked to stop using any form of birth control. I thought this was a perfect step towards starting our own family." _

"_It is." Jude said as she looked around. _

"_That one bedroom apartment was perfect for me and you, but a house is so much better. Look at the front yard and wait till you see the backyard. Our bedroom is twice the size." _

"_I love it."_

"_I knew you would."_

"_Can I redecorate it?"_

"_I figured you would want to, that is why I already hired people to strip the walls and put a white base coat on them. We move in here in one week." _

"_I want to look around." Jude said as she unlocked the door._

"_Hold it." Speed said as he picked her up._

"_Ah, you have to carry me in. I love you." Jude said as she pushed the door open with her foot and gave Speed a kiss. _

I can remember going over there in the afternoon to help her redecorate the place. She always recorded in the mornings and Speed recorded with SME in the afternoons. Every night when he would come home, he would walk in and find her. If Jude was sitting on the floor doing something he would kneel down behind her and hug her while kissing the top of her head and tell her he loved her.

"_Jude, where are you?" Speed yelled walking in the front door._

"_Sadie and I are in the dining room." Jude yelled. We were sitting in there on the floor trying to decide on the right wallpaper pattern to go with. _

"_Hey Sades, how are you?" Speed asked me walking in._

"_Perfect, which patterns do you like best?" I replied. _

"_I honestly don't know." Speed said as he looked at them. _

"_Well, you need to give your choice; we are going to be looking at it for a long time." Jude said._

"_Whatever you pick will be fine babe. I trust your choice because I love you and your style." Speed said. He was on his knees with his arms wrapped around Jude and resting his head on top of hers. _

"_You two are so cute it is sickening." I said laughing._

"_How is Kwest?" Jude asked changing the subject. _

"_Pretty good, actually I have to go. Got to get ready for my date." I said getting up of the floor. _

"_Bye Sadie." Speed said. _

"_Sadie, you haven't seen everything yet." Jude complained. This was my second time at the house and they had moved in two days before. My first time was only a ten minute visit. I had been here for two hours, but we went straight to the dinning room._

"_I will see it later, why don't you two go finish christening the house." I said laughing._

"_What makes you think we already haven't?" Speed asked, I couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. The one thing I hate about him, you never know._

"_Too much info dude. Later guys." I said running out._

If she was standing up doing something, he would wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck while whispering his love for her.

"_Babe, I am home." Speed yelled walking in the house._

"_Sadie and I are in the guest bedroom." Jude yelled. We were painting the room._

"_Wow, I left this afternoon to a white room and now it is all light brown." Speed said looking at the room._

"_Pretty awesome isn't it?" I asked. The room was light brown with pearl white trim._

"_Hey, Kwest come up and see what Sadie can do." Speed yelled as he walked over to Jude. _

_Kwest came in amazed at the room. We all stood there admiring it. Speed had his arms around Jude's waist and would whisper little things into her neck. She would start giggling and kiss his cheek._

"_When are you doing the master bedroom?" Kwest asked. _

"_Tomorrow." Jude said._

"_Alright, well Kwest and I are going to go and leave you two love birds alone." I said as I put down my paint brush._

"_Thanks Sadie, see you tomorrow at the same time." Jude said as her and Speed waved bye. _

I envied that more than anything, the way he loved her. When she would be sick, he would call in every hour or so to see how she was. He would come home with some little present to make her smile and wait on her hand and foot. She always felt guilty and couldn't wait to return the favor. I remember helping Jude once when Speed was sick with the flu. He always felt bad, like he was taking her for granite when in reality she loved taking care of him. When she would come home from work she would go climb in bed with him and tell him all about her day.

"_Hey baby, I am home." Jude said as she crawled into bed by Speed. He had been sick with the flu for three days. _

"_Hey." Speed whispered back. He had barely been out of bed. _

"_Feeling better?" Jude asked as she laid his head on her stomach and ran her fingers through his hair._

"_A little since you are here." He replied closing his eyes._

"_We are going to the doctor tomorrow, you look worse." Jude said._

"_I don't need to go to the doctor, it just takes time." Speed whined._

"_No, I am taking you to the doctor. You have lost close to ten pounds Speed and I think your fever is worse. Sadie is downstairs helping make you dinner. I want you to try and eat for me." Jude said. She was really worried about him. She had called me that day because she didn't know what to do. _

"_I will." Speed replied. _

"_Ok, I am going to go see what I need to do. When I come back I will tell you about my day. I love you." Jude said as she tried to kiss him._

"_No Jude, I don't want you to catch the flu as well. I love you too much." Speed said as he pulled the covers over his head. _

She would always get upset with him when he was sick. She would try and kiss him but he would turn his cheek. He didn't want to get Jude sick, but she could care less.

* * *

**Don't forget to click that sexy button down here that says review. LoL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, once again, thanks to all my reviewers. You know the drill, so I _am_ expecting some reviews!!!! **

* * *

**---Chapter---**

Jude had wanted to start a family when she turned twenty-one. Her and Speed tried so hard and after two years gave up. That depressed Jude more than anything. Everything they tried failed. Jude would cry herself to sleep at night saying how she was letting Speed down and not fulfilling her wifely duties. I knew Speed wanted kids badly, but he never once let Jude think she was failing. He told Jude there was always the future, which was true.

"_Speed, I am an awful wife." Jude cried one night._

"_No Jude, you are the best wife." Speed replied holding Jude. _

_We were at my house with Kwest eating dinner. Jude had been in a good mood. She thought she was pregnant, that was until she went to the bathroom at my house. Jude was hysterical and poor Speed had no clue what was going on. He just held Jude looking at us for help._

"_What is a matter?" Kwest asked._

"_I can't have a baby, and Speed wants a baby. I really thought this time was for real." Jude cried. _

"_I am confused; all she did was go to the bathroom." Speed said. Jude hadn't told him that she thought she was pregnant._

"_Speed." I said as I motioned to my stomach, then Jude, and then shook my head no to holding a baby._

"_Oh honey, it is ok." Speed said once he realized what I meant. _

"_I am a failure as a wife. I can't even give you a baby. You are going to get tired of waiting and divorce me. Then you will marry an even more beautiful lady who will have a dozen babies with no problem." Jude yelled as she tried to push Speed away. _

"_Jude, I will never leave you. There is always the future for a baby. We could even adopt a baby. I am happy with how things are." Speed replied not sure if he was saying the right things. _

"_Kwest, why don't you and Speed go get some ice cream while I talk to Jude." I said trying to get rid of the guys so I could play the sister card. _

I can remember walking over there at nights to find them laying on the oversized couch watching a movie curled up together as Speed tried to reassure Jude that their life was perfect that way.

"_Jude, please don't start crying." I heard Speed say._

"_I can't help it. As a wife, I am supposed to give you a baby and I can't." Jude said trying to hold back the tears._

"_Babe, as a wife you are supposed to be by my side and love me with everything in you, just like I love you. No where do I remember making you promise to give me a baby." Speed replied._

_I walked through the hall to see Speed and Jude on their oversized couch curled up under one blanket. A movie was on TV, but they weren't watching it at the moment. Speed had his arms around Jude as he tried to comfort her. I decided to leave them alone; I figured Speed would be able to handle this one. _

At twenty-three, Jude was finally giving up hope of having kids and it was killing her. Speed knew how much it killed Jude after two years. On her birthday he had a small family birthday party plus Kyle and his wife, Wally and his wife, Jaime and Patsy, Mason and Chaz. He had someone call him to run out and do something immediately. When he came back twenty minutes later, he was carrying a huge box. Jude opened that box not knowing what to expect. Inside that box was the cutest puppy. A little Yorkie. Jude named her new puppy Paris because it was a special place to them. Speed's reasoning behind this was that since they could not get pregnant a puppy was the best alternative right then and there.

"_What is in that box?" Jude asked as Speed sat it on the table. _

"_Open it and see." Speed said as he sat down. _

"_Do I want to?" Jude asked a little unsure. _

"_I guess it is up to you." Speed replied as he pulled Jude down on his lap._

"_Scared Harrison?" Wally asked. _

"_Dude, it is Spiederman now." Kyle said as he hit Wally._

"_Guys, you are not sixteen." Kyle's wife said as she smacked Kyle._

"_It is ok." Jude said smiling. _

"_Um Red, you might want to open it soon. Your present seems to be moving." Patsy said as we all watched the box move._

"_It isn't going to eat her is it?" Jamie asked. _

"_God I hope not, I spent a fortune on it to be cute." Speed replied. _

"_A PUPPY! YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!" Jude screamed as she pulled the cutest little Yorkie from the box. It looked just like a beanie baby. _

"_I figured that after two years of trying to get pregnant and nothing seems to work, no matter how much we try, a puppy is the best alternative." Speed said as he petted the puppy._

"_What are you going to name her?" Mason asked. _

"_I think I will name her Paris because Paris is one of the most special places with the most special person in my life." Jude said as she kissed Speed._

"_Aw, that is so sweet." I said as I watched the happy family sit in the chair._

"_Happy twenty-three." Speed said as he rested his head on Jude's shoulder. _

"_Chaz, can you buy me a puppy?" Mason asked as we all watched them sitting there. _

"_Mason, we are not going to talk about that here." Chaz hissed. _

"_How about some cake!" My dad suggested. _

Jude loved Paris and it actually cheered her up. The whole party she sat on Speed's lap holding her puppy. I hadn't seen her smile that much in such a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again...another chapter. Like always, thanks to my reviewers, I really don't think I can say that enough. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

---Chapter---

When Jude's twenty-fourth birthday rolled around, Speed was out of town. He told Jude that he would not be able to make it home, which at one point was true. Kwest, who I was now married to, and I took her out to dinner with our mom and dad.

"_So how does it feel to be twenty-four?" Our dad asked._

"_The same." Jude replied sipping her wine._

"_What did Vincent get you?" My mom asked, she never was one to call Spiederman Speed. _

"_Nothing yet, he said he will give me my present when he gets home in two days." Jude replied. _

"_Cheer up girl, he tried to get Darius and Tom to let him stay home, but this was a matter of keeping his job." Kwest explained._

"_I know, I just wish he could be here." Jude said forcing a smile._

"_So, how has life in paradise been anyways?" My mom asked. _

"_Great, Speed and I are happy. We just redid the family room last week and Paris is getting big. She misses Speed too, there is too much empty space in bed at night." Jude said. _

"_Jude!" I said._

"_Alright, I want cake." Jude said smiling._

"_And here it comes." Kwest said as the waiters came out singing._

"_Was that embarrassing enough?" Jude asked after she blew out all twenty four candles._

When I took her home, all the lights in the house were off. Jude took forever getting out of the car; she didn't want to be alone. Kwest and I sat in the driveway and watched her walk into the house.

I wish I could have heard what was going on in the house, but we left

What I did know was that inside the door stood Speed holding a bouquet of white roses and waiting for her. I saw her jump in Speed's arms and kick the door shut.

"_I didn't think you were going to be home." Jude said as soon as she saw Speed._

"_I pulled a few strings just so I could be here to say this: Happy birthday Mrs. Spiederman." Speed said as he handed Jude the roses._

"_I love you!" Jude said as she jumped into Speed's arms and kissed him._

"_Your present is in the family room." Speed told Jude._

"_I don't care right now; I just want to be alone with you and only you.." Jude said as she wrapped her legs around Speed's waist._

"_I love you birthday babe." Speed told Jude as he kissed her._

I knew that was the best thing to finish off her twenty-fourth birthday.

That winter, Jude thought she was pregnant. The whole two weeks she thought that she was pregnant she was the happiest person I had ever seen. Speed was just as happy. Those two were in heaven.

_Kwest and I had gone over to visit Speed and Jude. The next day was Wally's birthday and his wife was planning a G-Major event. We had to bring the cake. Kwest and I walked in to hear screaming coming from upstairs. _

"_Should we?" Kwest asked me unsure of rather we should venture up there._

"_I think it should be safe." I replied heading up the stairs. _

_We walked upstairs to see Jude and Speed jumping around yelling. Jude had something in her hand. _

"_What is going on?" I asked. _

"_Look!" Jude yelled as she ran over to me._

"_Is that?" I asked shocked. _

"_We are having a baby!" Speed said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Jude. _

"_I go to the doctor in two weeks, that is the soonest I could get in with my schedule." Jude said excitedly._

"_Congrats guys. This will be my fourth niece, so I am a well experienced uncle." Kwest said as he shook Speed's hand._

"_What are you guys doing to celebrate?" I asked._

"_Dinner, dancing, then back here to finish the extreme romantic evening." Speed said as he picked Jude up and spun her around. _

"_Well, you guys enjoy." Kwest and I said as we left. We could take care of the whole cake thing. This was four years of trying and a lot of emotions and they deserved to have a good time._

They went to the doctor to only find out it was a false alarm and the pregnancy test Jude used at home was defected. I never saw Jude so heartbroken before. She refused to go to work or leave the house. I knew Speed was hurting just as much, but he was able to hide it for Jude's sake. He called off work for the next three days just to stay home with her and cheer her up.

"_Hey sis, are you ok?" I asked walking in the house. Today was the day that Jude had gone to the doctor. Speed was sitting on the couch holding Jude tight to him._

"_Her home pregnancy test was defected and she is not pregnant. The doctor said that all those had been recalled and I could have tested positive." Speed explained. _

"_Oh Jude, it will be ok. You are young and have a lot of time to have a baby." I said sitting down beside them._

"_Sadie, we have been married four years. That is four years of trying to have a baby. I finally thought I was going to have a baby." Jude said not looking up._

"_Well, a lot of couples don't have a baby until they are married for five or six years. Enjoy marriage as it is, you will have a baby sometime. I just know it." I said trying to calm her down. _

"_She is right Jude; we will have a baby some day. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is a sign that we are not ready for a baby despite what we think. We are young, let's act young and have fun." Speed said as he kissed her forehead. I felt so sorry for them._

After two months, she finally got over it and they were the perfect couple again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yet again, here I am with a new chapter. And like always, thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys! Now go read, enjoy it, try not to cry, and review. So here you go...**

* * *

---Chapter---

Four months after Jude turned twenty-five; the most unexpected thing happened. Speed was at home enjoying his day off while Jude was out. He thought things were perfect then there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and signed a paper for a certified letter. He opened the letter confused to find out Jude had filed for divorce three days earlier. He was shattered. He didn't know why Jude would file, he thought things were perfect. I remember him showing up on my door step with that letter the next day. He looked as if he had been crying all night and he obviously had not taken a shower or changed clothes.

"_Sadie." Speed cried as he shoved a piece of paper in my face._

"_Are you ok Speed and what is this?" I asked completely caught off guard. _

"_Just read." Speed said as he pushed past me to sit on the couch._

"_Oh my god Speed, what happened?" I asked once I read the letter._

"_I don't know." He shouted as he started to tear up again. I have never seen him like this. _

"_Are you sure, did you two have a fight?" I asked._

"_I don't think we had a fight. I didn't see her this morning, or last night, or all the day before for that much. I know she came home late last night because her side of the bed had been slept in and Paris was gone this morning." Speed said as he held his head in his hands._

"_Speed, it will be ok." I said hugging him as Kwest walked in. _

"_No Sadie, she doesn't to be married to me anymore." Speed shouted angrily. _

"_What?" Kwest asked confused. _

"_Jude filed for divorce three days ago and Speed just got the papers." I explained. _

"_Maybe it was because I wouldn't buy Paris that five hundred dollar rhinestone collar she wanted for her that would match a necklace she had." Speed said. _

"_Speed, she would not divorce you over a dog collar. Plus, if she wanted it bad enough she would have gone out and bought it just like the car." I said. _

"_Maybe I forgot something." Speed said as he pulled out his blackberry and started searching frantically through the date book. "Nothing."_

"_Who knows what is going through her head, you need to talk to her man." Kwest said. _

"_Maybe it was because I wouldn't take that bath with her last week. She begged me but I said no and that I was too tired. I am such an idiot." Speed said, he was desperate for an answer. _

"_You don't divorce someone over a bath." I said. _

"_Maybe I don't satisfy her enough in bed, or maybe I don't express my love for her enough." Speed suggested. He was absolutely a wreck._

"_Speed, man, you and Jude have been 'expressing' your love since you were seventeen. If that were the problem, it would have been brought up a long time ago." Kwest said. _

"_And if I am not mistaken, you and Jude seem to be doing fine in that area." I said. _

"_Baby, that is it! She was miserable about not having a baby and I was upset the other day after Wally brought Tanya over. I failed there too, I can't get my wife pregnant after five damn years." Speed said._

"_Speed, that is not it. We don't know what the reason for this is." I said as I held him tight. _

"_You need to talk to her man. Why don't you stay here tonight?" Kwest suggested. _

_Truthfully, we were scared to leave him alone in this state of depression. _

It broke my heart to see him like this. I had no clue why my sister would file for divorce then. She had moved back home the day the letter came and didn't tell Speed until she knew he had that letter.

Speed refused to sign the papers. Divorce was not what he wanted. He was just as much in love as he was the day he proposed. Jude didn't talk to him much. Speed would call her every few hours and showed up at my dad's house on average three times a day. He would buy her little gifts and send them to her.

"_Speed, are you here?" I asked as I walked in the front door. It had been a month and a half since Jude moved out._

_I didn't hear a reply, so I continued in. The hallway was lined with receipts he had tossed down. At first he had started buying her sweet little gift, but those gifts slowly increased in price and size. The last receipt I picked up was $5,000 for a necklace and matching collar for Paris; the one Jude had asked for once. He was going to be broke if he kept this up for much longer and no matter how well his albums were selling._

"_Speed, is that you?" I asked as I saw a small light coming from the family room._

"_What do you want Sadie? Did she send you?" Speed asked me as he sat there with a cigarette in one hand and his and Jude's wedding picture in the other._

"_No, I came to check on you." I said as I stood there. The family room was littered with empty cigarette cartons and empty beer bottles._

"_Well, I am here like always." Speed replied. "You know what, I really thought she meant she would love me forever. I know I sure did. You don't think she ran to him do you?"_

"_Speed, I know she asked for a divorce, but I think she still loves you. And she is not with anyone." I said as I walked over to him and sat on the arm rest of his chair._

"_Does she still wear her ring?" Speed asked looking at his wedding ring._

"_She wears the engagement ring, I don't know about the other one." I replied as I tried to hug him._

"_I would give anything to hear her tell me that she loves me once more. I miss her more then words can describe. She was and still is the single most important thing in my life." Speed replied as he lit another cigarette. _

"_Try giving her some space for a week and let her really think this out. Maybe then she will realize how much she misses you. Have faith in her and love." I said hoping I could bring him out of this just a little._

"_Is there anything I could buy her? I managed to get a price on G-Major, everything with it, all branches and artist; I would only have to work until I die which would have to be 105 and sell twenty double-platinum records with SME." Speed cried._

"_Don't do that, let me talk to her. Go spend time with Kyle and Wally or something. Do it for her." I said as I kissed his forehead and left. _

_I turned around once before I left. The sight there broke me. It made me hate Jude, but she wouldn't let anyone know why she did what she did. _

He was lost without her. Everyone sat and watched Speed fall apart and no one could help no matter how hard we all tried.

* * *

See that hott button right below this?? Yea, the review one. I suggest you go clickity click and review! Much love, me 


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! Another update! Thanks to my reviewers once again, I love you guys! I hope you enjoy it. Try not to cry too much with this chapter. Now go enjoy and DO NOT forget to review. **

* * *

---Chapter---

After three months, Speed finally realized he was not getting Jude back. He decided to sign the papers. He had signed them but couldn't put them in the mail. One night he was sitting at home by himself when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Jude standing there with Paris and all her bags.

"_I don't want a divorce anymore." Jude said crying. _

"_What?" Speed asked not sure if he was imagining it._

"_Will you take me back? I want to stay your wife." Jude asked as Speed saw her wedding ring on her finger and that she was wearing the necklace he had spent a fortune on._

"_I have missed you these past three months." Speed said as he pulled Jude into a kiss. _

"_I love you and I was an idiot to ask for a divorce. I felt like I had failed you over five years by not having a baby." Jude confessed as Speed planted light kisses on her lips as she talked.  
_

"_I love you too Jude and you never once failed me." Speed replied as he grabbed her bags and led her to their room_.

"_I am so sorry, Speed." Jude said as she entered their room._

"_I am just happy you are home and in my arms." Speed said as he held Jude like she was going to leave again. _

"_I missed you, all of you." Jude said as she climbed into the bed. _

"_Why don't we call off work tomorrow and the next day? We have three months of catching up to do." Speed said as he laid down next to Jude kissing her anywhere his lips could find._

"_I am one step ahead of you. Paris missed her daddy, but not as much as I missed him." Jude replied. _

"_I love you Jude Elizabeth Spiederman." Speed said. _

"_And I love you Vincent Tyler Spiederman." Jude replied kissing him fiercely on the lips._

I saw their relationship rekindle. There was even more passion in that relationship then before. I saw Speed recover over time and I had my sister back. Jude had called me and told me how much she missed Speed. She said the first two weeks home were like being eighteen again. She said everywhere she went he followed. She said that every shower she took, he was there with her holding her. She said she never heard he words "I love you" used so much in a short period of time.

"_Sadie, after two weeks at home, I don't know how I survived away from him." Jude said into the phone._

"_I don't know how he survived. I was constantly watching him. Kyle, Wally, and I alternated shifts on making sure he was alive. Why did you do it anyways?" I asked. _

"_Sadie, it is complicated and I feel like a total ass for it, I was miserable as well." _

"_How is married life once again?"_

"_Oh my, I think we found even more love for one another."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea, I have never heard the phrase, 'I love you' used so much in such a short amount of time. I swear every time he says something, 'I love you' follows."  
_

_"I told you he loves you unconditionally."_

"_I know, I feel like we are seventeen and eighteen again."_

"_How?"_

"_We are never apart like when we were young. He holds my hand everywhere we go and always sneaks little kisses in. In the mornings when I take my shower, he quickly follows. The whole time he just holds me in his arms telling me how perfect I am to him. At night, we eat dinner on the couch curled up together before heading to our bed for the night. I have yet to unpack my pajamas. I missed those days and I am just glad he took me back."_

"_Jude, he loves you more than life itself." _

"_I realized that this morning when he said he would die for me in a heartbeat after we watched some TV show." Jude said. _

He apparently fixed her special dinners and they would go and sit on the couch with a single plate and eat their dinner. She would sit between his legs and feed him. After dinner they would clean up and head to their room for the night.

_Jude and Speed had been back together for two and a half weeks. I walked over around eleven am to drop off some stuff to them. I knocked on the door and could hear Paris whining on the other side. I walked in and picked up Paris. I put on her matching leash. Jude had probably fifteen collars for her dog and each one had a matching leash. I took Paris out and walked her for a few minutes before we went back inside. I walked into the family room to see a semi-familiar site. _

_On the couch laid Jude and Speed wrapped in a single blanket. Their cloths lay on the floor by the couch. The coffee table had two empty wine glasses and an empty bottle. There was a large plate almost empty of food sitting there as well. _

_I slowly walked over and tapped Jude on the shoulder. _

"_Hmm." Jude hummed as she slowly opened her eyes._

"_Hey sleepy, you were supposed to be at the studio two hours ago." I said._

"_What time is it Sadie?"_

"_Eleven."_

"_Wow, we just fell asleep after dinner. I left my phone upstairs." _

"_Just fell asleep? You realize I can see your clothes over there." I said not completely buying it._

"_Ok, so we didn't just fall asleep. Can you blame us?" Jude asked as she blushed._

"_No , Kwest took the blame and said he gave you the day off. You now have to work tomorrow and Saturday." _

"_What?" Speed mumbled as he started to wake up. It was so cute, he wrapped his arms around Jude pulling her tighter to him._

"_Nothing, see you two later." I said as I left. I turned around once before I completely left to see them kissing again. All I could wonder is why the hell did Jude file for divorce because they seemed madly in love._

She said she felt like the worse person on earth for filing for divorce.

* * *

**While we are down here, see that sexy button that says review? Of course you do, how couldn't you? It is just flies out of the screen at you. So why don't you click it and leave me a gorgeous message/review? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy. Like always, thanks to my reviewers. The last two chapter have received the most reviews of all the others :)  
Now read, enjoy, and don't forget t click that eye catching button below. **

* * *

---Chapter---

It wasn't until four weeks ago that we learned why Jude had _really_ filed for divorce. Jude had got into some kind of trouble. Apparently she had been working at G-Major late one night when she witnessed a deal going down outside that involved a deadly shooting. She had thought she made it unnoticed but the next day she received a letter telling her she better keep her mouth shut. She didn't tell anyone but Darius. They paid the guy seven hundred dollars and signed a paper saying Jude would keep quiet. They only did that because the guy was threatening to kill Jude. They would have gone to the police, but this was a large group of guys and doing what they pleased was safer. Jude knew too much and the other reason they did that was because Jude was being held hostage the night Speed said she didn't come home. When Jude found out her life was in danger, she filed for the divorce hoping to keep Speed safe.

"_Darius, do you think they would go after Speed?" Jude asked in one of their private meetings._

"_I honestly don't know. I do feel he is in danger being with you, but there is nothing we can do." Darius replied._

"_There is one thing, I filed for divorce yesterday and I am moving out tomorrow." Jude replied crying._

"_What? I thought everything was perfect." Darius asked shocked. _

"_It is, but that is the only way to keep him safe. If anything ever happened to him because of this, I would not be able to live with myself. I love him so much that I have to make sure he is safe." Jude explained._

"_I guess if you feel it is necessary, do it." Darius replied completely confused._

After three months, things with the gang died down and she thought he was safe. Darius thought everything was ok as well. Jude went home to Speed like she had wanted to do. I know it sounds odd, but that is all I have learned.

A month after Jude had returned home, she got a call from the gang leader. Jude had left her phone at home and Speed answered it. The guy thought Speed was in on this and threatened him as well.

"_Hello?" Speed said into Jude's phone._

"_Is Jude Harrison there?" The voice asked back._

"_Um, it is Jude Spiederman now and has been for five years. Who is this?" Speed replied, he just had this bad vibe about the phone call._

"_None of your fucking business. Give the god damn phone to Jude." The voice replied back._

"_It is to my business, you are wanting to talk to my wife."_

"_This doesn't involve you in any way, so hand over the damn phone now."_

"_She is out, and yes it does involve me. Anything and everything in her life involves me."_

"_Do you know what happened four months ago?" _

"_Uh yea, it was only hell." Speed replied thinking of the divorce. _

"_Alright, that bitch didn't listen. You tell her she is going to pay and so are you. I would watch your every move now." The voice said before the line died. _

_Speed was utterly confused. He grabbed his coat and took off to G-Major. _

Speed got scared and ran to find Jude. He found her outside G-Major. He told her what he had just heard and how this guy was threatening them. They talked to Darius and he said now was time to get the police involved.

"_Jude, this is bad. We need to go to the police." Darius said._

"_What is going on?" Speed asked._

"_You didn't tell him did you?" Darius asked Jude._

"_Speed, honey, I am in trouble. I witnessed a killing one night and thought I made it away unnoticed. They found me and threatened me. Darius paid them off and I got away. Things died down and we thought they were gone. Something must have happened because of that call." Jude explained leaving out parts._

"_Jude." Speed said as he pulled Jude to him._

"_Speed, do you have her phone on you?" Darius asked._

"_No, I forgot it. I was so worried that I left it." Speed replied._

"_Jude, Speed, I want you two to go home and get the phone then meet me at the police station. I want you two to stay together. Do not go anywhere alone." Darius instructed._

"_Ok, we will do that. Come on honey, let's go get my phone." Jude said standing up and pulling an extremely worried Speed with her._

Jude and Speed had just walked outside of G-Major when a car flew off the road onto the sidewalk and hit them both then drove away.

Now, I am sitting in the hospital watching them lie in those beds so helpless. They have been that way for four weeks now. I sit here everyday hoping they will wake up. Darius and the police have been working like crazy to catch this gang, but they have not had much luck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, another new chapter. The longest one yet too! Thanks to my reviewers, I really love you. Please read and review. Reviews were scarce last chapter. Less reviews make me sad and not want to write. So moral of the story, REVIEW!**

* * *

---Chapter---

"Sadie, honey, it is almost midnight. You should get home and get some sleep." Kwest said walking up behind me.

"Alright." I said after a couple minutes. We walked out and I just looked back wishing they would wake up some day soon.

The next morning I walked to their room and it was empty. I immediately broke down. They were gone; did that mean they died over night?

"Mrs. West, is that you?" A nurse asked.

"Yes." I said wiping the tears away.

"Your sister and brother-in-law came to around two this morning. We would have called you, but we knew you had needed your rest. They are down the hall in room fifty-one." The nurse explained.

"Thank you so much." I said as I took off running down the hall.

I ran to the lobby and told Kwest, who was to call people and let them know. I went to Jude and Speed's room next. I walked in the room to see a picture I saw so many times when we were young. They were in the same bed asleep. Speed had his arm around Jude with his chin resting on the top of her head. Jude was holding is hand that rested on her stomach. Speed had that same goofy smile, one that could sum up how happy and in love he was.

That site was different somewhat from what I was use to seeing. For one, they were hooked up to machines. Speed had a cast on his leg while Jude had one on her arm. The other big difference was that they were dressed. I can remember when they were seventeen. Every Friday night was their night after their six month anniversary. They would go out on a date or sometimes stay in and fix dinner. Dad was always at Yvette's on Friday nights and I had dates with Kwest. I would come home late and peek in her room to see if she was there. They were usually there. They would be asleep by the time I got home. It was always the same picture, those two laying there holding each other wrapped up in a single sheet. They always had this happy expression on their faces.

_Kwest and I had just got home from a date, it was around one am. Kwest was downstairs in the kitchen and I went upstairs to check on Jude. I was peeking in her room, they looked so sweet. I always checked in on them. _

"_What are you looking at Sades?" Kwest asked surprising me._

"_Them." I said as I moved over._

"_They have had sex?" Kwest asked shocked._

"_Uh yea, it has only been going on for three months. I always come home to the same picture." I said remembering what it was like to be so young and in love._

"_That goofy smile on Speed's face looks so familiar." Kwest stated._

"_He always has that smile after he has been with Jude, I have noticed that." I said. _

"_He had that same smile a week ago when he and Jude got off the tour bus a…damn it, we are going to have to sterilize the damn thing." Kwest said. _

"_Aw, that is so cute. Why can't you be cute?" I asked Kwest. I was not really listening to him. Two hours later I realized what he meant about the bus. _

I never liked the fact that my little sister was so sexually active, but those two were in love.

_Jude and Speed had managed to hide the depth of their relationship from the parents for four months. That was not really hard in our dysfunctional family. I was coming home from class and noticed dad's car in the driveway. It was early for him. I walked inside to hear him yelling. _

"_You are eighteen damn it! Way too young!" I heard my dad yell as I walked around the corner. There on the couch set Jude and Speed. Speed didn't have a shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled halfway down. Jude was wearing her bra and a pair of girl boxers. _

"_Dad, it wasn't what you think." Jude said trying to get her way out of this. _

"_Dad, come here." I said pulling him away._

"_Did you know about his?" He yelled at me. _

"_Well, yes and it is not completely what you think." I lied somewhat._

"_Explain." He said sternly. _

"_Yes, they think they are in love, but they don't get the whole concept. They think they are doing the forbidden by making out in their underwear. They are way to shy and self-conscious for Jude to remove her bra or Speed to remove his boxers. I watch them all the time and know what happens. They haven't quite figured out how it all works." I lied._

"_Sadie, are you sure?" My dad asked not totally buying it._

"_Dad, I watch them. After ten months, they are just getting that daring. I think we are safe for another year. I promise to watch them like a hawk." I said. _

"_Fine, I got to get back to work." My dad said before he left. These were one of the times I loved it when he thought we were naïve little girls still._

"_What did he say?" Jude asked me as I walked back into the family room._

"_Thanks to me, he thinks that you two are being extremely risqué by making out in your underwear and don't understand the concept of how to have sex." I explained. _

"_Sadie, I owe you so much!" Jude said hugging me._

"_Be careful." I said as I went upstairs. _

I remember waking up on Saturday mornings to Jude and Speed giggling. I would walk out in the hall and head to her room. I would peek through the crack in the door to see Jude in bed kicking and wiggling around as Speed would tickle her.

"_STOP!" I heard Jude yell one morning as she was laughing. _

"_Not until you say it!" I heard Speed yell back. I knew he was tickling her to get her to get up. I just laid there and listened._

"_STOP SPEED! IT TICKLES!" Jude yelled. _

_It went on for another ten minutes until I heard a loud thud. I jumped out of bed to go see what had happened. _

"_It is all your fault." I heard Speed say as I walked into the room._

"_What is going on?" I asked as I looked at Speed and Jude on the floor tangled in a blanket. _

"_He was tickling me." Jude said._

"_And she caused us to fall out of bed." Speed said._

"_Really." I replied. Jude was still trying to hide the depth of their relationship from me. Did she really think I was that stupid after two months of Speed staying every Friday night?_

"_It isn't what you think Sadie, he really was tickling me because I didn't want to get up." Jude replied a little embarrassed as she made sure the covers weren't revealing anything._

"_I heard you two in my room. Thanks for the wake up." I said leaving._

"_That was close." I heard Speed whisper to Jude. I just pretended not to hear it. _

There were times where I regretted going and peaking in, seeing them actually doing a little more then I needed to see. They were so in love, and no one was going to change that.

A lot of Saturday mornings, Jude would go home with Speed. She would come home dressed the same, but you knew she had taken a shower over there.

"_Hey sis." I said as Jude skipped in the house._

"_Hey Sades, what are you up to?" Jude asked as she stopped._

"_Not much, how was Speed's?" I replied. _

"_Great." Jude replied, I could tell she was replaying what went down. _

"_I like your hair, I love the waves in it. Was it like that when you left this morning?" I asked. She was still hiding her relationship from me after three months. _

"_Yea, it was like this. Why would you ask?" Jude replied suspiciously. _

"_I just thought it was straight and in a messy bun. Your hair usually looks like that after a shower." I said enjoying how uncomfortable she was becoming. _

"_Not always, I have to go upstairs and call Jamie." Jude said as she darted out of the room. I knew I had her worried. _

I envied how in love they were. At first I was worried that they were being careless and it would result in problems, but after I over heard them one morning as they stepped out of the shower I stopped worrying so much. Speed was in there freaking out because he forgot a condom. It was the first time he had done that. He sounded like a wreck. Jude on the other hand was trying to calm him down and reassure him that everything would be ok and that he was not going to ruin her life.

_One Friday night, I had not come home. I stayed with Kwest. Jude had called me that morning wanting to know when I would be home. I told her I would probably be home around noon. I ended up leaving at ten am. When I got home, I noticed Speed's car still in the driveway. I walked upstairs and heard the shower running and noticed Jude's room was empty._

_I went in my room to hear the shower shut off. Jude and I had a connecting bathroom and I could hear everything going on in there. Luckily I came home at the end._

"_SHIT! Jude I just messed up." I heard Speed say._

"_Messed up, how?" Jude replied sounding confused._

"_I didn't use any protection." Speed said sounding upset._

"_Oh, I forgot about that too." Jude replied._

"_It is all my fault! You shouldn't have to worry about it. I never have forgotten before." _

"_It is not all your fault; it takes two people for this to happen. It will be ok."_

"_How do you know? You could be pregnant. Oh god, that could ruin your life, your career. I am such an idiot; I just ruined your future all because I wanted to have you here." _

"_Vincent, calm down. I doubt I am pregnant for various reasons."_

"_You don't know that Jude, I just ruined everything."_

"_Calm down, do you want to go the clinic and get emergency contraception?"_

"_Yes…NO! We can't. The press would have a field day. Plus, then we would have to admit we were two horny teenagers who can't keep their pants on and don't know how to use protection." _

"_Speed, look at me. Everything will be ok. I know it, I have faith ok. I want you to calm down."_

"_I am so sorry. I promise if you do get pregnant, I will never leave you. I will be there all nine months, I will be in that delivery room holding your hand, and I will be there for the next eighteen years taking care of it and you. I love you." Speed said, he sounded really upset. _

"_I love you too, everything will be fine." Jude said._

Then and there I knew he cared for her more than anyone thought. Jude being with Speed made me worry less about her. I had my doubts when they first dated, and I regret that now. Ever since Jude had ditched her release party, I became protective of her. I didn't want to see her hurt again. I will never forget the time she told me that her and Speed were serious and that she was truly in love.

"_Sadie, what are you doing?" Jude asked me as she walked in my room and sat on the bed._

"_Just putting my makeup on. I have a date with Kwest. Hot date with Speed?" I asked. _

"_He is doing some stuff with Kyle and Wally. I think I might go over and stay there."_

"_That is cool, anything else?"_

"_Do you love Kwest? You two have been dating for five months now."_

"_I think I do what about you and Spiederman? You two have been together for nine and half months now." _

"_Yea, I love him a lot. With him, things just seem…I don't know…different?" _

"_He is a good guy."_

"_Yea, and he loves me, the real me. Not rock star Jude, just Jude. The Jude that screws up left and right, who is indecisive, the one that doesn't always follow the rules, the one who has to do everything her way, the real me." _

"_I kind have noticed that." _

"_Yea…"_

"_Jude, was there any particular reason for coming in here?"  
"Yea, I sort of thought I should tell you something."_

"_What is that?" I asked knowing damn well what she wanted to talk to me about._

"_Speed and I have…well…we sort of…"_

"_You have slept with him?"_

"_Yea, we share the bed at night when he stays over or I go over there." _

"_Jude, I didn't mean literally, I meant you have had sex with him?"_

"_Uh…yea, I have…we did it for the first time on our six month anniversary…and it kinds of happens every Friday night." Jude said as she looked down and turned red._

"_Oh my god Jude, how could you hide that from me for three and a half months? I am so hurt." I said pretending to be shocked._

"_I don't know, it is kind of embarrassing to talk about."_

"_Well, you didn't do a good job. I have known all along. I even heard your little shower incident last week."_

"_What, how?"_

"_I came home the night of your anniversary and looked to see if you were home. When I looked in, I saw you two naked in bed. That sheet was not doing its job partially because you two had it so twisted and bunched up."_

"_Oh, I feel so stupid."_

"_Don't, I was not happy about it at first, but I knew he would treat you right. He really reassured me last week when I heard you two getting out of the shower."_

"_Wow, please don't tell dad." _

"_I won't but did you two have sex on the tour bus?"_

"_Bye Sadie!" Jude said as she turned an even brighter red and ran out of my room._

Speed had this burning passion for her, and I knew she felt the same. When she was in his arms, all her problems disappeared.

* * *

**Hmm, I see you are down here near that sexy button that says review. You know what to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Happy Valentine's Day, now read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

---Chapter ---

I stand here watching them now. In two months they will be celebrating six years of marriage and in six months Jude will turn twenty-six. It is funny how much they have grown up. I use to think Speed was the most immature asshole there was. I guess never judge someone until you truly know them because he turned out to be the best guy around.

"Sadie, everyone is on their way. Why don't we go out in the lobby and wait while they sleep." Kwest said as he hugged me from behind.

Two hours later, Darius, Kyle and his wife, Wally and his wife, Portia, Tommy and his fiancée, our parents, step parents, Speed's parents, Jamie and Patsy, Mason and Chaz, and Kwest and me all walked back there to see them. We got to their room and looked in. They were awake for sure, but they had no clue anyone else existed at that moment. They laid there in their bed making out.

"That is so sweet, are they newlyweds?" A nurse who stopped by to see what we were looking at.

"No." Everyone replied.

"How long have they been married?" The nurse asked.

"Five years and ten months." I said.

"That long, wow." The nurse replied amazed.

"Yea, they have been together for over seven years." Wally said.

"That is so adorable they are still in love that much." The nurse said before walking off.

Two weeks later they were released from the hospital and headed home. They celebrated their anniversary by flying to Paris and relive the past. Speed re-proposed to Jude in the same spot.

"_Jude, you look so beautiful." Speed said to Jude as he rested his head on top of hers. They were standing in the Eiffel Tower in a roped off area sipping champagne. _

"_I love you." Jude replied. _

"_I love you too." _

"_I am sorry for everything that happened over the past year. I never wanted that divorce."_

"_Then why did you file?" Speed asked. Jude never went into a lot of detail and Speed never asked. _

"_I wanted to prevent what happened from happening. I thought clearing you from me would save you. I didn't want you to get hurt."_

"_Jude, it hurt thinking you didn't love me."_

"_I know, it hurt even more every day that I was away. Once I thought everything was taken care of, I came back."_

"_I love you Jude Spiederman." Speed said kissing Jude._

"_And I love you Vincent Spiederman." Jude replied against his lips._

"_Will you marry me again Jude Elizabeth?" Speed asked stepping back and bending down on one knee as he opened a box with matching earrings to her engagement ring._

"_Of course I will." Jude said as she wiped her tears away. _

"_I want a long engagement this time." Speed said as he picked her up._

"_How long?" Jude asked shocked at what was happening._

"_I was thinking four years. I planned on doing this on our ten year anniversary, but with everything that happened I decided to fly us here."_

"_I love you, and four years sounds perfect."_

"_Want to stay here or go back to our hotel?"_

"_Here for another half hour then the hotel, can we stay there for two days not getting out of bed?"_

"_I think we could manage. I love you so much." Speed said as he kissed Jude again._

They came home to find out the guy who was blackmailing them had been caught.

Seven months have past since they returned from Paris where the celebrated their anniversary and a about nine and a half since they were released from the hospital. Right now I am standing in the same hospital looking at Jude and Speed sitting in a room on a bed together with the same people around me. What differs this time is we are watching them sit in that bed holding their five hour old daughter, Ella Mason Spiederman.

"Ready to go in there and meet the newest member of the future SME?" Kyle said jokingly. He and his wife had a five month old daughter, Zora.

"Newest member for now because in three months that will change." Wally said as he kissed his wife. She was pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy. They already have a two year old daughter Tanya.

"Let's go meet the newest Harrison-Spiederman." Mason said as he passed everyone.

We all went in and met little Miss Ella. She resembled Speed so much. At that point in time, I had never seen my sister that happy.

"She is so adorable." I said looking at her.

"Isn't she? She is so little. I could hold her forever." Jude said as she kissed Ella.

"Really, when can I hold her… now?" Speed asked. He had already been in there for a while.

"Later." Jude said refusing to give up Ella.

"She looks like a singer." Mason said.

"I think so, maybe I could get a closer look?" Speed said holding out his arms.

"Here, be careful. Don't drop her head." Jude said finally handing over Ella.

"We so need a picture of this." Kyle said as he grabbed my camera.

"Smile! This is the first picture of the new Juderman family." Kwest said as Kyle got ready to take the picture.

"NO! You have to hold her with both arms." Jude yelled when Speed wrapped one arm around Jude.

"I have her Jude, calm down. And if she falls, it is a few inches." Speed said jokingly.

"Give me my baby." Jude yelled reaching for Ella, she didn't see the humor.

"I was joking Jude, she is my baby too." Speed said refusing to give up Ella. I think this is going to be an interesting visit and I don't think I will get my chance to hold her either.

"Be careful, it took six years to get here." Jude said.

"Can I take the damn picture?" Kyle asked a little annoyed and then he took the picture.

"Can I hold her?" My mom asked.

"But I just got her." Speed complained as he pulled Ella close to him. Six years of trying made them extremely protective of Ella.

"Chaz, can we adopt a baby?" Mason asked as he let Ella's little hand wrap around his finger

"Mason, I got you the damn puppy that ate my designer shoes, my couch, and my kitchen table." Chaz said a little annoyed.

"Three months and this will be you two." My dad said to me and Kwest.

"Yea." Kwest and I said smiling.

"Speed, I want to have more kids." Jude said after a few minutes.

"Jude, we just had a baby." Speed said a little shocked.

"I know, but I want a lot of babies! I want to have another after Ella turns one, and then a baby every other year till I am forty." Jude said, I could see her little mind at work.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Honey, you are only twenty-six." Speed's mom said.

"That would be seven kids." Wally stated.

"It could be more if she was like me." Wally's wife said. She was thrilled to be having twins now, but at first she was upset and threw Wally out. Tanya was more then she could handle.

"Jude, we are not having seven kids. I am drawing the line at three." Speed said as he finally handed Ella off to my mom.

"I want seven kids." Jude said.

"Good luck at that, I am only doing three Jude." Speed said kissing her head.

"Can I have Ella back?" Jude asked reaching for her.

"Let me hold her first." Speed's mom said as she took Ella.

"I told you we would have a baby someday." Speed said once Jude got Ella back.

We stayed for an hour or so before Ella had to go back to the nursery. Speed and Jude brought Ella home two days later. Ella was lucky to get such great parents. Those two are the definition of true love.

I guess good things to come to those who wait, even if they have to go through hell to get there. In three months, Kwest and I will be brining home our little bundle of joy.

So now I can say that there is a happy ending to a horrible chapter in my life and my sisters. I learned over the past two years that everyone gets their happy ending eventually. You just have to be patient.

* * *

**BTW...this is _kind of _the ending...but there is good news, I have started a second part that will be posted here. Now why don't you review and tell me what you think?!?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here comes part 2 of _Waiting For My Happy Ending_.  
First things first, this is going to follow Jude and Speed after Ella. There will be parts that goes with the other characters as well, but this is more about Jude and Speed's new family. This is still told by Sadie where italics represent the flashbacks which Sadie might not have been there for, but explains. This chapter is the intro and will give you the needed info for the next chapter, whenever that might be. Now read, enjoy, and REVIEW! **

* * *

---Chapter---

Years have passed since Jude and Speed brought little Ella home. Many things have changed over the years.

Like right now, I look to my right, and there sits Jude and Speed in the church pews. Speed is holding Jude as she is crying at the scene before us. I look over at Kwest who just smiles reassuringly at me and holds my hand and then we turn our gaze back to the sight before us not believing it is actually happening.

But right now, let me recap these past years for you.

Kwest and I are still married and we have two kids. Our gorgeous daughter is named Katie. She has a little brother who is two years younger then her, his name is Alex. They are my world. Kwest still works at G-Major and I am back to being a secretary.

Mason and Chaz did get married. They are very happy together and adopted a little girl who has grown up beautifully. She definitely taught them a lot as she grew up. She kept Chaz on his feet since he stayed home while Mason worked.

Kyle and his wife Charlie still have Zora and a little four year old son Kyle Jr. When Zora turned three, Charlie announced she wanted to get her tubes ties. That made Kyle mad and Zora's birthday turned into a huge disaster. I was there to witness the thing sadly. Charlie and Kyle had a huge fight over it and Zora's cake ended up in Kyle's face.

"_Zora Charlotte Bateman, I told you to put down the presents. You will open them when I say so." Charlie screamed as she ran after Zora, who was ripping open a present._

"_No! No!" Zora screamed as she tried to run and open the present at the same time. _

_Everyone just stood back and watched trying not to laugh. After a few minutes, Charlie returned with Zora under her arm._

"_Let's blow out the candles princess." Kyle said taking her in his arms. _

"_Presents! Now! Zora wants presents!" Zora shouted as she kicked trying to get down._

"_You know what, I don't want anymore kids. I am getting my tubes ties next week." Charlie announced after five minutes of fighting with Zora. _

"_What?" Everyone asked in shock. It just came out of nowhere._

"_I can't do this again. Zora is way too much. I want Zora and only Zora." Charlie declared._

"_Honey, you don't mean that. We always talked about having three or four kids." Kyle said in a state of disbelief. _

"_Talked about it is one thing. You aren't home all the time with the little demon. I am getting that done whether you like it or not." Charlie shouted at Kyle._

"_No you are not. You are my wife and I say so." Kyle shouted back._

"_Guys, this might not be the appropriate time or place for this." Wally and Speed said. _

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" Charlie and Kyle snapped at them. Everyone else just stood back and watched. _

"_You are not getting your tubes tied. End of discussion." Kyle yelled._

"_You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I say I am, my body not yours." Charlie stated._

"_My wife, my future so I say so. How would you pay for it without me? You don't work and never had. You rely on me so I can say so." Kyle screamed. _

"_I will find a way. We are not having anymore kids." Charlie hissed._

"_No you won't Charlie. Face it, we are having more kids. What I say goes." Kyle declared. No one had ever seen them fight like this, actually no one had ever seen them fight up until now._

"_You ass!" Charlie shouted as she picked Zora's cake up and threw it in Kyle's face. _

"_No cake! PRESENTS!" Zora shouted as everyone stood there with their mouths open. _

Two months they reconciled and the baby debate was a hot issue up until five years ago. Charlie got pregnant unexpectedly and found out that Kyle had pulled a move she only thought was possible on _Desperate Housewives_ and tampered with her birth control. She was not the most pleasant person during her pregnancy, but she claims Kyle Jr. gave her back her youth.

Then there is Wally and his wife Cassidy. They have three wonderful kids. There is Tanya, and the twins Cody and Callie. Tanya sweet, but she was the kid that knew how to get her way at all cost. Cody was somewhat trouble, a lot like his did at a young age. Callie was the _perfect_ child. I love Callie, she and Katie are great friends. Callie has her dad's black, curly hair with her moms green eyes.

Jamie and Patsy are married and have a son named Jeremy. Jeremy was Katie's first kiss. Jamie and Patsy are happy together and there is not much to them really. Both still work at G-Major.

Then lastly, there is Jude and Speed. They are still crazy for each other. They always have been, and probably always will be. They still live in the same house, just have done a lot of remodeling. They ended up adding a larger family room and kitchen downstairs and two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. It was their first real house and neither wanted to give it up. Ella is just as adorable as she was when she was born. She has Jude's blue eyes and Speed's dirty blonde hair. She is a sweetheart. She resembles both of her parents, but is better behaved then Speed was as a kid, just ask his mom. She has three best friends, Zora Bateman, Callie Robbins, and her cousin Katie West.

Then there is Vinnie, he is a little less than three years younger then Ella. That is right, Jude and Speed named their son Vincent. Probably wondering why Jude and Speed named their kid Vincent considering Speed absolutely hates his name, right? Well, it is a very good story. I can remember that fight very well.

"_Where is Speed?" Jude asked me as she came into G-Major. I was down there with Alex letting him visit with Portia. Katie was with Ella at my moms. _

"_Um, I think he is in the studio with Kwest." I said as I watched my six month pregnant sister walk off. _

_Ten minutes later, I was sitting on the couch with Portia as she played with Alex and talked to a reporter. Then came Jude storming out of the studio crying followed by Speed, then Kyle, Wally, Tommy, and Kwest. _

"_YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Jude shouted._

"_Jude, calm down, you are pregnant." Speed tried to say without raising his voice._

"_And you aren't supportive." Jude shouted back and realizing there was a reporter off in the distance. _

"_Jude, calm down. I am here for you." Speed said also noticing the reporter._

"_You don't love me. You got me pregnant and then won't do the one thing I want you to do." Jude shouted as she started crying harder. _

"_Jude, I love you." Speed replied trying to hug her._

"_He thinks I am stupid because I want to name my baby boy after his daddy. Is there anything wrong with wanting to name my baby Vincent?" Jude shouted more at the reporter who was furiously writing this stuff down as she pushed Speed away._

"_Ok, ok, calm down sweetheart. We can name the baby Vincent." Speed said now really embarrassed and worried about how the press would twist this up. _

"_Really?" Jude asked sniffling. _

"_Yes, you are now carrying Vincent Spiederman II." Speed said as he held Jude close to him with a worried expression on his face. _

"_And we won't call him Speed or Spiederman, but Vincent or Vinnie?" Jude asked as she snuggled against Speed._

"_Whatever you want." Speed said as if it was killing him._

_After Jude calmed down, recording started and Jude left after she said to me, "Well, I won that battle. I love reporters." She had just played him. I knew something was up because during her first pregnancy she hated press; she punched four reporters and broke a camera. She had some anger problems and Speed took away her car and all sharp objects._

Vinnie looks exactly like Speed and is definitely Speed's son. He is a terror at times. Speed's mom says he gives her dreadful flashbacks of the past, but she loves him. He is the one that keeps Jude on her feet. He is currently at a private school; he got kicked out of public school for his pranking tactics three and a half years ago. He is better behaved at the private school, Jude also heavily threatens him. He screws up and he goes to military school, and Jude already had him meet a recruiter while keeping brochures around as a reminder.

Lastly, there is Gracyen, she is a year and a half younger then Vinnie. She is the baby of the group. Gracyen loves being the youngest and plays it very well. She has Jude's natural red hair and blue eyes. I can remember visiting her in the hospital.

"_Jude, she is adorable." Speed's mom said as me, Speed's parents, and my parents stood around Jude and Speed._

"_She is." Jude replied as she rubbed her finger on Gracyen's stomach. Jude was lying on her side propped up against Speed as he held Gracyen with one arm and Jude with the other. Jude was exhausted after five hours of tough labor, but wanted the company. _

"_Three down, four to go." My dad said laughing._

"_I don't want anymore babies." Jude said crying._

"_Thank you." Speed whispered as he looked up. "It is ok, we have three gorgeous children and that is more then enough." Speed said to Jude. That made his day even better._

Jude and Speed had the perfect family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter? Seriously? You bet. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are loved. The more reviewers, the happier I am hint hint. Now read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

---Chapter---

Ella has definitely taught Jude and Speed a lot and gave them a new perspective on life. They loved their little Ella so much. The first time they ever left her alone over night was when she was two. SME had a release party in London and would be gone for a week. Jude left Ella with Speed's parents. I took them to the airport with Ella and then was to take her to her grandparents. Jude cried the whole time not wanting to let go of her precious little girl.

"_Mommy is going to miss you so much." Jude said as she held Ella._

_Ella just giggled as she held her bear, Lulu bear._

"_Can't we take her Speed? Please?" Jude asked crying as she hugged Ella tighter. _

"_Jude, we went over this five minutes ago. Let me tell El bear bye." Speed said holding his arms out._

"_I don't want to leave her." Jude whined at Speed took Ella._

"_El bear, tell mommy that you will be fine staying with grandma." Speed said to Ella._

"_Daddy silly." Ella giggled as she laid her head on Speed's shoulder._

"_We can't leave her." Jude said trying to get Ella back._

"_I am going to miss you. Give daddy a kiss." Speed said to Ella._

"_I wub you." Ella said as she gave Speed a kiss and then made him kiss her bear. _

"_Please Speed? Can't I stay home with her and you go?" Jude asked as she held Ella tight crying even more._

"_Jude, you are going to London with me. I am going to miss Ella just as much as you, but we have to do this." Speed said mad. He didn't want to leave his daughter, but he wanted some time alone with his wife._

"_I don't want to go." Jude cried as Speed realized it was time for them to go._

"_Give Ella to Sadie." Speed instructed._

"_Come here princess." I said holding my arms out for Ella._

"_Mommy loves you so much and she is going to miss you greatly." Jude said as I took Ella._

"_We are going to miss you El bear." Speed said kissing Ella and then taking Jude's hand._

"_I am not going." Jude said as she turned around and ran back to me and Ella who were waving._

"_Damn it Jude." Speed said turning around after her. He walked up to her and threw her over his shoulder. "See you in a week Ella. We love you. Thanks Sades." _

_I stood there with clueless Ella waving bye as Speed carried Jude off. _

Speed ended up carrying Jude through security and I guess had to carry her on the plane. London was a good experience for them, it gave them the alone time they needed and had not really had for two years. All they cared about was Ella and spending as much time with her as possible. Jude use to take Ella to record with her and SME until Ella became too much of a distraction. A month after London, Jude found out she was a month pregnant with Vinnie. I was there when she told Speed as well.

"_Sadie where are you?" Jude yelled walking into my house._

"_I am in the kitchen." I yelled back._

"_Where is my precious princess?" Jude asked me once she was in the kitchen._

"_Upstairs playing with Kwest and Katie." I replied as I put down the knife I was using to prepare dinner._

"_Aw, Kwest is entertaining two toddlers? That is something I have to see." Jude replied._

"_So, how was your day?" I asked, she had called me this morning and nervously asked me to keep Ella for the day._

"_Um, ok. Nothing much, I should probably be getting home to fix dinner and all." Jude replied not looking at me. _

"_Jude, Speed called and said he would meet you here in about ten minutes and then take you and Ella out to eat." I told her._

"_Ok." Jude replied._

"_Jude, where were you?" I pried. _

"_I had a doctor's appointment." Jude said quietly as I saw a tear roll down her cheek._

"_Are you ok? You are crying? Jude please tell me you are ok." I said running over to her._

"_Remember how Speed and I went to London a month ago?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Something happened there and well…"_

"_And?"_

"_I am a month pregnant!" Jude cried even harder._

"_Jude, that is a good thing…unless it isn't Speed's…please tell me it is his." I replied trying to figure her out._

"_It is, but he was tried to get pregnant again and it didn't work. Three months ago we decided to wait a couple years and focus on Ella and our careers. I am signed for another album and then I find this out. He is going to be so upset." Jude revealed. _

"_Oh Jude, don't cry. Speed won't be mad, I know him. He is going to be so happy and the best things are unexpected. Just like Ella." I said trying to comfort her. _

_Once Jude was calmed down, Speed appeared. _

"_Hey sweetheart." Speed said standing in the doorway unsure of what to think._

"_Hey." Jude whispered walking over to him. _

"_Are you ok? Where is El?" Speed asked as he wrapped his arms around Jude._

"_Ella is upstairs with Kwest, I will go get her." I said trying to leave them alone. _

"_Sadie, stay." Jude said to me. "Honey, you remember London right?" Jude asked him._

"_Do I ever. That was awesome. The parties we went to, but most of all the time we spent in our room. That room was awesome and gave us some of the best alone time we had not had since El was born." Speed said as he rubbed Jude's back._

"_Yea, well something happened in London. Something huge." Jude said._

"_What could have happened in London? You were with me the en…your pregnant?" Speed asked._

"_I am so sorry Speed. It was an accident. I messed up." Jude said as her crying started in again. _

"_Honey, why are you sorry? That is awesome! We are having a baby. El is going to have someone to play with and another baby. I thought we wanted another child." Speed said excitedly as he wiped her tears away. _

"_But we said…" Jude was starting to say._

"_So what, we are having a baby!" Speed said loudly as he picked Jude up and swung her around. I slipped out and let them have a few minutes alone to celebrate._

* * *

Want to know what happens when Ella is 4?? I suggest you review to find out!_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty, here is an update! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!  
I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**  
**I also want to thank Tanya50801 for pointing out that I had not mentioned Tommy and who he was with. I orignally had but somewhere it got lost. So thanks!**

* * *

---Chapter---

Before I continue filling you in, I realized something, I did not tell you about Tommy. Where to start? Well, he has two lovely children, Melina and Tommy Junior. Melina is around the same age as Ella and Katie. She is living with her mother in London I think it is. Last time I heard from her she was in Paris planning on moving. She is just like her mother, tall, thin, tan complexion, blonde hair, and a model. Tommy only sees her on the holidays. Then there is Tommy Junior, but before we get into him, let's learn how his mother came into play. Tommy was married to his first wife Gabriella. Those two were just alike, famous, notorious players, and could not commit. They were married for a year and a half when Gabriella became pregnant. She wanted a daughter, but not until she was 36 and _too_ old to model. Well, drunken nights lead to her pregnancy. By the time Melina was one, her mother was back to modeling. That is when Tommy met Alexia, the sweetest young lady who is eleven years younger him. Tommy fell for her and had her believing that Gabriella ran off and left him and the baby. They became very close and then the unexpected happened, Alexia became pregnant. At six months pregnant, Tommy was put in a hard position, tell Gabriella and leave her for Alexia or pay Alexia off. There was never any doubt that the baby was Tommy, up until meeting him Alexia believed in saving herself for marriage. While Tommy was debating what to do, a big article came out in the paper about him and Gabriella. Paparazzi had pictures of Tommy and Alexia hidden in corners of restaurants kissing and then one that revealed her pregnancy. But that isn't it; apparently Gabriella was having affairs too. I told you those two were just alike. They agreed to get dissolution and then be on with their lovers. Tommy proposed to Alexia the next day and well, they had Tommy Jr, got married, and are happily together today. Alexia changed Tommy for the better. According to Melina, her mother has been married 8 times since then. Tommy Jr is the same age as Alex. There you go, the quick story of Tommy, someone should seriously write a book or make a movie about him. It would be quiet eventful, now on with recapping the past.

At age four, maybe she was five then (age is not so important), Jude and Speed learned how curious Ella was. Well, I learned and told them. Ella had been staying over with Katie.

"_Ella, go get ready for bed." I told her. Katie was one to go to bed early. Ella was one that you had to physically put in bed._

"_I am ready." Ella stated as she stood in front of me naked. _

"_Ella Mason, I told you to get ready for bed." I said again._

"_I am." Ella protested._

"_No you aren't. You have nothing on, where are your pajamas?" I asked._

"_I am not wearing them. I am sleeping nakey." Ella stated sticking her little nose up in determination._

"_No you aren't. You go put your pajamas on." I said pointing back to the room._

"_It isn't fair, mommy and daddy can sleep nakey when they want." Ella yelled as she stood there starring me down. I was trying to hold in any laughs wanting to come out after her statement and the look of determination on her face._

"_They are adults, they can." I said after thinking how to reply to that._

"_It isn't fair, they can sleep nakey and jump on the bed and yell and I can't." Ella screamed at me. _

"_What?" I asked Ella._

"_Daddy said I am not allowed to jump on my bed, but I can hear him and mommy jumping on theirs at night. I can hear them yelling too and making funny noises. It isn't fair, if they can sleep nakey and jump on the bed, I should be allowed to." Ella said in her know-it-all tone as I was choking back my hysterical laughter._

"_How do you know they sleep naked?" I asked, this was making my night._

"_I saw them." Ella stated, I think she thought I was accusing her of lying._

"_What did you see Ella?" I asked now letting all my laughter come out._

"_Mommy and daddy were wrestling in bed, then mommy sat on daddy and they started making those funny sounds. Daddy kept touching her butt and smacking it as she kissed him. He also kept biting her and mommy made more funny noises. Then they wrestled some more and daddy was lying on top of her. They then started playing earthquake. They were moving the bed just like Callie, Zora, and I did when we played earthquake with Katie and Uncle Kwest yelled at us. Mommy is very bad at playing earthquake because she laid under daddy as he moved the bed. All she did was kiss him a lot and hug him with her legs. They were making those funny sounds again and then they yelled at each other. Then daddy rolled over so mommy and he were lying on their sides hugging each other and they went to sleep." Ella confessed as I started crying from laughter._

"_Ella, put on your pajamas. We will discuss this with mommy and daddy tomorrow." I said as I took her hand and dressed her. Wrestling? Earthquake? Classic. _

Poor Jude and Speed, they were mortified when they found that out. Jude went into hysterical tears; she thought she had failed as a parent (and I think it was the hormones, she was four months pregnant with Gracyen). What kind of parents were they to let their little girl catch them in the act? They were also terrified of what Ella was going to tell all her friends, what were other parents going to think. I know this is bad, but it made my week, hell it made my year. After I had that talk with Jude and Speed, they went to find Ella with another surprise in store.

"_El bear, where are you?" Speed yelled as we looked for her. We had left her in the family room to play with Vinnie._

"_Maybe she is upstairs." I suggested. _

_Jude picked up Vinnie and we walked upstairs._

"_Honey, are you up here?" Jude yelled. _

_We heard no reply and started walking into every room. Then Speed noticed the door his and Jude's room open._

"_El bear, are you in here?" Speed asked as we opened the door._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Sadie!" Ella shrieked as we walked in. "Looky at all the balloons I found in the drawer." _

_Speed and Jude stood still frozen with their mouth wide open. _

_The room was a mess; Ella had been in their nightstand. Condom wrappers scattered the floor and Ella had been blowing the condoms up thinking they were balloons._

"_Honey, put those down. They aren't toys." I said as I ran in and grabbed her._

"_But daddy uses them when he and mommy play earthquake." Ella said confused. _

"_That is different." I said as I looked at Jude who was crying again._

"_Oh shit." Speed muttered._

"_Wait, can't I get my fruit roll up? Mommy had those in there too!" Ella said as she tried to get away. _

"_Ella, we told you not to go through our nightstand." Speed said as he grabbed her trying to remain calm. _

"_But you and mommy are hiding all the toys in there. You said I couldn't get handcuffs to play with, but you have them. You have a lot of thingies in there." Ella whined as their faces went pale._

"_How about Vinnie and I go for a walk and I let you two talk with Ella." I said as I took the baby. I figured I better leave before they hated me and I learned anymore._

Jude and Speed had to start keeping their drawers locked after Ella got into their _private_ drawer and revealed many things that no one needed to know which lead to Zora and Callie finding things of their parents as well. Katie even managed to find a magazine or two that Kwest had hidden from me. Can hide stuff from the wife, but not the little kid. I got a lot of pleasure from watching him shred it page by page in front of me. I also learned other things I did not need to know during Ella's curious stage, such as Speed's private piercing and Jude's unseen tattoo.

Five and a half months pregnant with Gracie, SME had to leave and go record in another studio. There was no way around it unless they all wanted to be unemployed rockstars. It was a hard time for Jude and Speed, but they managed to get through it. The homecoming for SME was very memorable.

_Jude sat in the airport holding Vinnie next to Charlie and Cassidy. Cody was on Cassidy's lap as Ella, Zora, Tanya, and Callie all sat on the floor playing with their dolls. SME had to leave for a month and an half to do promotional stuff. It killed Speed to leave, especially since when he left his wife was 5 and a half months pregnant. SME had no choice, it was either leave for a month or walk away from their contract. The ladies were waiting patiently for their husbands to come through that gate._

"_When is daddy going to come?" Cody asked. _

"_Soon baby, soon." Cassidy said. Cody was fighting with his sisters so he stayed with his mother. _

"_Shouldn't they be here by now?" Charlie said looking at her watch._

"_Who knows, but the kids aren't going to stay entertained for long." Jude said as she bounced Vinnie around._

"_Zora Charlotte I told you not to run off!" Charlie shouted as she took off after her daughter. _

"_DADDY!" Zora shouted as she continued to run. That is when Charlie noticed Zora was running to her dad. _

"_Princess!" Kyle said as he dropped his stuff and grabbed his daughter. "Daddy missed you so much!" _

"_Well, someone else missed daddy." Charlie said as Kyle moved Zora to the side and pulled Charlie into a kiss._

"_One down, two to come." Jude said as she nervously awaited her husband._

"_There is my daddy!" Tanya shouted as she dropped her doll and took off. _

"_Come on guys, let's go see daddy." Cassidy said as she took Callie and Cody's little hands. _

"_My family, you have no clue how much I missed you guys." Wally said as he gave Cassidy a kiss and then each of his children. _

"_Where is Speed?" Jude asked after a couple minutes. _

"_Uh, well…he…" Kyle mumbled._

"_You see…we…well…kind of sort of…" Wally mumbled as well._

"_No, more importantly where is Ella?" Charlie asked as they all noticed that Ella was gone._

"_Oh god, she is gone." Jude said panicking. _

_---_

"_Please, can I get my stuff?" Speed yelled as probably twenty-five young girls circled him begging for an autograph._

_There was just more screaming as everyone tried to grab him and get something to remember him by. He couldn't even sign an autograph._

"_WOAH! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE GETS MY PANTS!" Speed shouted as he felt someone pulling on his pants. He had only managed to move a matter of inches in the past couple minutes as he signed random things trying to save himself._

"_Daddy." Speed swore he heard a voice say._

"_Who ever this kid belongs to get her, she is in the way." A lady shouted as she shoved a picture in Speed's face._

"_ELLA!" Speed shouted as he saw his little girl tugging on his pants leg._

"_PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" A security guard shouted as he walked over._

"_El bear I missed you so much!" Speed shouted as he scooped up his daughter._

"_I missed you a lot!" Ella said as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck._

"_Give daddy a kiss." Speed said he held Ella tight to him._

"_MUAH!" Ella said over emphasizing her kiss to Speed. _

"_I missed you so much." Speed replied as he gave her another kiss._

"_Lulu Bear missed you. Give Lulu Bear a kiss!" Ella said as she pushed her favorite bear in Speed's face._

"_I missed Lulu Bear too." Speed said after he gave Ella's bear a kiss._

"_Mommy and Vinnie missed you too!" Ella said with a smile._

"_Where is mommy?" Speed asked realizing he did not see Jude._

"_With Aunt Charlie and Aunt Cassidy. I came to find you because you were not with Uncle Wally and Uncle Kyle." Ella said proudly._

"_Mommy doesn't know you left does she?" Speed asked Ella._

"_No." Ella said shaking her head._

"_We better go find mommy, I bet she is scared that you ran away." Speed said looking at Ella seriously._

"_But I am with you." Ella said confused._

"_But mommy doesn't know. Now give daddy another kiss and we will go find mommy." Speed said as Ella kissed him again._

"_I missed you. Mommy's belly is big! Is there really another baby in there?" Ella asked as Speed put her on his shoulders. _

"_Yes, there is another baby in there. Now off to find mommy." Speed said as he started to walk away._

"_Can you sleepy with me tonight? Can I sleepy with you and mommy?" Ella asked as she played with her dad's hair._

"_Tomorrow night El bear and so can Lulu Bear." Speed said._

"_Ok!" Ella said happily._

_---_

"_Never fear, Super Dad is here!" Speed yelled as he noticed everyone panicking as he walked up._

"_Mommy! I found daddy and a bunch of screaming girls all around him like when he got me from school." Ella said as she sat on Speed's shoulders. _

"_I feel relieved." Jude said catching her breathe. _

"_Jude! Your belly, I can't believe how much it has changed." Speed said as he noticed how much Jude had grown in that month and a half. _

"_Gee, thanks." Jude replied not happy. _

"_That is a good thing, I can't wait until our little bundle of joy is born. Can we please find out the sex?" Speed begged as he put a hand on her belly._

"_No." Jude replied, she wanted her third child to be a surprise._

"_Fine, now I think you are forgetting something darling." Speed said as he moved his hand from her stomach to her cheek._

"_Right." Jude said as she shifted Vinnie to the side so she could giver her husband a kiss._

"_Oh, by the way. Kyle and Wally have major payback coming. Someone thought that they recognized them so they yelled 'There is the lead singer of SME' as I walked off the plane a minute after them and then ran." Speed said as everyone walked towards the exit._

"_AND LULU BEAR AND I FOUND HIM!" Ella yelled._

_A couple days later, their homecoming made the tabloids. There was one of Kyle tossing Zora in the air and then one of him holding Zora and kissing Charlie. Next was a picture of Wally with the twins holding on to both legs and him holding Tanya. The next one was of him leaning to the side to kiss Cassidy. Lastly there was the Speed pictures. The first was Ella kissing her daddy and then Ella on Speed's shoulders as he wrapped one arm around Jude who was holding Vinnie. The headline read "HAPPY HOMECOMING FOR SME"_

_ cough_**REVIEW**_cough_


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another update! Like always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock! Now here is the update, a super long one. I am having a lot of fun in inventing Ella. Hope you enjoy! And be sure to review!  
**

* * *

---Chapter---

Eight weeks after Gracyen was born, Ella became very clingy. Jude was constantly worrying over Gracie and Vinnie and so was Speed. Ella felt neglected and suddenly attached to Speed. It got to the point that she slept in bed with them for four weeks and refused to leave Speed. When it was time for Speed to go to work, he would have to start trying to leave an hour ahead of time. There were many days he took Ella to work and left her with Portia. At G-Major, she would only go with Tommy or Portia as long as Speed checked in every twenty minutes. She didn't trust Mason or Kwest because they both tried to take her somewhere and she thought she was going home. I still remember when Jude realized how bad Ella clung to Speed.

"_Sadie, I can't find Ella." Jude said. Vinnie and Alex were playing in the family room as I held Gracie._

"_Are you sure?" I asked._

"_I have looked everywhere." Jude said panicking. _

"_Where is Speed?" I asked._

"_He is in the shower." Jude replied._

"_Maybe Ella is hiding in the closet waiting for him again, did you check there?"_

"_No, I forgot all about that. I bet that is where she is." _

"_Yea."_

"_Sadie, this is bad. I have spent the last three weeks with her sleeping between me and Speed. I go to kiss him, she jumps in. She cries when she can't be with him. He thought he made it out of the house unnoticed yesterday and she cried nonstop until he came home once she realized he was gone. When he goes to the bathroom, she sits outside the door waiting for him. At dinner she has to have her chair touching his. Only he can give her a bath. She doesn't want much to do with me either. She is literally attached to him. She is worse then Gracie and there is nearly a five year age difference. I can't take this much longer Sadie, I haven't even been able to love my husband for eighteen weeks and three of those I have Ella to thank. And my daughter doesn't want me anywhere near her." Jude confessed as she broke down in tears._

_Ten minutes later, Speed came downstairs with Ella._

"_Where was she?" Jude asked as she jumped up. _

_Speed just glared at Jude as Ella latched on around his neck. He loved Ella more then anything, but Ella was almost everywhere he was. All he wanted was ten minutes to himself and he had yet to have that in a while_

"_Speed?" Jude asked._

"_It has hit an all time high." Speed replied._

"_Ella, where were you when daddy took his shower?" I asked. _

"_I took a shower with him just like when mommy took Gracie in the shower with her." Ella said as Speed attempted to set her down._

"_Vincent, we agreed she was too old for that when she started asking questions." Jude said glaring at him._

"_I stepped in the shower and then I felt something attach to my leg a minute later. Do you think it was my idea?" Speed said as he still tried to put Ella down._

"_Ella, come here." Jude said as she reached for Ella._

"_NO! I want daddy!" Ella screamed as she kicked at Jude. _

_Jude just looked at me clueless as Speed sat down with Ella's little arms tightly clamped around his neck._

Between ages five and six and part of seven, Ella asked many great questions.

"_Mommy, why do you and daddy play earthquake a lot?" _

"_Daddy, why does mommy have red marks on her neck?"_

"_Daddy, you said that I had to be careful when I jump on your lap because it can hurt you, but doesn't it hurt when mommy sticks her knee in between your legs?"_

"_Aunt Sadie, why does mommy let daddy stick his tongue in her mouth?" _

"_Uncle Kwest, what did Kyle mean when he told mommy and daddy to get a room?"_

"_Daddy, where do babies come from?"_

"_Mommy, how come when you and daddy wrestle in bed you make funny sounds, but when you and daddy wrestle with me you don't?"_

"_Daddy, why can't I sleep nakey but you and mommy can?"_

"_Daddy, what does sexy mean?" _

"_Aunt Sadie, do you and Uncle Kwest play earthquake like mommy and daddy?"_

"_Mommy, did you really get Vinnie in Landland? Grammy Ette said you did." _

"_Why do you kiss mommy all the time?"_

"_Why does daddy ask mommy to go on a date with him at night, then they go to bed and shut the door?"_

"_Why does mommy look different then daddy naked?"_

"_Why does Masey kiss a boy?"_

"_Why is Masey married to Chazy and not a girl like Portia?"_

Ella always kept Jude and Speed thinking. She had a question for everything and always wanted to help out. Six months after Vinnie was born, Jude caught a bad case of the flu. Speed was taking days off to stay home and watch the kids. Ella was always trying to help Speed out and ended up making things worse.

_It was a Thursday afternoon and I was at the nursery school picking Katie up. Charlie, Cassidy, Jude, Jamie, and I had all decided to enroll the kids in a nursery school to give them some independence, make friends, and prepare them for actual school that would start in a couple years. It is never to early to prepare. I was standing with a group of young mothers, a few babysitters, and Jamie talking. _

"_Who are those guys?" One mother asked._

"_I don't know, but they look suspicious with their hoodies and dark sunglasses." Another mother said._

_I turned around to see who those guys were. It was no other then SME. Jude had been sick for a week. Normally, either Jamie or I would pick Ella up from school and take her home. Speed was busy everyday playing Mr. Mom._

"_That is my brother-in-law and his two friends. They all have kids here. I will be back." I said walking away. _

"_Good, we are in the right place." Kyle mumbled as he saw me walking over._

"_Hey Sades." Wally said once I approached. _

"_What is with the get up?" I asked._

"_Kwest said these were all young parents here and this is our first time doing this." Kyle said._

"_And our single dropped two weeks ago and is a huge hit. We can't go anywhere without having girls throw themselves at us. Occasionally a guy or five, right Kyle?" Speed said as Kyle shot his a glare._

"_I see, I won't say who you guys are then, but you guys are scaring some of the parents." I told them._

"_Good, scared means that they won't come near us or recognize us and turn into psycho fan girls." Wally said with some relief. _

"_Yea," I said letting Wally believe that, "how are my sister and the baby?" I asked Speed._

"_Vinnie is staying with my mom for the next couple days. I pick him up at 8. I don't want him to get sick. Jude is stubborn and that is another reason." Speed stated._

"_What is she doing?" I asked. _

"_She won't rest and thinks she is not being a good mother to Vinnie and El. I caught her last night sneaking off to Vinnie's room to feed him after I told her not to incase she could give him anything. Once I pried Vinnie away from her we had to listen to him cry and reject his bottle. He wanted his mommy. That woke El up and she wanted Jude to rock her to sleep. I literally had to lie on Jude to make sure she didn't sneak off again. She refuses to stay in bed obviously and it got her today." Speed explained._

"_How?" I asked._

"_She collapsed due to lack of rest and a high fever on her way to feed Vinnie when I took a shower. Right after that I called my mom and she came over. Jude is going to the doctor tomorrow whether she wants to or not. Either I got a lot stronger or she lost a lot of weight and I am going with the losing weight." Speed said._

"_I see." I replied. _

_Jamie eventually joined us and we talked for another five minutes or so until the kids came out._

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Ella screamed when she saw her dad. _

"_Hey El Bear, how are you baby?" Speed asked as he caught Ella jumping into his arms._

"_Good." Ella replied as she latched onto Speed._

"_What all did you do at school today?" Speed asked since he had to wait on Kyle and Wally._

"_Callie and I built a castle out of blocks. It was really pretty and then stupid Cody and Jeremy knocked it over. Then we had cookies and milk, took a nap, and colored. I made mommy a get well picture with me and Vinnie in it." Ella said proudly._

"_You were busy today. Once Zora and Cody come out, we can go." Speed said as he looked over at Wally fighting with Callie to put her jacket on._

"_Ella, did you do your hair this morning? And get ready on your own? It looks good." I said as I noticed her pigtails with the crooked part and one higher then the other, play makeup and missed match clothes._

"_I got dressed all by my self. Daddy let me pick my clothes and everything. Daddy did my hair." Ella said proudly._

"_Nice Speed." I said looking at him, I think he thought he did a decent job. It was obvious Jude was sick by looking at Ella._

"_Daddy, why do you have funny sunglasses on?" Ella asked trying to grab them._

"_El, remember how I told you daddy was different then other daddies?" Speed asked making sure she didn't get them._

"_Yup." Ella replied._

"_That is why. Uncle Kyle and Uncle Wally and I have to wear them for that reason." Speed said._

"_I want them." Ella yelled trying to get them._

_Speed fought with Ella until Cody and Zora were out. Eventually, Speed and Ella, Kyle and Zora, and Wally, Callie, and Cody made their way out of the school past all the other parents. _

"_Sydney, Ella, Callie, and Zora's daddies are on your shirt." A little boy said as SME passed._

"_No they aren't, you said that last week about other people." The babysitter replied._

"_Wait, Ella's last name is Spiederman." A mother said. Right then Zora took Kyle's sunglasses on._

"_IT'S THE SPIEDERMAN MIND EXPLOSION!" One young lady yelled._

"_Ah shit." Speed said._

"_Kids, first lesson about being famous; learn to run fast." Wally said as they took off running dragging their kids._

"_Well, looks like their disguises didn't work." Jamie said to me._

"_Yup, could you imagine if Tommy came here to pick up his kid?" I said._

"_I would pay good money to see that." Jamie stated._

"_We should go save them." I said. _

"_We should." Jamie stated._

"_In a few, this is entertaining. Look at that one attacking Kyle." I said._

"_Look at the kid off to the side playing." Jamie said. _

At age five, Ella also started kindergarten. She was so excited about going to an actual school and riding the bus. Everyone had been playing it up to her, Callie, Zora, Cody, and Katie. Tommy and Portia had them all excited after a day at the studio.

"_Are you ready for your first day of school?" Speed asked as he held Gracie while Jude did Ella's hair._

"_Yup!" Ella said excitedly. _

"_Ella, sit still." Jude commanded._

"_El bear, if you sit still mommy will be done faster and the faster mommy gets done the sooner you get to school." Speed said._

"_Ok." Ella said sitting in the chair kicking her legs._

"_All done, go grab your shoes and daddy will put them on." Jude said ten minutes later._

_Kwest, Katie, Alex, and I all walked in Jude and Speed's house to see Speed sitting on the floor trying to get Ella's shoes on her._

"_Ready for your first day of school Katie?" Speed asked once he saw her._

"_Yup." Katie said not too enthused._

"_You girls will have fun. Does Uncle Speed ever lie to you? Ella, sit still." Speed said. _

"_No Uncle Vinnie." Katie replied as she reached up for Kwest to pick her up. Speed just looked at Kwest as if he could kill him for having Katie calling him Vinnie again._

_Ten minutes later, Katie, Cody, Zora, Callie, Ella, Jeremy, and Tanya all lined up on the front porch of Jude and Speed's waiting to get pictures of their first days. Ella looked adorable in her little denim skirt with knee length black leggings and a guitar screened shirt along with Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was in pigtails curled with little braids. Katie had on shorts and a peasant top matching outfit. Callie was wearing a cute sun dress that matched Tanya's. Zora had on a skirt and leggings mostly because Zora always lifted her skirt up. She also had on a double layered tee. Cody was wearing khaki shorts and a stripped polo. Jeremy had on khakis as well and a plain polo shirt, he was a miniature version of Jamie. They all looked so adorable._

"_They are all growing up so fast." Jude said as we snapped pictures. _

"_They are." I replied. _

"_They look so sweet and innocent…ZORA I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE YOUR SKIRT ALONE!" Charlie said as she took off to Zora who had her skirt over her head._

"_Charlie, I told you not to dress her in that. She always does that and I don't care if it looks cute." Kyle said a little mad about the whole thing._

"_Daddy, can you come to school with me?" Ella asked as she jumped at Speed._

"_No honey, daddies aren't allowed to come to school." Speed told Ella._

"_Looky, there is the bus!" Jeremy said as he saw it coming towards the house. _

_Watching the kids load the bus was so sweet but sad as well. Kindergarten today, high school tomorrow. Tanya held Callie's hand in one and Cody's in another. She liked playing big sister. Katie held Ella's hand as Jeremy refused to let go of Jamie's leg. _

At age six and still in kindergarten, the class had a "Bring Your Dad to School Day." Mothers went in one day to have muffins, which was pretty entertaining. Now, SME was not looking forward to this day. I can remember when the girls told them.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Ella yelled as we walked into G-Major._

"_Ella! Ella!" Speed yelled back as he picked her up and spun her around._

"_Guess what next Monday is." Ella said as Kyle held Zora, Jamie held Jeremy, Kwest held Katie, Wally held Callie and Cody leaned against him._

"_Bring your daddy to school day." Zora exclaimed._

"_Yes and they are all excited to take their daddies to school." Charlie said pretending to be as excited as Zora._

"_No." SME said in unison._

"_Come on guys it will be fun." Jamie said as Kwest nodded in agreement. _

"_No, remember what happened the last time we went to their school?" Wally asked._

"_I still have nightmares about that." Kyle said. _

"_Come on guys, this will be different. It will be all dads and there won't be the teenage-ish babysitters." Jude said._

"_No!" Speed declared._

"_Yes." Jude stated._

"_Plwease daddy?" Ella asked sniffling._

"_Sorry El bear, but daddy can't. He has to work." Speed told Ella._

"_What about you daddy?" Cody asked looking up at Wally._

"_Nope and neither can Kyle." Wally said. _

"_You know what is funny? I just got SME the day off Monday. Hmm, no work means they can go to school." Patsy said walking in._

"_What?" SME yelled._

"_Yea, I thought I would be nice and get you the day off. So guess what kids? Your daddies can go to school!" Patsy said. _

"_Jude, please? I will do anything. Don't make me go. Please?" Speed begged as he followed Jude though the studio. It was the same picture with Kyle and Charlie and Wally and Cassidy. _

_--Monday--_

"_What does your daddy do?" A little boy asked Cody._

"_He is a rock star, what does your daddy do?" Cody replied as he sat on the floor playing with the little boy. The dads had not shown up yet._

"_He is a lawyer." The little boy replied._

"_My daddy is a garbage truck driver." Another little boy said._

"_My daddy is a rep for G-Major." Jeremy stated._

"_What is a rep?" The first little boy asked._

"_I don't know." Jeremy replied._

"_My daddy is better then yours, he is on TV." A little girl said._

"_My daddy is a producer." Katie replied._

"_My daddy is a rock star." Ella stated proudly._

"_So is mine." Zora added._

"_And mine." Callie exclaimed._

"_My daddy helped make them rock stars." Katie said. _

"_You are lying; my mommy said that rock stars don't live here." The little girl said. _

"_They are too!" Ella argued._

"_My daddy is a rock star if your daddy is a rock star." Another little girl said. _

"_Nu-uh." Callie said. _

"_Mrs. Cosby, Ella is lying." The little girl said. _

_The dads started showing up around 11am and by the time they were all there, it was time for the kids to introduce them to the class. The girls were told to say that their dads were musicians, not rock stars. _

"_Ok class, I want each of you to tell us your daddy's name and what they do. Dads, feel free to help them out if needed. Jeremy, you can go first and we will just move around the room." Mrs. Cosby said. _

"_My daddy's name is Jamie Andrews and he is a rep at G-Major." Jeremy said proudly. _

"_I find new artists for G-Major." Jamie cleared up._

"_This is mine and Callie dad. His name is Wally Robbins." Cody said._

"_And he is a rock star." Callie said as Wally forced out a smile._

"_This is my daddy Kyle West, but everyone calls him Kwest. He is a producer at G-Major." Katie said happily. _

"_This is my daddy and his name is Kyle Bateman. He is a fu…" Zora started to say until Kyle put his hand over her mouth._

"_I am a rock star like Wally." Kyle said nervously. He was learning that Zora repeated a lot of things he said. The best was when Kyle said he was "a fucking awesome drummer" once joking with the guys and Zora overheard; she then told Kyle's mom that._

"_This is my daddy and his name is Vincent Spiederman. Everyone calls him Speed and he is also a rock star. His band's name is the Spiederman Mind Explosion. Zora, Cody, and Callie's dad's are part of it too and my Uncle Kwest made them famous." Ella stated confidently. _

"_OH MY GOD! IT IS THE SPIEDERMAN MIND EXPLOSION!" A passing student teacher yelleid when she looked in. "SERIOUSLY COME LOOK THEY ARE RIGHT HERE!"_

"_And this is why SME needs to book." Kyle said as he, Speed, and Wally took off running. _

_---_

"_Not so fast." Jude said sitting on the SUV the guys came in._

"_Get it the car and you won't be seeing any action for a very, very long time." Charlie stated leaning against the SUV. Kyle's face went blank._

"_Remember what happened when I found out I was going to have twins? Leave and this will be worse." Cassidy threatened as Wally cringed. There was more to Wally being kicked out when Cassidy found out she was going to have twins then anyone really knew. My favorite one that I have heard is "I am going to castrate you for this you asshole." She apparently told him that as she went into labor._

"_I can promise you Speed, you leave Ella and there will be no earthquake happening for a long time." Jude also threatened. _

"_Moral of the story, get your asses back in there now. You leave and you can count on not getting any for a while." Charlie said as she approached the guys._

"_Plus, you show up at G-Major you get to deal with Darius….or me." Patsy said appearing out of nowhere._

"_Dude, she is scaring me." Wally whispered. _

"_Let's go, no action for a long time will kill me." Kyle whispered._

"_I think I am more scared of Jude right now then psycho fans. Let's go." Speed said turning around._

"_Vincent, hold it." Jude yelled as the guys stopped. "Take this to Ella and say that is why the three of you left." Jude said as she handed him Lulu bear._

"_That went pretty well." I said as everyone climbed back in the car._

"_I told you threatening them with getting any and Patsy would work." Charlie stated._

_---_

"_Daddy is back." Cody said to his crying sister who was on Jamie's lap. "And so is yours and yours." Cody said to Ella who was on Kwest lap crying and Zora who furiously scribbling a 'mad letter' to her dad._

"_I am sorry bear." Speed said as he hugged Ella and handed her the stuffed bear._

"_I am too." Kyle said as he kneeled down and took Zora's crayon and earning a bite on the hand. "Glad to know you aren't too mad." Kyle then said as he tried to hug her earning a kick between the legs. "Bitch." Kyle whispered as he cringed in pain and Zora sat there with a big smile now._

"_Sorry guys." Wally said sitting down by the twins. _

"_Is everything better now?" Mrs. Cosby asked. All the parents had introduced themselves when SME fled. "Are you ok Mr. Bateman?" _

"_Yes." Kyle said in a high pitched voice. _

_Once everything was settled; they all got to see their child's work. Then they all had a lunch. It could not have been over soon enough for SME, dad's kept asking questions and once all the female teachers found out they were really there, they were be bombarded for autographs and pictures. The kids were all happy to spend the day with their dads but SME would have wanted to be anywhere but there. Kwest and Jamie said it was the best time they had in a long time._

**Want to know how drag queens tie into this...somewhat?  
Be sure to review if you want to find out.**_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, another chapter. Hope you enjoy and be sure to review!  
Oh, and Happy Easter!  
**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

The girls sure put SME to their limits at times. SME declared after _Take Your Dad To School Day_ they were not going back to school with them until they were in high school and they would hopefully not be chased after as much. The guys loved their children greatly. When the girls were six, they had a special Saturday that was spent with their dads as the moms went shopping. Tommy had his daughter and took her over to play with the girls and hang out with the guys as well. You could see the love for their kids come out then.

"_We are back!" I yelled as we walked into the Bateman's house. The girls were spending the day with their dads, the moms went shopping, and Alex, Gracie, and Vinnie were with my dad and Yvette while Wally's mom had Tanya and Cody was at the Andrews._

"_We will be down in ten minutes." One of the guys yelled. _

"_Mommy, come looky at daddy." Callie said appearing._

"_Ok." Cassidy replied as we followed her back upstairs to Zora's playroom._

_Once we got into the room, we saw why they didn't want us upstairs. The girls had dressed them up in play jewelry, feather boas, and their hair had been fixed. Of course you can not forget the makeup the girls had on them. Speed had on a skirt, a feather boa, a tiara, and then plenty of makeup. His hair was pulled up with many little clips. Wally's hair had bows all in it, he was wearing a play dress, one of Charlie's pumps and plenty of glitter. You can't forget his boa and huge sun hat. Then there was Kyle. He was in a skirt and one of Charlie's bras. His make up was the funniest and he had on three scarves and gloves with some play jewelry, and Zora had made him put in Charlie's diamond hoops. He also had on a pair of Charlie's shoes and a tiara. His hair had plenty of clips in it as well. Next was Tommy, Melina had done a great job dressing him in a tutu and tying bows all over him. His makeup was very interesting; I could tell Melina was trying to make it look like her moms when on the runway. Tommy was also iced out in fake jewelry and had gloves on. Lastly, there was Kwest. He had on a dress, a floppy hat with a big flower on it. Katie had gone light on the makeup and heavy with the glitter. He had on plenty of jewelry as well. The girls had on the play princess clothes as well. The guys were sitting around the little kitchen table as the girls through a tea party. It was a sight to see._

"_Doesn't daddy look pretty?" Katie asked me._

"_Just gorgeous." I replied trying not to let out my hysterical laughter. Jude was crying from laughing, Cassidy was near it and Charlie had disappeared._

"_Do you like daddy's hair? I did it all by myself!" Ella said as she grabbed Jude's hand._

"_You did a terrific job El. You did an awesome job on his makeup." Jude said as she wiped away some tears. Speed had lipstick all over his mouth. Ella had more on his face then his lips and it was bright red._

"_He is pretty." Ella stated._

"_Very." Jude said laughing harder._

"_Aw, thanks honey." Speed replied standing up._

"_Speed, no." Jude said backing away from him. "Vincent, no!" Jude yelled running from him._

"_Come on babe. Give me some love." Speed replied as he tackled her and gave her huge kisses. Jude had his lipstick all over her face._

"_Thanks a lot." Jude growled as she looked at herself covered in lipstick._

"_Daddy looks like a model." Melina declared proudly as everyone looked at Tommy who did not look happy._

"_Drag." Jude said in between coughs causing us to laugh harder._

"_You did a great job Melina." Cassidy said._

"_Where is Charlie?" Kyle asked noticing his wife was gone._

"_Right here. KYLE, those are my designer shoes." Charlie yelled as she saw Kyle's shoes._

"_So, Zora insisted I wear them." Kyle replied. Now, Charlie was tall, she was 5'11" and had perfect confidence in her height, her shoes were not small either, but Kyle's were bigger and he was caving in the backs._

"_I paid five hundred dollars for them and you are ruining them with your monstrous feet." Charlie yelled._

"_Five hundred dollars for these?" Kyle said in shock as you saw all the other guys quickly kick them off._

"_Now smile." Charlie said while she started snapping pictures and the guys lunged at her. _

"_Sell that to the press and you can make a fortune." I stated earning an evil glare from the guys._

"_If these pictures get out, I swear you will pay." Wally growled. _

"_You don't like your makeover?" Callie asked starting to tear up._

"_I love it baby." Wally told Callie._

"_Really?" Callie asked._

"_Of course Callie." Wally replied._

"_Can we show grandma?" Callie asked._

"_No honey." Wally replied as Cassidy stood back smiling._

"_Why?" _

"_Um, because we just can't."_

"_You don't like it." Callie said as she started to cry._

"_Good job Wally, you probably scarred the kid. For all we know she could have been the next major makeup artist and because of you she will never attempt to be." Cassidy said giving Wally a huge guilt trip. That was her talent._

"_Fine, we can show grandma if you stop crying." Wally said. _

"_You did a good job on teaching her guilt trips and that one you just gave Wally was good." I whispered to Cassidy._

"_Thanks, it may be my talent but I wish I could take credit. I can't though, she learned it from her dad." Cassidy whispered back_

_SME walked downstairs after a few minutes in their get ups with the girls as we followed behind. The girls would not let them wash the makeup off yet. _

"_Uh guys, I forget to tell the dudes that Mason is going to be over in less then five minutes with his nephew to meet SME." Jude stated. Then the doorbell rang._

"_Hello." Kyle said opening the door as the guys stood behind him._

"_Uncle Mase, you never told me SME were drag queens." Mason's nephew said as soon as he saw them._

"_Learn something new everyday." Mason replied laughing. _

"_What are drag queens?" Zora asked peeking out between Kyle's legs._

"_Nothing." Kwest stated as he saw the girls look at them curiously._

"_Say one word to anyone cowpoke and it wont be pretty." Speed stated._

"_Masey, did I do a good job at making daddy look pretty?" Ella asked. _

"_A great job Ella. Daddy should go to work like that." Mason said picking Ella up._

"_Where is Chazy? I want to show him daddy." Melina asked._

"_He is at G-Major with Darius." Mason replied._

"_I want to show Uncle Darius daddy's makeover!" Melina yelled._

"_Baby, no." Tommy said picking up Melina._

"_I want to show Uncle Darius!" Melina screamed as she started in throwing her fit._

"_Fine, fine, fine." Tommy said after five minutes of Melina screaming and kicking._

"_Dude, learn to control your daughter." Kwest told Tommy laughing._

"_Can I show Aunty Portia?" Katie asked sniffling._

"_No baby." Kwest replied._

"_Please?" Katie asked now crying._

_SME, Tommy, and Kwest all ended up going down to G-Major in their costumes with the girls. The girls threw some major fits to get them to actually go like that. Charlie and Jude also had some major roles in that. The guys rode in Tommy's hummer because it had tented windows. We took the girls in our own vehicles. At the studio, it was extremely interesting. To make things even better, a reporter was there. Tommy gave him $500 to keep quiet. Darius, Portia, and Chaz lost it when the guys walked in. The poor interns did not know how to react. We could not stop laughing the entire time. Mason's nephew had an extremely eventful visit to Toronto and SME is not allowed to make one more gay joke to Mason due to the fact he now had pictures that he could release saying they were drag queens. All I can say is those guys really love their kids. I am framing the picture as soon as I get it from Charlie._

At age seven, the girls joined Brownies. It was an interesting experience.

"_Mommy, can we go camping? All girl scouts go camping. It says so in Callie's book." Ella asked Jude. Callie, Zora, and Katie were staying the night with Ella._

"_It is the middle of winter." Jude replied._

"_But we want to go camping; you can get a badge for camping." Ella argued._

"_How about daddy camps with you in your room?" Jude asked after a few minutes of thinking._

"_Ok." All the girls said. _

"_Hey, what are you little rockers doing?" Speed asked walking in the house._

"_Daddy, mommy said you would go camping with us!" Ella said as she ran to Speed._

"_What? It is January and freezing outside." Speed replied starring at Jude._

"_In my room, mommy said you would." Ella stated._

"_Did you say that mommy?" Speed asked Jude._

"_Please Uncle Speedy? We go camping we can get one of those badge things." Katie said holding up Callie's book._

"_Fine, but Aunt Jude needs to go to the store and get all the supplies as we make our tent." Speed said caving in to a bunch of seven year olds._

_------_

"_So, I think we are set." Speed told Jude._

"_Yup you guys are. You were right, that fake fire would come in handy." Jude replied laying her head against Speed's arm._

"_You ready for a fun night, babe? We got all the essentials for camping in Ella's room under a bunch of blankets. Those graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars look mighty good."_

"_They do, you guys have fun."_

"_You are camping too."_

"_Nope, Gracie and I are going enjoy a fun night in our room watching Barbie." _

"_Elwa said I can't cawmp with 'hem." Vinnie said crying._

"_You want to camp with us?" Speed asked picking up his little four year old son._

"_Yes." Vinnie said sniffling._

"_Go put your jammies on and then you can camp with us." Speed said kissing Vinnie on the head and setting him down._

"_Elwa! Elwa! Daddy said I can cawmp!" Vinnie yelled as he took off running down the hall._

"_Well, want to help me change into my jammies?" Speed asked laughing as he wrapped his arms around Jude._

"_Hmmm…as much as I like to, I am going to pass. We have four seven year olds and a four year old waiting to 'cawmp' and a three year old in her parents' bed wanting to watch Barbie." Jude replied before she kissed Speed. _

"_You ruin all my fun, but no one is going anywhere until I get a kiss…a real kiss." Speed said closing the tiny gap between him and Jude. _

_-----_

"_Good morning Princess Gracie." I said scooping up Gracie as I walked into Jude's kitchen._

"_Daddy is cawmping." Gracie said as she hugged me. _

"_Daddy is camping?" I asked questionably._

"_Yes, our little scouts wanted to camp so Speed and the girls camped in Ella's room last night in their tent of blankets. Want coffee." Jude told me as she fixed herself some coffee._

"_And Vinnie. I gots to sweep in the big bed with mommy and watch Barbie." Gracie added happily._

"_Oh man, that has to be a sight and yes to the coffee." I said as I pictured it._

"_They should be up soon." Jude replied as she handed me some coffee._

"_We are up and I did not sleep." Speed mumbled as he carried Vinnie in the kitchen._

"_Aw, the girls keep you up?" I asked as Jude fixed his bed hair._

"_Speed your hair is knotted." Jude said as she tried to run her fingers through it to make it look a little better._

"_I really did not like being kicked in between the legs when Vinnie decided he could not sleep next to a girl. Then Katie woke up crying and I don't know why. Get her settled and apparently woke Zora up. Zora refused to go to sleep so I had to tell her a story and let her try and braid my hair. That is why it is knotted." Speed said yawning as he tried to pour himself some coffee._

"_Daddy told stories and we ate whores." Vinnie told me as I spit coffee out from laughing hysterically. Speed was so out of it he just shook his head. Jude was trying to hold back her laughter, but it wasn't working._

"_S'mores, baby. Ss-mores. Say it with mommy." Jude said._

"_We ate sssssss-moresssss." Vinnie told me. It was adorable watching him hiss his 's'._

"_Mmmm, those sound good, were they? Did you have fun?" I asked Vinnie._

"_Yup." Vinnie said as Speed handed him his sippy-cup of juice. Vinnie wanted to be just like Speed. It was sweet, every time Speed took a drink, Vinnie took a drink. If he kissed Jude, Vinnie had to give her a kiss. If Speed yawned, Vinnie would yawn. If Speed got more to drink, Vinnie suddenly needed more. Vinnie would imitate everything to the best of his abilities. Jude said every morning they went through it. _

"_I bet the girls are going to be talking about this for a while." I said laughing as I saw the four girls come skipping around the corner with huge smiles._

I was right. Katie talked about camping with her Uncle Speed for two weeks. Of course, Ella loved it and was always making forts out of her blankets that she wanted her dad to sleep under with her. They had a weekend routine for a while where he and Ella went camping in her fort. Sometime Vinnie joined. Gracie might have joined once or twice, she saw it as her time to sleep with Jude and watch a movie. Speed also would make their fort whenever he knew Ella was down, it was a way to make her feel better and get her to talk to him.

At age eight, Ella took an interest in wanting to learn the guitar. That made Jude the happiest mother ever. At age eight, Ella got her first boyfriend. His name was Cody Robbins. Yup, Wally's little boy and Ella's best friend's brother. They lasted for three weeks.

"_Mommy, guess what?" Ella asked walking up to Jude and me holding Cody's hand._

"_What honey?" Jude asked looking questionably at her._

"_I have a boyfriend…see." Ella stated holding up Cody's hand._

"_Boyfriend?" Jude asked not sure how to react._

"_Yup and I am going to marry him some day like you did daddy." Ella announced._

"_Alright honey." I said patting her on the head. Jude was not prepared for this one._

"_We are going to go tell my mommy now. Bye." Cody said pulling Ella along with him._

"_She is only ten and she has a boyfriend who she is going to marry?" Jude said horrifid._

"_Jude, she is ten. I give them a week." I said laughing._

"_She is growing up too fast, why can't she be four again?" Jude asked me._

"_Four, good age, she learned that daddy has a piercing and that mommy has handcuffs in her drawer." I said laughing and earning a smack in the head._

**see my little button friend below?? It would love to be clicked so you can review! **_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Finally an update! YAY! Sorry for the long wait, computer problems galore. I hope to update this one quicker. Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are love. There is a song towards the end, it is **_**Baby I Love Your Way **_**by Peter Frampton. Now read, enjoy, and most importantly…REVIEW!**

* * *

---Chapter---

When Ella was ten, Vinnie was seven, Gracie was five, and Jude lost her rings. And Speed just happened to find them. It was an interesting day at the Spiederman's.

"_Good morning Jude. I am dropping off Ella's stuff." I said walking into the house. Ella has spent the weekend with me and then I took her and Katie to the Robbins's house. _

"_Thanks." Jude said as she sat on the floor frantically going through stuff._

"_Where are Gracie and Vinnie?" I asked._

"_Um, Vinnie is at a friend's house, they picked him up and hour ago. Gracie is on the trampoline with Speed." Jude replied not looking up._

"_Trampoline?" I asked._

"_Yea, I let the girls stay out there the other night and Gracie wanted to stay out there. I was going to stay with her but she wanted her dad. Vinnie took it as his time to spend time with me. We stayed up watching a movie and then went to sleep in my bed." _

"_Ok, they look sweet out there." I said as I looked out the kitchen window. Speed was lying on his side with Gracie curled up under his arm. _

"_Yea." _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I took my rings off yesterday to clean up the mess Vinnie made with red paint and I can't find them. I have looked everywhere." Jude replied. _

_I helped Jude look around for twenty minutes in the kitchen and we found nothing._

"_Does Speed know?" I asked._

"_Know what?" Speed asked standing in the doorway holding Gracie who was still asleep._

"_That after all these years I am still madly in love with you?" Jude replied nervously as she walked over to Speed._

"_I think I knew." Speed said oblivious to the fact Jude was hiding something._

"_Good." Jude replied kissing him._

"_Why does Gracie have your shirt on?" I asked after a minute or so of watching them kiss._

"_Because she was scared of an owl last night and couldn't get close enough. Then she asked if her mommy ever got scared at night. I of course replied yes and then she came up with the theory that the nights when Jude gets scared she wears my shirt to protect her. So, Gracie then wanted my shirt because I didn't know how else to explain it to her on the spot. It was a nice night so no big deal." Speed stated as he looked at his little girl still asleep._

"_That is so adorable." I replied._

"_Yea, well adorable here is getting heavy and I am going to go put her in her bed." Speed said as he started to leave. _

"_Sadie, I am screwed." Jude said once Speed was gone._

"_They will turn up, why don't we work on that scrap book for a while?" I suggested._

"_Ok." Jude replied upset._

_----------_

"_What you doing Princess?" Speed asked Gracie around 2pm._

"_Playing. Will you play house with me?" Gracie asked._

"_I guess I can." Speed replied looking at Gracie and her puppy dog eyes._

"_Ok, I am the mommy and you can be the daddy." Gracie said happily._

"_Sounds good to me Princess." Speed replied sitting down._

"_I gots to change first." Gracie said as she started pulling stuff out of her toy chest. "Turn around daddy." _

"_Are you ready yet?" Speed asked after a minute._

"_Yup, I look just like mommy." Gracie stated proudly._

"_Gracie, let me see your hand." Speed said noticing something shiny._

"_Pretty." Gracie replied sticking her hand out._

"_Baby, these are mommy's rings. Where did you get them?" Speed asked._

"_She left them on the TV table last night after she cleaned up Vinnie's paint." Gracie replied._

"_Can I have them back? And you are not in trouble, mommy is." Speed said as Gracie handed him the rings and he kissed her forehead._

_----------_

"_What you doing?" Speed asked causally as he walked into the kitchen. _

"_Working in my scrap book with Sades, how about you?" Jude replied not looking at him._

"_Just got off the phone; I am meeting the guys at the studio in about twenty-five minutes. Gracie might come with me." Speed said._

"_Why?" Jude asked._

"_We are getting all jewelry appraised for insurance reasons. Darius has a guy down there and he will do it for free for us today. There has been a jewel thief in the neighborhood and we should have this done. Most importantly your engagement ring." Speed said as Jude froze._

"_Oh, so you need all my jewelry?" Jude asked nervously._

"_Every valuable piece you have, especially your rings." Speed replied emphasizing ring._

"_Oh, well, can I just get it done later? I am in the middle of this right now." _

"_Just give me your rings and I will get the rest."_

"_No." Jude said._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No." _

"_Jude, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I paid twenty-six thousand dollars for your engagement ring and it is getting appraised today. I need to make sure that it is insured incase something happens to it or we are the next stop on the burglaries." Speed said a little mad._

"_Twenty-six?" Jude asked in amazement and shock._

"_Yes, so can I have it now?" _

"_Um." Jude said as she looked at me then Speed, and then back at me._

"_Jude, did you lose your ring?" Speed asked looking at her hand._

"_No." Jude said quickly hiding her hand._

"_Jude." Speed said sternly._

"_Maybe?" Jude somewhat confessed._

"_What about your wedding band?" _

"_He, he." Jude replied._

"_Damn it Jude, thirty thousand dollars worth lost?" Speed yelled and then he walked out._

"_I had no clue he spent that much on my ring." Jude said crying._

"_Looking at it you should have known." I replied._

"_Mommy is in trouble! Mommy is in trouble!" Gracie sang as she skipped into the kitchen._

"_What?" I asked Gracie._

"_Mommy left her pretty rings on the TV table and I founded them. Then when daddy was playing house with me I wore them. He got mad, but not at me and took them." Gracie said climbing on my lap._

"_That as-rrogant jerk." Jude yelled as she jumped up._

"_Mommy isn't mad at me is she?" Gracie asked scared._

"_Of course not honey." I replied as I helped her grab a cookie._

_---------_

_Speed was sitting on the front of his SUV. He knew that as soon as he left Gracie would come skipping around the corner singing that Jude was in trouble. Then Jude would fly out after him furious. And sure enough there came Jude fuming._

"_You are a…" Jude was screaming until Speed cut her off by kissing her._

"_I love you." Speed said when they separated. _

"_Don't think that is…" Jude started screaming as Speed kissed her again._

"_You had it coming honey. If you would have told me this would not be an issue. If you came out and said you misplaced them I would have been a little mad, but you tried to lie and hide it from me. That is why I did this." Speed said hugging her._

"_Did you really spend that much?" Jude asked knowing she had lost._

"_Yup, and you were worth every penny of it." Speed replied._

"_That is not making me less mad." Jude stated._

"_I don't care, hand." Speed said as Jude held her hand up to him._

"_Here." Jude said shoving it in his face._

"_I love you Jude Elizabeth Spiederman." Speed said placing Jude's rings on then kissing her rings on her hand._

"_I love you too, but I am still angry." Jude said as Speed lifted her up and kissed her._

_----------_

"_Why do mommy and daddy kiss a lot?" Gracie asked me as we watched Jude and Speed from the front door._

"_Because they love each other a lot and that is what mommies and daddies do when they love each other a lot." I replied._

"_Do you kiss Uncle Kwest a lot?" Gracie asked me after a minute._

"_Yes ma'am." I replied._

"_I love you a lot." Gracie told me before she gave me a kiss._

"_And I love you a lot." I replied as we headed for the kitchen. _

At eleven, Ella got another boyfriend that lasted two months, his name was Jeremy Andrews. Jude and Jamie loved that their kids were boyfriend and girlfriend; they found it adorable and knew it wouldn't last, but it was fun while it did.

When Ella turned thirteen, Jude started getting more involved at G-Major. Vinnie was ten and Gracie was eight and both in school. Speed and Jude kind of missed having a baby around the house…for a while.

"_What are you doing?" I asked Speed. He was sitting inside the control room to a studio staring into the lobby._

"_That." He pointed over to the couch. There was Jude playing with the new secretaries four month daughter, Coralie. _

"_Jude and Cori?" I asked._

"_Yea." Speed replied still in his trance._

"_Are you two thinking about a fourth child?" I asked._

"_We haven't said anything, but this is the fourth time she has watched Cori." Speed replied still staring at Jude staring._

"_She is cute." I replied._

"_Very, I miss having a baby around. Look at Gracie, she is eight going on nine and she is our baby. I would love to have a baby to hold in my arms again."_

"_Yea, but it has to be nice to have more quiet moments and some relaxing time."_

"_True, but Jude and I always loved having a baby around even if we did have some not so perfect moments. Plus, getting pregnant is half the fun."_

"_You are seriously wanting a fourth child?" I asked._

"_Yea I am, look how good Jude is with Cori. Maybe we could have another boy." Speed said still in his dream land. "We would name him Jonathan Andrew, that is what we planned for a second boys name to be. If it were a girl her name would be Alexzandra May, but we would call her Zandra. When we were having seven kids we picked out all the names. I want a baby." Speed said as we walked into the kitchenette._

"_Excuse me Speed, there is someone on the phone for you about Vinnie." The secretary said walking up to us._

"_Ok." Speed replied walking over to the phone on the counter._

"_Line three." The secretary said before walking off._

"_He what? How? Are you sure? No? He did? When? Is he ok? Is she ok? How much is this one going to cost? I am extremely sorry; can I have her hospital room number to send flowers? Yes, three days seems fair. I am sorry. Thanks." Speed said into the phone, if only I could hear the other side I would not be so confused._

_Speed sat the phone down and slammed his fist onto the counter. He then turned around and walked back over to me and starting staring at Jude again._

"_No more kids." Speed mumbled._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Vinnie climbed up and was sitting on top of the roof to the walkway. A teacher told him to get down that instant or he was in even more trouble. He jumped at her and hit her. She fell back and hit another teacher who went through the window. She broke it and was taken to the hospital for her injuries." Speed said still staring at Jude._

"_Oh my gosh." I replied shocked._

"_That isn't the end either. He caught a book on fire using the heating vent. How they don't know, but he did. He was on the roof hiding because it happened right before recess and he darted when the bell rang." Speed stated._

"_I…I…don't know what to say." I stuttered._

"_No more kids, he is going to be the death of me." Speed stated still watching Jude. "She is so perfect."_

"_Want me to tell her or you?" I asked after a minute._

"_I will when she is done with Cori." Speed said as he watched her._

"_Honey, come play with us." Jude yelled as she saw Speed staring at her._

When Ella was turning fourteen, Jude was turning forty. Speed got the idea to throw her a special party and have the kids help. Jude was finally back in the studio since all the kids were in school.

"_El bear, make sure Vinnie and Gracie don't make too much of a mess. Mom should be walking in any minute, I heard her car. I will keep her busy until you can have the kitchen cleaned up and everything hidden." Speed said as Vinnie and Gracie worked on a huge card and Ella tried to clean up the failed attempt of a birthday cake._

"_There is my birthday girl." Speed said as Jude walked in the door._

"_I feel old." Jude said stopping in the doorway. _

"_Well, to me you look hott and young. You do not look forty one bit. I might, but you…never." Speed said hugging Jude._

"_Yes I do. I am getting old Speed and I don't like it." Jude complained._

"_Well, look at it this way, I am getting old with you." Speed said as they walked farther in the house._

"_Yea, I want a drink." Jude said heading towards the kitchen._

"_NO! Let's be young and get frisky on the couch." Speed suggested as he darted in front of her._

"_Hmm, getting frisky with our kids home? Smart, we have had one catch us having sex how many times? Want to add the rest?" Jude replied._

"_Make out, let's make out. I have forty kisses for you…and forty spankings tonight." Speed then suggested as he picked Jude up and dragged her to the couch._

"_Am I not allowed in there? Do you have something special? Are the kids up to something?" Jude asked after a minute._

"_Ssh, I did not tell you but they are up to something. Can we just make out?" Speed asked._

"_Of course." Jude replied happily kissing Speed._

_----------_

"_Hey guys, where is your mom?" I asked walking in the kitchen._

"_Daddy is keeping her busy as we make this." Gracie replied._

"_AKA they are making out on the couch or upstairs doing the naughty." Ella stated sarcastically._

"_What is the naughty?" Vinnie asked suddenly interested._

"_Nothing." I replied._

"_Did you know it has been a couple years since I have caught my parents making out?" Ella asked._

"_No." I said._

"_Yup, surprising isn't it? Is everything set for mom's party?" Ella asked._

"_You bet, I was stopping over to give your dad back his keys." I said handing them to Ella._

"_Thanks, see you at seven. Cass is getting the cake." Ella said as I left._

_----------_

"_Guys, I don't like this." Jude complained. Speed had blindfolded her and Gracie and Vinnie were leading her up stairs and down a hall._

"_You will love it in a minute, I promise." Speed said as he helped Ella carrying stuff ahead of the others._

"_Ok Vinnie, take the blindfold off." Speed said after they stopped for a few minutes._

"_The Chrome Cat, you brought me here for my birthday?" Jude asked looking at the door._

"_Go inside mom." Gracie said._

_Jude looked at Speed, then opened the door carefully. She opened it a tiny bit then kicked it the rest of the way expecting something to fall on her. Nothing happened. She walked in slowly._

"_HAPPY FORTITH BIRTHDAY JUDE!" Everyone yelled as part poppers went off and confetti flew. Inside, was me, Kwest, Katie, Alex, Cassidy, Wally, Cody, Callie, Tanya, Charlie, Kyle, Zora, Mason, Chaz, Tommy, Alexia, Tommy Junior, our parents, Speed's parents, Speed's sister Bri, Portia and her fiancé, Darius and his daughter Maya, Jamie, Patsy, Jeremy, and a few other people. Jude just stood there shocked. _

"_Are you surprised mom?" Gracie and Vinnie asked._

"_Astounded." Jude said looking around._

"_This went over a lot better in the planning stages then your eighteenth birthday." Kyle said._

"_Seriously, I think I got four calls in the planning of this and none were at ridiculous times." I added._

"_Thanks everyone, and thank you Speed." Jude said as she started to cry._

_The party was going great, everyone was having fun. Ella, Vinnie, and Gracie had made Jude a huge forties themed card that she loved. It was now time for Speed's present._

"_Jude, I love you. I know you told me not to buy you anything. So this is my present to you." Speed said as he sat at the piano. Kyle pulled out a drum set that had Wally's guitar there too._

"_Shadows grow so long before my eyes  
And they're moving across the page   
Suddenly the day turns into night  
Far away from the city but don't hesitate  
'Cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day   
Wanna be with you night and day_

_Moon appears to shine and light the sky  
With the help of some fireflies  
I wonder how they have the power shine shine shine  
I can see them under the pines  
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way every day  
Wanna be with you night and day uh yeah_

_But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait  
I can see the sunset in your eyes  
Brown and grey and blue besides  
Clouds are stalking islands in the sun  
Wish I could dry one out of season   
But don't hesitate 'cause your love won't wait hey  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way oohh   
Wanna be with you night and day  
Ooh baby I love your way every day  
Wanna tell you I love your way oohh  
Wanna be with you night and day" Speed sang as Jude sat down beside him. It was the sweetest thing. _

"_Happy birthday Jude." Speed said as he finished and leaned over and kissed her._

"_I love you too." Jude replied as she held on to him and tried to dry her eyes. Most females in the room had a tear or two in their eyes from this._

"_I know you said not to buy you anything, but I have for twenty-two consecutive years and I am not about to stop. Here." Speed said as Ella gave him a long skinny box._

"_What is it?" Jude asked as she slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. _

"_There are five different stones. That stone is for you, then Ella, Vinnie, Gracie, and finished off by me." Speed explained._

"_Thank you so much. Thank you everyone. I think this is by far the best birthday ever." Jude said as Speed put her bracelet on her. _

And it was, one of the best birthdays ever for Jude.

**Ppsssh…review :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**YAY! A new chapter! Once again, thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock. Now on to the chapter, it was a lllooonnnggg one, so I split it up into 2 parts. This part is long as it is. I will post part 2 in the next couple days, but you better review. Now enjoy.**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

At age fifteen, Ella recorded her first single with the help of her band, the second generation of the Spiederman Mind Explosion. You got it, a girl version containing Zora, Ella, and Callie. Katie and Tanya never got into music like they did. This year proved to be a trial for Jude and Speed's marriage as well.

_"Hi, I am looking for a Vincent Spiederman. Could you help me?" A petite black haired lady asked me._

"Sure." I replied looking up. "Zora, sweetheart this lady is looking for Speed, do you know where he is?"

"Um, I think so, come with me." Zora said as the lady followed her.

"So, why are you looking for Speedy?" Zora asked casually.

"I have some business with him. Who are you?" The lady replied.

"I am Zora Bateman. You didn't give me your name." Zora replied.

"My name is Addison Banks." The lady replied.

"Cool, no clue who you are." Zora replied as she walked off. "Yo El, Cal, chick here is looking for Speedy."

"Studio three where he was earlier." Callie said.

"Enter at your won risk." Ella replied rolling her eyes.

"Who were they?" Addison asked.

"Curly hair was Callie Robbins and blondie was Speed's oldest daughter Ella." Zora replied.

"Oldest?" Addison question.

"Yup, Ella, Vinnie, and Gracie." Zora replied.

"So, is he divorced?" Addison asked a little hesitant.

"Oh my fucking god, are you joking? Jude, Speed divorced? That is fucking hilarious." Zora said laughing.

"ZORA!" Darius said sternly walking over. "What did I say about your language?"

"Really." Addison replied.

"Ooh, virgin ears?" Zora replied sarcastically. She had only been around her for a matter of minutes, but she knew something wasn't right.

"I should be asking you." Addison stated.

"Nope, haven't been for a whole three weeks. And I plan on fu..." Zora was saying.

"ZORA!" Darius said glaring at her.

"Sorry. Darius, this is Addison something. She is looking for Speedy boy." Zora said looking down at the ground. Darius was one of the few people that intimidated her.

"I am Darius Mills, nice to meet you." Darius said to Addison before turning to Zora. "You watch your little mouth or I am going to wash it with soap. I am serious to Zora."  


_-------------------  
_

_"I love you." Jude said as she gave Speed a little kiss._

_"But I love you more." Speed replied rolling Jude's chair closer._

_"No, I do." Jude replied giggling as she kissed him again._

_Jude and Speed went on like that for twenty minutes until Speed changed the subject._

_"So my gorgeous wife of twenty-two, do you have any special plans for our anniversary?" Speed asked as he pulled Jude onto his lap._

"Well, I have just spent the past two hours in here with my husband as he supposedly mixed our daughters track and the band left because they did not like seeing us kiss. After all that nope." Jude replied joking as she played with Speed's hair.

"Funny babe." Speed said as he kissed her.

"Do you have any plans my love?" Jude asked.

"Yes, I do. We have a childless house tonight." Speed said.

"How?"

"Ella is conveniently staying at the Bateman's, thank Charlie later. Then Vinnie and Gracie are spending some time with their Aunt Bri." Speed replied. Bri was his older sister. I never knew he had a sister until I read the wedding announcement and it said "youngest child" for Speed. She is never around. I have met her a total of seven times over the years.

"Can Bri handle them?" Jude asked nervously.

"Yes she can. She can handle anything. She is a Spiederman."

"Ok, now on with the plans."

"I was thinking of taking you out to eat to the same restaurant where I told you I loved you. Then we could go for a ride and a moonlight stroll in the park and then home. At home there will be a little fire inside for after a romantic bath I have planned for us and halfway set up. Then after the bath we can wrap ourselves in those nice robes you got us and go to the fire with a bottle of our favorite wine that will be waiting. Then you know what happens after that." Speed explained as he kissed Jude in various places. _**  
**__  
"Why are you suddenly romantic, this isn't even a big one?"__Jude asked._

"I don't know. I just felt like it. I love you and I want it to be special like you." Speed replied as he stroked the side of her face.

"I love you." Jude replied as she went in for another kiss.  


_-------------------_

_"Juderman should be in there." Zora said standing outside the studio._

"Juderman?" Addison asked.

"Jude and Spiederman. That is a name they got when they were teens."

"Jude is his?"

"Wife, love, soul mate, you name it she is it. They have been together since like seventeen."  
"Oh boy."

_"Yea, that is not a good site to see. Old people making out are gross. I see it enough at home." Zora replied as she looked at Jude and Speed._

"_Do we just go in?" Addison asked._

"_SPEEDY BOY! You got yourself a visitor." Zora yelled._

"_Um, hi." Speed said embarrassed as he and Jude suddenly separated. "Not to be rude or anything, but do I know you?"_

"_I am Addison and we met about eleven years ago." Addison stated._

"_I am sorry but I don't remember you." Speed said as he held Jude close to him._

"_Honey, why don't I go out there with Sadie while you talk to her?" Jude suggested, she knew something was off._

"_You are fine." Speed said not letting go._

"_I think it is a good idea that she goes." Addison stated._

"_I am going to go babe." Jude said getting up._

_Speed walked her to the door and gave her a kiss and an 'I love you' before she left. _

"_Who was that?" I asked as soon as Jude walked around the corner._

"_What did she want?" Zora added._

"_She isn't going to sue dad or anything is she?" Ella asked._

"_I don't like her." Callie stated. _

"_I don't know, but something felt off. Come one, let's listen." Jude said turning back around while we followed._

"_Yea, I remember around eleven years ago. My __**wife**__ was pregnant with our __**third**__ child and I had to leave for a couple months to record." Speed stated._

"_That is when we met." Addison stated._

"_I don't know you, ok?" Speed replied._

"_I am surprised. I thought we shared something." Addison mentioned_

"_We shared nothing. If I wasn't recording I was moping around our temporary suite about missing out on Jude's pregnancy. If I wasn't moping around then I was out with Kyle and Wally, but that was not a whole lot because they tended to mope around with me." Speed said angrily._

"_We met one night at a club, you were a little out of it."_

"_It is apparently arguable I am never completely here." Speed replied sarcastically. _

"_But that night you said I was perfect for you." Addison said loudly. _

"_I would never say that no matter how drunk I am. Usually when I am drunk, all I think about is __**my wife**__ and how I want to love her. It is apparently annoying. I have a one tracked mind and that is Jude."_

"_Really, it may seem like it now but not when we were in my hotel room."_

"_What?" Speed yelled at the same time we all gasped it._

"_You came back with me and then another two times."_

"_No way in hell did I cheat on Jude." Speed shouted as his face turned red._

"_Well, back at the hotel I am staying at is living proof; our nearing eleven year old daughter is there." Addison said._

"_Daughter?" Speed questioned as he looked over to see Jude standing in the doorway with tears pouring from her eyes. "Jude."_

_Jude just looked at him then ran. He saw her take off and took off after her. He only caught her because Jude tripped and fell right before the door. _

"_Jude! Come here." Speed said as he fell to the ground beside Jude and took her in his arms._

"_I…I…" Was all Jude could get out between the sobs._

"_I love you so much Jude, I could never cheat on you." Speed pleaded as I saw a tear slowly come out of his eye._

"_I love you too." Jude said after a minute. "But I am going to my dad's for a while. All this is a shock. The kids can do what they want."_

"_No, you can't leave. I need you." Speed said as Jude stood up._

"_I made my mind up and I am going." Jude said as she left Speed sitting there on the floor heartbroken. _

"_Dad, it will be ok." Ella said after a minute._

"_No Ella, it won't." Speed replied as Ella sat down beside him._

"_Just trust her…for me." Ella replied as Speed took her into his arms._

Jude ended up moving in with my dad for two weeks. During this time the kids went back and forth. Ella was determined to fix her parents. Jude only answered two of Speed's calls. As for Addison, she stuck around but no one saw the kid. Ella finally got to the point where she went to Kyle and Wally.

"_Sadie, after a long talk with Ella, we know that it is not Speed's child." Wally said to me one day._

"_Seriously, we never got so trashed we did not know what was happening in public." Kyle added._

"_Every night when we went back to the hotel, Speed called Jude and would talk to her, then Ella. Then he said hi to Vinnie and talk to Jude's stomach. Then he would tell her how much he loved her and hang up."_

"_Then he would pick up that picture he had by his bed of him and Jude in Paris and stare at it. He then looked over at the picture of Ella and Vinnie and then he's get depressed."_

"_We would get depressed then and get trashed occasionally and go to bed."_

"_No random girls. He never missed a call."_

"_If he was with her like she claims, he would have missed that call and he didn't."_

"_We know he would never cheat on Jude."_

"_El said he is awful. I guess he is chain smoking again and if Gracie and Vinnie are with Jude he gets so trashed that he passes out in random places."_

"_We found him passed out on the steps this morning. El said he was crying last night when he sat outside smoking."_

"_We have to fix this now." _

"_I know. Gracie told me how her daddy smelled of smoke now and that he cried at night when he thought she was asleep. He will not sleep in there room. The hard part is getting to Jude. She is so hard headed, and won't answer the phone today." I stated once those two shut up._

"_Ok, first of all we need to see that kid." Kyle said._

"_Then you need to talk to Jude." Wally added._

"_No wait, we kidnap Jude and make her and Speed talk this out. He hasn't answered his phone today." Wally then suggested. _

"_AUNT SADIE!" I heard someone scream and then I saw Ella come running around the corner and jumped onto Kyle._

"_Honey, are you ok. You look as if you have been crying?" I asked once Kyle had her._

"_I went home and mom was gone. Grandpa said that this morning he took Vinnie and Gracie to school and when he got back mom was gone and he is pretty sure all her stuff is missing too! I think she went home!" Ella shrieked. _

"_I got a message." Wally said pulling out his phone. "Get Gracie and Vinnie please. I am kind wrapped up with someone. Ok? Thanks. Bye." _

"_Sadie, you take El home and we will get those two." Kyle said as we all left._

_Ella and I headed to the house and sure enough, Jude's car was in the driveway. _

"_MOM!" Ella yelled as she ran through the house. We ended up upstairs in Jude and Speed's bedroom. "YOU ARE HOME!"_

"_Hey bear." Speed said as he and Jude slowly woke up. He was propped up against the headboard and pillows as Jude sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around him and she was sleeping on his chest._

"_Are you guys back together for good?" Ella asked in excitement. _

"_Yes, it was just a small fight baby. We love each other way too much to split forever." Jude said as Speed nodded and kissed her forehead._

"_But mom, you left and everything." Ella said._

"_Before you answer that, please answer this. Do you guys have anything on under there? If not we are going to let you dress before anyone else shows up." I said as I noticed the covers pulled up around them._

"_Are we?" Speed asked sarcastically at Jude as he looked under the covers._

"_We have underwear on." Jude stated as she revealed her black bra._

"_Thank you, now on with El." I said._

"_I know that I left and everything honey. Hearing that lady saying your dad cheated on me and had a kid got to me. I couldn't think right. I panicked and had to get away, I was miserable but I needed to think. Then last night when Gracie talked to me I realized that I should have never left. I have the perfect life. The perfect husband that loves me unconditionally and our love brought us three gorgeous children." Jude explained._

"_Or your se…" Ella started to mumble as I smacked her._

"_El, you know that your mother and I wanted all three of you. You came at the least expected time, Vinnie was a little planned ahead and Gracie was a one hit wonder." Speed said earning a punch from Jude and a hysterical laugh from Ella._

"_There won't be a baby come out of this will there?" Ella asked after a minute._

_Jude and Speed just gave her an awkward smile._

"_NO!" Ella pouted as Jude crawled over in bed and made room for Ella in between them._

"_Come here." Jude said as she patted the bed beside her and Speed._

"_I don't want another baby." Ella complained._

"_And mostly likely there won't be." Speed stated._

"_What are you going to do about that Addison and her kid?" I asked as I sat on the couch._

"_We talked it out, as in me and Jude. Tomorrow I am going to demand to see her and then get a paternity test done. If it involves court, then so be it." Speed said._

"_What if she is yours?" Ella asked tentatively._

"_Then I am going to be her dad while still being yours." Speed replied as he pulled Ella closer to him and Jude._

"_MOMMY! SHE IS HOME!" We heard Gracie and Vinnie yell as they came running around the corner into the room._

"_My babies." Jude replied as they jumped in bed._

"_MOMMY!" Kyle screamed as he came running in and dived onto Speed._

"_DADDY!" Wally screamed following Kyle and jumping practically on Jude._

"_I don't remember having two forty some year old idiots, do you?" Speed asked laughing._

"_Nope." Jude replied as she hugged Gracie._

"_Come on Sades, join the party." Wally said laughing hysterically._

As it turned out, Addison's daughter was only nine and in no possible way Speed's. Addison made it up because she had wanted Speed when they met briefly and all he ever talked about was his wife. After eleven years she found herself in financial trouble and this was one way to make it out. Break up Jude and Speed by claiming they had a child.

Ella was a smart girl. She did well in school while recording. She also knew how to play her dad over her mom. She proved that when she was closing in on sixteen.

"_MOM!" Ella screamed running in the house. It was probably around 1pm and school had let out early. She and Zora came flying into the kitchen._

"_What are you all excited about?" Jude asked as the girls finally stopped._

"_We were out driving around after dropping Callie and Katie off…" Zora said._

"_When I saw my perfect car." Ella finished._

"_Car? What was it?" I asked._

"_This adorable, blue, five seater, convertible." Zora said._

"_Brand?" Jude asked._

"_It is a BMW 6 Series convertible." Ella said quickly._

"_Damn Ella, those things cost a fortune." I said._

"_It is a couple years old so it is not nearly as expensive." Ella stated._

"_Ella, no. We had this discussion already. You are not going to go out and get some fancy car." Jude stated. Ella was determined to have the best car out of anyone at school._

"_Mom, please. What good is it to be a rock star with rock star parents and not have a rockin car?" Ella protested._

"_I said no." Jude replied. Jude was determined to keep Ella from getting caught up in the spot light._

"_But what if dad said yes?" _

"_Your father will side with me and no BMW. Nice try." Jude stated._

"_Come on Zora, let's leave." Ella said storming out after five minutes of arguing._

"_Grrr…she is so frustrating." Jude said as she kicked the counter._

"_Just like you at times." I replied._

_-------------------_

"_Grrr…she is so frustrating." Ella yelled as her and Zora walked into G-Major._

"_What do you plan on doing?" Zora asked._

"_I am getting that car. Mark my word, Ella Mason Spiederman will be driving a BMW 6 Series by the time she is sixteen." Ella said._

_The girls went on a search for Speed. _

"_Hey Bear, hey Zor." Speed said as he saw the girls walk in._

"_What are you doing?" Ella asked casually._

"_Working on mixing a song; what are you two doing here?" Speed asked._

"_Just stopping by." Zora replied._

"_Daddy?" Ella asked as she sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder._

"_What Bear?" _

"_You know I am going to be turning sweet sixteen in a couple months right?"_

"_Of course, how could I forget my baby's birthday?"_

"_Well, I am going to kind of need a car, you know?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Well, Zora and I found the perfect car. It had EMS written all over it."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I love you daddy." _

"_El?"_

"_It is a BMW 6 Series…but it is a couple years old and in really good condition. Less then thirty thousand miles and looks like new."_

"_Ella, that is an expensive car."_

"_But I am a rock star, and so are you. I want a car for a rock star. Please daddy? It is a good deal." Ella whined._

"_We will see."_

"_It is fucking awesome Speed. I mean you would kill for it." Zora pleaded._

"_Zor, you sound exactly like your dad." Speed said laughing._

"_Thanks, I get that a lot. I also think you should get El the car she wants. My dad got me the car I wanted and you can beat money the twins will get what they want." Zora stated._

"_But they probably wouldn't have the nerve to ask for a Beemer. And there is a difference between Zor's Mustang and the car you wants." Speed said looking at his daughter who still sat on his lap._

"_Look at the picture." Ella said pulling out her phone._

"_I will talk with mom, it is time for me to go as well." Speed said as he looked at the impressive car._

"_That is why you are the best dad in the world." Ella said kissing him on the cheek._

_-------------------_

"_If I want to buy my daughter that damn car, then I will." Speed yelled at Jude. He and Jude had been arguing over the car for Ella for ten minutes now. I was currently sitting with Ella in the other room listening. _

"_I said no. She does not need that expensive of a car. We can't let fame get to her." Jude yelled back._

"_If I want to blow that much money on 'my' daughter, I will."_

"_Yours? Please, she is mine." _

"_Yours? If I remember right, I am the one who impregnated you. Without me there would be no Ella. Plus, my money. You don't want her to drive a BMW, then buy her another car." _

"_I carried her for nine months as you ran around playing concerned husband. I say no fancy car." Jude screamed as the fighting went on._

"_Look what you did." I said to Ella._

"_All I did was ask for a car." Ella replied as Speed stormed out._

"_Get back here Vincent, I am not done with you." Jude screamed chasing him._

"_I didn't do it! I swear, I don't care what the principal said." Vinnie said nervously as he entered the room._

"_I wasn't talking to you." Jude said._

"_Oh, ok." Vinnie said now regretting it._

"_What did you not do?" I asked._

"_Nothing until the school calls. I got to go." Vinnie said running off._

"_Come on Ella, we are going and buying you that car whether your temperamental mother likes it or not." Speed said grabbing his jacket._

"_Really?" Ella asked as she jumped up._

"_No you aren't Vincent. I will divorce you if buy that car for her." Jude screamed in pure anger._

"_You know how to file the paper work, so go ahead. It won't be the first." Speed screamed as he walked out the door. _

…_to be continued…_

**Does Jude really file for a divorce over a car? Is there something causing her to be so temperamental? Does Ella really get the car? Review to find out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is part 2 as promised. Read and review my lovelies!**

* * *

**--- Part 2 ---**

"_You know how to file the paper work, so go ahead. It won't be the first." Speed screamed as he walked out the door. I had never saw Jude and Speed fight like that. It scared me, but then again proved that not everyone has the perfect life._

_"Jude, are you ok?" I asked running over to my sister who sat on the floor._

_"It isn't fair. He always gets to play the good parent. I was **supposed** to buy Ella a car. I had one picked out and everything. She is a spoiled little brat and Speed makes it worse." Jude screamed._

_"Jude, I know you are upset and all, but threatening divorce?" I asked as she started to calm down a little._

_"I have just been moody and stressed lately. Tommy gave me an offer to record an album and I don't think I can do it, and I am feeling sick." Jude said heading towards the bathroom. All this was too much for her, but something was off with her. Yea, Speed was being played, but I wondered what was really happening with them.  
_

_-------------------_

"_Hey hey!" Ella and Zora said walking into the house._

"_Ella, I want to see that car Callie told me all about." Katie said as Callie walked into the kitchen._

"_I want to see it. Zora said it was rocking." Callie added._

"_Because it is." Zora stated._

"_I get it tomorrow!" Ella replied excitedly._

"_Ella, come here." I said pulling her to the side._

"_What?" Ella asked._

"_Are your mom and dad ok?" I asked._

"_I am guessing." _

"_Guessing?"_

"_They yelled some more once dad showed her the paper work. Mom threatened him again. We were on our own for dinner. Dad went into the bedroom and mom started yelling. They slammed the door and yelled some more. Vinnie and I were sitting at the door listening and then we heard nothing. Twenty minutes later or less we heard some unpleasant sounds and the headboard banging against the wall. We only saw mom for a brief three minutes this morning. She came downstairs walking funny in her robe, grabbed coffee for her and dad and a couple pop tarts, went back upstairs, and locked the door."_

"_Ok, I guess they are better."_

"_Guess so, I think they needed the argument. Mom has been extra cranky lately and the door has been open frequently. Plus, they haven't fought for like a year if not longer. The whole Addison thing doesn't count." _

"_Too much information Ella." I said walking off._

Though Jude and Speed had some rough patches, they worked it out. The sad part was Ella learned one of the downsides to being famous, you can't trust just anyone. There are a lot of people out to get you.

"_Cody, what are you doing down here?" Callie asked as her brother walked in._

"_Looking for dad." Cody replied as he scanned the room._

"_Nice try, dad is off today and you know it. If you are looking for Ella, she is not interested one bit." Callie stated._

"_There is dad." Cody said as Wally walked around the corner with Kyle and Speed._

"_DAD! Please tell Cody to go away and leave Ella alone." Callie whined to her dad._

"_Cody, we have had this talk how many times now?" Wally asked._

"_Fine." Cody said as he turned around. Cody had a tiny crush on Ella and a lot of people could tell. Ella played it off not wanting to believe it, but Callie sure hated it._

_-------------------_

"_What are you doing?" Cody asked standing in the doorway to a back studio._

"_Trying to work on a song, you?" Ella asked looking up and smiling._

"_Came to see my dad, what do you have?" Cody asked sitting beside her._

"_This." Ella said as she strummed on her guitar._

"_I like." _

"_Thanks."_

"_Are you going tomorrow night, to Al's party?"_

"_Yea."_

"_With anyone?" Cody asked nervously._

"_Jimmy is taking me. This is our fifth date, I really like him." Ella said beaming._

"_Oh, cool. Maybe I will see you there." Cody said getting up._

"_I will look for you." Ella replied wondering why he was leaving so fast._

"_You know what?" Cody asked as he stopped._

"_What?" _

"_Nothing, never mind, just forget it." Cody mumbled. "Damn it." _

_Cody turned around and walked back over to Ella. When he got there, he could see the confusion in her eyes. He quickly bent down and kissed her. Something he had wanted to do since he was thirteen. When he pulled back, he could see Ella still had her eyes closed so he kissed her one more time. After that he left and said, "See you tomorrow night El." Ella sat there completely confused. _

_-------------------_

"_So, have you guys heard who Jimmy's newest conquest is?" One guy asked as he stood around with a bunch of friends on the basketball team._

"_That hot guitar chick?" Another guy questioned.._

"_You got it and he is getting it tonight. She is a virgin apparently and he is going to walk away with it." The first guy stated._

"_He is going to be a legend." A third guy added._

"_Yea right, he won't be getting her virginity tonight. I just know it." Cody said a little mad._

"_Wait, she isn't the third girl is she? The one know one knows the name to that you nailed, is it?" Cody's friend Ty asked._

"_Ty, shut the hell up." Cody said._

"_Sorry." Ty replied._

"_Three, nice?" One guy said. "I still say he and rocker babe hook up."_

"_I know they won't." Cody replied._

"_Want to bet, there they go?" Another guy said as Jimmy pulled Ella up the stairs with him._

"_I bet you in ten minutes she will be back. Ella is not like that. She is not just another notch in a belt." Cody argued._

"_Dude, you got it bad." Ty said._

"_No I don't. She is my sister's best friend; I have known her my entire life." Cody lied._

"_Whatever, Jimmy never is told no." The third guy stated. _

_Twenty minutes later everyone heard screaming and yelling followed by Ella running down the stairs crying and running straight outside._

"_Cody, man, go get her. This might be your chance." Ty told him._

_Cody took off after Ella and found her sitting on the curb crying hysterically._

"_You ok?" Cody asked sitting down beside her._

"_He was using me. He just wanted to make me another notch in his belt. He wanted me because of I am Ella Mason Spiederman and that would make him a legend or something." Ella said in between sobs._

"_Ella, he is an idiot. You are so much more. He didn't deserve you El, he is an asshole. If you were mine, I would treat you right." Cody said not realizing the last part as he wrapped his arms around Ella._

"_I feel like and idiot. I am so humiliated. I thought he actually liked me. He just wanted in my pants." Ella cried into Cody's chest._

"_He doesn't know what he is missing. Want to go find Callie?" Cody asked as he held her tight._

"_I don't want to ruin her good time. She was having so much fun." Ella replied._

"_How about I call her and then we head home?" Cody suggested._

"_Ok." Ella replied still holding onto Cody._

"_Hey Cal, I got El. I know, what a jerk? I am taking her home, she said for you to have fun and come home when it is over. Shut the hell up Callie, I am trying to be nice. Go f' yourself." Cody said into his phone._

_-------------------_

"_STOP!" Ella screamed as Cody tickled her. They had been sitting on his bed talking for forty minutes now._

"_Fine." Cody said as Ella kicked him. "Want anything?"_

"_Ummm, Callie said your mom made cookies?" Ella asked._

"_Yes she did, sugar cookies. Your favorite. I will be back." Cody said getting up._

_While Cody was gone, Ella decided to look around a little. She then saw a picture from the summer that made her laugh. It was of her, Callie, Zora, Katie, Jeremy, Cody, Ty, and Portia's step son Johnny all swimming at Darius's. As she looked at the picture she noticed for the first time that in the picture everyone was huddled together, but Cody had both his arms wrapped around her and was holding her close. It was cute to her. Then she noticed one more thing about that picture, it had been folded before so that her and Cody were the only ones seen. Maybe he did 'really' like her like Callie claimed._

"_Sugar cookies and a glass of grape juice for my princess." Cody said walking in._

"_Thanks." Ella replied as she quickly sat the picture down and climbed into bed again._

"_No problem." Cody stated as he watched her carefully pick out a cookie from the plate._

"_Can I ask you something?" Ella asked after a few minutes._

"_Sure."_

"_Why did you kiss me yesterday?" _

"_Because I wanted to, did you not like it?" Cody replied after a minute of thinking. He was half tempted to reply 'because I am crazy about you.'_

"_I liked it, I just wondered." Ella stated a little embarrassed._

"_So you wouldn't mind if I do this," Cody said as he leaned forward and kissed Ella, "again would you?"_

"_No." Ella said as she laughed lightly at his smile._

"_Good." Cody said giving her another kiss, this one lasting longer._

"_You know, someone could catch us and how would be explain that?" Ella asked after yet another kiss._

"_Who cares?" _

"_Me." _

"_Fine. You know, you are the first girl I have ever kissed in my bed right?" _

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Well, you are. Did you know you were the first girl to ever sleep with me?" Cody asked with a smirk._

"_Cody!" Ella shouted as she hit him with a pillow._

"_Hey, you are the one thinking dirty." Cody replied. _

"_I remember ok? It was when we were five and your mom had just noticed that Tanya had the chicken pox. Then an hour later Callie woke up sick and your mom didn't want to call my house because Gracie was going through her not sleeping phase and my parents were worn out so she stuck me in bed with you." Ella said._

"_Exactly, therefore you are the first girl I slept with."_

"_And you are the first guy I have shared a bed with." Ella replied laughing. _

"_You were my first girlfriend too and were you ever bossy?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Well, since when we 'dated' I never got to make out with you, why don't we make up for that lost time?" Cody suggested._

"_We were ten, you don't make out at ten Cody."_

"_Well, in my perfect world we would have." _

"_You know, I can understand why Callie calls you crazy now." Ella joked. _

"_So?" Cody said as he grabbed Ella's hand and started to pull her closer._

_Ella went along with Cody, and before she knew it he had kissed her again. Only this time instead of pulling back, Cody only intensified the kiss. Ella kept moving closer and closer to him trying not to break the kiss. Finally, she was sitting on his lap with one leg on each side of him and her hands in his shaggy black hair. Cody had one hand behind her head and the other one roaming her back. They stayed like that for a while until Ella felt his hand slide past the waistband of her sweatpants. _

"_Oh god! I thought you were different. I was so wrong. You only want in my pants too." Ella mumbled as she started to cry and tried to get away from Cody._

"_NO! Ella, no. I am sorry, it was an accident. I swear I was not trying to get in your pants." Cody said panicking as he pulled Ella back to him._

"_How do I know for sure?" Ella asked skeptically._

"_I would never do that to you Ella. I would want our first time to be special. I care about you." Cody said not meaning to say the last part. He didn't want to admit that he had thought about Ella like that, but it just slipped out._

"_Really, you care?" Ella asked. To her, she heard 'our first times to be special' which she took as Cody had not been with any other girls and was talking in general; which was not the case at all._

"_Yea." Cody replied as Ella rested her forehead against his._

"_We can continue if you promise to keep your hands under control because I like kissing you." Ella said as Cody quickly captured her lips with his and laid her back on his bed._

_-------------------_

"_Where is Ella?" Callie yelled as she opened Cody's door._

"_Sssh, she just fell asleep. It took forever to calm her down." Cody told Callie as he looked at Ella beside him. What really happened was they had lost track of time when making out and almost did not hear Callie come in. Panicking, Ella pretended to be asleep and Cody quickly opened a magazine._

"_Well, she is not staying in here with you. Let me wake her." Callie said walking over._

"_No, I will move her. It took so long to calm her down." Cody said getting up and picking Ella up._

"_Don't think she will suddenly fall for you and you will be her prince because that ain't happenin' bro." Callie said with a smirk. _

"_Whatever." Cody replied as he followed Callie into her room._

_Callie quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom across the hall as Cody placed Ella in the bed._

"_Thank you." Ella said quietly._

"_No problem El." Cody replied as he kissed her cheek and left._

_-------------------_

"_Has Cody actually gone all the way with anyone?" Ella asked Callie as they ate their breakfast._

"_I am pretty sure no. Messed around with one or two, but never actually done it to my knowledge." Callie replied._

"_Oh."_

"_You like him don't you?"_

"_I… I just wondered."_

"_Yes or no?"_

"_No, we are friends. I just wondered Callie." Ella said trying to convince herself more then Callie._

"_Good, he is such an asshole. You deserve someone better then him." Callie stated._

"_Hmm." Ella hummed not knowing what to say._

"_Could you imagine if you dated Cody? That would be strange and odd." _

"_Why?"_

"_Uh, he is my brother. It would be like me hooking up with Vinnie."_

"_Ewww! Bad image." _

"_Exactly. You and Cody would make no sense. He is hideous."_

"_Callie! He is your twin. You two look alike so much and you are beautiful Callie."_

"_Whatever." Callie said mad that Ella had got her once again in the twin thing._

"_Morning girls." Cody said walking into the kitchen to see Ella and Callie sitting at the kitchen table reading magazines and eating their breakfast not too long after the Callie and Ella conversation._

"_Go away." Callie mumbled._

"_Go away." Cody mimicked as he approached Ella, who was reading an article in her magazine._

"_Hey." Ella whispered._

"_What-ya reading?" Cody asked as he rested his chin on Ella's shoulder._

"_This." Ella replied pointing at the article as Cody took a bite of her cereal._

"_Hmm, you don't need that." Cody stated then whispered in her ear, "you are an awesome kisser."_

_Ella just laughed a little and blushed as Cody held a spoonful of cereal up for her to take a bite of._

"_She can feed herself, idiot." Callie mumbled looking over._

"_She can feed herself, idiot." Cody mimicked once again._

"_You don't have to be nice to him Ella. If you kick him, punch him, smack him, or whatever I won't be mad." Callie said._

"_He is fine." Ella replied as Cody took another bite of her cereal._

"_Why don't we tell my sis what we did last night?" Cody asked Ella quietly._

_Ella's eyes got real big and she started to choke on her cereal. _

"_Leave us alone." Callie snapped after a few minutes._

"_Hey, my house too." Cody replied as he walked over to her and took her glass or orange juice._

"_Hey! That is mine." Callie yelled._

"_Fine." Cody said after he drank half of it quickly._

"_Asshole." Callie growled._

"_Did my baby sister say a bad word?" Cody asked pretending to be shocked as he took her magazine._

"_GIVE ME THAT!" Callie shouted._

"_Give me that!" Cody said imitating her in a girly voice._

"_Don't laugh Ella." Callie instructed as she chased Cody._

"_Why do you want it? Is it this article about 'pleasing' boys you want?" Cody joked as he continued running._

"_MOM!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs. _

"_Cody, leave your sister alone." They heard Cassidy yell back._

_Cody ended up leaving for ten minutes before he came back into the kitchen._

"_So Cal, get some action last night?" Cody asked as he waved her thong in the air._

"_What are you talking about and why do you have my underwear?" Callie asked mad._

"_You left it on the bathroom floor and it looks ripped right on the band. So Jeremy finally hit it?" Cody asked with a smirk._

"_Shut the hell up. You ripped it when you, Jeremy, and Ty used my thongs that you got out of the laundry room as slingshots." Callie said as she tried to grab her underwear._

"_Nope, I think you were being bad last night. I am going to tell mom." Cody said as he led her on another chase. _

"_Stop it!" Callie shouted. _

"_CODY AND CALLIE! MY ROOM NOW!" They heard Cassidy yell five minutes later. Callie and Cody took off running to their parents' room while still fighting._

_A minute later, Cody returned and kissed Ella. "Don't know when I can do that again. I am going to be grounded, I know it. But I just had to. Oh, and this is number three in your magazine." And then he gave her one more kiss as Cassidy screamed for him. Ella just sat there and smiled. Maybe Cody was the guy she had been looking for? He seemed perfect, but he was her best friend's brother. Maybe she just liked his kisses? She was only fifteen, no need to worry about a boyfriend; she had enough to worry with her record contract and school._

**Ella is turning 16, but is 16 so sweet for Ella? There might be some surprises in store for you. **

**You can try and guess what the BIG surprise is, and if you get it right, I can give you a little secret about the story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A new chapter! YAY! Congrats to amrod23, she was the only one to guess what happens right. Now, like always, thank you my reviewers. You are so loved. Now go enjoy!**

* * *

---Chapter---

Four months before Ella turned sixteen, she really started to look at one person differently, and that person was Cody Robbins. No matter how much she told herself she _couldn't_ like him, she found herself wanting him even more.

"_Hi, Ella?" Cody said over the phone one afternoon._

"_Yes this is Ella." Ella replied not sure who was calling her._

"_Oh, hey, it is Cody." _

"_Hey, how are you?" Ella said as a smile suddenly came on her face._

"_Good, I was kind of wondering if you might want to go to dinner tomorrow night with me."_

"_Well, I don't…"_

"_We don't have to tell Callie, I know she is going to Katie's for the night and I just thought maybe we could hang out. Friends if you want."_

"_I was going to say that I might go to Katie's but if someone were to ask me on a __**date**__ I would gladly pass up going to Katie's." Ella said smiling to herself at how nervous he was._

"_So, Ella, would you like to, uh, go on a date with me?" Cody asked feeling a little calmer after Ella's comment._

"_I would love to Cody." Ella replied glad that Cody could not see how much she was starting to blush. _

"_So, in order to keep this a little secret for now, how about we meet up at 6pm a block from your house?" Cody suggested._

"_It is a date. See you tomorrow Cody." Ella replied as she hung up and fell back on her bed smiling a million dollar smile._

_------------------_

"_You look pretty Ella." Cody said as he approached Ella the night of their date._

"_Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Ella replied as Cody bent down a lightly kissed her._

"_So, where are we going?" Ella asked as she smiled at him. _

"_It is a surprise Miss Spiederman." Cody replied as he looped his arm with Ella's._

_------------------_

"_I had a lot of fun tonight." Ella said as she stared at their hands. They had started off walking side by side when Cody reached out and took her hand in his._

"_So did I and I am happy you said yes to coming with me." Cody replied moving closer to Ella._

"_We should do this again." Ell replied starting to get a little nervous. Was he going to kiss her again? It wouldn't be the first; they made out twice already and several kisses had taken place. But this time it would be different, she felt different about him and she was ready to admit it._

"_We should." Cody replied right before he bent down and kissed Ella._

_This kiss was different between both of them and neither of them wanted it to end. _

"_Good night Cody." Ella said after a few kisses and attempts to say goodbye. _

"_Good night Ella." Cody replied as he watched Ella walk off for real this time._

_------------------_

"_Um, Ella, I kind of wanted to ask you something." Cody said nervously as he and Ella sat in 620._

"_What?" Ella asked a little scared._

"Well, we have been going on dates for a couple weeks now and you know we have been having fun and well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to maybe be more. We wouldn't have to tell Callie or anyone yet because it would be awkward and all and she probably would be a little upset. But I just really like you Ella and I would love to be something more then friends. When I am with you I feel so much better and I can't get enough of you. When we kiss I actually feel something, something mind blowing and I can't shake that feeling." Cody started rambling.

"_Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ella asked as her smile grew._

"_Yea, I want you to be my girlfriend." Cody said scared Ella would reject him._

"_Yes, I want you as my boyfriend Cody." Ella said as she lunged into his arms and kissed him._

Six weeks after Ella turned sixteen, she gave Speed and Jude a big wakeup call.

"_Kat, wake up." I said. Kwest and I had been to an awards party with Jude, Speed, Kyle, Charlie, Jamie, Patsy, Wally, and Cassidy. I had left Alex, who was fourteen with Vinnie and Gracie at my parents. It was around midnight and we didn't except to be back till 2am._

"_Mom, leave me alone." Katie mumbled as she rolled over on the couch. _

"_Look at them, they look so sweet." Cassidy said. On the couch laid the kids._

"_Wait, we are missing two." Jude said. Sure enough, only Callie, Jeremy, Tanya, Zora, and Katie laid on the couch._

"_Where is Ella?" Jude asked Callie._

"_On the couch." Callie mumbled back._

"_Zor, where is Cody?" Charlie asked as she shook Zora._

"_I don't know, he left I think." Zora mumbled not wanting to get up. _

"_I told him not to do anything bad." Wally muttered as he got out his cell phone and called Cody._

_We all stood there for a few minutes. We figured that Ella went up to bed. Then we heard a beeping sound, Cody's cell phone. _

_Cassidy and Jude looked at each other and took off upstairs. We all knew that Cody had a crush on Ella, but Ella looked at him as a friend. When we got upstairs, Wally tripped over a shirt. Cody's shirt. Then we all recognized a light sound that had no importance till now, it sounded like someone was playing 'earthquake' in Ella's words. The sound then stopped and Cassidy and Jude busted into Ella's room._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" Jude and Cassidy shouted together. _

"_AAAHHHH!" We heard as we all ran to the end of the hall. _

_In Ella's room, there was her and Cody in bed with the sheets pulled tightly around them screaming. _

"_Oh god." Speed said as he turned to Wally._

"_I knew it!" Zora screamed. "I knew they liked each other!" _

"_Shut up!" Callie yelled. She looked upset, but who wouldn't be if you just found your best friend in bed with your brother? _

"_Callie, pay up." Tanya said as her and Zora held their hands out._

"_Cody, put on your god damn clothes and get your ass downstairs. We need to talk now." Cassidy shouted. _

"_Same goes for you." Jude shouted at Ella._

That night, we learned that Ella and Cody had been secretly dating for three to four months. Jude and Cassidy were a wreck; they thought they had failed as parents…again. Jude got pretty mad at me when I told her to think back to age seventeen before she got to harsh with her daughter. I of course ran home and interrogated Katie the whole next day or maybe three.

With the surprise of Ella and Cody, everyone seemed fine at first. Later on we came to realize that this was hurting Callie a lot and she felt like she was losing her best friend.

_Everyone had known about Ella and Cody for a little over a month. Ella was finally ungrounded and staying the night with Callie. Callie felt she had to compete against Cody for any time with Ella. _

"_Hey, I am going to go brush my teeth. Be back in a few." Ella said as she grabbed her toothbrush and disappeared. After a couple minutes, Callie wanted to go get a drink. As she was walking down the hall when she noticed the bathroom door cracked and could hear talking. _

"_Come on El." Cody said. _

_Ella replied but Callie couldn't understand her because she was still brushing her teeth._

"_You are too cute when you talk and brush your teeth." Cody said. _

_Callie peaked in to see Cody's hand down the sides of her pajama pants and kissing her neck._

"_Cody! That tickles." Ella giggled. _

"_Come on El, come spend some time with me tonight." Cody begged._

"_But I am staying with Callie." Ella stated._

"_So, I am just in the next room. Once she is out, come over and visit." Cody said. _

"_That wouldn't be fair to her would it?" Ella asked._

"_I don't know. I mean the rents always told us we had to share so I am just sharing you." Cody replied. _

"_I don't know. I don't want to make her mad." Ella said._

"_Once Callie is asleep, she is out for a while. She will never know. Please El?" Cody begged._

"_Why should I?" Ella asked turning around with a smile._

"_Because you are mine." Cody said._

"_You seem sure of that." Ella replied laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I am and I have proof. See that pretty little mark." Cody said pulling down the top of her tank. "That was me marking you as mine, and only mine."_

"_I think I need to give you one. Maybe I will tonight." Ella said as she kissed Cody._

"_Go tell my sis you need to take a shower and come back here and meet me." Cody told her. Callie had heard enough._

_Ella skipped into Callie's room to find her in bed crying._

"_Cal, what is wrong?" Ella asked once she noticed her friend crying._

"_Nothing." Callie lied._

"_Did you and Jake have a fight?" Ella asked referring to Callie's current boyfriend that no one liked._

"_No, I just want to go to bed." Callie said._

"_Alright." Ella replied turning off the light._

Callie never told anyone how she really felt about her best friend and her brother. She thought being a good friend would be to let Cody and Ella be and keep her opinions quiet, but it only got worse for her.

"_You have been down a lot lately, especially the past two weeks." Zora said._

"_You would be too if you lost your best friend to your immature ass of a brother." Callie fired back._

"_It's your birthday, let's go party it up!" Katie suggested._

"_Where is El anyways?" Tanya asked._

"_Probably giving Cody a birthday lap dance." Callie mumbled._

"_What happened with you and El? You haven't done anything with her for the past couple weeks." Tanya asked._

"_Last time she came and stayed the night I caught her and Cody in the bathroom. Then once they thought I was asleep, Cody came in and got El and then they went into his room. I heard everything no matter how hard I tried not to hear. She has no clue either; all she cares about is him." Callie confessed_

"_Cheer up, it is your sweet sixteen baby sis." Tanya said hugging her._

"_Hey, before we go eat, let's run to 620 and pick up something." Zora suggested._

_When they got to 620, they dragged Callie in._

"_HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN CALLIE!" Ella screamed as Callie walked into the rehearsal space._

"_What is going on?" Callie asked as she saw people standing around._

"_Uh…I am kind of throwing my best friend in the whole world a surprise sweet sixteen…what else would I be doing?" Ella said as she ran over._

"_I thought you would be celebrating with Cody." Callie said._

"_And miss my best friend's birthday? Seriously Callie." Ella replied._

"_You two are just…well you know." Callie said._

"_I know, and I have been ignoring you and I feel like crap. Now tonight is all about you. After your party we are going back to Zor's and having a girl night, just me, you, Zor, Kat, and Tanya. I am so sorry Callie. You are the one person who knows me the best and I love you. Now, we are going to party like it's your birthday." Ella said._

"_BECAUSE IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Everyone else yelled._

Five months after everyone learned about Ella and Cody, something else happened.

"_Mom, dad, Wally, Cassidy…Cody and I have something to tell you." Ella said as her and Cody stood in front of their parents. _

"_This doesn't sound good." Wally said worried. _

"_It all depends on what you think is good." Cody replied._

"_I am pregnant." Ella said as Jude and Cassidy started crying._

"_Your sixteen, you can't be pregnant." Speed shouted. _

"_Dad, do you remember what happened five months ago? Well, that… thing… happened many other times." Ella said hesitantly. _

"_We are keeping it too." Cody said. _

"_Oh god, the press." Jude shouted. _

"_Think about how Callie is going to feel." Cassidy shouted._

"_Of course you two are keeping it. Abortion is not an option." Wally said. _

"_Damn it Ella, how could you?" Speed shouted._

"_God, you two know where Speed and I hide our condoms, couldn't you two have stolen them if you were that desperate? And they are not that hard to buy!" Wally then added._

"_This can't be happening." Jude mumbled._

"_They are only sixteen." Cassidy added._

"_But we are in love." Ella pleaded as she held onto Cody._

"_You don't know what love is, you are too young." Speed shouted._

"_You said that you feel in love with mom at sixteen, how is that different then this?" Ella snapped back._

"_It is." Jude hissed. _

"_Cody, we are going home now." Cassidy said as she stood up._

I will never forget the day that Speed and Wally made the Ella and Cody tell their friends about the pregnancy.

_I was sitting in the kitchen with Jamie, Cassidy, Jude, and Charlie as Speed, Patsy, Kyle, Kwest, and Wally were in the family room with Callie, Cody, Tanya, Jeremy, Katie, Zora, and Ella. Tonight was the night that Wally and Speed were forcing Ella and Cody to tell everyone of their situation. _

"_Guys…there is so-so-something…we need to te-tell you-u." Ella stuttered._

_Everyone just sat on the couch staring at them._

"_As you guys know we are in love." Cody said calmly._

"_Dad, do we have to listen to this?" Callie whined. _

"_Let them finish." Wally said sternly. _

"_Well…I….I mean we…we are…well…we…" Ella mumbled._

"_Going to have a baby." Cody spitted out. _

_Everyone just sat there speechless with their mouths wide open._

"_Please say something." Cody said as he held Ella close._

"_I fucking hate you…both of you!" Callie lashed out._

"_Callie…" Ella said trying to come over to her._

"_Save it you whore. I am through with you. I had to deal with you dating my brother, ditching me for him, and even you having sex with him in the next room when you were spending the night with __**me**__. Now…you are pregnant. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend; I am never going to see you. I rarely do stuff with you like we use to. You said things would change at my birthday and they did for three weeks, now you are back to my brother. You are nothing but a slut." Callie screamed leaving everyone even more speechless._

"_This isn't about you for once Callie. Not everything revolves around you." Cody yelled._

"_You think I don't realize that? Huh?" Callie replied._

"_Sure doesn't seem like it, all I heard is how this is affecting you. You and only you, I am the one having a kid here and you are not Ella's only friend. You are to blame for pushing her away. You are a self centered bitch." Cody said stepping closer._

"_Self-centered? That is so you. You think everything should be your way and only your way. You took Ella away from me. You think I never heard anything you said to her? Such as the 'the rents said we always have to share, so I will just have to share you with Callie' or how about 'Callie won't care if you sneak out in the middle of the night to love me.' You only thought about you and Ella screwing around. That hurt, it hurt that you wouldn't give me any time with my friend. Every time I went to do something, you followed. If something didn't go your way, you threw a fit. Want an example? Here is one, when we turned sixteen we both got nice cars. Ones we wanted for that much, but my car had something yours didn't and what happened? You threw a fit until dad got you what you wanted and felt it was better then mine. And the only reason Ella is pregnant is because you were too horny to go find a condoms!" Callie screamed. _

"_Stop it you two!" Everyone yelled._

"_You are a jealous little bitch." Cody sneered. _

"_Fuck you…oh wait, Ella already did." Callie retorted. _

"_I would tell you the same thing but I don't want to pull Jeremy into this." Cody fired back as everyone turned and looked at Jeremy._

"_It happened once." Jeremy said slouching down clearly embarrassed as Cassidy started choking. _

"_Stop it you two!" Ella shouted._

"_You know what? Besides for being a slut, you are a hypocrite! You yelled at me when you found out that I had slept with Jeremy. You then gave me that long speech about virtue and what not and said you were waiting till marriage. Then I find you in bed with my brother two days later. Oh, and if I remember correctly the second thing you asked was if we were safe because a baby could fuck up our career. Congrats, you said one thing and now you fucked up our career because you have my brother's baby growing inside of you." Callie shouted._

"_Shut up Callie, you are just making an even bigger ass out of yourself. Face it, people like…no wait…love me more then your little rocker ass. At least I haven't been called a wanna-be poser." Cody said getting in Callie's face. _

"_This is war." Callie said right before she punched Cody which led to those two on the floor in a fist fight as everyone tried to break them apart._

"_Ella, we are through." Callie screamed as Wally and Speed carried her off screaming and kicking._

Almost three months pregnant, Ella miscarried the baby. Maybe it was for the best of things even if Ella and Cody didn't think so. It was not until after the miscarriage that Ella and Callie made up as well.

Jude and Speed also had one other thing to worry about. Was Vinnie going to pass in school?

"_Ohh…Vinnie, do you plan on ever graduating high school? With grades like this you sure won't." Ella teased as she held up Vinnie's grade card._

"_Ella! Give it to me!" Vinnie shouted as he chased her._

"_No!" Ella yelled laughing. _

"_What is going on in here?" Jude asked walking in._

"_Ella stole my grade card." Vinnie shouted._

"_Seven classes, two D's, three C-'s, and two plain C's." Ella shouted as she continued running._

"_Ella! Give it back!" Vinnie shouted._

"_Ella Mason, give your brother his report card." Jude said._

"_No!" Ella laughed._

"_Ella Mason, I am serious." Jude stated._

"_Yea!" Vinnie shouted. _

"_What is all the yelling?" Speed asked as he and Gracie walked in the house._

"_Ella stole my grade card." Vinnie shouted._

"_Ella!" Speed yelled as Ella crashed into him._

"_That is mine." Vinnie shouted as he ripped his grade card from Ella's hand._

"_Let me see it." Speed said holding out his hand. "Vincent! This is not acceptable. You are going to have to bring these up or I am taking away the skateboard and the music." _

"_I will make a friendly little bet with you." Ella said with a smirk._

"_What is that?" Vinnie asked." _

"_I bet that you could not get all A's and B's on your next grade card." Ella said._

"_And if I do, what do I get?" Vinnie asked._

"_A date with Zora, and if the A's out number the B's I will even throw in a kiss with her." Ella said laughing._

"_It is on." Vinnie said running off._

"_Ella, what will you do if he does that?" Jude asked._

"_Like he can do that." Ella said walking off._

_Next grade card came out-_

"_Where is your grade card?" Ella asked._

"_Right here, tell Zora I will pick her up at 6:30 and to wear vanilla lip gloss. It is the best for kissing." Vinnie said as he shoved his report card in Ella's face. _

"_You made this up." Ella shouted as she read it, four A's and three B's._

"_Nope, those are all accurate. His teacher called today to tell us how well he has been doing." Speed said as he walked into the kitchen._

"_Now go make that call Ella." Jude said. "**And you better review!"**  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Two updates, one day? Wow, I am on a roll. Ok, so here is a new chapter finally. Ella is turning 17, and 17 has some fun to it. Also, I included Vinnie and Zora's date sort of. Originally it wasn't planned but you guys wanted it. So read and enjoy. and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

"_DAD! ELLA ISN'T HOLDING UP HER END OF THE DEAL!" Vinnie screamed one afternoon. It was two weeks before Ella turned seventeen. _

"_Ella, we had this talk. You made a bet and lost. You put Zora in this position and you are going to follow through or I will not allow you to go on tour." Speed said angrily. This fight between his two kids had been going on for two months now._

"_Ella is in trouble." Gracie sang as she skipped through the kitchen._

"_Gracyen." Jude hissed._

"_Fine, I will call Zor, but what if she refuses?" Ella asked._

"_Kyle wont let her. Now Ella." Speed said shoving the phone at her._

_A few hours later Ella came sulking into the dinning room for dinner._

"_Vinnie is coming on a group date with me and Cody, Callie and Jake, Katie and Jeremy, and Zor." Ella said as if it killed her._

"_When?" Vinnie shouted in excitement._

"_Tomorrow night, dinner and a movie. I am not hungry." Ella said turning around and walking away from the dinning room._

"_She actually followed through. Who would have thought?" Gracie said with a smirk._

"_Gracyen, watch your mouth." Jude said. Gracie was going through a rebellious stage against her sister._

_-------------------_

"_Ella, tell the little fungus to get off of me." Zora hissed at Ella as they all waited to be seated at the restaurant. _

"_Vinnie, what did I say about personal space?" Ella said glaring at him._

"_Shut up whore." Vinnie replied as he grabbed Zora's hand._

"_Ok, you two stop it." Katie said, she was assigned the job of keeping Ella from killing Vinnie or vice versa. _

_Vinnie and Ella both just glared at each other._

"_What did we get ourselves into?" Cody whispered to Jeremy._

"_Hey, I came to see the show voluntarily. You __**had**__ to come, its your girlfriend." Jeremy said laughing._

"_Zora, your dad said you had to be nice and civil. This __**is **__a date." Callie told Zora as she got ready to punch Vinnie._

"_Ella, you are going to pay." Zora hissed as she walked behind the hostess holding a smiling Vinnie's hand._

_-------------------_

"_That hand better be back on the table by the time I count to five." Zora said as Vinnie's right hand left her leg._

"_You are no fun." Vinnie pouted. _

_The whole dinner went like that, Vinnie trying to touch Zora in some way. He had seven failed attempts at a kiss and a bruise from trying to wrap his arm around her. As the night went on, the madder Zora got and the more scared Ella became of her best friend. For Katie, Jeremy, Jake and Callie, they were enjoying the night. Despite all the shut downs, Vinnie was still in heaven. He was on a date with the girl of his dreams and the fact a friend of his was following them around play paparazzi so he had actual proof of his date._

_-------------------_

_It was now down to Zora, Vinnie, Cody, and Ella all standing outside of the Spiederman's house._

"_I had a good time Cody." Ella said as she wrapped herself in Cody's arms._

"_Me too." Cody said bending down to kiss his girlfriend._

"_I had fun Zora." Vinnie said as he tried to hug Zora._

"_Yea, we never talk of this again." Zora said as she started to turn away._

"_Wait hun, I get a good night kiss." Vinnie said as his smile got twice as big._

"_In your dreams." Zora said laughing._

"_It was part of the bet. If my A's out numbered the B's I got a kiss and they did." Vinnie said._

"_ELLA!" Zora shouted as she pulled her off Cody. "Did you tell him I would kiss him?"_

"_I might have sort of betted him." Ella said as she moved behind her boyfriend._

"_Oh, you will pay Ella." Zora growled as she turned back around to Vinnie. Suddenly she got an idea and started to smile._

"_Zora, your smile is scaring me." Vinnie said as she stepped closer._

"_Shut up and kiss me." Zora said as she pulled him to her. "Speak one word of this and you will be sorry. I also have a little proposition with you on payback for your big sister." Zora whispered into Vinnie's ear._

"_Deal, seal it with a kiss." Vinnie said as he kissed Zora mostly against her will. But Zora knew that sooner or later she would get Ella back. _

Cody, or all people, sure knew how to tic Callie off when it came to Ella. Everyday the list of comments he made kept growing and growing.

"_I think we should break out Twister for our party to be funny, you know?" Callie suggested as the girls planned a party._

"_Ella and I played Twister last night…in my bed…naked…and it rocked." Cody said in passing causing Callie to suddenly throw the game at his head._

_-------------------_

_Katie and Callie were singing along to "Candyman" over the radio as they lounged around._

"_I love that song." Katie stated._

"_Me too." Callie said as she kept singing along. _

"_You know, El calls me her Candy man. She sang that to me as well, maybe because I make her panties drop and her cherry pop?" Cody said into Callie's ear._

"_I hate this song." Callie said as she punched Cody in the nose._

"_Bitch." Cody muttered as he walked away holding his nose._

_--------------------_

"_The guy who plays Harry Potter has a freaking hot body." Zora said as her and Callie sat in the studio on their laptops as Ella recorded her part of the song. _

"_Yea, he does have a nice bod." Callie replied._

"_What's up whores?" Cody said walking in._

"_Go away, continue Zor." Callie said basically ignoring her brother._

"_I mean hot body, like __**all**__ of it. His body is the body of a god in my opinion." Zora said as her eyes stayed glue to the screen._

"_I am not even going to look." Callie said._

"_You know, El says I have the body of a god. Or was it I am a god? Hmm, I don't remember which one it was that she said last night in bed. Wait, she told me both." Cody said with a smirk._

"_Shut the hell up." Callie hissed as Zora looked at him._

"_I will show ya and you can determine if I have the body of a Greek god Zor." Cody said as Zora started smiling._

"_If you say yes, I will severely hurt you and so will El." Callie said as she tried to kick Cody._

"_Maybe later." Zora lipped._

"_NO! Now leave." Callie screamed causing the newest artist to stop and look in. _

"_Callie." Zora groaned._

"_You are a slut. I can't believe you would let your best friend's brother strip for you who happens to be your other best friend's boyfriend." Callie said mad._

"_But I just…" _

"_I would be careful if I was you. El still does not know that two weeks before Cody made that move on her after that jerk tried to sleep with her that you and him were caught making out topless in a closet here."_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Oh, I would." Callie said winning her argument. _

At age seventeen, Zora, Ella, and Callie were able to go on a small club tour after the release of their first full album. The new generation of SME was a big hit. Vinnie was then fourteen and decided he wanted to be a real musician a year earlier.

He had Speed's talent at guitar and could pretty much play whatever he wanted. He finally took his focuses off skateboarding for music. The day he told Speed, Speed was the happiest person.

"_Hey dad, can we talk?" Vinnie asked Speed one day._

"_What Vinnie?" Speed asked._

"_Dad, I have grown up listening to you and mom play music and El now has an album and everything." Vinnie said nervously. _

"_What are you getting at Vinnie?" Speed asked a little worried._

"_I want to be a musician like you and mom and El. I want to someday be considered a legendary guitarist just like you." Vinnie confessed. _

"_Are you serious? You want to learn guitar?" Speed asked in shock._

"_Yea, I mean, I know a good bit from practicing on my own and watching you, mom, and El. I am really good at the keyboard, but I want to be like you." Vinnie said._

"_Tomorrow we will get started; we need to go get you a good guitar first." Speed said as started making a list of to do items._

"_Thanks." Vinnie said walking off._

Jude said Gracie should have been my child. Gracie was all about looking perfect in the newest trends. She wanted to be a fashion designer.

I can still remember the night before the girls left for tour also.

"_Hey guys, where is Ella?" I asked. It was probably about 10pm and I had something I wanted to give her before tour. I hadn't had a chance to make it over before then. I figured she would still be up packing. _

"_She went to bed a little while ago. She is exhausted from the past couple days." Jude said. She and Speed were on the couch. _

"_I am going to go up and leave this in her room." I said. _

"_We can wake her up for this. She will get plenty of sleep on the bus. She is probably awake anyways." Speed said as he and Jude got up._

_We walked upstairs and went into Ella's room. Speed turned on her light to find a surprise. No Ella. _

"_Vinnie, where is your sister?" Speed yelled as he went into Vinnie's room that was right next to Ella's. _

"_I have two." Vinnie replied sarcastically._

"_Ella." Jude said. _

"_Her room?" Vinnie replied not really caring. He was too into his keyboard at that point. _

"_She isn't there." Jude said._

"_I dunno, maybe she is somewhere playing 'earthquake'" Vinnie said laughing as he put down his keyboard and grabbed his guitar._

"_Where the hell would she be at this hour and playing a game from when she was five?" Jude said clueless. It then hit me, I knew where she was._

"_I don't know. Dad, I have been working on this song. I really like it. Did you ever sing it to mom?" Vinnie asked. _

"_We don't have time for this, your sister is missing." Jude said annoyed._

"_Play it quickly." Speed said as they stood there trying to figure out where Ella was. It is not that hard to figure out. She is leaving for the summer and has a boyfriend who she says she loves._

"_Break me down, you got a lovely face, we're going to your place, now you got to freak me out. Scream so loud, getting fucking laid you want me to stay but I got to make my way. Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When__I dream I'm doing you all night scratches all down my back to keep me right on" Vinnie sang._

"_I wonder if Cody sings this to Ella before or after earthquake. If you want to hear him before," Vinnie said looking at his phone, "you missed it but after you have time." _

"_Ella is at Cody's doing the nasty." Gracie said as she walked into the room. "Ella didn't pay me to keep quiet this time, she paid Vinnie twenty bucks this week not to reveal that she goes over there for sex. She hasn't paid me for two weeks because you guys only ask him and not me. Actually, last week they were doing it behind your back in her room. Maybe your bed once."_

"_It was twice and the soundproofing was not doing its job the second time." Vinnie added. _

_Jude and Speed got these blank stares as the looked between their two kids. Did I mention Gracie can be very spiteful? She doesn't get along with Ella mainly because Ella is in the spotlight all the time._

"_Damn it Ella." Jude hissed as Speed searched for his phone._

"_Hey, I can check Zora's room for El if you want me too. There is the possibility she went there. Maybe then I could sing Zora that song. I heard she like private school boys and bad boys. I am both and there is only a tiny age gap that can be overlooked easily I think she even said she likes a guy who can rock her world and I can do it in two ways.." Vinnie said. Definitely Speed's son and does not censor a thing._

"_Shut the hell up Vincent." I yelled. _

"_Wally, where the hell is your son?" Speed yelled into the phone._

"_In his room listening to music." Wally replied._

"_Alone?" _

"_I figure since it is 10pm. Why?"_

"_Ella is missing." _

"_Why are you calling me? Cody is in his room listening to music and writing a song." _

"_Dude, I know Ella is there."_

"_He told me he was going to his room to do stuff with music by himself."_

"_Wally, when you were his age and were going to bang your girl behind your parent's back, what did you tell them?"_

"_Shit." Wally said. _

_--------------------_

"_I can't believe you are leaving for the whole summer." Cody said as he kissed Ella's neck._

"_I am going to miss you the most." Ella replied as she lifted her arms allowing Cody to take her shirt off._

"_But tonight I have you all to myself." Cody replied as he laid them down on his bed._

"_I love you so much." Ella replied as she worked the button on his jeans._

_--------------------_

"_Oh god." Wally said as he opened the door to see Cody removing Ella's bra._

"_She there?" Speed asked._

"_In his bed topless." Wally said as we heard Ella and Cody screaming._

_I ended up making Speed and Jude stay home and I picked Ella up. The whole way home we argued over what she did and how irresponsible that was. She of course had to bring her parents sex life into it and how they were her age when they were first intimate. That ride couldn't have been over soon enough._

Watching her leave that morning for tour was sad. She was mad at Jude and Speed then. Getting her to leave Cody was the hardest. She cried as the bus pulled away. I had to keep Vinnie by my side. His obsession for Zora had only grown since the _date_ and kiss, and he drove her nuts. Gracie refused to go and say bye. Then and there I started to notice that Ella and Cody were just like Jude and Speed.

Katie left and spent the last week on tour with them. Ella had barely called Jude and Speed, she was still mad at them for the events before she left. Her homecoming was emotional.

_Speed and I were standing in front of G-Major with Kyle, Charlie, Cassidy, and Wally. Jude had to go to a meeting with Vinnie at his private school. School started in a week. After ten minutes the bus pulled up. First of was Katie who came down the stairs beaming with happiness. Following was Callie who walked over to her parents where Cassidy practically tackled her in a hug. Zora was next and went straight to her parents. Lastly came Ella. Speed was nervous about her homecoming. Ella came off the bus looking at her feet._

"_Hello Ella." Speed said after a minute._

"_Dad." Ella said as she started to cry._

"_Come here." Speed said._

"_I am sorry." Ella said as ran into her dad's arms._

"_It's ok El bear…ssshhh." Speed said as he held his daughter close. Speed loved all three of his children equally, but he and Ella had a special relationship._

"_No it isn't, the last time I saw you I said I hated you and that you didn't love me. I am sorry dad, I love you so much and I missed you." Ella said as her tears stained Speed's shirt._

"_It is ok El bear, you were mad. I am just happy you are home. Mom and I missed you entirely too much while you were on tour. Vinnie and Gracie even missed you." Speed said with a smile, knowing his daughter truly missed him made him feel great._

_For five minutes Speed stood there holding Ella in his arms. Speed was the happiest person. _

"_El, there is someone who would like to see you." I said tapping Ella on the shoulder._

"_What?" Ella asked pulling away from her dad._

"_There is a black haired boy over there close to our age that has been standing off to the side waiting for his chance to see a certain rock star." Katie said._

"_Go see him El, we will talk at home. He hasn't seen you for a while either." Speed said kissing Ella's forehead._

"_Do you mind if we maybe go out for a while and then tonight you and I can make a fort and camp out while I tell you all about tour?" Ella asked Speed._

"_Be home by 6:30, mom is making a special dinner just for you. Now go." Speed said sending his daughter off. _

_Speed and I stood there and watched Ella run and jump into Cody's arms._

"_Sometimes I would kill to be that age again." I said to Speed._

"_I don't know. I am pretty happy with my life." Speed replied._

"_Yea, it was nice then. I wouldn't trade Katie and Alex for anything. Just think back though, weren't things so much easier." I stated._

_Speed just stood there in a daze with a smile._

"_What are you thinking about?" I asked._

"_Seventeen…that and eighteen were some good times with Jude. Was your father ever naïve? Jude and I did so many things behind his back." Speed said smiling._

"_Yea, a lot of parents are." I said smiling._

"_I still remember that time you told your dad that Jude and I did not get the concept of sex when he caught us half naked in the family room. I still can't believe he fell for that and he never once thought to check on us all those times I spent the night." Speed said laughing pretty hard._

"_And now think, you have a seventeen year old daughter. You know, it is kind of like when everyone caught Ella and Cody and Ella told you that after sleeping with Cody she could never do it again. Didn't she even say that is was gross and disgusting and scared her?" I replied with a little laugh._

_That smile quickly faded away as he looked at me worried and like he could kill me._

"_They are just like you and Jude. It is natural for parents to think their child is somewhat innocent. Remember that." I told Speed._

"_And that scares the living daylights out of me. Thinking that Ella is doing all the things Jude and I did at that age makes me want to send her to Vinnie's school and never let her out of the house." Speed said._

"_Come, let's grab the bags and then we can head home." I said to Speed. _

That fall was also the shinning time for Cody. Basketball was his thing just like music was Callie's. He was great at it, as a freshman he was starting varsity and had only improved over the next two years. He was now a junior and a captain. I still remember that winter at the championship game; it was his chance to be in the spotlight.

_It was a Saturday night, Katie, Ella, Zora, and Callie were all seventeen year old Juniors. We were all at a basketball game, the tournament game. Cody was a starter for the varsity team. One thing unlike his dad, he was into sports and was very good at them. Ella was his number one cheerleader. The other girls just wore decorated shirts. The one time SME made shirts for a certain person (other than Cody, he was expected) it became a war. _

"_Ready for the big game?" Wally asked as we all walked in to see Cody in the commons. The first game had just started and they were the second._

"_As ready as I will ever be." Cody replied walking over to us._

"_Well, this is for good luck." Ella said standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss._

"_Ok, you know there are other people present." Callie said as Cody pulled Ella closer to him._

"_Sorry, but that ought to bring me some luck." Cody replied._

"_Ok, I want Cody, Callie, and Tanya in a picture." Cassidy said pulling out her camera._

"_Hurry up mom." Tanya said._

"_Ok, now Cody and his fan crowd." Cassidy replied as Tanya bolted quickly._

"_Ok, Cass, we better go in and get seats." Wally said as Cassidy kept snapping pictures. _

"_Good luck!" We all yelled walking off to get seats._

"_Hey, make a long one for me. Love you." Ella said giving him a quick peck on the lips._

_The game was now in overtime and still tied. Eleven seconds to go and we had just lost the ball. Now it was eight and they were fighting over the ball. Now we are down to five and the other team missed the shot. The ball has been passed to Cody and he is almost to the half court line. Two seconds left and he does the only thing possible, he shots it from half court. Time has seemed to almost stop as everyone watches the ball. The buzzer sounded but the ball is still in the air. There is still hope. And BAM! Cody just made the winning shot. Everyone is screaming and yelling as the teams shake hands. Then the team all gathered around Cody in the center of the court as the crowd gathers around. Cassidy is practically crying out of shock. _

"_Congrats dude." Speed told Cody as Cody talked to some guys from the other team in the gym._

"_Dude, that was fucking awesome." Kyle said patting him on the back._

"_Thanks guys." Cody replied._

"_You know them?" One guy asked._

"_Aren't they two thirds of SME, the original SME that is?" The other guy asked._

"_Yea, Speed and Kyle are awesome. Known them my entire life." Cody replied like it was no big deal. He was actually surprised those guys didn't know who his dad was. That school was fairly close to his._

"_Doesn't the girl version of SME go to your school?" The first guy asked._

"_Yea." Cody replied as he spotted Ella off in the distance._

"_Cool, anyways, that shot was awesome." The other guy said._

"_It was definitely one hell of a way to win. I know we lost, but I loved that you won like that truthfully." The first guy added._

"_Thanks guys, that means a lot." Cody replied. _

"_Is that?" The second guy said as they watched a tall black haired girl walk towards them._

"_It must." The first guy said as he pointed to an older man walking up behind them._

"_I want to touch her." The first guy said. This had Cody confused and he decided to turn around._

"_CODY!" The tall, black haired girl screamed as she ran and jumped on him._

"_Mel, what are you doing here?" Cody asked as he caught the one and only Melina Quincy._

"_I was in town visiting with my mom and I had a photo shot. My dad said SME had been bragging all about you and he had to see you play. Then Vinnie asked Tommy to come with him today so Dad and Alexia decided to come as well. And here I am. When did you get so tall?" Melina explained._

"_Me? What about you? And thanks for coming. I miss you." Cody said looking at Melina._

"_Are those two ok?" Melina asked pointing to the two guys._

"_Guys, this is my good friend Melina Quincy." Cody said as the guys just stared at her._

"_Ok, now back to important matters. I was filled in all about you and your little lover. I so knew you two would hook up." Melina said beaming._

"_El didn't already tell you? You two talk all the time." Cody asked._

"_Fine, I knew but not that much. Cal and Vinnie sure filled me in and from all that I know what you are doing tonight." Melina said ending with her sing song voice._

"_Never thought of that, but yea." Cody replied smiling._

"_Great job Cody. I have listened to your dad brag about you every day so I had to get down here and see you. Then Mel came into town and I figured it was now of never. That was a terrific shot, you made a big impression on Tommy." Tommy said walking up and patting Cody on the back._

"_Thanks T." Cody replied._

"_Well, Mel, we better go. Alexia is waiting in the car." Tommy said walking off._

"_Ok, play it safe tonight with El. Great job. Love you and we are all doing lunch tomorrow. I leave in two days. Bye." Melina said as she gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and walked off._

"_Bye." The first guy said as Melina walked away._

"_Dude, she is more gorgeous in person. I want her." The other guy said still in a state of shock._

_Five minutes later-_

"_Oh my god, there comes the lead singer from the girl version of SME." One guy said._

"_Damn, they are fine. Especially that Callie." The other guy said. _

"_Ew, I personally am all about Ella." Cody said as he watched her walk towards them._

"_I like that Zora, the bad girl." The first guy said._

"_I wouldn't touch her; she has a pretty rough boyfriend." Cody stated._

_All the guys stood there watching Ella approach them. Ella could hold it back and took off running and jumped onto Cody giving him a quick, but fierce kiss. Ella pulled away once with a smile only to have her lips captured a second later by Cody. The two guys just stood there and stared in shock._

"_Congrats on making that shot." Ella said as Cody sat her back down on the ground._

"_Thanks El." Cody replied kissing her quickly._

"_No problem and I plan on making that shot worth while tonight." Ella whispered to him._

"_I can't wait." Cody replied with a smile._

"_I am going to head back over, love you babe." Ella said as she started to walk away._

"_Ella," Cody said as he grabbed her arm, "I love you too." That was the first time Cody had ever told Ella he loved her in front of other guys. He had always been about remaining tough and saying "I love you" was not tough in front of guys. It took him three months to even kiss Ella on the cheek in public. Public display of affection was not something he was big on. Even though, he could not wait to hold her hand in public and tell everyone that Ella was __**his**__ girlfriend. Ella knew that was patient with him. Family was different though, but friends? No. _

"_Damn, you are dating Ella Spiederman?" One guy asked._

"_Yup, I am dating the one and only Ella Mason Spiederman and have been for a year and a half." Cody said as he watched her walk away._

"_Wow, so you know all of them right?" One asked._

"_Yup." Cody replied._

"_Could you like get me Callie's autograph?" The other asked._

"_Sure, hold on." Cody said as he got his phone. "Hey skank, come over here. One of the guys wants your siggy and bring Zora and of course bring my lover." _

_The two guys just stared in shock once again._

"_Is this another joke?" Callie asked once she walked over._

"_No congrats? And no this is not a joke either. Ok, Cal, Zor, and El, this is Andy and Eric. Andy, Eric, this is Callie, Zora, and Ella." Cody said introducing them._

"_I love your music." Eric said, the star struck awkwardness from Melina had worn off and they were not about to let another group get by without a hello at the least.._

"_Thanks." Callie replied._

"_Can we have your guys autograph?" Andy asked._

"_Sure." Zora said as they all signed a notebook._

"_Thanks girls, we love you so much." Eric said as he looked at the autographs. _

"_No problem, anything for our fans." Ella stated._

"_Hey congrats Cody!" Katie said running up._

"_Thanks Kat. Kat, this is Eric and Andy. Guys, this is Ella's cousin Katie." Cody said introducing Katie. _

"_Nice to meet you guys. Callie, your mom wanted me to tell you that you are forgetting something and that we are about to leave." Katie said. _

"_Grr…congratulations Cody, that shot was fucking awesome as Kyle put it. Also, I do love you even though you broke my cell phone and a string on my guitar and I am sorry about your skateboard and that your windows are nailed shut and that your door does not shut at the moment." Callie said as she gave Cody a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Thanks Callie…wait, what did you do to my skateboard, door, and my window?" Cody said. _

"_Wait, you two? What?" Eric asked confused._

"_This is my twin who loves me greatly." Cody said as he squeezed Callie._

"_You wish, I tolerate him." Callie said. _

"_Well, we are going to roll out. You driving El?" Zora asked._

"_Later guys!" The girls said as they left. _

"_Dude, it is official, I hate you." Eric said._

"_Really, you are sleeping with Ella Spiederman, your dad is in SME and so is your sister, Little Tommy Q came to watch you along with model daughter, and you made that shot. You have it made." Andy stated._

"_Yea, I guess I do." Cody replied as he watched Ella walk off._

---------------------

**Preview for the next time:**

I could never forget this, as Jude and Speed prepared to send their daughter off touring; they were faced with an even bigger issue, Vinnie.

-------------------

What does Vinnie do that could me him such a problem? Hmm?

Is **everything** perfect with the new perfect couple, Ella and Cody.

Also, Speed is turning 43, but how will he take it?

Only way to find out is to review!

Next part should be up in a couple days hopefully, but only if you review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is more as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

I could never forget this, as Jude and Speed prepared to send their daughter off touring, they were faced with an even bigger issue, Vinnie.

"_Mrs. Spiederman, Mr. Spiederman, please come in." Mrs. Smith, the Carson Hill High School principal said as Jude and Speed walked into her office._

"_Good afternoon Mrs. Smith." Speed said as he and Jude sat down._

"_So, exactly what did Vincent do?" Jude asked nervously. They had a bad feeling about this._

"_What did he do? Are you serious, this past week he has spent more time in here then class." The principal said in disbelief._

"_We didn't know." Speed replied._

"_Well, where shall we start? How about rubber cementing a teacher to his chair?" Mrs. Smith asked._

"_He what?" Speed and Jude asked together._

"_Why don't I just list his recent acts this week? He rubber cemented Mr. Anderson to his chair, locked the janitor in the supply closet, was caught in the girls' bathroom making out with two girls, decided to get a better view of Miss Bateman's undergarments, let the mice from the science room loose in the kitchen, flooded the men's bathroom by breaking a pipe, ran through the halls with water guns, photocopied his behind and put it in all the teachers mailboxes, sang over the intercom after he staged a fake fight, ordered thirties large pizzas and had them delivered, and should I consult his file to make sure I did not forget anything?" Mrs. Smith recited off the top of her head._

"_He had two girls…damn." Speed said earning an evil glare from Jude._

"_That is the first we have heard of those." Jude said kind of embarrassed. _

"_Well, according to all the disciplinary referrals that have been sent home, you have. I have them signed." Mrs. Smith said showing them the recent one on her desk._

"_That isn't my signature." Jude said looking at it._

"_That looks like…he didn't…oh he did." Speed growled looking at it._

"_He snuck into my office and got that stamp." Jude said._

"_Well, I wonder how many you have signed." Mrs. Smith said shaking her head._

"_We have seen some, but I am guessing not all." Speed said as Jude grabbed his hand._

"_Well, let me tell you, Vincent is definitely your son. I swore that if I made it through you, Mr. Robbins, and Mr. Bateman I could make it through anyone. Was I ever wrong? Your son is ten times worse then the three of you combined and you guys were horrible." Mrs. Smith said._

"_Can we see his file?" Jude asked not sure if she should._

"_I thought you would ask." Mrs. Smith said pulling out a huge folder that was overflowing with papers._

"_He can't be that bad, my file was twice that." Speed smirked._

"_Vin, this is one of three." Mrs. Smith replied._

"_Damn, he is good." Speed whispered._

"_Mrs. Smith, can I ask where this is going?" Jude asked worried._

"_I was hoping you would ask. With Vincent's recent behaviors, he seems to be getting worse. After today's bike riding incident I am left no choice but to expel him. He is a danger to everyone around here." Mrs. Smith said._

"_NO! Please, give him another chance." Speed begged as Jude sat there shocked._

"_He has had his fair amounts of warnings. Your son has been suspended thirteen times this year and is a regular in detention as well as my office." Mrs. Smith said._

"_Thirteen? I was only aware of four." Jude said angry._

"_Ella, I bet she is in on this." Speed said thinking hard._

"_I don't know, but your son is horrible. He makes Vin look like an angel and we know that is a lie." Mrs. Smith explained._

"_I have no clue where I went wrong with him." Jude, who was clearly upset, mumbled._

"_You reproduced with Vincent Spiederman, I think that sums it all up." Mrs. Smith said laughing a little as Speed glared at her._

"_Can he please finish out the year? He has five weeks. Please?" Jude begged._

"_I let him finish and he will be back here next year. He is pushing me and a lot of my staff to our limits." Mrs. Smith said._

"_What if we promise to withdraw him after this school year and enroll him somewhere else?" Speed suggested._

"_Vin, I am sorry." Mrs. Smith replied._

"_Please? What if we can get him to behave for the next five weeks?" Jude asked desperately. _

"_I highly doubt that is possible." Mrs. Smith said._

"_Please, we can't transfer him now. It will take too long and his grades are bad enough and transferring will make him have to repeat. Think of the other teachers." Speed complained._

"_For their sake, he can finish out this year. If he gets two more suspensions then he is gone. Next year Vincent is not welcome back." Mrs. Smith said with a terrified look on her face._

_--------------------_

"_So ladies, you like the bad boy type?" Vinnie asked two girls in the office as he waited for his parents._

"_Maybe, I am Jane." The blonde said._

"_And I am Ash." The black haired girl said._

"_Nice to meet you, I am Vinnie." Vinnie said._

"_So what did you do to be in here?" Jane asked._

"_Rode my bike down the stairs between fifth and sixth period today. Smith is meeting with my parents." Vinnie explained._

"_I see, we are just in here because we got in trouble for talking." Ash stated._

"_I see, so are you two single?" Vinnie asked._

"_I am but Ash isn't." Jane said._

"_Funny, I am single. Ever made out in the principal's office?" Vinnie asked Jane._

"_No, and aren't you scared of getting caught?" Jane replied blushing._

"_Nah, I am not scared of anything." Vinnie replied leaning over towards Jane._

"_Jane, go for it. He is kind of cute." Ash said pushing her._

"_Come on, made out with a famous person's son before?" Vinnie asked trying to coax her into it._

"_No, and have you?" Jane asked smiling._

"_I kissed Melina Quincy and Zora Bateman each once. But I am a famous person's son. Actually, both my parents are famous and so is my sister." Vinnie bragged._

"_Who are your parents?" Ash asked as Jane smiled at him._

"_Vin Spiederman and Jude Harrison-Spiederman. My sister is Ella of SME the new generation." Vinnie replied._

"_I love your mom's music. The best song is 'Anyone But You.'" Jane exclaimed._

"_First song she wrote with my dad. I could introduce you sometime." Vinnie said pressing his forehead against hers._

"_That would be cool." Jane said as her lips met Vinnie's. _

_--------------------_

"_Thanks Mrs. Smith, we will talk with him as soon as we get home." Speed said as Jude stormed out of the office._

_She walked up to Vinnie who was making out with his new friend Jane._

"_Vincent, now damn it." Jude yelled as she smacked him in the head._

"_Let me rephrase my fear, I am scared of one thing, my mother." Vinnie said as Jude glared at him before she left._

"_Now." Jude hissed as she walked away irate._

"_Oh boy, she is pissed. Oh well." Vinnie said as he went to kiss Jane again._

_A few minutes later Speed walked out._

"_Vincent, now." Speed said standing there looking at him._

"_Hey dad, this is Jane." Vinnie said nervously._

"_Is she one from the bathroom?" Speed asked mad._

"_No." Vinnie replied nervously. _

"_I really don't know what to say to you right now. Your mother is about to explode and this can't be good for her condition." Speed shouted._

"_What condition?" Vinnie asked confused._

"_Your mother might be pregnant again. We are not positive, but all the signs are there. Stress like this could make her pregnancy horrible. Stress can cause a miscarriage. Plus, you have heard stories about when your mother was pregnant with El, think about how this could take over her anger." Speed yelled._

"_Don't leave me alone with her please." Vinnie begged. Speed had got him._

"_We are leaving now. Come on." Speed said walking off._

"_Jane, this was fun. You are a fantastic kisser and we should definitely go out sometime." Vinnie said kissing Jane one more time and walking out._

_--------------------_

"_Where is he?" Jude asked sitting in the car._

"_Coming." Speed replied as he leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"_I feel like I failed." Jude said holding back her tears._

"_You did not fail. We tried hard but he is just trouble. I am going to talk to Portia in the morning and see what private school her step-son goes to and maybe we can send Vinnie there." Speed said as he patted Jude on the back._

"_We will find a good one and I am calling a military school recruiter tomorrow and we are going to scare the hell out of him." Jude said as she started to cry._

"_I already scared him a little. He thinks we think you are pregnant." Speed said laughing a little._

"_What? Pregnant, that is so far fetch." Jude replied._

"_Not really, I mean come on Jude. Plus, he is causing you stress which is bad for pregnant mothers, thus making him feel guilty. Also, I referred to when you were carrying El and I have never seen the kid look so terrified." Speed explained._

"_I was not bad like everyone says I was." Jude protested._

"_Honey, you were. You tried to run over the press before I took your car. I had to do a press conference about the tabloid titled "Soon to be mommy Jude Spiederman attacks Paparazzi." Speed replied laughing._

"_Did you have to say I was pregnant?" Jude asked._

"_It just came to mind and I said it. If you want, we can go home and work on getting you pregnant so that we aren't lying? I mean, we got Gracie because we ran out of protection one night, so it shouldn't be that hard." Speed suggested._

"_No, with my luck I would get another Vinnie. First Ella gets pregnant, Vinnie gets expelled, and there is still Gracie. Where did we go wrong?" Jude cried._

"_Everything happens for a reason, it will be ok. I love you honey and here comes Vinnie." Speed said kissing away Jude's tears._

"_So, I am possibly pregnant?" Jude asked right before Vinnie opened the door._

Jude and Speed used the "Pregnancy" excuse to keep Vinnie in line for three weeks. They even got the girls involved. Jude paid Gracie $150 to keep quiet and Ella got $120 and could have a glass of wine at dinner every night like Jude and Speed. I will never forget being over there for dinner one night during this.

"_So, you ready for touring El?" Kwest asked as we finished up our dinner._

"_You bet!" Ella replied._

"_Uh, mom, I sort of need you to sign something." Vinnie said nervously as he played with his food._

"_What honey?" Jude asked as she nodded at Speed._

"_I kind of, sort of, failed my math test and I need your signature." Vinnie said looking at the ground._

"_YOU WHAT? HOW THE HELL DO YOU FAIL…" Jude started screaming with her fist clenched as she looked at the knife on her plate. Vinnie had fear painted all over his face. Speed quickly lunged over the table knocking over a glass as he quieted her with his lips._

_Jude quickly forgot what she was yelling and started pulling at Speed shirt. He managed to move around the end of the table and picked her up. They didn't break the kiss until Speed was behind Vinnie. Jude raised both of her thumbs up and had a big smile. They had him so worried. Ella and Gracie were trying their hardest not to laugh. Katie and Alex were not sure what to think._

After three and a half weeks, Vinnie asked Jude when she was due and managed to get her to crack and reveal she was not pregnant. Vinnie was mad and rebelled against his parents. He sold some personal pictures that Jude and Speed had hidden in the crawl space above the garage that they thought no one knew about to the press.

It wasn't until after Ella got back from touring that Vinnie and Zora got their revenge, but they got it leaving Ella and Cody in some big trouble.

_It was a Sunday morning and Vinnie and Ella had been fighting for a week now. Zora had a lot to do with the fighting as usual. _

"_Hey Vinnie, what are you doing up so early?" Speed asked as he walked out of his room and saw Vinnie in the hall._

"_Such a lovely morning that I thought I would actually wake up today." Vinnie replied with a huge smile on his face as he headed towards the stairs._

"_Is El up yet?" Speed asked. _

"_Nope, she isn't. Gracie is, why?" Vinnie asked happily._

"_I was just wondering if she was still up to going and getting coffee with me like always. She said she wasn't feeling well last night." Speed replied._

"_Hmm, don't know. I am going to grab something to eat." Vinnie stated as he ran around the corner._

"_He is sure in a good mood isn't he?" Jude asked walking out of their bedroom._

"_Too good, he must have done something to El." Speed replied as he tried to figure out what Vinnie could have done._

"_They are fighting still over that whole Zora deal. You know, Vinnie tried to kiss her in front of her boyfriend and Ella punched him, but I doubt he would venture into her room with her there. Remember the last two times he attempted that?" Jude asked._

"_Yea, well I am going to get her up and see if she wants to go with me." Speed said as he hugged his wife._

"_Alright, I am going to go curl Gracie's hair." Jude replied as she kissed Speed._

"_How about we forget the kids and go back to bed?" Speed asked as he held Jude and kissed her again._

"_We both have responsibilities to take care but there is always tonight." Jude said walking away._

_After a couple minutes, Speed walked into Ella's room. He did not see Vinnie who was right behind him ready to watch him go off._

"_What the…" Speed was starting to say until Vinnie cut him off._

"_Sshh dad. El and Cody are sleeping. Their alarm did not go off at five am like it should have. I think you should call Wally and Cassidy. They might be worried if they have already discovered their son was missing." Vinnie said pulling the door shut and dragging his dad down the hall._

"_You know about this? That Ella is lying in bed naked with Cody Robbins?" Speed said rather loudly causing Jude and Gracie to come out of Gracie's room._

"_Yes, you see, El and I are fighting." Vinnie stated._

"_We are not stupid Vincent, now tell us what you know about those two." Jude snapped._

"_Here it is. Ella and Cody have been doing this a lot lately. They will sneak out to see the other one and you know. Well, they switch it up between whose house they go to. They arrive at about one am, set the alarm for five am, and then earthquake it up before they fall asleep for a while together." Vinnie explained._

"_I am going to kill her." Speed growled._

"_Wait, why don't you call Wall and have him come over? I will plug in Ella's alarm that I accidentally unplugged at four am when Wally gets here. They will get up and Cody will jump of Ella's balcony where you and Wally will just happen to be standing. Ella will skip out of her room once she realizes they over slept to find Cassidy crying downstairs because Cody is missing." Vinnie explained with a smirk on his face._

"_Oh I get it!" Gracie said. "This is to teach Ella not to go behind mom and dad's back because it can cause problems. I love you." _

_Speed and Jude just looked at each other confused. _

"_You might want to hurry, Wally should be realizing that in about five minutes his son is missing." Vinnie said looking at his watch. This was part of Zora's payback as well._

Ella and Cody's relation may have seemed perfect, but there was one road bump that came into play. What it was, I still don't know, but it was bad.

"_Ella, are you down here?" Speed asked at 1am. He could have sworn he had heard crying downstairs and Jude sent him down to find out what was going on._

"_Daddy." Ella cried as Speed spotted her in the kitchen with a box of tissues and ice cream, sitting on the counter._

"_Baby, why are you not in bed?" Speed asked as he walked over to her and took her ice cream._

"_I love him." Ella cried as she threw her arms around Speed._

"_Ssh, it is going to be ok." Speed replied _

"_No it isn't, Cody doesn't love me anymore." Ella yelled at him._

"_Why don't we go sit on the couch and talk?" Speed asked trying to calm her down._

"_We made out there two nights ago." Ella cried as she shook her head no._

"_Want to go lay in your bed?" Speed suggested._

"_We made love there two nights ago." Ella cried even harder._

"_But he left when mom and I went to bed." Speed said confused and a little mad._

"_And snuck around the house and climbed in my window after he moved his car." Ella confessed._

"_Is there anywhere down here that is safe?" Speed asked a little annoyed, but still trying to remain understanding._

"_No." Ella said sniffling as she buried her face in Speed's chest._

"_Is my bed ok?" Speed asked tentatively._

_Ella just nodded._

"_Want to lay down with me and mom?" Speed asked kissing her forehead. _

"_Please." Ella mumbled._

"_Come here." Speed said as he pulled Ella to him and picked her up._

"_Honey, why were you gone so long?" Jude asked when she heard Speed walk into their room._

"_El is staying with us." Speed said as he sat Ella down in their bed._

"_Sweetheart, come here." Jude said as Ella curled up in between her parents._

"_I love him so much, so much mom." Ella said as Jude hugged her._

"_It will take some time, but you will get over him." Speed said as he covered them up._

_-------------------_

"_How is she?" I asked Jude as she walked into G-Major._

"_Speed took her to school today. We told her she was not allowed to stay home for a fourth day. She at least has passed the crying till she throws up stage." Jude said._

"_Why exactly did they break up?" I asked. Even Katie didn't know the whole story._

"_I can't get it out of her completely. She blames herself, maybe she didn't say she loved him enough, she was too clingy, she told him she loved him too much, she kissed him too much/not enough in front of his friends, she didn't make out with him like he wanted her too the morning before the breakup, or maybe she was not good enough in bed. The last one caused Speed to spit out his coffee." _

"_Wow, that brings back memories. She is definitely Vincent Spiederman's daughter." I said._

"_Huh?" _

"_Just when you left him he used some of those lines." _

"_Oh." _

_------------------_

"_How are you honey?" I asked Ella as she walked into G-Major._

_Ella just looked at me as if she was going to start to cry again. It had been a week since the breakup. _

"_El, just a warning. Cody is here with Callie and Wally." I said as I saw him looking out of the studio at Ella. _

"_I hate him." Ella said trying to convince herself._

"_Here he comes." I said as I saw Cody start to walk towards us._

_As Cody started towards us, I saw Speed and Tommy walk out talking about something. I also saw Lil Tommy come out as well. Lil Tommy was just in front of Cody and Ella had this look in her eye._

"_El…" Cody started to say when she looked at him, but he quickly stopped when Ella grabbed Lil Tommy and kissed him._

"_Wow, what was that for?" Lil Tommy asked when Ella pulled away._

"_You are so silly __**boyfriend**__." Ella said as she gave him another kiss and walked away._

_Cody stood there shocked and he looked as if he could kill Lil Tommy. Speed and Tommy both stood there with their mouths wide open in shock. More shock then Cody._

"_YES! I am the boyfriend on Ella Spiederman!" Lil Tommy shouted after a minute._

"_What?" Both Tommy and Speed said._

"_Ella called me her boyfriend! I am dating her now! YES! I wanted Zora then she threw me off Darius's boat so I wanted Callie, but I got the best. I got Ella." Lil Tommy shouted. _

_Speed and Tommy looked at each other then at Lil Tommy._

"_Damn, she dated Cody and look at their former relationship. Maybe she will sleep with me too? I could lose it to Ella Spiederman. I would kind of be a legend. I got to tell someone. Not Vinnie…but someone." Lil Tommy said as he started running everywhere._

"_Dude, I like you but not enough to have my daughter date your son." Speed said looking at Tommy._

"_And I don't want your daughter dating my son. I made friends with you to please our wives." Tommy replied._

"_Exactly, and I don't want my daughter sleeping with your son. I am still excepting the fact that she slept with my best friend's son." Speed stated._

"_We got to break them up." Tommy said._

"_But we don't tell Jude and Alexia." Speed said._

"_Right." Tommy replied as they separated. _

_--------------------_

_Three days later Ella came into G-Major with Lil Tommy quickly behind. Ella was regretting kissing him. He followed her everywhere._

"_Ella, we __**need**__ to talk." Cody said as soon as he saw her. He had been sitting at G-Major for two hours waiting for her._

"_I am busy." Ella said walking by him towards me. _

"_Ella, we need to talk, really talk." Cody said following her._

"_She doesn't want to talk to you." Lil Tommy said standing up to Cody._

"_Buzz off." Cody said as he proceeded after Ella._

"_Leave me alone." Ella said as she sped up._

"_Fine, be stubborn." Cody said as he scooped Ella up and threw her over his shoulder._

_Cody carried Ella off kicking and yelling into an empty studio. Tommy, Speed, Wally, and Lil Tommy all joined me as we watched Ella and Cody fight in the studio. After five minutes we saw Cody pull Ella into a kiss. They stood there in a lip lock for a long time. _

"_I think they just made up and are back together." Wally said._

"_Sorry Lil T." Speed said as he watched Ella and Cody make out._

"_Ah, it is ok. It was fun while it lasted. Everyone envies me for getting to kiss her. So I am happy, I didn't expect it to last. Just I wish I could have…" Lil Tommy was saying until his dad smacked his head. _

_-------------------_

"_DAD! Ella is embarrassing. I had to lie to my friends when they heard strange sounds coming from her room." Vinnie complained as soon as Speed walked in the house._

"_I will talk to her, where is she?" Speed asked._

"_On the couch with Cody, they have been there for a while. I am going over to T's for a while." Vinnie said grabbing his roller blades and leaving. _

_Speed walked into the family room to see Ella lying in between the back of the couch and Cody with his arm wrapped around her as she watched him sleep._

"_You two all better?" Speed asked Ella as he leaned over the back of the couch._

"_All better." Ella replied smiling._

"_Good." _

"_Dad, I love him so much."_

"_I kind of got that."_

"_No, I really love him. He told me today that when he saw me kiss Lil T that it killed him. I am the only girl he wants to kiss ever and the only guy he wants to see kissing me is him. He told me that he loved me more than anything." Ella said smiling as she looked up at Cody who was still asleep. _

"_I am glad that you are happy El Bear." Speed said as he rubbed her cheek._

"_I am so happy he took me back. All I heard today was how much he loved me. I mean when we were together he kept saying 'I love you' when he usually just makes little moa…" Ella was saying._

"_Too much info." Speed said cutting her off. _

"_Sorry dad." Ella said blushing._

"_It's ok. I am going to go into the kitchen, I love you." Speed said kissing the top of her forehead and walking away._

"_Ok dad." Ella replied as Cody started to wake up._

_Speed turned around once to see Cody pulling Ella up to him and kissing her._

"_Wally, they are back together." Speed said into the phone._

"_Positive?" Wally asked._

"_Well, Vinnie complained of sounds from El's room and they are on the couch making out." Speed explained._

"_I am glad they are back together. Cody has been unbearable since they broke up and even worse since the whole Ella kissing Tommy incident." Wally stated._

"_Same here." Speed replied as he looked back at his daughter once again. She was definitely growing up. _

Turning 43 was not easy for Speed. Turning 40 he did fine with, but 43 got him for some reason. Maybe because his baby girl was growing up and coming close to age eighteen. Kyle, Wally, Kwest, and Tommy (surprisingly) had a mini party at Jude and Speed's for him. It was nice of them and it apparently got a little out of hand. I remember that call from Katie.

"_Mom, were you going to let dad drive home?" Katie asked me over the phone. She was with Callie, Ella, and Zora having a girl's night out and staying at Ella's._

"_Yea, why?" I asked confused I could also hear a lot of yelling._

"_Dad is drunk…and I mean drunk. I think they think they are the same age as us." Katie replied._

"_Tell me what is going on over there?" I asked._

"_Well, we have been here for an hour. Apparently Wally is bringing sexy back. Wally can't sing when he is drunk. I now know how to do the famous Little Tommy Q butt shake that I have seen on your videos. Kyle is…well…Kyle is indescribable. He has remixed songs to fit him and has shown us some interesting dance moves. They are very entertaining though." Katie told me._

"_Keep going." I said entertained._

"_Well, Tommy also gave us the do's and don'ts of touring such as never get drunk and wake up in Strawberry Gardens butt naked. He has been singing all those songs you made me listen to when I was little. Dad thought he was Usher and him and Tommy made their own version of "Yeah!" Dad is a really good dancer, did you know that?" Katie said._

"_I had an idea, now tell me about Speed." _

"_Uncle Speed is the drunkest of them all. When Aunt Jude came home he tackled her trying to kiss her. He missed her. He started saying 'I love you Jude…no I really love you…like…I don't what. I want to show you how much I love you…you are my world.' And then he proceeded to rip Aunt Jude's shirt open as he de-pants himself. He was going to do her right there in the hallway until Aunt Jude slapped him hard." _

"_Oh my god, he is wasted. Anymore stories?"_

"_Yea, Ella about passed out when she got home. We walked in and Wally said, 'wow, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would be under my son moaning his name or sucking on him.' Ella literally froze and dropped everything. Then they got into talking about their sex lives. Apparently you scream the loudest of anyone dad and Tommy have been with. I think I am scarred for life and I never knew you slept with Tommy." Katie stated._

"_And pretend you still don't know." I said embarrassed._

"_Well, they also interrogated us about ours sex lives to the point that Wally asked Ella how good Cody was because he wondered if his son was like him. Kyle then was sparked to ask Zora how she liked it and claims to ask her boyfriend because he wonders if his daughter takes after her mother in 'all' categories. They did have their moments. Remember how we found those old CD's of a Britain girls' band called Spice Girls? They apparently remembered that and were singing and dancing to it. Ella and Zora were dancing along with them. Ella and Zora are going to be drunk by the nights end. Speed and Kyle keep giving them shots. Callie and I refuse them. Aunt Jude is upstairs with a migraine and I think she is embarrassed. Uncle Speed kind of told everyone about her fetishes while elaborating how she loves to dress up and when he ties her arms to the bed as he runs the show."_

"_Explains those handcuffs."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing honey, where are Mason, Chaz, and Jamie?" I asked._

"_Chaz never came, Mason left when Tommy kissed him and Jamie had to go because Jeremy wrecked his car." Katie told me._

"_Ok, I will be over soon to get dad and Tommy. His wife is out of town. I will call Cassidy and Charlie as well." I said hanging up and letting it all come out. Yea, I was going to go off on Kwest for getting that wasted and revealing our private moments but right now I am going to enjoy it._

_When I got there, I walked in and started laughing hysterically. Katie was right, they were trashed. Ella and Zora were dancing with their dad's making fun of them. I then saw Callie with a video camera recording this. _

"_Hey mom." Katie said walking over._

"_Honey, you didn't do them justice." I said laughing as I saw Ella and Zora learning to dance now from Tommy._

"_Tomorrow when they deny this, we have proof." Katie said._

"_Yea, I am going to go see Jude. Have some more fun before they pass out." I said as I walked upstairs. _

_I went into Jude's room to see her curled up in bed. _

"_Are you ok?" I asked._

"_No." Jude replied._

"_Katie told me what happened; they won't remember it in the morning." I said._

"_I know that, that is not what is wrong." Jude told me as I sat down._

"_Then what?" I asked. _

"_I think…I think…I think I am pregnant." Jude said crying._

"_Again?"_

"_Yes, I have been feeling sick lately, a lot like when I was pregnant with Gracie. I haven't told Speed. He won't admit it, but we agreed no more kids. We have three and starting over again would be hard, especially with both of us working and getting Ella out there." _

"_Don't tell him till you are sure." _

"_Can you go tell me? The results are in the bathroom and I could not look. I feel like my head is going to explode." Jude asked me. _

"_Jude, you are…not pregnant." I said once I got the test._

"_Really?" Jude asked sitting up quickly and regretting it._

"_Really, you must just be sick." I told her._

"_Thank you! That is so relieving. I loved having little kids around, but I am getting too old for this." Jude replied._

"_Why don't we go down and get the drunk guys rounded up. Charlie and Cassidy should be here soon." I suggested. _

"_Sweetheart, are you ok?" Speed asked stumbling in with a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth._

"_I am fine, but you might want to lay off the booze and cigs." Jude said standing up._

"_Sades, what is that in your hand?" Speed asked looking at me._

"_Nothing." Jude and I shouted._

"_Give it to me." Speed said as he pushed me on the bed for it. "It is a pregnancy test. I am going to be a dad! I am going to be a dad!" _

"_Honey, no. That is negative." Jude said trying to catch him as he ran down the hall._

"_DUDES! I GOT DUDE PREGNANT! WE ARE HAVING A BABY…AGAIN!" Speed shouted as he got downstairs and to the family room._

"_What?" Ella asked freezing._

"_No baby, he can't see straight." Jude said trying to get the test from Speed._

"_I am going to be a new dad again!" Speed shouted._

"_Congrats dude, name it Wally." Wally said as he fell over._

"_No, he is naming it Kyle." Kyle argued._

_Jude took off back upstairs and I followed. Once she was calmed down we went back downstairs. Jude and I walked downstairs to see Speed, Kyle, and Wally dancing on the couch. Then it happened, the couch tipped backwards causing them to crash. Ella, Callie, Katie, and Zora all fell over laughing hysterically as well and Jude and I. After thirty minutes, everyone was in some shape or form taken care of. _

Watching the videos from Speed's birthday was hilarious. The guys were all embarrassed but it was priceless. Jude told me that the next morning Speed woke up with a horrible headache and when she went to check on him he asked her if she was really pregnant. She said he was happy to hear that she wasn't, but somewhat disappointed as well. Speed's birthday will never be forgotten.

**Jude and Speed are about to celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. Will everything go ok or will an un-welcomed guest make an appearance? Only way to find out is to review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is a new chapter, a special one and it is long. But then again, it is Jude and Speed's 25th anniversary so packing in 25 years worth of stuff has to be long. Enjoy!**

**Also, if you haven't checked out my new story _Secrets of the Past, Problems of the Present_ you should. Or so I think. Also, why don't you check out _Since When Is Divorce Cool?_ by charley07. I completely recommend it.**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

Ella loved her parents very much, even though she did not always show it. But then again what teenager did? For Jude and Speed's twenty-fifth anniversary, she had a few things up her sleeve.

"_Today we are all here to help Jude and Vincent Spiederman celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. To start off, let's learn about these two incredible people." Ella said as a slideshow came on. It started off with pictures of Speed from a baby until age 16 and then the same went for Jude. Ella had been working on this for three months as her present to her parents. They had no idea about this._

"_At age fifteen, Jude became the first ever Instant Star. Not too long after her sixteenth birthday, Jude needed a band. She was presented with a possible band, the Spiederman Mind Explosion. At first Jude was skeptic, but her best friend Jamie convinced her. This is where Jude and Vincent were forced to put their 'eventful' past away and make peace. Little did they know that this new found friendship would lead to a lifetime of love." Ella explained. "That summer, Jude and SME went on a small club tour. Jude and Vincent made a connection. It was almost electric. After a couple months of denying that onstage chemistry, Jude and Vincent gave it a shot. There onstage chemistry was just as electric offstage as it was onstage, but it didn't last. Jude and Vincent split, but remained friends and band mates. One thing they did share was that there was still feelings lurking for the other one. After a couple months, Jude and Vincent reconciled and were more in love then ever." _

_Everyone watched pictures from ages sixteen to seventeen of Jude and Speed. Ella also didn't censor anything either. Jude and Speed got quite embarrassed when a picture of them curled up in a bed wrapped in a sheet and the picture of Kyle took of the two through a door. Jude and Speed were both unbuttoning each other shirts. There were some really cute pictures in there as well._

"_When Jude turned eighteen, Vincent wanted to do something special. He came up with the idea to through Jude a special party. Vincent stressed over this party. One of his friends, Kyle Bateman, said that Vincent was unbearable the week before. Wally Robbins, another friend, said that he was on his phone at all times working on this party; he was running on caffeine and a messed up sense of humor. Jude's sister, Sadie, said that she was getting calls at all hours asking for little questions on how to make Jude's party 'perfect.'" Ella said as pictures from Jude's eighteenth birthday played to the side. "Not only was the party perfect, Jude got a terrific present. Vincent had written her a love song that put all his feelings into words." _

"_At age eighteen Jude and Vincent also graduated high school. They were voted cutest couple in high school." Ella said as the year book photo flashed of them holding each other and smiling for the camera. "After graduation, Vincent asked Jude to move in with him. He had recently bought an apartment with inheritance money he had received. As quoted by Jude's sister Sadie, 'Jude moving in with Speed was one of the best things to happen to her. I love her so much and missed her at home, but seeing her that happy made me forget that I missed her so much. She would call me every couple days and could not tell me enough how perfect things were with her and Speed. She said if this was any hint to married life she wanted to be married to Speed. She loved him more then anything and she knew that he felt that way too.'"_

_Ella paused for a minute to let some more pictures play. A lot were from moving into their apartment. _

"_At age nineteen, Jude and Vincent wanted to travel. They packed their bags and headed to Europe. In Paris something happened. It was a warm spring day and they were taking in the sites. Unexpectedly it started to rain. Jude and Vincent enjoyed the new weather and ran through the rain. Vincent eventually led her to the Eiffel Tower where they ended up venturing onto. Little did Jude know, Vincent had something special in mind. After they made their way to a private section, they stood there sipping champagne, enjoying the view, and most of all each other's company. After a while of kisses and declarations of love, Vincent did the most unexpected; he backed up, kneeled down on one knee and asked the love of his life to marry him. Of course, you all know she said yes or else we wouldn't be here." Ella explained._

_More pictures from the engagement era played. I never realized how many promotional pictures those two did during that time. The best of all were the candid pictures of them, but the best had to be the one they had framed and hangs in their house. It was an all white background and floor; Jude wore a black tube dress that flared out and no shoes. Speed had on black pants and a black button down shirt that had rolled up sleeves. He also had no shoes. Jude had her arms wrapped around his neck while Speed had his arms around her waist. Jude had her feet lifted up and Speed was spinning them around. In the picture, they were exchanging a sweet little kiss and both had huge smiles. Their love definitely showed in those._

"_Six months later, Jude and Vincent were married. Jude wore a gorgeous, pale pink taffeta dress. The bodice of the dress was fitted and embellished with bead. The shirt was bunched entirely with a small train. She wore a fingertip length veil topped off by a beautiful, one of a kind, rhinestone tiara. Jude's maid of honor was no other then her best girl friend and sister, Sadie. Vincent wore a black tuxedo with a black shirt and white tie. Sharing the honor of best man was Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins. The wedding went better then planned and so did the reception. This was the starting of another chapter in the 'Juderman' Era stated by Mason Fox." Ella said and then paused for five minutes as we watched the wedding slideshow. I forgot how beautiful that was. _

"_On Jude's twenty birthday, Vincent gave one of the most meaningful gifts. He bought her a house. This house had great meaning to it. The purpose of this house was to acquire the needed room to start a family. Something they both wanted and had never told each other. There was no need to; they knew each other well enough. The first month or so in that house was spent making it theirs." Ella explained as pictures played fitting with it. _

"_Jude and Vincent desperately wanted to start a family, but the timing wasn't right. At Jude's twenty-third birthday party, Vincent gave her something to kick their family off, a puppy named Paris. Paris was like their first child and they loved her greatly." Ella said as pictures of Jude, Speed, and Paris played. The stuff this girl figured out and the pictures she acquired amazed me and everyone else. _

"_The next couple years were happy years. They still were wanting to have a baby, but the timing was still not right. Four months after Jude turned twenty-four, the unexpected happened; Jude filed for divorce. Now, look at the following pictures and tell me, does this look like two people who wanted a divorce?" Ella asked as pictures of Jude and Speed flashed across the screen. Pictures from their separation and they both looked awful. I never realized how depressed and empty they both looked. _

"_Those pictures prove that the divorce filing was an attempt to hide something or protect someone." Ella said as I looked at Jude and Speed. Jude was crying as Speed held her close kissing the top of her head. "During this three month period, sources told me Jude and Vincent were depressed. Both were still very much in love with one another. They were incomplete without the other. Jude was horribly miserable. She continued to write songs, all the songs were depressing and she shied away from the public eye. Vincent was miserable as well. He didn't want to do anything and was desperate for answers to why the love of his life had left him. He had fallen apart and was not himself anymore. He signed the divorce papers, but never mailed them because divorce was not what he wanted. Then one fateful night, Vincent was at home by himself when the doorbell rang. He went and opened to find a surprise. There stood his wife begging for him to take her back. Vincent took her back instantly. Everyone watched as they found their selves in each other. They were complete once again and if possible, even more in love then ever. One thing stayed unknown though, why had Jude filed for divorce?" _

_Ella backed away for a few minutes as slides were going. She then reproached when the slide went to a newspaper article "Jude Harrison and husband Vincent 'Speed' Spiederman victims of hit and run."_

"_Jude had filed for divorce after witnessing a deadly gang shooting. She had tried to make it out of it unseen, but was not successful. Jude had been held hostage and attempted to pay off the gang. Fear got to her and the biggest fear was that they would go after and hurt the one person who meant the world to her, Vincent. She filed for divorce to hopefully save him. Three months after Jude filed, the gang died down and she thought she was in the clear. She went home to Vincent and things seemed perfect. Then one day, the gang leader suddenly was back after Jude. Before anything could be done, a hit man was hired to take out Jude, the only known witness. Vincent and Jude had just walked outside of G-Major where they were both hit by a single car that went off road. Both went into a coma for over four weeks. Jude suffered a broken arm, two broken rips, and several cuts. Vincent had a broken leg, and sprained wrist, and many cuts." Ella explained. _

"_After the recent events of the past year, Jude and Vincent flew to Paris celebrate their sixth wedding anniversary. In Paris, Vincent re-proposed to his lovely wife in the exact same place as the first time." Ella said as pictures from Paris played over the screen. _

"_Seven months had past since Paris, and nine and a half had past since they were discharged from the hospital when they found themselves in the hospital once more. Only this time it was different. The reason for being in the hospital was due to Jude giving birth to their first child, a beautiful baby girl named Ella Mason Spiederman." Ella stated as pictures from Jude's pregnancy and then Ella's first week flashed on the screen. The one everyone seemed to like the most was one of Ella lying on their bed with both of them kissing her little cheeks as Speed held the camera up. The second favorite was of Speed with both hands on Jude's pregnant belly kissing it._

"_Ella had come as somewhat of a surprise to them, but some of the best things in life are surprises. Ella was their pride and joy. They spent as much time with her as possible. Jude and Vincent would take their baby girl everywhere with them; even to record. The first time they had ever left Ella over night was when she was two. The Spiederman Mind Explosion had a promotional event in London. Jude and Vincent left their daughter with Vincent's mother. According to Sadie West, getting Jude to let go of Ella in the airport was near impossible and even embarrassing. Vincent ended up caring his crying wife onto the airplane." Ella said as pictures of her, Jude and Speed played from the day she came home from the hospital up until Jude began to show her pregnancy of Vinnie._

"_Nine months after London, Jude and Vincent added another member to their family, Vincent Tyler Spiederman II. Jude and Vincent were so proud of their baby boy. This was just what they needed for their family. Ella and Vinnie were their everything." Ella said as pictures of Vinne played and then pictures of Ella and Vinnie. My favorite had to be the picture of Ella sitting on Speed's lap as she 'held' Vinnie._

"_A year and a half later, another new member entered the Spiederman family. A baby girl named Gracyen Elizabeth Spiederman. Gracie completed their family. They had three beautiful kids and that was more then enough." Ella said as pictures from Gracie's first couple months played. _

"_Jude and Vincent loved their children more than anything. They spent as much time with them as possible. Behind me you can witness the love they share with their three children." Ella said stepping away. _

_Picture after picture played. One of my favorites was Ella doing Speed's hair. It was pulled up in a bunch of little pony tails and clips everywhere. You could see where she had also tried to put some kind of hair gel in it. It was adorable; she had the proudest smile on her face as Speed held her close. I also remember after that picture was taken Speed had to get his hair cut. Some other pictures I loved were pictures of the three of them sitting in the bathtub. Pictures from every Christmas played as well as pictures of all three of them learning to walk. One thing I noticed was the pictures of Ella and Speed were more frequent then the others. Most of Gracie's pictures were with Jude, Vinnie's were equal, but the majority of Ella's were with her dad. Those two had a special bond, no doubt about it. Ten years worth of pictures flashed on the screen leaving people laughing and talking about how cute it was. _

"_Today, Jude works at G-Major as a publicity manager. Vincent works at G-Major as well as a producer. His current project is working with his two best friends, Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins in producing a band consisting of their daughters. The new generation of the Spiederman Mind Explosion. They are both still very involved with every aspect of their children's lives." Ella said as current pictures played on the screen._

"_Currently their daughter Ella is attending public school and is working on recording her second album with her father. Vinnie is attending a private school and is hoping that someday in the future he can be like his father, a legendary guitarist. Gracie is attending public school as well. Her hobbies include cheerleading and she plans to run track." Ella said as their school pictures were on the screen. _

"_For those who don't know or have not realized, I am Ella Mason Spiederman, the eldest daughter of the legendary Jude Harrison and Vincent Spiederman. I stand here today proud to tell you all the story of my parents. Over the past months I have learned more things about them, things I never knew or could imagine. My parents are truly heroes in my eyes. They never backed down from any challenge. They are the definition of true love. I hope someday I can find my other half and have the same kind of love with that person as my parents share." Ella said as she looked at Cody and smiled. "Before I conclude this, I would like to show you a few home videos I found. Special thanks for these videos go to Wally Robbins and Kyle Bateman. Then to wrap it up, I have put together some then and now photos. I also would like to thank the following people for helping me with this and keeping it a surprise to my parents. Those people would be, Wally and Cassidy Robbins, Kyle and Charlene Bateman, Sadie and Kyle West, James and Patsy Andrews, Tom and Alexia Quincy, The G-Major Staff, Darius Mills, Portia Mills-Quincy-Jones, Karma, Mason Fox and Chaz Blackburn, Mary and Tyler Spiederman, Stuart and Yvette Harrison, Don and Victoria Johnson, and the internet. Now on with the videos." Ella said sitting down. _

_The first video to come up was from when they were seventeen. _

"_Hey Sadie, is Jude still asleep?" Speed asked._

"_Yea, in her room. You know the way." Sadie replied. _

"_Come on guys, this is going to be fun." Speed said as he took off running up the stairs. _

"_Alright, you see that blonde in the bed?" Speed asked. "That is my incredibly hot girlfriend, Jude." _

"_Explain what is going on." Kyle said as he took the camera from Wally._

"_You see, blondie there said that SME was losing their flare in pranking. So we came up with a great plan. Now watch as it goes into action." Wally said as he scanned the room._

"_Wally, take your shirt off and climb into bed." Speed demanded._

"_Kyle, go hide in her closet." Wally said as he took off his shirt and climbed into bed next to Jude._

"_Hey baby." Speed whispered into her ear._

"_Hmmm." Jude mumbled not waking up._

"_Baby, it is time to get up." Speed said into her ear gently shaking her._

"_No." Jude protested._

"_Come on baby, get up." Speed said as he slowly started to move away._

"_I am tired." Jude protested burying her face into the pillow._

"_I can't blame you for being tired, you were pretty a-maz-ing last night baby." Speed said as Wally wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Ummhmm." Jude hummed in happiness as Speed gave Wally the thumb's up sign._

"_How was I?" Wally asked blowing into Jude's ear as Speed disappeared._

"_Hmmmm…terrific like always." Jude mumbled as she cuddled closer to what she thought was Speed._

"_Like always?" Wally asked pulling her closer._

"_Ummmhmmm…wait." Jude said as she buried her face into Wally's chest._

"_Something wrong babe?" Wally asked trying not to laugh._

"_We didn't do anything last night." Jude said._

"_Nothing? Baby we sure did something." Wally said._

"_I don't remember." Jude murmured. She had not opened her eyes yet._

"_How could you not. I had you screaming 'Oh Wally!'" Wally said chocking back his laughter._

"_Why would I scream Wally? Something feels off." Jude said as she wrapped her arms around the body beside her pulling him closer._

"_Why wouldn't you scream Wally?" Wally asked._

"_You are funny." Jude mumbled as she planted a little kiss on Wally's chest._

"_So, should I refresh you on last night?" Wally asked laughing._

"_Oh my god!" Jude shouted as she looked up at the person she was in bed with and kissing._

"_Now you remember." Wally said._

"_What are you doing in my bed…naked?" Jude shouted as she saw his bare chest._

"_Uh, Jude…don't you remember last night? You were sure happy last night." Wally said._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" Speed asked busting through the door with an irate expression on his face._

"_Nothing." Jude shouted as she bunched the covers around her. They had her so confused. _

"_You call what we did last night nothing? You said you loved me and that Speed was getting in the way of our white hot relationship." Wally said trying to sound hurt._

"_You slept with Wally?" Speed asked dropping the bag that contained their breakfast._

"_No! Nothing happened, I went to bed and then I woke up with him in my bed." Jude said crying._

"_Really? Then why is he shirtless?" Speed asked._

"_I don't know." Jude cried._

"_I can't believe you Wally, I thought we were friends." Speed shouted as he pretended to punch Wally. Wally fell back on the bed holding his cheek like he was in pain._

"_Stop your crying and get your robe now. We need to talk." Speed shouted as he pointed to the closet. Jude wrapped her sheet around her and walked to her closet. _

"_GOT YOU!" Kyle screamed as he jumped out of the closet at Jude who dropped her bed sheet and quickly tried to cover herself to realize she was dressed._

"_I hate you guys!" Jude shouted once she realized what was happening. _

"_Oooh, we so just got you." Wally said as him and Speed were laughing hysterically._

"_You thought you had slept with Wally." Speed laughed as he and Wally rolled on the bed laughing._

"_So, is SME losing their style?" Kyle asked as Speed tried to hug Jude._

"_I hate you guys." Jude said as she marched out of her room._

"_SME never loses their touch." Kyle, Wally, and Speed all said into the camera. _

_Everyone was laughing hysterically at that video to the point, Kyle, Wally, Speed and Jude were crying. We watched three more short videos of Jude and SME. The next one to come on was real sweet. _

"_Come on you three. We have to be quiet." Jude said as she walked behind a ten year old Ella, a seven year old Vinnie, and a five year old Gracie._

"_Why?" Gracie asked._

"_We are surprising daddy." Ella said proudly._

"_Ok, I want you three to stay quiet as we all climb in bed with daddy. I will tell you when to wake him up, ok?" Jude asked._

"_Ok." All three kids answered. _

_Jude and the kids went into the bedroom. Jude placed Vinnie and Ella on one side of Speed and then sat Gracie across from Ella._

"_On three. One…two…three…" Jude counted down._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" Everyone screamed. _

"_What?" Speed asked waking up to see his family surrounding him._

"_Happy birthday daddy." Ella said as she beat everyone else to hugging him._

"_Aw, thanks El bear." Speed said as he gave Ella a kiss._

"_Happy birthway daddy." Gracie said crawling into his arms._

"_Thank you princess." Speed said as Gracie gave him a kiss._

"_Happy birthday daddy! I helped mommy make breakfast!" Vinnie said as he gave Speed a hug._

"_Thanks little man." Speed said as he gave Vinnie a high five and a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Ok, now you three go downstairs and get what I told you to." Jude said as she turned the camera off._

_The camera turned back on to see Jude sitting on the edge of the bed kissing Speed. _

"_Hehehe, mommy and daddy don't know I am recording them kissing." Ella whispered into the camera. _

"_Ewww." Ella said as the camera zoomed in enough for one to see the depth of their kiss._

"_MOMMY! DADDY! ELLA ISN'T HELPING!" Vinnie shouted running into the room. _

_Jude and Speed jumped as they saw Ella right beside them with the camera recording. _

"_On with the festivities." Jude said laughing nervously as Speed grabbed the camera from Ella._

_Everyone found that one adorable, but the cutest one was next. _

"_What does Ella want to be when she grows up?" Jude asked her seven year old daughter._

"_I want to be just like daddy!" A four year old Vinnie shouted. _

"_Is your name Ella?" Speed asked laughing._

"_No, but I want to be just like daddy!" Vinnie said._

"_Ok, you can grow up and be just like me." Speed replied._

"_Now Ella, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Jude asked as Ella and Gracie sat on the floor beside Speed and Vinnie._

"_I want to be just like mommy." Ella stated proudly._

"_Why do you want to be just like mommy?" Jude asked._

"_Because everyone likes my mommy. She is pretty and smart and she married daddy. If I am just like mommy I can marry daddy." Ella explained with a bright smile._

"_But daddy is married to mommy." Speed said._

"_But I want to marry you when I am all grown up." Ella said in all seriousness._

"_But what about mommy?" Jude asked._

"_We can share daddy. I want to marry daddy because he is the best and I love him." Ella said as she jumped on Speed's lap leaving Gracie alone._

"_What if I told you that you couldn't marry daddy?" Jude asked._

"_No!" Ella shouted as she buried her face into Speed's chest._

"_Mommy…wooky at my dollwee!" Gracie said as she shoved her doll in the camera. _

"_Ella." Jude said trying to get her attention but she refused to look at Jude or the camera._

"_El bear, look at mommy." Speed said as she tried to turn her around._

"_No!" Ella shouted as she shook her head no against Speed's chest._

"_Well, I guess I will have to share daddy." Jude said laughing._

"_I guess." Speed replied laughing just as hard._

"_Do I get to marry mommy?" Vinnie asked before the camera turned off. _

_Next was one that everyone loved. It was from when Jude and Speed first brought Ella home from the hospital. My dad was video taping, I remember that much._

"_Welcome home baby Ella." Jude and Speed said walking in the door with Ella._

"_This is going to be your home for a long, long time." Speed said._

"_Now mommy and daddy are going to show you around." Jude added as they started walking around the house. _

"_This is the kitchen baby Ella." Jude said as they stood in the kitchen as Speed held the car seat/carrier._

"_Now here is the family room. This is one of mommy and my favorite rooms. We spend a lot of time here and so will you." Speed said moving on and introducing her to every room._

"_Welcome to your room baby Ella." Jude said as they walked into the nursery. _

"_This is your bed, your changing table, your dresser, and all your toys for when you are older." Speed said._

"_Here is the chair daddy got for us." Jude said as they walked to the chair. _

"_Here is the room for when you get bigger and mommy has another baby." Speed said as they now made their way to one of the spare rooms._

"_And you will have your own bathroom." Jude added._

"_Now here is mommy and daddy's room." Speed said as they walked into their room._

"_That is mommy and daddy's bathroom. There is your bath tub in there for when we give you a bath." Jude said as they walked around the bathroom._

"_Now back to mommy and daddy's bedroom." Speed said heading back out to the bedroom._

"_There is mommy's closet, daddy's closet, mommy's dresser, daddy's dresser, our mirror, our love seat, your other crib," Jude was saying until Speed interrupted._

"_This is where you will sleep for six weeks baby Ella. After six weeks you will move to the nursery so mommy and daddy can have play time because mommy loves her play time." Speed smirked as Jude grew mad._

"_And lastly the bed." Jude said as Speed sat down Ella's chair and picked her up then laid her on the bed. Jude was not happy with Speed's comment._

"_You like this bed baby Ella? This is where mommy and I made you after many long nights." Speed said as he and Jude laid down beside her._

"_SPEED!" Jude shouted._

"_Ok, maybe it was the couch. No, I don't think so, we couldn't exactly curl up on it after we got out of the hospital and definitely couldn't do it on there at first. It had to be here with timing and everything. So yea, we did create her in this bed." Speed said as he thought about it._

"_Speed, you can't be talking like that." Jude protested. She looked worried._

"_Oh come on. Your dad knows we have sex; and if he doesn't he is not all there. I am not insulting you Stuart." Speed said looking at the camera quickly. "We have lived together since we were eighteen which is a big hint honey and now we have the most adorable little baby girl who was created from our love…and sex." Speed said as he laid his head beside Ella and played with her little hand._

"_I wasn't insulted." My dad replied quickly._

"_That wasn't it Speed, but thanks for filling in the camera. You can't say that stuff now that we have a baby. You got to watch your mouth, especially your swearing. We don't want her first word to be a swear word." Jude protested._

"_Jude, she is three days old. I think we have some time." Speed argued trying to remain calm._

"_Not only that, you need to stop with all the sexual references. We are full grown adults with a baby. We don't want her to have to deal with her dad always referring to sex when he talks. She does not need to know her parents conceived her in their bed or on the couch. We need to grow up and you need to leave the perversion behind." Jude stated._

"_Jude, she is three days old, I have some time." Speed said a little annoyed._

"_It is never too early to start, right baby Ella?" Jude asked. _

"_So is Kyle not going to be allowed around Ella because he talks like a sailor?" Speed said a little mad._

"_He just can't talk. I don't want her first word to be a cuss word. Zora's first full word is bound to be 'fuckin' with the way he talks." Jude said as she rubbed Ella's belly with a finger._

"_Honey, you just cursed in front of the baby." Speed replied with a smirk._

"_Oh shit, I just did." Jude said crying. _

"_Jude, it is ok. She doesn't know what you are saying." Dad replied._

"_You are tired, how about baby Ella and I go over to the nursery and you sleep." Speed suggested._

"_Ok, I will come over later and feed you baby Ella. I love you two." Jude said as she started to get under the covers. _

"_And we love you mommy." Speed said as he leaned over and gave Jude a kiss and picked Ella up._

"_Be careful and don't drop her head!" Jude shouted as Speed walked away. Speed looked at the camera and rolled his eyes before it shut off._

_By the end of that video everyone was laughing._

"_Jude, you made a good call on Zor's first word." Kyle shouted._

"_I thought so!" Jude shouted back._

_The next video to come on was also cute._

"_What are you two doing?" Jude asked as she kneeled down beside the large soaking tub._

"_We are playing, right big guy?" Speed replied. He and Vinnie were in their swimming shorts sitting in the tub. Vinnie was in his floating chair for swimming._

"_Have fun baby?" Jude asked flicking water at Vinnie. _

_He just giggled; he was only five and a half months old._

"_We are having fun, you want mommy to join, right?" Speed said to Vinnie._

"_Honey, why is the camera set up?" Jude asked looking at the camera._

"_Because mommy cried the other day when she missed out on stuff, so we are recording most everything incase something cute happens." Speed replied._

"_That is not funny Speed, I want to record again but I don't like missing time with my little boy." Jude stated._

"_Speed wants mommy to go change into her bathing suit and join us. El isn't coming home for another two hours." Speed said._

"_Vincent, his name is Vincent or Vinnie. We are not calling him Speed. I will go change." Jude said getting up to go change. _

"_Mommy is going to scream in two minutes when she finds daddy's secret camera." Speed said laughing. Sure enough a minute later Jude screamed._

"_GAHHHH!" Vinnie yelled as he splashed._

"_You sounded just like mommy." Speed replied kissing Vinnie's head._

"_Why is there a camera in our closet that was recording me changing?" Jude asked walking into the bathroom looking mad._

"_Ok, time to turn off this camera." Speed said turning off the camera. _

_The next video to come on was Gracie._

"_DADDY! DADDY!" Gracie screamed as she saw him walk into the family room._

"_Gracie! Gracie!" Speed replied as he picked his little four year old daughter up and kissed her._

"_Mommy said you would play ballerina with me so I can practice being a real ballerina for my class." Gracie stated._

"_Are you sure mommy said she wouldn't?" Speed asked looking over at Jude who had the camera._

"_Yup. Mommy even got you a tutu." Gracie said as she kicked to get down. "SEE!"_

_The camera then went blank to come back on to Gracie in her ballerina outfit and Speed in a tutu. Speed followed Gracie around the camera as she did her ballerina dance. Every so often Gracie stopped to make sure Speed was dancing just like her. This went on for about five minutes._

"_Bravo! Gracie, how about we get you into ballerina classes tomorrow." Jude suggested._

"_YAY! Can daddy come?" Gracie asked._

"_We will see, he definitely needs the practice." Jude replied laughing._

"_I will show you who needs practice." Speed said as you saw him take off at the camera and then watched the camera drop down as Jude took off running._

_Six more home videos from over the years played. It left everyone laughing hysterically. _

"_To end the night, I have put together some then and now photos." Ella said._

_The first set was a baby picture of Jude and then a current picture. The next was a baby picture of Speed and then a current picture. The next set was of Jude and Speed from high school holding each other then one of their anniversary pictures. Next was Jude and Speed's first family picture and then one they had done last Christmas. Then was a picture of Jude and Speed sprawled out in bed wrapped in a single sheet from when they were seventeen or eighteen and then a picture that was from not to long ago of them lying in bed sprawled out with only a single sheet. Then their was a picture that was obviously taken through the door of Jude and Speed undressing each other from when they were young and of course a recent picture to match it. Next was a picture of them kissing, from their six month anniversary when they were seventeen to a picture of them kissing at a recent party. There were about four more of those._

"_Thank you guys for coming tonight to help my parents celebrate their twenty-fifth anniversary. To my parents." Ella said as she held up a glass. Once everyone had toasted, Jude and Speed walked up to give Ella a hug._

"_That was great El bear." Speed said._

"_I worked hard on that." Ella replied._

"_We could tell." Jude said._

"_You guys liked it?" Ella asked proudly._

"_We loved it." Speed said._

"_So much that you are grounded for some of those pictures." Jude whispered. _

"_What?" Ella asked confused._

"_You don't show pictures of your parents getting ready to have sex or after to everyone, especially since most of those were when we were your age." Jude said as they said smiling at everyone._

"_Pictures turn up like that of you and Cody, he is dead." Speed added._

"_This isn't fair. Vinnie took the recent ones, not me." Ella protested._

"_You put them up. Life is a bitch, but we did love it El bear, it was the best gift." Speed said as he and Jude walked off stage with Ella between them. _

**Ella is closing in on 18 and Vinnie is closing in on his first single. Will it be a hit or will Ella sabotage it so she can remain in the spot light? Only way to find out is to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter! YAY! I hope everyone enjoys it. Be sure to review and let me know.**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

As Ella was nearing eighteen, Vinnie was getting ready to release his first single. The only problem was, he was worried he did not have what it took and that he could never live up to Ella and Speed.

"_Ella, can I ask you a question?" Vinnie asked once afternoon._

"_If it involves Zora, you know the answer." Ella replied trying to ignore him. _

"_No, it doesn't actually. I kind of have an issue with music." Vinnie stated._

"_And you are asking me over mom and dad why?"_

"_Well, I have two songs recorded and I don't know what one to release. Mom likes one, dad likes another and same goes with Kyle, Wally, Tommy, and Lil'T. You on the other hand know more about people our age."_

"_What are they?"_

"The two titles are 'The Curse of Curves' and 'Boys Don't Matter' but I don't know. I am scared too, El."

"_Hmm, I have an idea to see which one might be more a hit and gain it popularity before it even comes out."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Just give me a minute demo of each on a CD and would you and Lil' T like to open for SME in three weeks at our mall concert?"_

"_YES! That would be awesome." _

"_And how about you and I convince dad to release your single that day?"_

"_Ella, you rock. Now what song?" Vinnie asked worried some._

"_Give me the demos and you will see." Ella smiled as she walked off._

_------------------_

"_ELLA! COME HERE NOW!" Speed yelled through the house._

"_What dad?" Ella asked._

"_How come Portia's son came in with two, one minute demos of Vinnie's songs sang by you and Vinnie both?" Speed asked mad._

"_Well, you see, Vinnie didn't know which one to release so he asked me for help."_

"_And?"_

"_Well, he was scared that he might not even succeed. So, Zor, Cal, and I took his two demos and sang partially over them. Then we each left a CD lying at school noted to each other saying they were top secret. We knew they would be on the web within a couple hours. Then Cody put them up and we are watching the downloads. The one with the top downloads will be his single that he will sing when he opens for me in three weeks." Ella stated._

"_You are helping your brother?" Speed asked after a minute._

"_Yes, I don't completely hate him and its kind of fun." Ella said walking off._

_-------------------_

"_Ella, look at the comments." Vinnie said as he sat on Ella's bed with her computer reading the comments from her fan site._

"_What about them?" Ella asked plopping down beside him._

"_They are all about __**you**__! You did this to steal my possible spotlight!" _

"_Vinnie Winnie, you got this all wrong. The titles were released and never once did I say it was ort song. People are going to be watching for the titles and then they will see Spiederman and instantly want it. Then they will realize it is yours and with my review after you opening, it is sure to be a hit."_

"_It better work Ella or I will never forgive you." _

"_It will baby brother." Ella said as she kissed Vinnie on the cheek causing him to scrunch his face and rub his cheek._

"_Yuck, I don't even want to think of where those lips have been." Vinnie yelled pushing Ella away._

_-----------------_

"_Welcome everyone and thanks for coming out! Before we start today I would like to introduce my baby brother, Vinnie, who today is releasing his very first single, 'The Curse of Curves.' So everyone give it up for my brother Vinnie and his friend Tommy Q!" Ella shouted as she walked to the back of the stage and picked up her guitar. _

"_Thanks El. Hope everyone enjoys." Vinnie said nervously as he looked back at the girls and who all gave him thumbs up. They were his backup band. He then looked at Lil' T to make sure he was ready. Then Vinnie started playing._

_Once the song ended everyone was screaming and yelling for him. Vinnie was so estatic that Ella's plan had worked and they sold out of his and Tommy's single within a couple hours. That right there gave Vinnie the extra confidence boost he needed and let him know that he __**could**__ make it out there._

-------------------

"Are they?" Jude asked Speed as she and Speed found Ella and Vinnie passed out on the steps the next morning.

"_Passed out drunk? Yea, I would say so." Speed said looking at them._

"_What are we going to do? I told you letting them both go to that after party was a bad idea." Jude said._

"_I wasn't going to do anything. We wanted them to get along, and look, they are getting along. Plus the hangover will be punishment enough." Speed said failing to see the problem._

"_I know we wanted them to get along and do stuff, but go get drunk and pass out on the steps?" Jude said mad._

"_We just can't win, now where is that air horn of Vinnie's? Time to wake the drunks." Speed said walking off._

One thing I can never forget hearing about was when Speed and Wally learned about their kids' Myspace pages.

"_Have you seen the kids today?" Wally asked Speed as he, Speed, and Kyle walked into the Robbins household._

"_Nope, but I wonder what they are up to." Speed replied._

"_Zora is probably home on her laptop on that damn space site." Kyle stated._

"_Myspace?" Wally asked._

"_Yea." Kyle replied._

"_The girls have a band site that is really popular, but they have personal ones that are private." Speed said._

"_How do you know that?" Kyle and Wally asked._

"_I was snooping, I wanted to know what Ella's looked like. No such luck and asking would 'invade' her privacy." Speed said. _

"_Charlie is calling me." Kyle said grabbing his phone. "Ok, minor break down. Kyle is apparently acting up and she can't find him at the moment. Got to split." _

"_Hey, there is Cody's laptop. Want to casually look at it?" Wally said as he spotted Cody's laptop by the couch._

"_Why not?" Speed asked as he walked over and picked it up. "JACKPOT!" _

"_What?" Wally asked confused._

"_Your son is logged into the computer and myspace. Dude, this is fate." Speed said as he started looking around. _

"_Top friends? Scroll down." Wally instructed. "Ella, go figure. Callie, can we say shocker? Zora, Katie, Ty, Jeremy, Johnny, and SME." _

"_Should we look at his pictures then go to our daughters?" Speed asked._

"_Yes." Wally said eagerly. _

"_Albums? Let's see, basketball, my awesome girlfriend, my friends, me. I say girlfriend." _

"_That is my daughter, in bed, with nothing on." Speed said as he saw the first picture. _

_The first picture Cody had up was Ella lying in his bed with the sheet pulled up under her arms and her hair circling her. It was obvious there was no shirt on her and she was asleep. The second picture was Ella reaching up and kissing Cody in bed and the third was Ella waking up and smiling at Cody. Then there were fifteen more random ones of them out places either hugging or kissing. There were also a couple dance pictures and then one of Cody and Ella at a basketball game. _

"_Dude, the first four have to go. I don't care if only friends see it, it makes my daughter look like a whore." Speed said angry. _

"_Let's look at the actual page then go to El's." Wally said. "Click that." Wally instructed as he saw a quiz titled, "Love Life"_

_Speed and Wally opened it up and started reading it to learn it was a sex life questionnaire. Neither of them needed to see that, but they couldn't stop reading._

"_Your son turned my daughter into a sex crazed freak. I hate you." Speed said after they finished._

"_My son, what about your daughter?" Wally said._

"_Dude, she was a virgin until your son took it. She might still be now and we both know he is not so innocent. Ella was what number?" Speed shot back._

"_Go to El's page." Wally said realizing Speed was right._

_On Ella's they went straight to her pictures. She had several albums, SME, Friends, Family, My Love, Randomness. Speed was surprise to see that Ella had several pictures of him and her, then some with her mom and then some with Gracie and Vinnie. The ones of Cody and Ella were fairly innocent. Speed was not worried about hers. They then ventured to Callie and found hers boring. The same thing happened with Katie. Then they went to Zora's._

"_Oh my god, Kyle would flip out if he saw this." Wally said looking at Zora's half dressed pictures._

"_I can hear it now, 'that little fuckin whore, she is getting it when she gets her slutty ass in my fuckin house. Charlie! You need to do something about that whore you call your daughter. ZORA!' Yea, I kind of want to see it." Speed said pretending he was Kyle. _

"_What did SME's look like?" Wally asked._

"_The front had quick info about us, then the girls. Then it had a couple demos. The pictures were in albums, Original SME, Ella Spiederman, Callie Robbins, Zora Bateman, Promotional Pictures, The Girls of SME, and Concerts. A good promotional page and it gets a lot of hits. Darius has to approve of it all." Speed said._

"_Well, we looked and I wish I hadn't read Cody's blogs." _

"_Dude, he needs to take that down. I don't want everyone knowing how my daughter likes it or seeing those pictures. It is coming down." Speed said a little angry._

At eighteen, the new generation of SME released their second album. They made magazine covers left and right with their dads and Jude. Ella had definitely proved she had what it took to be the daughter of Jude and Speed. They also had to learn to let go, especially Jude.

"_Do you think El bear liked her party?" Speed asked as him and Jude headed towards 620._

"_I think she had a great time, I just wish she would have came home with us." Jude replied._

"_True, but she wants to be with Cody too. It is 8:30pm, she spent the majority of her day with us. When we were her age, we did the same thing. Think of how our parents must have felt. Plus, El bear is eighteen and now an adult." Speed said as he finally realized his baby was an adult._

_Jude and Speed continued walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. After a few minutes they arrived at the apartment. _

"_Does it look like someone has been here if not already here?" Jude asked._

"_It does, I think Callie and Wally were going to come over and work on some stuff. Tanya has been stressing and their guitars are not helping her." Speed explained. _

_Jude and Speed walked in and stopped. They could see the dim glow of a light and hear laughing over the quietly playing "Dancing In The Moonlight" _

"_You are too perfect." They heard a voice say._

"_You are just saying that." They heard the other voice state._

"_No I'm not. You are perfect…my perfect girlfriend." The first voice replied._

"_I love you so much, did you know that?" The second voice asked._

"_After what just happened, I think so." The first voice said laughing._

"_Thank you for everything." The second voice said quietly_

_Jude and Speed both peaked around the corner to see Ella dressed in just Cody's button down shirt and Cody in his jeans dancing, laughing, and exchanging the occasional kiss next to the mattress where Ella's clothes laid. Jude was about to yell when Speed clasped his hand over Jude's mouth and carried her out of the apartment._

"_Why the hell did you do that?" Jude yelled at Speed._

"_Jude, there is nothing we can do. She is eighteen and after a lot of thinking last night, she and Cody are no different then you and me at that age." Speed said looking at Jude._

"_I don't want her to grow up." Jude said pouting._

"_Neither do I, believe me sweetheart; I don't want to lose my El bear. It seems just like yesterday I was having to pry her off me, but we need to let her make her own choices." Speed said hugging Jude._

"_I wish she was five again and boys were yucky." Jude said burying her face into Speed's chest._

"_Do we want to relieve that? Aunt Sadie, did you know daddy has an earring? Really, Ella, last I knew daddy didn't? Yes he does, in his pants! I saw it in the shower. Ella, do not repeat that. Or what about, Uncle Kwest mommy has a tattoo that only daddy is allowed to see." Speed said imitating Ella at a young age._

"_Wait, what is that?" Jude said bending down to pick up a note and ignoring Speed's sarcastic remarks._

_Ella, I don't know where to start. I guess happy birthday? Yea, happy birthday babe. This is a big birthday for you, you are the big one-eight. Congrats babe, congrats. Now here comes the hard part. I have been with you for two years now and every moment of it I have loved. I love you Ella, I mean really love you. You are perfect to me and no one can ever compare to you. I love you with all my heart, Ella. Life without you would not be the same. Everyday knowing that I will at least hear your voice makes getting up worthwhile. I have had some of the best times with you. Being with you brightens my days…and nights…and mornings. When people ask me where I want to be in ten years, I don't know. The only think I do know is that I want you to be by my side. I want to be able to come home every night and give you a kiss. Hopefully we could have a little one too. Life with you is perfect, even in the bad times, it is still perfect. I want to have a love story like your parents; they are the perfect couple that is still in love after twenty-five years. All this stuff is what I know you want to hear and is so hard for me to say, and just as hard to write but I need to let you know. I love you Ella Mason Spiederman and nothing can ever change that. _

_Love your Cody._

"_That was so effin' adorable." Jude said as she started to cry. "How come you never wrote me anything like that?" _

"_I did adorable things for you. Did you forget both those times on the Eiffel Tower? Or what about that birthday party I threw you, or when I got you Paris, or what about that time I sent a limo for you then we went to dinner in a secluded area with a violinist and then to that cabin?" Speed asked mad at how Jude came off on him._

"_But you never wrote out your feelings like this." Jude said._

"_Oh no, I never wrote out my feelings for you. They are only in my solo record I did behind everyone's back and that was release and dedicated to my other half." Speed said walking off mad._

"_I am sorry!" Jude yelled as she took off after Speed forgetting all about wanting to go grab Ella._

I also learned that Ella was a true friend to Katie. Katie had wanted to be Prom Queen so bad, but typical Katie never really told anyone. She kept telling me that Ella would get it. SME was always getting nominated for those things.

"_MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Katie yelled running in the house after school one day._

"_Right here, what is wrong?" I asked as I saw Ella and Katie running around looking for me._

"_When I got to school today there were posters all over the school that said 'Katie West for Prom Queen.' Whoever did that put flyers in lockers and then on cars after school." Katie said excitedly. _

"_Whoever thought of this was genius. I bet you will win. You had more flyers then all those other girls." Ella said. _

"_I hope so, I have got to show you the necklace I got for prom. I will be right back." Katie said running off._

"_How did you do it?" I asked._

"_Do what?" Ella asked smiling._

"_Do all that and stay anonymous?" I restated._

"_I don't know what you are talking about." Ella replied._

"_I think you do, and thank you." I replied hugging her. _

_-----Two weeks later_

"_How do I look mom?" Katie asked me as she looked over herself in the mirror. She had on a gorgeous tea-length white dress with a full tulle skirt. It was strapless with a shirred empire waistline accompanies by a pink ruched taffeta sprinkled with crystals that continued to tie into a beautiful back sash. She looked like a princess.__  
_

"_Gorgeous." I replied as I tied the bow._

"_Do you think I stand a chance? All those other girls are so pretty, prettier then me." Katie stated nervously._

"_Oh shut up Katie. You will so win." Ella said standing in the doorway with Jude._

"_Listen to her, for once she is right." Jude said laughing._

"_Jude, has Speed seen Ella's dress yet?" I asked looking at her. Of course Ella looked gorgeous, but her dress was a little…well…not there? It was a two pieced, blue dress. The top covered her upper part with a band around the neck. It had a slit in the middle with a wrap around band that went to the back. The top connected a little to the band on the skirt. It was a lovely straight skirt. It was revealing to say the least, but Ella pulled it off. _

"_Nope." Ella and Jude said together. And I thought tonight would be peaceful._

_-----------------_

"_Katie! You look so pretty. You are surely going to win." Callie said running up the driveway dragging Jeremy with her. Callie looked so pretty in her black floor length gown with white polka dots and a big red sash that tied in the back. _

"_You look so cute, vintage type dress." Katie replied._

"_You know me." Callie said twirling._

"_And here comes Zora." Zora said announcing herself as her and her current boyfriend walked up. Zora had on a tight red dress. It was pretty with the cap sleeves, but very revealing up top considering she had to tape it in place. It had a pretty broach on it as well. _

"_You look…perfect." Cody said walking up to Ella._

"_And you look perfect too." Ella replied as she waited for a kiss._

"_But you can't see 'it'" Cody said as he barely kissed Ella._

"_Happy now?" Ella asked as she pushed down the side of her skirt. When tanning, she had taken stickers and had a lighter patch that read 'Cody'_

"_Very." Cody said running his fingers over it as he kissed her._

"_Well, once SME shows up we can take pictures." Charlie said as we all waited on our husbands._

"_Sorry we are late." Kwest said as he, Speed, Kyle, Wally, Vinnie, and Alex came running up._

"_Zora looks hot." I heard Vinnie say as he starred at her._

"_Ella, where is your dress?" Speed said walking up to her, Jude, Cody, and Cassidy. I think the location of Cody's hands sparked him as well._

"_You like?" Ella asked._

"_Your underwear, sure, but where is the dress?" Speed stated._

"_This is my dress. Mom helped me pick it out." Ella replied._

"_That is not a dress. It looks like what your mom got from VS and modeled for me last night. I actually think hers covered more." Speed said angrily._

"_Dad!" Ella shrieked. _

"_Vincent, this dress is fine." Jude stated._

"_I should have a say in what my daughter wears and I don't want her looking like a whore." Speed fought back. Oh boy, this is going to be good._

"_She looks fine, and when did decisions about Ella become a two person decision? You went out and got her that car regardless of what I thought." Jude said._

"_Damn it Jude, this is what it is about right? That car I bought her over two years ago? Well fine. Have fun bear, and I hope that dress comes off easier for Cody then one like Callie or Katie's." Speed said._

"_Mom, shouldn't you do something?" Cody whispered to Cassidy a little worried._

"_This is between Jude and Speed, never ever but in." Cassidy replied._

"_Exactly." Katie and I said in unison._

"_Zora's dress is revealing and you don't see Kyle freaking out." Ella said. _

"_If Kyle wants to let his daughter walk around with her boobs popping out, then that is his decision. I say my daughter should be completely covered." Speed stated _

"_What about Zora and her boobs?" Kyle asked not hearing it all._

"_Just her dress and lack of coverage, now back to the important matters." Speed yelled. _

"_ZORA CHARLOTTE!" Kyle screamed as he looked at his daughter for the first time that night._

"_Oh boy, this is going to be interesting." Kwest said to Wally, Cassidy, and me._

"_MOM! Dad is trying to staple my designer dress close." Zora shouted as Kyle came after her with a stapler. _

"_She looks like a fuckin stripper with her boobs hanging out. A bra covers more." Kyle stated as he faced Charlie._

"_Her dress is taped in place and that is how it is supposed to look. She looks classy. Staple that $600 dress and I promise you that you will not be seeing any skin from the neck down on me." Charlie said as Kyle's mouth dropped open. I don't know which part got him, the price or the threat._

"_Aren't you glad we got the good, somewhat modest kids?" I asked Cassidy as we watched the Spiedermans and the Batemans fight over the girls' dresses._

"_Ha, you can say that. I can't. You don't have the son who got his girlfriend pregnant at sixteen and every time you turn around he is crawling in or out of a window and is part of the reason Speed is so worried about that dress. I tried so hard to keep Cody in line. I took away everything, his car, his computer, his cell, his guitar, his TV, you name it I took it. But he kept sneaking around and not listening just to be with her. I can't control my son at all." Cassidy said, I thought she was going to cry._

"_Girls then, the good girls." I said trying to calm her down. Cody pushed her at times._

"_Rephrase that, Callie. I think Tanya is pregnant. I found two pregnancy tests in her bathroom last night and it wouldn't surprise me. She is rarely home anymore, always with him." Cassidy said taking a deep breathe. She did not like Tanya's boyfriend one bit. Actually, she blamed him for Tanya dropping out of college._

"_It is all ok." I said patting her on the back._

_Everyone stood around taking pictures once the feuding was somewhat over. Cody and Ella looked perfect together. Everyday they remind me more of Jude and Speed. Callie and Jeremy looked adorable. Zora and her boyfriend looked great too. He actually looked halfway normal, I think he is a rebellious act against Charlie truthfully. Then there was Katie and her date Jansen, they looked so happy together. Katie looked so happy._

_-----------------_

"_Alright everyone. It is that time to announce our prom queen and prom king." The principal said._

"_Our prom king is…Jeremy Andrews!" Ella announces. She was asked to announce the queen and king._

"_And the prom queen is…oh my…KATIE WEST!" Ella shouted as Callie and Zora ran and hugged Katie before she could completely process it._

"_You won! You won!" Callie and Zora shouted as the pushed her up to Ella._

"_Congrats cous, you totally deserved it." Ella said as she crowned Katie._

"_Thanks Ella." Katie said hugging her. _

Prom was the best senior event for Katie. She was ecstatic when she came home the next morning. I found out a couple weeks later on accident that Ella had been nominated for Prom Queen. It was her, Katie, and another girl in the running. Ella found out by persuasion and her name. Once she found out she was able to get out of it and then made all the signs, flyers, and little gift to vote for Katie. Cody got the whole basketball team to post the stuff and help spread the word. Callie and Zora did their best to campaign as well while keeping most of this a secret from Katie. Prom Queen was something Ella had wanted at one point, but she knew how much Katie wanted it so she gave up that dream. When I found that out, I couldn't help but cry a little. Ella was not the spoiled and conceded little rock star people played her out to be.

**Next chapter, Gracie has a problem, she thinks she is falling in love but is she? Will Speed approve? Also, nineteen is approaching for Ella and her and Cody are more in love then ever. Speed and Cody have a **_**little**_** talk, but is it a good one for not? Be sure to review to find out**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is a new chapter. Like always, thanks to my reviewers. You guys rock, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

With Ella approaching nineteen, Gracie was coming upon fifteen and she thoughtshe was in love. The only problem was, Gracie had a boyfriend and no one knew who he was.

"_Ella, can I talk to…oh I am sorry." Gracie said one night walking into Ella's room to find her and Cody making out in bed._

"_What Gracie?" Ella asked a little annoyed at her sister._

"_Nothing, I just wanted someone to talk to and I __**can't**__ talk to mom or dad." Gracie said starting to walk away._

"_Gracie, just spill." Ella said._

"_I want to know how you know that you are in love." Gracie said as she started to leave_

"_Hold up one sec." Ella said after she realized what Gracie was talking about._

"_What?" Gracie said turning around._

"_Come here and talk to me." Ella said. Gracie had been seeing a guy for a month and a half now but no one knew who this guy was._

"_Ella." Cody whined as he threw the pillow over his face._

"_Shut up." Ella said as she patted a spot on her bed. "Come here and talk to me." _

"_Ok." Gracie said as she climbed into bed with her sister._

"_Talk, is this about that guy you have been seeing?" _

"_Yes, it is about him." Gracie said blushing a little._

"_Dish."_

"_Well, we have been official for a month and a half. I have been seeing him longer then you guys think and I really like him. He can make me smile so much. He is so sweet and always gives me little kisses. He was my first __**real**__ kiss."_

"_Gracie! Tell me more, like who he is."_

"_I am not going to say who yet, you might tell dad. But I think I am falling for him but I am scared he isn't falling back. I mean, he says he likes me and all, but I am so inexperienced compared to him. He tired to French kiss me tonight and I sort of panicked."_

"_Gracie, that shouldn't matter."_

"_I know, but that wasn't the first time either."_

"_Does he call you ever?"_

"_All the time. He told me he would call me tomorrow night and then when I got in the house I had a text from him saying that had a blast and that he adores the time he spends with me."_

"_Oh la la, Gracie, I think he likes you." Ella said causing her sister to blush a little more._

"_I know, but I am worried that he might want more. I want to be able to kiss him like he wants but I don't know how. I am also scared of when I actually have to tell dad that I have a boyfriend. He will freak." _

"_Don't worry about dad, he should be happy that you are happy and if this guy is as great as you have made him sound over the past week it should be fine." Ella said trying to make her sister feel a little better._

"_How do you French kiss? Could I maybe watch you and Cody so I can see?" Gracie asked nervously._

"_What?" Ella asked shocked as Cody started to get impatient._

"_You heard me." Gracie said looking away._

"_No Gracie, it will come naturally and Cody you can wait damn it." Ella said as she smacked his hand away._

"_Ok, I will let you two…you know." Gracie said a little disgusted as she left._

"_Do you think her boyfriend could possibly be Lil'T?" Ella asked Cody._

"_I was thinking the same thing. She spends a lot of time at the studio yet we never see her and no one ever sees him." Cody replied as he kissed Ella's neck._

"_I am worried about her." Ella said after a minute._

"_I will be back." Cody said rolling out of bed._

_------------------_

"_Gracie, can we talk?" Cody asked standing in the doorway of Gracie's room._

"_Cody, just save it. I know you don't care and Ella is making you come talk to me." Gracie said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ella tried to help but just never seemed to say what she needed to hear._

"_No, I came on my own." Cody said sitting down on her bed._

"_Why?"_

"_As surprising as it might sound, I do care about you Gracie. You are my girlfriend's sister and you have grown on me." Cody said hugging her. "Now talk."_

"_I am scared he won't like me because I am so inexperienced."_

"_That should not matter if he really likes you. Ella was inexperienced and we know I wasn't but I still wanted her." _

"_True, but he can have anyone he wants but he has me."_

"_Because he must really like you. Who is he by the way?"_

"_A friend of Vinnie's."_

"_And would his name be Tommy Quincy?" _

"_Maybe?"_

"_Gracyen, are you dating Lil' Tommy Q?"_

"_Yes." Gracie said blushing._

"_And this is the reason for all the secrets because he dated Ella, is Vinnie's best friend when they are not fighting, and your dad is not exactly the best of friends with Tom right?"_

"_Yes, don't tell El please." Gracie begged._

"_Ok, but just be careful and I am always here to talk to you." Cody said kissing Gracie's forehead then heading back to Ella's room._

_------------------_

"_Is it him?" Ella asked as Cody climbed back into bed._

"_Can't say." Cody said as he kissed her._

"_It is, but they are kind of cute together." Ella replied._

"_Enough them talk, let's focus on the important matter. Me and you." Cody stated._

_------------------_

_Gracie walked down the hall to her parent's room hoping to talk to her parents after speaking with Cody. When Gracie got there she could see the TV on playing a movie. She looked over at her parents to see them not even watching the movie. They were too busy exchanging kisses so Gracie walked off. She couldn't talk to Vinnie, it was his friend and he couldn't know. She walked back past Ella's room and peaked in to see Cody untying Ella's baby doll top as he kissed her. Gracie was jealous of her; she was in love and knew it._

_When Gracie finally got to her room, she saw her phone lighting up._

"_Hello?" Gracie said into the phone after seeing it was a restricted number._

"_Hey Gracie S." The voice replied back._

"_Hi Tommy." Gracie said as she started to smile._

"_I just wanted to call and make sure you got my text since you didn't reply."_

"_I did, Ella was just around so I couldn't."_

"_I see, well I meant what I said."_

"_I know, and I feel the same."_

"_Cool, good night Gracie S." _

"_Night Tommy." Gracie said as she got ready to hang up._

"_Gracie! Wait." Tommy yelled into the phone._

"_What?" _

"_I think I am in love with you. Night." Tommy said quickly before hanging up._

_Gracie screamed as she fell back onto her bed. Tommy loved her and she loved him. _

At Ella's nineteenth birthday party, another surprise was thrown out. The real surprise came two and a half months before the party actually.

"_Speed, can I talk to you alone?" Cody asked one day at the studio. He had come down after classes and saw Speed working alone._

"_Sure, pull up a chair." Speed said as he took off his headphones._

"_Thanks." Cody replied sitting down._

"_So what do you want to talk about?" Speed asked._

"_Well, you know how I feel about Ella right?" Cody replied._

"_You love her more than anything…right?" Speed said not sounding to thrilled. _

"_Yea." Cody said looking away._

"_And I have a feeling this has to do with that. Please tell me you did not get her pregnant again." _

"_No, no, we are not having a baby…yet."_

"_Yet?" _

"_I wanted to ask you for…for…for your…"_

"_My what?"_

"_Permission to ask Ella to be my wife on her birthday." Cody said extremely quickly._

"_So you are asking me for my permission to ask my daughter to marry you, correct?"_

"_Yes sir." _

"_And what made you decide this? Last I knew you wanted to wait till you graduated."_

"_Ella wants to get married so bad for some reason, she has the idea it would make us a 'real' couple and I use to think that was crazy. I wanted to wait till I knew everything was stable in life. Marriage is tough, and I thought we might be more mature then. Then about a month ago when I was home, Ella stayed the night with me and when I woke up the next morning she was gone to record. She had left me a note, but it just felt so empty without her. Then and there I realized that I want her with me at all times. Waiting three years doesn't really change that much and I want Ella with me. I love her and that emptiness I felt that morning made me think, marriage is not so bad. I love her Speed, she is my perfect girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She makes me better, she made me a better person. I want her to be my wife, I want to be able to show her off, and in several years I want her to have a kid with me. I want to marry Ella more then you realize. And I had already decided after the whole roommate fiasco that I was going to live at home, and now maybe Ella and I can live together. Speed, I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I love her." Cody stated._

"_And what if I told you no? Would you still ask her?"_

"_Truthfully Speed, I look up to you and Kyle kind of how I look up to my dad. I value your opinion so much, but truthfully, I would still ask Ella. I love her. I can't imagine life without her. I don't think I could ever love someone like her." _

"_Good answer, so how exactly do you plan on asking her? I have a couple ideas."_

"_So I can?" Cody asked shocked._

"_Of course, Ella loves you just as much. Truthfully I would like it if you two waited a couple years, but I don't see Ella marrying anyone but you. And if I were to say I was against young marriage I would be a hypocrite. Plus, I know everything about you Cody. I know more things about you then you could ever imagine. I was in the room you were born in only a couple hours after you and Callie came out. Your dad is one my best friends so I can keep an eye on you at all times." Speed said._

"_Wow." Cody replied._

"_So, do you have a ring yet?" Speed asked._

"_No, I don't know what to buy her." Cody confessed._

"_Leave it to me." Speed said with a smile._

**Be sure to review, next chapter Speed and Ella spend a day together and it is interesting. Also, does Speed help Cody or does he find a way to keep his little girl, his little girl? New chapter hopefully soon :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another new chapter! YAY! This chapter is a really good Speed/Ella chapter and gives a lot of history on Kyle and Charlie, Wally and Cassidy, and even some on Jude and Speed. Sad news is, this story is coming to an end soon. I think there are 3 chapters left. Sad? I know. Well, like always, thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys. Now read, enjoy, and REVIEW! **

* * *

**---Chapter---**

Even though Speed didn't want to lose his precious El Bear, he knew that helping Cody out with asking Ella was the right thing. He knew how much Cody meant to Ella and how happy she was with him and that was important to him, Ella's happiness that is.

_One week later-_

"_So, what are we doing today?" Ella asked as her and Speed walked down the street with their coffee._

"_Don't tell grams this, but she and grandpa want to get you a tennis bracelet for your birthday and they asked me what to get. So, I thought we could stop in the jewelry store and browse. Then you just happen to see the one you want, I put it on layaway and grams comes and gets it unknowingly. I also thought that maybe we could find a pretty matching necklace that a certain dad could buy his daughter." Speed said._

"_Why so early?" Ella asked._

"_Because that same dad might want to have something engraved, or could always end up ordering said necklace if his daughter couldn't find one in the store." Speed replied looking over at Ella._

"_I love you daddy!" Ella said hugging Speed._

"_I know." Speed stated as he put one arm around her shoulders as they continued walking._

_Once they got to the store, they browsed and then talked to a sales rep that just happened to be stationed by the rings. _

"_What you looking at Bear?" Speed asked as he noticed her admiring the rings._

"_Nothing." Ella replied a little embarrassed. _

"_Rings eh? You two that serious?" Speed asked pretending to be clueless._

"_We love each other." Ella replied._

"_Talked about marriage?"_

"_One night when we were lying in bed, I mentioned I would love to get married sometime. Cody said he wanted to finish college before he settled down. So I guess I got at least another three years. Oh well, he loves me and wants to be with me, what more can I ask for?" _

"_Aw, I didn't mean to make you upset Bear. Just tell him before he can ever ask you, he should get my permission." _

"_Would you give him permission to ask me?"_

"_Probably not, but I would like it if he asked."_

"_Well, back to necklaces." _

"_Why don't we have fun and you show daddy the ring you would like?" Speed suggested just as he planned._

"_Dad, you can't buy me a ring for my birthday." Ella said smiling._

"_But in the future if Cody were to come and ask for my permission I could say what ring you would want. I mean I had no clue when I asked your mom. Hell, I took Mason on a date just to get him to help me with it."_

"_A date?" Ella asked looking confused._

"_Yup, took him to a nice dinner, a movie, and then we came ring shopping. I couldn't ask your mom and spoil the surprise and Aunt Sadie would have blabbed it. So next best person was her gay best friend." Speed explained._

"_You are one of a kind dad." Ella said laughing._

"_Thank you El bear, now let's take a book and look." Speed said grabbing one of the books. _

_After thirty minutes, Ella had picked out what her dream ring was. Little did Ella know the clerk had written all this down as Speed instructed her to do for later. _

_-----------------_

"_El, you like this necklace right?" Speed asked as he held up a diamond heart._

"_It is perfect daddy." Ella replied as she looked at her ring she picked almost upset now._

"_Come on, we better get to the studio." Speed said as he signed the bill._

"_Alright." Ella said as she looped her arm with Speed and they left._

"_He will ask someday…when the time is right. I have faith in him. Until then, I get to keep my baby all to myself." Speed said kissing her forehead._

"_Will you tell me again about when you asked mom to marry you? I want it all, nothing censored. Please?" Ella asked as she slowed down her pace._

"_Sure. You know your mom and I ran off to Europe when we were nineteen. Well, two months before that I came to the conclusion that after living with your mom and being with her for that long I was a thousand percent sure I wanted to make her my wife. I called up Mason, as explained earlier, and we got a ring. I carried that thing around for so long. I kept getting nervous about asking your mom. Was it too soon? Did she feel the same? I talked myself out of it I don't know how many times. I planned us romantic dinners and then backed out. There was even one night where we were lying under the covers wrapped in each others arms. All I could think about was how perfect that was. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out the box. I looked over at your mom and gave her a kiss and told her how much I loved her. She replied with how much she loved me and all and then said good night. There went that. When we got to Paris, I had it planned on how I was going to ask her with a backup for if I chickened out. Let's just say Kyle and Wally made a lot of reservations for me. We had four days left in Paris and we had been out on our own. Wally had called and went through with yet another plan for me. It started to rain and I took off running in it and made your mom come with me. We ran around having fun. The whole time it was perfect, everything felt so…right? I knew then and there that asking your mom was right, she would say yes. I took her to the Eiffel Tower and we went up to our spot. Soon as we got up there I got ready to ask her and got nervous again. We stood there for the longest time sipping champagne and I kept telling her just how much I loved her. I then told her that I loved this very special girl with everything in me and that the best part was she felt the same. Your mom got a tear in her eye kept telling me I was going to make her cry. She pulled me closer and buried her face in my chest and kept whispering 'I love you'. That is when it finally hit me, I had to ask her then and there. I could not wait forever. After a while, I gave her my well rehearsed speech and asked her to marry me. Your mother was in shock and started crying. Instead of answering with a simple yes, she made an effort to tell me that I completed her. We stayed there for a while and went back to our hotel. We stayed there for two days. I didn't call Wally or Kyle, so they knew that I had asked and she said yes. Therefore, they sent us a bottle of wine with a congratulations note. After asking your mom to marry me, I was even more in love with her." Speed explained._

"_That is so romantic and perfect dad. I just hope someday Cody does ask me." Ella replied off in her dream world._

"_He will, he loves you so much Ella. You are perfect to him…and me. How about we skip the studio today?" Speed replied._

"_I love you dad and that sounds great." Ella replied as they walked down the street to the car_

_-----------------_

"_So, why we are out enjoying our day and I just told you about my proposal to mom. Why don't we talk, you know really talk about things. You can ask me any question about mom and me, but I get to ask you the same question about you and Cody or one equal to it. Want to?" Speed suggested as they sat down at a little café._

"_I guess I am game. Tell me about the first time you told mom you __**really**__ loved her." Ella said. _

"_Ok, it was our six month anniversary. I had told her I loved her before that, I think after two months, but never that I __**really**__ loved her. I even remember what I said and how things were. We were sitting waiting for our meal holding hands smiling at each other. I thought everything was perfect. I kissed her hand and she smiled and laughed lightly. Then I said 'Jude, have I ever told you how much I love you? I don't think I have. Well, I really love you Jude, I mean I __**really**__ love you. I can seriously see myself settling down with you and you are one of the most important things in my life. Jude Harrison, I love you.' Your mom was smiling so big as a tear came down her cheek. She kept trying to find the right words to say something back, but she couldn't. It was so adorable. She ended up just getting up and kissing me. After she sat back down she replied, 'I love you so much. I don't know how to explain it, but you mean the world to me.' It was one of the best days. Your turn sweetheart." Speed said._

"_First time he said the words that he loved me was about three weeks before I found out I was pregnant. We were lying in my bed all curled up after….you know. Well, he looked over at me and kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled down at me and said, 'I love you so much Ella.' The look he gave me was so adorable and I was so happy he could finally tell me that he loved me." Ella said smiling as she replayed the event in her head._

"_Wait, you slept with him before he said he loved you?" Speed blurted out._

"_Well, sort of. He told me on my sixteenth birthday that I meant the world to him and he was the luckiest guy in the world to have me as his girlfriend. Even if I wasn't Ella Spiederman, rock goddess, but just Ella Spiederman. I knew that was his way of saying he loved me. You know as well as I do that Cody has issues with expressing himself. I felt so perfect with him, he made me feel like a princess and he still does. That night just kind of happened and I was so glad it did. Your turn." Ella said._

"_It was the same night I told your mom I really loved her. I had walked her up to the door and kissed her good night when she invited me to spend the night. She said that six months was enough time to trust me and having me spend the night would be nice. We only had intentions of having a PG sleepover. You know, cuddling and kissing, maybe a movie in there, and sharing a bed as we slept. Well, we went upstairs to go to bed after a couple hours and I realized I had nothing but my boxers to sleep in. She said that was fine and nothing was going to happen. Well, once she had changed and came back into her room, I stood up to give her a hug and I whispered I loved her. Then I gave her a kiss. That one kiss had so much passion in it and it went farther then either of us intended. The next thing I knew, your mother and I were in bed wrapped in each other's arms. It was perfect." Speed explained._

"_Had you and mom ever discussed that? Like when and where?"_

"_We talked once and your mom said she wanted to wait until marriage but if the opportunity presented itself and everything was perfect she would not stop it. I had always said I would never plan it. If it happened, then it was supposed to. I knew it would be with the one I loved more than anything and I was just going to let nature take its course. You?"_

"_I never thought about it really. I mean, Zor was always talking about her recent conquest. Then with Cody everything just sort of fell in place and I let it happen. What was the most embarrassing thing to happen to you and mom, like being caught or something?" _

"_When your grandparents caught us. You?"_

"_Grandparents, which set and you have to give more detail."_

"_All. I had been away for a week and got home two and half hours early. I had not told your mom, I wanted to surprise her and I did. I caught her off guard and we got caught up with each other and she never told me we were having dinner guest. I just thought she was making a special meal for me. Well, we moved from the kitchen to the dinning room trying to make it to the couch. Well, the dinning room table is as far as we got. Then we heard a scream or two and looked over to see all three sets of your grandparents standing there with horror stricken expressions. Also, your mother and I were not engaged then, just living together. You?"_

"_Dad that is hilarious. Here is mine, it was two weeks after Cody had moved to his dorm. He invited me over to spend the day and stuff, his roommate had gone home over the weekend. Well, they also had a thing to warn the other. I think it was beads on the door knob meant they had a girl in there and stay out. Well, his roommate came home two days early and did not pay attention. His roommate walked in and got an extremely good view of about everything on me. I saw him and just froze, Cody noticed I had stopped moving and quickly sat up to see his roommate. He started yelling as he tried to cover us up, well mostly my top half. His roommate stands there and tries to talk to us and say he is sorry as he looked for something. Cody was getting madder and madder by the second. Then his roommate says his name and tells Cody I am hot and wanted to know if he could bang me next. Then said he wouldn't tell his girlfriend, guitar girl, that he had a fuckin hot slut that made her look ugly. That sent Cody over the edge, if it weren't for me Cody would have probably pounded him. Cody started screaming at him and yelled 'this is my girlfriend you fuckin idiot.' His roommate was speechless and Cody told him to get the fuck out of there and not come back. It was horrible dad, and that is one of the reasons Cody is moving out next year, the guy does not respect his privacy but his has to be respected."_

"_Sounds eventful." Speed said after a minute._

"_Yea, I got another one."_

"_Ok El."_

"_Explain your piercing."_

"_Wow, I am surprised it has taken this long for you to ask and I am glad. I have no clue why I got it. I don't even remember getting it actually."_

"_What?"_

"_Ok, you know mom and I got engaged when we went to Paris. Well, no one knew officially until we got home. When we got home we had a big announcement party with family and friends. It was kind of like a little picnic thing that was over by seven. Afterwards Kyle and Wally took me out to celebrate. We got incredibly drunk in such a short amount of time. Jamie had came along, he only had two or three drinks. He is the one who informed of us some of these things. Well, apparently at ten we decided to go to a tattoo shop and Jamie couldn't exactly stop three drunks who were determined to go there. Well, I apparently chickened out on the tattoo after watching Kyle get a new one and I was not walking away without something. Apparently I dropped my pants and yelled pierce me."_

"_What tattoo did Kyle get and what happened to Wally?"_

"_I am not sure what tattoo that was for Kyle. On Wally, you know that sun tattoo he has on his shoulder blade?"_

"_Yea."_

"_That is it, but if you ever look at it, you will see that the outline of the sun has Cassidy written in it because she was his sunshine. The funny part is he and Cassidy had only been together for three months I think it was and he had yet to tell her he loved her. He panicked when he saw it."_

"_Now, what did mom think?"_

"_Well, somehow I ended up home and in bed with mom. I woke up the next morning not feeling too great. I had gone into the bathroom and was undressed about ready to get in the shower when mom walked in. She asked me how I was and I told her and she said she was going to join me. I turned around to grab another towel for her and she started screaming at me and I didn't know what her deal was. She started yelling about a "STD ring" and I was lost. She then made me look in the mirror and asked how the hell did that get there. When I couldn't tell her she smacked me and ran into the bedroom. I quickly put my boxers back on and ran out there. She ended up kicking me out of the bedroom for three days and told me until that ring came out I was not seeing her in anything less then a t-shirt and panties."_

"_Why didn't you just take it out?"_

"_Well, I originally was. I never wanted a piercing, but it was the principle of the matter. I was not letting her win. It was my body, I can do whatever I want to it knowingly or unknowingly."_

"_How long did mom hold out?" _

"_Six weeks and three days."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yea, and she held out completely. I am not even sure what made her give in. I did get her to admit she liked it."_

"_How?"_

"_I sort of let her drink more then I should have one night and she admitted it drunk and I recorded her confession. Because of that night, your mom refused to let Kyle and Wally throw me a bachelor's party. She was dead serious too, but I am ok with it. I got my own party with your mom."_

"_Do you still have it?"_

"_Yes ma'am. Mom keeps telling me I am getting too old for it, I told her at fifty I will take it out. I don't feel old; I will feel old when I walk you down that aisle some day. Any hidden tattoos or piercing?"_

"_Well, you know how you said I could not get my belly button pierced until I was seventeen?"_

"_Yes." Speed replied giving Ella a questioning look._

"_Well, Mom was mad at you for something so she let me get it done a week after you told me no. I was able to hide it for close to a year from you." Ella confessed._

"_Ella Mason, I can't believe you. My turn, what made you notice Cody as more then Callie's brother?"_

"_I am not sure, but one day something just changed and I started noticing that all his little actions that I always overlooked were not the actions of Callie's brother, but of Cody, a sweet guy who liked me. Then he kissed me one day in the studio and for the next twenty-four hours all I could think about was that kiss and how much I liked it. Then when I went to that disastrous party and he came after me to make sure I was fine things were just…I don't know, they were different? He was so sweet and caring and made me feel so much better. Then he kissed me again, but this time it was different. It meant something more and we ended up making out in his bed. The next morning all I could think about was seeing him and hopefully getting another kiss but I kept trying to talk myself out of liking him because of Callie. Two weeks later he took me out on a date, a secret one and we started dating there. We kept it a secret because of Callie, it was my choice, but I was so happy when I got to spend time with him. What attracted you to mom?"_

"_I am not sure what exactly, but we just clicked. On our first tour we really bonded and I feel hard for her. When we got back and she broke up with Jamie I jumped at my chance to ask her out. That relationship was fun, but mom was not all into it. I was head over heels in love with her but her heart was somewhere else. We broke up and after a while I couldn't get over her. We still talked, and then one day I asked her on a date as friends. That night as we were walking home she stopped and kissed me saying she was sorry for our breakup and she wished she could go back and change it. I asked her if she would be my girlfriend several kisses later and she accepted. We started spending more and more time together and we feel in love."_

"_Are you ever scared that you are going to fall out of love with mom? I mean, you two act like me and Cody. Cassidy and Wally are still in love, but they are different. They kiss occasionally and when in public they might hold hands or link arms. Charlie and Kyle are in love but you don't see a whole lot of display of affection unless they are drunk. Look at Gabriella and Tommy, they were in love and fell out of love like he did with Portia. He is in love with Alexia, so in love with her, but does that mean he will stay in love? Look at Grandpa Stuart and Grandma Vic, they fell out of love."_

"_Honey, I am scared of that but after twenty-five years of being married to your mom and being with her for twenty-seven I don't think it is possible anymore. I know we get on your nerves, but we just can't get enough of each other. Your observations are right with Wally and Cassidy, but they were always like that. Cassidy likes to keep to her self. Kyle and Charlie, they have always been like that. When they were dating and the first six months of marriage they were practically glued at the mouth, then they matured and kept it to themselves more. Tommy and Portia were a mistake honey, they were young, thought to be in love, and drunk when they married. Tommy and Gabriella were a mystery to everyone. Sometimes, I think it was just a publicity stunt for both of them that turned into Gabriella pregnant. With Alexia, he is madly in love with her. No one has ever seen Tommy so in love with one person, himself included. Are you scared about you and Cody?"_

"_Yes, I love him so much but I am scared he might find someone better at school. Someone who is grounded and could not possibly go away for months at times."_

"_Honey, you are his perfect girl and he would not leave you for that. Cody knows what your life style can be like being a rockstar, he grew up with that kind of family. He stuck by you when it mattered and I see you two being together for a very long time."_

"_How did mom and Cassidy become such great friends? I know this is kind of off our original subjects."_

"_Well, Charlie and Cassidy were friends from high school, not best friends just friends. They were kind of forced to become friends with your mom due to being the wives of SME. Well, you know that your mom and I started trying to have kids when we were twenty?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, by twenty-four we were giving up hope and Cassidy suddenly became pregnant. Your mom was insanely jealous of her. When Cassidy went into labor with Tanya, Wally was a wreck. He was fine up until he saw Tanya, and then he panicked. What if he dropped her? Didn't hear her cry? What if he failed? Kyle and Charlie were missing so I went down and tried to calm him down. Mom went in to talk to Cassidy and they really bonded. Cassidy had mom sit on the bed with her and let her hold Tanya most of the time and told her if she ever wanted to watch Tanya or come over and visit she was more then welcome. Mom was so happy when I found her. She was sitting there holding Tanya telling me all about it. For a week that was all she cared about, visiting Tanya and Cassidy. Then one day Wally made a comment about how your mom would be a terrific mother and mom got depressed about not getting pregnant. She and Cassidy bonded through that. "_

"_Wow. I now know how you proposed to mom, how did Kyle propose to Charlie and how did Wally propose to Cassidy?"_

"_I remember Wally's proposal. He and Cassidy were dancing beside mom and me at our wedding. Cassidy commented on how lovely the wedding was and how she hoped one day her wedding could be as nice. Wally then looked at her and asked her if she loved him. She obviously answered yes and he said, 'Cass, I love you so much. You are my sunshine and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?' It was unplanned. Wally even told me he had never thought about marriage up until that point and he thought the time was right so he asked her. He loved her and could see himself being with her forever, so why not ask?"_

"_That is cute."_

"_They were going to have a long engagement since they had only been dating I think nine months, but something came up."_

"_What?" Ella asked confused._

"_They found out she was pregnant so they quickly had a small, beautiful wedding. Then on the way home from their honeymoon they got into a terrible wreck and Cassidy lost the baby. Not a lot of people know. The pregnancy was kind of hidden, only family, Kyle and I knew. Cody, Callie and Tanya just learned that last year."_

"_Wow, what about Charlie and Kyle?"_

"_He proposed in bed and that is all I know about it. They got married eight months later. They had a very modern wedding, which went great. They showed up 2 hours late to the reception and Charlie was wearing the wrong shoes and her veil was missing."_

"_How would you know the shoes?"_

"_Her original shoes cost eight hundred dollars and Kyle wanted to strangle her. We all knew them, plus the ones she wore to the reception did not match anything. And I almost forgot, Kyle could not tie his tie and had to have someone do it. When he came into the reception, he had attempted to tie it. Now you see where Zora gets her ways from?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Do you ever wish that you had been with more girls then just mom?"_

"_Never, I am perfectly fine having only been with your mother. I love her and no one else. IF I were to have been with other girls, they would have meant nothing."_

"_You know Cody has been with other girls right? Five other girls, and he has only told me who three of them were." Ella said a little down as she looked at her feet._

"_Honey?" Speed asked worried about her._

"_I guess I am ok with it because they were all before me and he loves me. He says he would give anything to go back and change it, but it also makes him love me more. It makes him appreciate me more and value me." _

"_People do things they regret and don't hold it against him El, he loves you so much and I know you know it."_

"_Yea, I know how you met mom, but how did Charlie and Kyle meet and the same with Wally and Cassidy?"_

"_Cassidy was a friend of Wally's sister Allie and they met when Allie brought Cassidy home to do a school project her senior year. We had graduated a year before that. Allie ran to get something and left Cassidy with Wally. They kind of hit it off and started dating. Cassidy graduated three months later and then six months later they were married. The funny thing is, Wally always hated school dances when we were in school, but he went back to Cassidy's prom with her."_

"_That is cute, Kyle and Charlie?"_

"_Oh boy. Charlie was a one-night stand originally but for some reason Kyle did not kick her out once he was done with her. Apparently that morning he woke up with her still in his bed and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She woke up realizing she was in a strange place then remembered the events of the night before. She was going to leave when Kyle begged her to stay. They laid in bed all day getting to know each other. Around six Wally and I had gone over to see him since no one had seen him and he missed practice. When Wally and I got there, we saw Kyle carrying out two plates in his boxers. After a minute, Charlie appeared in his shirt and he introduced us to her as his girlfriend. When he said girlfriend and she nodded in approval, Kyle had the biggest smile. Wally knew who Charlie was and looked at me, she was rumored to be a gold digger and our first instinct was to get Kyle to throw her out. Then she recognized me and started freaking out jumping around saying 'OH MY GOSH! IT IS SPIEDERMAN FROM SME!' and kept telling Kyle it. So Wally pulled Kyle away to clue him in as I talked to her. I was talking and she said that she always thought the drummer was cute, but Kyle was cuter, after she said that she froze and looked at me and asked 'Is Kyle your Kyle, like your drummer Kyle?' When I said yes she started hyperventilating. We knew for sure that she had not just tried to get Kyle for his money. She couldn't talk to Kyle for an hour because of shock. There you go."_

"_That is hilarious dad." Ella said busted out laughing. _

"_It is, even funnier when it happened." Speed replied._

"_What was it like moving in with mom?" Ella asked after a minute. _

"_It was amazing. At first it was a little odd you know, the whole figuring out how we were supposed to act around each other. After the first two weeks it just became natural. It was the best decision I had made then. Just moving away from home was not so great. Grandma had a breakdown, both her 'babies' were gone. Then she tried to give me __**the**__ talk along with pamphlets and condoms. Breaking the news to her that I had been sleeping with your mom for around a year almost killed her. Then when she asked grandpa and he said he figured, she thought she neglected me or something because she never saw the signs. I ended up moving out four days late because of her breakdown." Speed explained. _

"_So, I can ask whatever I want, right?" Ella asked after a minute. _

"_Yea, why?"_

"_Well, when I did that thing for your anniversary I found some links to some questionable websites. One had the eighteen and older warning. I chose not to enter. Care to explain that to me?"_

"_That is still up? Shit." Speed said after a minute._

"_Ok, now you __**have**__ to tell me."_

"_Alright. After Paris, your mom and I got drunk our first night in Venice. Well, when we got back to the hotel we kept snapping pictures of each other. Well, your mom brought the camera in bed with her and kept taking pictures of us undressing and undressed. We did not realize it at the time, but when she put it down she turned the video part on and it got __**everything**__. Even the part where I said that 'I could never love fucking someone as much as I love fucking my soon to be wife'."_

"_Oh. My. God. That is hilarious."_

"_Well, we did not know we did that. The next day we woke up and went out for lunch. We had seen the camera was dead when we got ready to leave and plugged it in. Then when the cleaning people came in they found it and went through it. Someone who had found it uploaded everything and placed the camera back in the three hours we were gone."_

"_How did you find out?"_

"_We were watching some American station on the satellite to see the breaking headlines, a sex tape on Jude Harrison and Spiederman and a supposed engagement. We panicked and then had to call Darius. It was not a pleasant experience and it took about 4 months to get it all cleared and out of the press. I didn't think it was still floating around. I highly recommend you __**do not**__ ever look at it."_

"_Believe me, I won't go searching for it. I have already seen you two going at it and never want to again. But you have to admit it is funny."_

"_No, it isn't. Cody and you?"_

"_Um, he may have a few pics of us in bed. Well, mostly me, but they are safe. No one but us will see them." Ella stated as she avoided her dad's gaze._

"_No one better and our lunch is here." Speed replied._

"_Ok, and dad, this was kind of fun. We need to do it again." Ella said as the waitress sat down their food._

"_Yea, we do. One more question, who is Gracie's boyfriend, that is if she has one?" Speed asked._

_Ella just looked up at her dad and then stuffed her mouth with French fries as she mumbled, "Tommy Q." Speed didn't understand her and just let it go._

**Next chapter: Ella turn's 19, how will her birthday turn out?**

**Also, I am feeling generous and I have a couple spoilers for you :) and they are in no certain order.  
**

**--**_Speed had thrown Ella a huge surprise party_

_--__"Dad had a heart attack we think." _

_--"__Ella, will you marry me and make my dreams come true?" Cody asked as he got down on one knee._

_---"... I can't." stated. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is another new chapter! YAY! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love it. Also, I think there are 4 more chapters left, maybe 5.  
Now, thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys.  
Now, everyone enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

Speed had thrown Ella a huge surprise party. Getting her there surprised was his problem. So he called in the one person he knew could do it.

"_Hey girlfriend, where are you?" Cody yelled walking in the house._

_He heard nothing, but he did hear the sound of running water._

"_El, are you in here?" Cody yelled, and still no reply. _

_He continued up the stairs, when he got to Ella's room, he could hear music playing along with her shower running. As he walked into her bathroom, he could hear her singing. Cody took that as his chance and laid his clothes across Ella's bed before joining her. _

_-----------------_

"_You know I love you, right?" Cody asked as he lay on Ella's bed watching her get ready._

"_I think you made that clear in the shower, but I still love hearing it." Ella replied turning around. She was in her robe working on doing her hair as Cody had on just his boxers._

"_No Ella, I really love you. My love for you can not be compared to anything." Cody said in all seriousness._

"_Well, I love you more." Ella replied as she got up and crawled up to Cody._

"_Somehow I doubt that." Cody replied as he placed Ella on his lap and kissed her._

_Cody and Ella had been sitting in her bed making out for a while. They were then interrupted by Cody's phone._

"_It is your dad…sshh." Cody said as Ella started laying gentle kisses on his neck. "Ella, stop while I talk to him."_

"_No." Ella whispered as she kept kissing his neck. _

"_Hey Speed…no, I haven't picked El up yet…I tried calling but she must have been in the shower…I know what restaurant to take her to…I will finish getting ready and go over…no we are not in bed...I don't know what you are talking about Speed, I don't hear any little sighs and kissing sounds…no…. I got to go help Callie, bye!" Cody said into the phone._

"_Ella, you just about got us busted." Cody said as he made her look him in the eye. In reality, Speed told Cody to go over early to keep her distracted incase something went wrong in the party plans. The phone call had also been rehearsed. _

"_So what, we are adults and we can…express our love for one another when ever we damn well please." Ella said as she leaned in to kiss him._

"_Ella, you spent all that time on your hair so I suggest you stop it with the suggestive movements before I mess it up." Cody said as Ella kept kissing him._

"_Party pooper." Ella said heading back to her vanity to finish her hair._

"_Where did you get that necklace?" Cody asked a few minutes later as he put it on Ella._

"_My dad, he got it for me. It was a present, but I got it early so I can show it off tonight. On the back it says 'you will always be my El bear, love Daddy.'" Ella said admiring it._

"_It looks perfect." Cody replied._

"_What did you get me?" Ella asked taking his hands in hers as he rested his head on her shoulder looking into the mirror at her._

"_Not telling." _

"_Is it big? Small? Shinny? Can I wear it? Does it bark?"_

"_Bark? I thought you were kidding on the puppy. Last year you told me you wanted a pony."_

"_And I did, I really wanted one just like I want a puppy. I should have asked my dad." _

"_I am going to go in Vinnie's room and get ready. Meet me downstairs El." Cody said kissing her shoulder and leaving._

_Twenty minutes later, Ella appeared downstairs in a black dress with white dots all over it. It hit at her knees with black French netting sticking out the bottom and a white sash at her waist. She had matching wedges and a black scarf headband._

"_Wow…you look amazing." Cody said as he saw Ella._

"_Thanks, you look nice too! Now let's get going to that restaurant." Ella said taking Cody's hand. _

_As they walked down the path to Cody's car, his phone rang again. _

"_Hey Cal, tell El happy birthday." Cody said putting it on speaker._

"_Cody…"Callie said crying._

"_Callie, what is wrong? Are you ok?" Cody asked worried._

"_Dad had a heart attack we think." Callie replied._

"_What?" Ella and Cody said in unison._

"_Tanya and I were at the studio with him and then it happened. The squad has been called, I can't get a hold of mom, and I am going to be left here. Can you please get me?" Callie replied quickly._

"_Can't you drive? I mean Ella and I are on our way…" Cody was saying._

"_Dad just had a fucking heart attack and all you care about is dinner?" Callie screamed._

"_We will be right there." Ella said smacking Cody._

"_Call your dad." Cody instructed as they jumped in his car. _

"_Dad, we are going to be late, Callie called and Wally had a heart attack. We have to get her and take her to the hospital. Can you please try getting a hold of Cassidy?" Ella said practically in tears as they raced down the street._

"_Take your time honey and call me when you know something." Speed said sounding concern. Again, another plan of his; except he said to say that Wally broke his leg not had a heart attack._

_When Cody and Ella got to G-Major, they ran in and met a hysterical Callie. The one thing that Ella did not notice was that Callie was all dressed up in a straight up and down dress that hugged her body with stilettos on and her hair fixed. Not the clothes you wore to practice in. _

"_This way, the squad hasn't come yet." Callie said as she dragged them around a corner. _

"_SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they rounded the corner._

"_Oh my god!" Ella gasped as she looked around._

"_My dad did not have a heart attack, it was all a ploy." Cody whispered._

"_Who planned this?" Ella asked in shock._

"_Your dad." Callie and Cody replied together._

_Ella saw Speed standing over to the side and she took off running and jumped in his arms._

"_Thank you so much daddy!" Ella said as she started to cry._

"_Nothing is too much for my El bear." Speed said as he held Ella close._

"_I love you." Ella said. _

"_And I love you too El bear, so much." Speed said. _

"_Surprised?" Jude asked._

"_Extremely and thanks." Ella said giving her and a kiss._

"_It was all your dad." Jude replied hugging her daughter._

"_And thank you Vinnie." Ella said hugging her little brother._

"_For your thank you, can I have a dance with Zora?" _

"_And thanks Gracie." Ella said moving on._

"_Whatever." Gracie replied._

It was lovely and going great. Ella was completely shocked and could not get over it. Then something unexpected happened.

"_Ella, could you come up here?" Cody asked into the microphone. _

_Ella walked up there as Callie and Zora started singing to Vinnie playing 'It's Gonna Be Love' on the piano; Cody and Ella's song._

_-------------------_

_As Ella walked up, I noticed Speed's eyes get real big and so did Wally's. He quickly walked over to Wally._

"_I think it is time." Speed whispered as he grabbed his arm._

"_I do to." Wally replied. _

_Those two stood there holding onto each other causing a strange site._

"_Um, is there something you two are not telling us?" Kyle asked as he, Charlie, Jude and Cassidy walked up._

"_Because if I didn't know any better, I would say you two are dating." Charlie added._

"_Or you two are up for prom queen and anxiously awaiting the results." Kyle added._

"_No!" Wally and Speed both yelled when they looked at each other and how they were standing and jumped away causing everyone to laugh._

_-------------------_

"_Ella, you know you were my first girlfriend right?" Cody asked. _

"_Yes, when we were ten." Ella said as she laughed. _

"_And you know you were my first real love?" Cody asked._

"_And you were mine, and my only love." Ella replied blushing. _

"_Ella, these past three years with you have been awesome. When we were little, I always knew there was something special about you. With you everything seems perfect and I love you more then words can say. You are what keeps me going everyday and every night. I would be lost without you because you are my world. Everything I ever wanted I have in you and I love you and all your imperfections." Cody said as everyone whispered how cute and sweet it was._

"_I love you too." Ella replied as he wiped a tear away. _

"_Ella Mason, if there is one I want more then anything in the world, that would be to spend the rest of my life with you. You know how hard it is for me to express my feelings in public for you, but I am so in love with you that I want the whole world to know. You are it girl, no one can compare to you. I never want to lose you, I love you too much. What I am getting to is, Ella, will you marry me and make my dreams come true?" Cody asked as he got down on one knee._

_Ella put a hand over her mouth as she started to cry and shake her head up and down. "Yes, yes I will marry you." Cody then revealed a beautiful ring. The center of the ring was a round diamond with three round diamond accents on both sides that then were accented by three rectangular cute diamonds. It was everything Ella wanted in a ring. _

_Everyone started yelling and celebrating as Ella and Cody stood on stage exchanging innocent kisses and I love yous. Wally and Speed hugged each other then looked over at their wives. Cassidy and Jude were crying hysterically as they were in a hug. They had no idea, Wally and Speed did not tell them that they knew Cody was going to propose. _

The proposal made Ella's birthday perfect. The rest of the time she spent wrapped in Cody's arms. I can also remember hearing a conversation of Jude and Speed right before the proposal.

_Everyone was dancing. Kwest and I were close to Jude and Speed when Speed told Jud he needed to talk to her then. _

"_What is wrong?" Jude asked as they practically stopped dancing._

"_Nothing is wrong, but I want you to take this to Ella later and give it to her." Speed said pulling out a hotel key card from his pocket._

"_A hotel key?" Jude asked in disgust._

"_She is going to want some alone time with Cody tonight and don't you dare say she will get it if we don't give her the room." _

"_What, it isn't like she sneaks him in all the time or vise versa."_

"_They are going to want some time where they don't have to hide and worry about someone walking in on them. They have to sneak around at home and at the rehearsal space the possibilities are endless. They are going to want this and need it tonight. So please?"_

"_Why can't you and I really don't see why. He is in her bed most nights or if he isn't at our house she is with him."_

"_I accepted the fact she is growing up and that she is in love with Cody and likes to be with him in all ways. You on the other hand haven't and you made that clear when you picked her lock to get a towel that you 'had' to have the other night, that was kind of the last straw Jude."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, when El turned eighteen we told her that what she did with Cody were their own business. I even remember telling her that if they did anything in our house it was ok as long as we did not see and/or hear them. I stated that Cody must be fully dressed when walking around our house, but her room was her own room. She also did the smart thing by coming to us and giving us heads up to when she would have Cody there so we did not walk in on her in case something did go down that night. You on the other hand took that as ammo and went. Do you know how many nights I have had to deal with El crying because of you? Last week was the worst Jude, she was so distraught. Her mother walked in on her and her boyfriend in the act after picking the lock. She then came back four times before they could get dressed and the room picked up. She absolutely thinks you have no trust in her what so ever and it hurts her a lot. They can't even watch TV without you dropping by or doing something." Speed explained._

"_Trust? She got pregnant at sixteen and I am just supposed to let that go? I don't want to see her heartbroken and she is so young."_

"_Jude, Cody loves her more then we know. When El was pregnant, Wally and I gave him every chance to bail on El and made him really think it out before he committed to her. He said that he could never bail on El, he loved her and it was just as much his fault as her to being pregnant. That took a lot Jude. I mean when I thought I got you pregnant when we were teens I was a wreck. I couldn't sleep, all I thought about was 'would I be able to do this?' I told you I would be there through it all, but I really didn't know. I couldn't rest until you took that pregnancy test. Cody on the other hand was so calm and collected. I really trust him with El."_

"_You were that worried when we were young?"_

"_Very, can you give El the key?"_

"_I still don't think it is a good idea."_

"_Ok, I want you to think back to when we were seventeen and eighteen and lived at home. What was one thing we valued?"_

"_No parents being home." Jude said quietly._

"_Exactly."_

"_But she my baby."_

"_Right, but Jude, she is an adult. It is hard to admit it. Now think back to Saturday mornings at that age. What did we do when we found out that my mom was going to lunch with her friends or we knew no one was home at your house?"_

"_Lay in bed and cuddle."_

"_Right, and why could we only do that sans parents?"_

"_Because we never wore anything. I loved those mornings. I can remember going home with you to find that note from your mom saying after her meeting she was going to lunch. We would dart upstairs to your room and toss our clothes off and jump into bed. I loved that feeling, the feeling of us, our bodies together keeping each other warm. I loved how we would lay and talk, or watch TV, or listen to music, or talk, or just lay there. We even wrote one of our top hits lying in bed like that. Glad we were never asked the history of it. Those mornings were the best and then after a couple hours you would get bored and your hands started to wonder and then we would go take our shower. By then your mom would be arriving home. That is why having our own place was nice. Saturday mornings we could lay in bed all morning and do whatever we wanted. I also liked how the first two months at the apartment we seemed to 'forget' our pajamas every single night." Jude said smiling as she remembered the past._

"_Exactly, now put Ella in that situation. I know you don't want to, but do it. Think how much she would like to be able to wake up two mornings in a row and not have to worry about her crazy mother, her obsessive brother, her best friend, or her crazy Aunt-ish person/boyfriend's mother walking in? By the end of the night Jude, you will understand more. Please do this for Ella, make the seventeen year old Jude come out and consider it."_

"_I…I…I…" Jude muttered. _

"_Think of it this way. What was the one thing that made our apartment so much better then living at home?"_

"_No parents, we could actually be together and not have to worry."_

"_And how do you think Ella feels? I know it is hard to accept, but I am. At her age we moved out, she is still at home. You know if we were her age and at home we would have been just like her and Cody if not worse. Think how you would have liked it to have your dad coming in every time we tried to love each other." Speed said now getting a little angry._

"_I would have been angry and mad and hurt. I would have felt like he had no trust in me. But it is so hard Speed. She is my baby." Jude complained._

"_I know, she is mine too, but Cody really loves her. Jude, if I had to choose whom my daughter slept with, it would be him. We know him, I was in the room right after he was born…more to help Wally save his manhood, but we have known him all his life. He is a good kid and he loves our daughter. So please?" _

"_I just don't want her to grow up and it is hard to accept that my baby is grown up and…"_

"_I know honey, I know." Speed said hugging Jude. "If it will make you feel better, I have one other hotel key. It is three floors up and at the other end of the hotel, but it is there. Will you give it to her?" Speed asked as he wrapped his arms around Jude._

"_I don't want to, I can't." Jude protested._

"_Please baby, please? Think about this, if you give them the hotel key they are out of the house for sure. Vinnie is staying with the Quincy's and Gracie is staying with a friend. We will have the entire house to ourselves. We could go home jump in the hot tub, then grab our favorite blanket and curl up on the couch like we did before children. You know, we haven't done that for a couple years. I have a bottle of wine in the fridge and we could watch a movie, have a fire in the fireplace, I think there is ice cream for a snack, or we take the cake home and eat it there like old times." Speed proposed. _

"_That does sound nice." Jude said after a minute._

"_I know, it does sound nice. If you are a good girl I will show you my piercing." Speed said laughing at the end._

"_You know, you are in your mid forties and it might be time to get rid of that. What happens if I am a bad girl?"_

"_I would still show you. So, will you give her the key?"_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_It will mean a lot more coming from her mother. It says that her mother trusts her and understands she is growing up." _

"_Fine, but you are making it up to me tonight on the couch." Jude said in defeat as Speed kissed her with a huge smile._

A little while after the engagement, I can remember dancing with Kwest as we saw Jude head over to Ella as Speed pushed over there.

"_Ella, I have something to give you." Jude said as she walked up to her daughter._

"_What mom?" Ella asked curiously._

"_Here." Jude said handing over the card._

"_Is this?" Ella asked shocked._

"_A key to a room for you and Cody. It is good for tonight and tomorrow night. I hope you two enjoy it." Jude replied._

"_Thanks a lot mom, but why?"_

"_You are a grown woman and you two deserve a couple nights alone where you don't have to worry about any interruptions. I love you honey and happy birthday." Jude said as she hugged Ella._

"_I love you too mom." Ella replied._

Even though Ella was busy preparing for her wedding, she still had to record. Ella also was one to be late and then bribe people, mostly her siblings, to cover for her. Gracie seemed to get trapped in it a lot.

_"Dad, I am doing a thing at school. Could you answer some questions for me?" Gracie asked one day.  
"Um, sure." Speed replied.  
"Ok, this is sort of for health class." Gracie stated stated.  
"Grace, just ask the questions and if this is El's way of stalling because she now hates her song tell her it isn't going to work." Speed replied a little mad. It wouldn't be the first time Ella had used her siblings or friends to stall for her.  
"It isn't, I am just a little worried." Gracie lied, Ella was still at home with Cody and needed Gracie to stall. So Gracie decided to do her health survey with her dad even though she didn't want to.  
"Gracie, go ahead. I am your dad, you have nothing to be nervous about."  
"Fine, have you ever done drugs. If so, what ones?"  
"Never, thought about it during my separation period, but nope."  
"Ok, this is stupid, but I have to ask even though I know the answer. Do you drink?"  
"Yes." Speed replied laughing.  
"What is the longest you have gone sober?"  
"Hmm, I think a year and two months."  
"When?"  
"The nine months Jude was pregnant with you and then the next three to follow."  
"What about with Vinnie?"  
"All eight months we knew about it. The day after he was born Wally got me drunk by celebrating."  
"What about Ella?"  
"Ha! I told mom I would stay sober with her but I sure as hell fell off that wagon a lot."  
"How?"  
"Mom had anger problems and the worst mood swing imaginable followed by wanting to make it all up. Getting halfway trashed was how I kept myself calm."  
"So she kept alcohol in the house?"  
"Nope, I would sneak out for a little while, not too long, but long enough and run to the closet gas station. Usually I was so desperate I would buy some cheap, disgusting wine and down it. It was easier to hide then getting a six-pack. Remember, I was desperate and on a time squeeze."  
"Did mom know?"  
"I think she suspected it at times. I usually came home to find her sitting on the bed crying, I would tell her I was an ass and she assumed it was for what happened during her mood swing when really it was because I was halfway wasted and you don't need anymore details from there on."  
"Why do you drink?"  
"Why? Wow, tough one. To celebrate, to drown out my problems, I don't know one particular reason. I don't drink like I use to, mostly because I have you, El, and Vinnie."  
"Ok, do you smoke?"  
"Hardly anymore. I did when I was younger. I was a chain smoker when mom and I were separated and I regret that still today. I smoke on a very rare occasion, usually I am way out of it and Kyle is right beside me."  
"Ok, how long have you been an alcoholic?" Gracie asked nervously.  
"Funny question. I started drinking when I was sixteen. I was never the kid that went out and got so drunk on the weekends and had no clue what happened. I guess when I became legal, I drank more and more. Mom has lived with me since we were eighteen and since we were nineteen we always have had at least one glass of wine with dinner. Some nights one glass turned into five or ten. Then there are the open bars at events and I just can't control myself. I know it is wrong to blame people for this, but Kyle is the one who I blame at times for getting insanely drunk."  
"What about smoking?"  
"Um, Kyle again. Nineteen is when I started, but I stopped due to mom hating it. I loved her a whole lot more. Then we separated and I started. I stopped when she came back. That was the hardest thing. I went threw withdrawl cravings that were horrible. Hmm, I remember how mom helped take my mind off those cravings too."  
"How?"  
"She would put on a se...wait, I am not telling you that."  
"Fine, I think I am done with my questions. Thank you." Gracie said getting up and hugging him.  
"No problem Gracie." Speed replied. "And __**do not**__ tell your mom about the drinking." _

"_Damn Ella, she is going to pay." Gracie mumbled as she walked out of the studio._

If preparing for a wedding wasn't enough, Jude and Speed also had to deal with a TV crew spending the day with them recording.

"_MOM!" You are on TV!" Ella screamed from the family room._

"_What?" Jude asked walking in. _

"_MTV is doing a special and showing all these old "A Day in the Life" of so and so before they do a follow up and you are on." Ella explained._

"_SPEED! GET DOWN HERE! WE ARE ON TV!" Jude yelled sitting on the couch with Ella._

"_Hello, I am Jude Harrison and you are about to enter into a wild journey known as a day in my life." Jude said into the camera. "Come into my wonderful apartment and I will give you a tour starting with my bedroom." _

_Jude walked down the hall to the bedroom and opened the door._

"_You see that hot guy right there? That is my lead guitarist Vincent Spiederman. And sorry girls, he is all mine and I don't share. What you see is what I wake up to every morning. Shall we wake him?" Jude asked as walked over to the bed. In bed, Speed was asleep and you could see his bare chest. _

"_Honey, wake up." Jude whispered as she laid beside him._

"_Five minutes babe." Speed mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Jude._

"_Honey, you __**really**__ need to get up." Jude said kissing his cheek._

"_No, it is our day off. Go warm up the shower for us then I will get up." Speed replied mumbling causing the camera crew to laugh._

"_Honey, we have company." Jude stated laughing. _

_Speed quickly sat up and looked around. "Uh, hello?"_

"_Speed, did you forget that today is the day they record a day in my life?" Jude asked with a smirk._

"_Um, yea I did." Speed replied running his hand through his hair._

"_Aww, he is adorable when he is clueless." Jude said laughing as she leaned against Speed. "So, since we are doing a day in the life of me, let's hear how my day begins. Everyday begins with me waking up to this," Jude said as she kissed Speed, "then we get up and take our showers and get dressed. When I do my makeup and hair, cutie goes and cooks us breakfast." _

"_Yea, I cook." Speed said nervously as he kept looking around the room._

"_Aww, someone is camera shy." Jude replied laughing as she rubber her nose against his._

_Speed just smiled._

"_Well, how about we let sleepy here get up and get dressed while I show you the rest of the house?" Jude suggested. _

_The camera zoomed in as Speed leaned over and whispered something into Jude's ear. Jude smiled at him and leaned back in and replied in a whisper before she gave him a kiss and left. _

_Once out of the room she said, "He is terrific, clueless at times, but pretty amazing. I love him and he is taking me to Paris in two weeks."_

_---_

"_What did you ask mom?" Ella asked._

"_Where are my boxers?" Speed replied laughing._

"_Seriously dad, what did you ask mom?" Ella replied._

"_He is serious honey." Jude stated._

"_Mom and I were fighting the night before and I had not remembered that the camera crew was filming that day. I thought we had a week. Well, she didn't correct me or wake me up." Speed explained._

"_So I woke up on time and didn't bother to wake dad and cleaned up all our clothes. I was able to get dressed and make it out of the house unheard." Jude added laughing._

"_So dad was naked that whole scene?" Ella asked them._

"_Sure was, that is why I kept looking around and was quiet. I was just waiting for your mom to rip the covers off of me as a joke." Speed stated._

"_I had stuffed a pair under my pillow so he could slip them on once I left." Jude stated._

"_Truthfully, I can't even remember why we were fighting." Speed said. _

"_Me either." Jude said as she leaned up against Speed. _

_---_

"_Well, before I give you a proper tour of our bedroom, why don't we check out the kitchen?" Jude asked._

_They wondered down the hall to the kitchen._

"_Looky there, Speed is making us breakfast. Quick dresser, eh?" Jude asked._

"_Hey babe." Speed replied as he sat two plates down on the table._

"_Looks good, but we need to wrap up the tour. Care to show them the bedroom with me?" Jude asked._

"_Let's go show them our room." Speed said as Jude jumped on his back and they headed to the bedroom after giving a quick tour of the kitchen._

"_Here we are, our bedroom." Speed said as they walked in._

"_Nothing too special. There is our king size bed and for once it is actually made. You guys should feel special. Next we have our shared dresser. Not much to it. And over there you can see our love seat." Jude said pointing around the room._

"_It serves more as decoration or a nice coat rack. We also have the full sized mirror over there and Jude's mini makeup table with the cute mirror. And lastly in the bedroom, our closet." Speed said opening the closet door._

"_My favorite thing, a walk in closet. This side you can see is my clothes. And then you have Speed's stuff. Sad part is, I need more room. Clothes just keep gathering up no matter how many times I clean it out." Jude said laughing._

"_Now, how about you take a peak at our bathroom?" Speed said leading Jude out. _

_The camera crew quickly scanned the bathroom before it went back to Jude and Speed standing in the doorway._

"_Now that you have seen our apartment, how we head to G-Major?" Jude asked as she put on her boots. "We will see you there!" Jude yelled as Speed lead her to his Range Rover in the parking garage._

_---_

"_Mom, did you notice that there was a pregnancy test in your bathroom that the camera caught quickly?" Ella asked._

"_I noticed that like a year later." Jude replied._

"_That is what we were fighting about!" Speed shouted a little too excited. _

"_What?" Ella asked curiously. _

"_Your dad had this crazy idea I was pregnant and he went out and bought that test when I told him I wasn't." Jude replied glaring at him._

"_Jude, you had been sick two mornings in a row, you were late, and you had the oddest cravings at the oddest times. There were other reasons behind it and it was highly possible. You freaked at me when I suggested it and refused to buy a test, so I did. Then you got mad at me and yelled some, and then I thought we made up." Speed said. _

"_Oh yea, then you made the comment about next week and I didn't correct you and left you naked for the camera crew." Jude replied smiling. _

"_Did you ever take it?" Ella asked._

"_The next day I did and it was against my will." Jude replied as she smacked Speed._

"_Huh?" Ella questioned._

"_I thought I had snuck out of bed to go to the bathroom. I was feeling pretty sneaky and locked the bathroom door. Next thing I new, your dad jumped out of the shower with that pregnancy test and literally forced me to take it." Jude explained._

"_And it is back on." Speed said with a smirk. _

_---_

"_Welcome to G-Major Records. This is where I work, obviously. I spend my mornings here recording. Lunch time comes and I meet Spiederman somewhere, usually at home for lunch; then he comes here and record. I usually stay home but there are the occasional time or two that I come with him." Jude explained._

"_She just can't get enough of me." Speed said hugging Jude from behind._

"_He speaks!" Jude joked._

"_Look, it is the rest of my band." Speed said as Kyle and Wally walked by._

"_Let's go meet the 'ME' of SME." Jude said as she chased down Kyle and Wally. "This is my awesome drummer, Kyle Bateman, and the adorable bassist, Wally Robbins."_

"_Hi!" Kyle and Wally both said as they waved._

"_Guys, why don't you give them a tour why I set a few things up?" Jude asked as she slowly started to move away with Speed._

_The screen went to Kyle and Wally giving a tour of G-Major ending with the camera zooming in to Jude leaning against the wall with Speed hovering over her as they made out._

"_I would like to tell you this is not an everyday site." Kyle said._

"_But it is." Wally finished._

"_Excuse us Juderman." Kyle said laughing as Jude and Speed quickly split away from each other._

"_Done so soon?" Jude asked as she and Speed straightened out their clothes._

"_Yea, sorry to interrupt the make out session but we want to record." Kyle said with a smirk._

_The camera then went to watching SME and Jude record with Tommy and Kwest._

"_Well guys, it has been fun but it is time guitar boy and I head home. Thanks for coming and come back when you can stay longer." Jude said as her and Speed stood against his Range Rover._

"_Later dudes." Speed said waving._

_---_

"_Awesome mom and dad." Vinnie said after watching it._

"_Why thank you." Jude and Speed said in unison._

"_Wait, look, there is mom … but now." Gracie said looking at the TV._

_---_

"_Hey guys, a lot has changed over the years in my life. I am still at G-Major, just not recording much. The first major change came about two weeks after that aired. I went to Paris with my boyfriend/guitarist but I came back with a fiancée." Jude said._

"_You got it, I proposed." Speed said appearing on the screen._

"_Yea, I married this weirdo. Now be sure to tune in next month to see my life now. See us prepare for our oldest daughter's wedding, our son's upcoming album and dealing with his pranking, and keeping up with all of our youngest daughter's activities." Jude said._

"_Life is far from boring in the Spiederman household, and you are sure to walk away with a laugh or ten." Speed said._

"_We will see you then." Jude said as she leaned against Speed._

_---_

"_What?" Gracie, Ella, and Vinnie all yelled._

"_We forgot to tell you?" Jude asked shocked._

"_Yes!" The kids all replied._

"_Well, the camera crew will be here in two days. Have fun preparing!" Speed said as he and Jude got up and left._

**Next chapter: Ella and Cody run into a problem preparing for the wedding, but can they make it past that? Also, want to see Ella's engagement ring? Check out my profile page, a link is there. Now don't forget to review!**_  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, so here is the deal. This part was originally supposed to be a little part of the chapter but it quickly grew into a whole chapter. Previews from the last chapter apply to the next one which is like halfway done I think.  
Now, this chapter is definitely a good one for the Vinnie lovers. As always, thanks to my reviewers, you guys are love. Now enjoy!**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

With Ella, Vinnie, and Gracie knowing the camera crew was coming, things became hetic. But Jude and Speed had a little secret.

Or so they thought.

_It was early Saturday morning and Vinnie was anxiously waiting in front of the front door. Jude and Speed were in the kitchen fixing breakfast, Ella was upstairs in her room with Cody and Gracie was in her room. Jude and Speed had told the kids the camera crew was coming on a Monday, but Vinnie knew better. He suspected they would be there on Saturday so he did a little investigation work. Sure enough he was right, and this day was going to go by his schedule. Who knew he could do so much by just saying he was Vin Spiederman? It was around 8am and the camera crew wasn't __**supposed**__ to show up till 11:30am to noon according to Jude and Speed, but Vinnnie had changed that. Now, Vinnie could only hope the camera crew would show up on time. He had detention at 10am and wanted to have some fun before then. Of course, part of Vinnie's detention was due to dress code violations and there he stood doing it again. Vinnie had on his uniform, blue dress pants, a light blue button down dress shirt, and his navy blue jacket with the schools emblem on it, but the way he wore it was not to code. He refused to tuck his shirt except for one little spot in the front so it showed his belt. His sleeves were rolled up and the shirt was not buttoned at the top two buttons. If he wore his jacket, it was rolled up too. His tie was never tied right; it basically just hung loosely from his neck. His belt was a white studded belt which he took as his signature followed by his skater shoes and navy blue cadet hat. He and Tommy were also the reason the school no longer had causal Friday's because one week they wore costumes and the next week came dressed as girls thinking it would be funny._

"_YES!" Vinnie exclaimed as he saw the camera crew pull into the driveway. This morning was going to be exciting, is all Vinnie could think._

"_Hi, my dad wanted me to greet you guys and give a tour while he and my mom do some stuff in the kitchen." Vinnie told the camera man._

"_Alright, let's roll." One guy said._

"_Hey everyone, I am Vinnie Spiederman. The only son of Jude Harrison and Vincent Spiederman and you are watching A Day In The Life of Jude Harrison Take 2. My parents are preparing in the kitchen and I am to give you guys a tour. Let me first start off by telling you, this is not my normal clothes. This is my school uniform that I have to wear to Saturday school detention that starts in two hours. Why don't we go find my sisters?" Vinnie said into the camera leading them inside and up the stairs. _

_Once upstairs, Vinnie showed the camera his room and where his parents was. _

"_LOOK! It is my sister Ella and her fiancé Cody heading to the shower together." Vinnie shouted as he spotted Ella and Cody walking from her room to the bathroom both wrapped in only towels. _

_Ella and Cody froze and looked right at the camera. "Vinnie why is there a camera?" Ella asked._

"_They are filming today so why don't you tell us what you and Cody are about to do." Vinnie said laughing as he and the cameraman got closer._

"_VINNIE!" Ella shouted as she jumped in the bathroom and slammed the door in Cody's face causing him to get angry._

"_El, let me in." Cody said pounding on the door._

"_Ew, tough break man." Vinnie said standing next to Cody. "Must really hurt, probably the first time she has ever turned him down. You know they have been… what is their term? Loving? Yea, loving each other since Ella turned sixteen exactly. Or maybe they used earthquake as there code for sex?" Vinnie said looking at the camera._

_Cody just glared at him._

"_Not getting any in the AM makes you cranky huh?" Vinnie asked as he put his hand on Cody's shoulder._

"_If I were you I would get your hand off of me now." Cody said through gritted teeth._

"_Very cranky, but I am sure El will make it up tonight." Vinnie said with a smirk._

"_You better run if you want to live." Cody said._

"_Shit." Vinnie said as he took off running down the hall and down the steps with Cody chasing him and the camera men chasing them._

_--------------------_

_Jude and Speed were in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Jude was wearing an old t-shirt of Speed's with her hair pulled up in a messy bun as Speed wore just his pajama pants. Jude was in the process of making pancakes as Speed stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her and singing to her. Just as Speed was about to kiss Jude, Vinnie came sprinting through the kitchen with Cody behind him._

"_Can we yell at those two for fighting?" Speed asked._

"_No, but we can yell at Cody for not being dressed and only in a towel." Jude stated._

"_CODY GET BACK HERE!" Speed shouted._

"_You know the rule, fully dressed at all times in our presence. We have been nice and let you walk around with no shirt, but this is too much. Care to explain?" Jude said as Cody walked into the kitchen. _

"_I was on my way to the shower when Vinnie…" Cody was explaining when Jude interrupted him._

"_Why is there a camera recording us?" Jude asked as she saw the camera right beside them._

"_Vinnie." Cody replied._

"_Mrs. Spiederman, your son told us you were preparing for us and your husband called and asked us to come earlier yesterday." The cameraman said. _

"_I didn't call." Speed stated._

"_A Vin Spiederman did, and we assume that is you unless there is another Vin Spiederman." The cameraman replied._

"_VINNIE!" Jude and Speed shouted. _

_-----------------_

"_Damn, that was close; but look what we found." Vinnie said to the other cameraman as he spotted Gracie standing against the back door kissing Tommy. "This is my little sister Gracyen and my best friend Tommy Q."_

"_Why is there a camera?" Gracie asked panicked. _

"_Mom's show, duh. Now want a good story? Gracie is dating Tommy and has been for a while but the rents have no clue because our dad's would flip. So Gracie has a pretend boyfriend that dad likes to throw him off but the dude is the gayest person out there. He throws off our dad's suspicions and his dad suspicions of him being gay so they can both be with there lovers. Now, Tommy comes over a lot and tells his parents it is to hang out with me or spend the night when he is really banging my sister in the next room. I am the nice brother and cover for her, but once this airs I won't have to." Vinnie explained. _

"_VINNIE! That can't be on TV, dad will kill me and Tommy." Gracie screamed._

"_Honey, he is going to know sooner or later and from how it looks it is going to be sooner. So, no detention today Tommy?" Vinnie asked._

"_I gotta go." Tommy said leaving quickly._

"_Must not have been a good night, eh?" Vinnie asked his sister who was furious._

"_VINNIE!" Gracie shouted as she went to hit him and ended up chasing him. _

_As Vinnie was running from Gracie he ran through the kitchen to only see Ella, Cody, Jude, and Speed all waiting for him with angry looks on their faces. _

"_It has been a blast but I can't be late for detention again." Vinnie said as he grabbed his skateboard and jacket._

"_VINNIE!" Everyone shouted as they took off after him but he got away._

"_He is in serious trouble when he gets back." Jude said as they watched him skate away from the driveway._

"_I hope he skates over a slick spot and falls flat on his ass." Speed stated._

"_Ella, Vinnie and the camera caught me and Tommy as he was leaving." Gracie whispered to her sister scared._

"_Sucks to be you." Ella replied._

"_I know and I am scared." Gracie whispered back._

"_I think I am going to go get dressed." Cody said realizing he was still in just a towel._

"_Yea, that sounds like a good idea." Speed replied as everyone realized they were still in pajamas._

"_We will be back later, make your self at home." Jude smiled to the camera before she took off running. _

_-------------------_

"_Welcome to G-Major where I still work." Jude said as he and Speed walked hand in hand into the building._

"_Not much has changed around here, just some new faces." Speed said._

"_Why don't we go find SME?" Jude asked._

"_This way." Speed said as they walked through the studio to find the girls._

_Once they found the girls, they were in the middle of a winter premiere photo shoot. Ella was wearing light blue leggings with a mock neck, long sleeved shirt the same color. She also had on a white skirt that had fur around the edges, a white furry, hooded vest, a light blue cadet hat, and white furry boots to match. Zora had on a pair of white skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a cropped white fur jacket. She also wore black Ugg boots with her jeans tucked in. Then there was Callie in her white, pleated skirt, white furry jacket, light pink stockings with a pair of light pink Ugg boats folded down. The girls' makeup all looked the same, a lot of white and glitter to bring out their eyes. The girls looked beautiful and there photo shoot made them look like they were in the middle of a blizzard. _

"_Don't they look cute?" Jude asked as she watched the photo shoot. _

"_You guys have seen our daughter Ella, now the girl in black is Zora Bateman, Kyle's daughter and the other girl is Callie Robbins, Wally's daughter. These three girls rock, just like their dads." Speed said._

"_Modest isn't he?" Jude joked. _

"_Why the girls are in the photo shoot, why don't we go see what is going on around the studio?" Speed asked. _

_Jude and Speed walked through the studio to see Vinnie rocking out on his guitar in a studio by himself. _

"_Ah, there is our son." Jude stated. _

"_Let's go watch him and then you can see some parenting take place." Speed said as Jude and he walked into the control room._

_After ten minutes, Vinnie realized he had gained a crowd. _

"_Hey mom, hey dad." Vinnie said putting down his guitar. _

"_Come here Vinnie, we need to talk." Jude stated._

_Vinnie walked into the control room and sat down._

"_You are in big trouble." Jude said._

"_And you better be prepared to face the consequence." Speed added._

"_How long am I grounded for this time?" Vinnie asked as he sat back._

"_Two weeks." Jude said._

"_That isn't bad." Vinnie replied._

"_That isn't it either son." Speed said._

"_Along with grounding, no recording for a week, no skateboarding for two weeks, and no Zora for three weeks." Jude stated._

"_No Zora?" Vinnie asked confused._

"_No Zora, no getting to see her. No seeing her when she is in the house and no seeing her in the studio. The only image of Zora you will have is what is in your head." Jude explained._

"_That isn't fair!" Vinnie shouted._

"_Life isn't fair." Speed said with a smirk as Vinnie ran out._

"_Grounded a kid may work at times but not letting him see the girl of his fantasies has more power." Jude stated._

"_ELLA! YOUR PERVERTED LITTLE BROTHER JUST GRABBED MY ASS AGAIN!" Everyone heard Zora shout "AND MY BOOBS!" _

"_Oh god, here we go again." Speed said as he and Jude went to do Vinnie control. _

"_YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO HURT HIM!" Jude and Speed heard Ella yell back._

_When Jude and Speed got out to where the girls had been they were gone and so was Vinnie. _

"_Where is he?" Jude asked Speed._

"_I don't know." Speed replied._

_After twenty minutes they found Vinnie in the middle of the girls photo shoot. The girls had changed into their normal styles. For Ella it was a short skirt, leggings, a t-shirt, a zip up hoodie, and her Ugg boots. Zora had on her skinny jeans, long shirt with a big belt, and her cork heel pumps. Callie had on her plaid jumper, long sleeved turtle neck with matching tights and her pointy toe, stiletto, ankle boots. The girls had stripped him down to his boxers and tied him to a chair and a scarf around his mouth. They also had drawn all over him with makeup and put his hair up in clips. On his chest in glittered lipstick had the girls names, SME, and The Power of A Girl written out. The girls were around him laughing as Zora held the lipstick._

"_You like?" Ella asked Jude._

_Jude and Speed didn't know what to say. _

"_This is going to be the cover for our new magazine feature titled 'The Power of A Girl: SME'" Callie stated._

"_And we think it would be a good CD cover for when we do that re-release of One Girl Revolution next month to go along with all the G-Major stuff." Zora added. _

"_Girls, nice idea but let Vinnie go please." Speed said._

"_Teach you to grab my ass and boobs again." Zora said as she untied him._

_Vinnie started to walk away then he turned around and slapped Zora on the butt. "Damn, I love doing that. Hey Zor, why don't you strip for me? You have seen me in my underwear, so I think it is only fair if I see you in yours instead of just seeing that white thong with 'Goddess' in rhinestones on it." Vinnie said._

"_You what?" The girls asked._

"_I saw it once, I was watching Kyle and he toddled into the laundry room and returned with it. I wasn't going through the clothes basket." Vinnie stated quickly._

"_Well, now I know what happened to my mom's white thong that dad bought here." Zora said with a smirk._

"_Th…that is your moms?" Vinnie asked in disgust._

"_Yea." Zora replied with an even bigger smirk._

"_Well, can I see you in __**your**__ thong?" Vinnie asked as he stepped closer to Zora._

"_Boy, you better run fast." Speed said as Zora's fist started to clench. _

"_VINNIE!" Zora yelled. As Vinnie turned around Zora nailed him in the head with a drum stick she threw._

"_Good aim." Ella and Callie said in unison._

"_Our life, never dull." Jude said to the camera. _

_----------------------_

_Speed was sitting in the studio as he worked with an artist. Jude had gone home._

"_That is good, let's take ten." Speed said into the speaker as Gracie walked in. "Hey princess."_

"_Hi dad." Gracie said as she sat down beside him._

"_This is my youngest daughter Gracyen, doesn't she look just like her mother with that fiery hair?" Speed asked the camera. "So what do you want Princess?"_

"_Dad, Kyle and I broke up today. I just thought I should tell you." Gracie stated._

"_Aw, I am sorry baby. Are you ok?" Speed asked as he hugged her._

"_I am fine, I just wanted to tell you before you found out elsewhere." Gracie said trying to act sad._

"_Ok, why don't you take my card and go buy yourself some new boots like your sister and mom?" Speed suggested as he pulled out his wallet._

"_Thanks dad, I will see you at home." Gracie replied as she took the card._

"_Poor girl, trying to act fine after her breakup. That was her first serious boyfriend, I liked him. He probably broke up with her to date some guy, he was always a tad bit on the gay side." Speed said to the camera once Gracie was left._

_-------------------_

"_Did you tell him?" Tommy asked Gracie._

"_I said Kyle and I broke up. I am scared to tell him about us." Gracie replied as Tommy hugged her. _

"_That is what I figured but we need to do it soon babe." _

"_I know, we will try in a couple days. Now I am going shopping with his card."_

"_Ok, I will see you tomorrow then."_

"_Alright." Gracie said as she stood up on her toes to kiss him._

"_I love you Gracie S." Tommy stated as he kissed her one more time._

"_And I love you Tommy Q." Gracie replied as she walked away with a smile._

_What neither of them knew was a camera was recording all this. _

_-------------------_

"_Hey everyone, I know that this show is a day in the life of me and I have been kind of pushing you guys off and I am sorry. But to get what a day in the life of me is like, I want everyone to spend time with the four people that make up my life, Speed and the kids. Now, how about we head in the house and see what is going on?" Jude said into the camera in front of the house. _

_Jude walked in the house to see Vinnie and Gracie on the couch lounging with Cody and watching TV._

"_Hey mom, El and dad are in the kitchen." Vinnie said barely looking away from the TV._

"_Little fact about Vin Spiederman, he is one hell of a cook." Jude said as she saw Speed and Ella in the kitchen cooking dinner. "What are you two cooking?"_

"_We are working on El's cooking skills, so I will let El tell you." Speed said as he wiped his hands off on the towel._

"_Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and salad." Ella stated._

"_Sounds good." Jude replied._

"_I hope it is. Dad and I made our own meatballs too." Ella said._

"_Well El, I think you can handle this on your own as mom and I give a tour." Speed said as he wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulders. _

"_Let's take a look at the Spiederman household." Jude said as her and Speed started their tour._

_---------------------_

"_So you have seen the downstairs of our house, let's take a look upstairs. First we will stop in Gracie's room." Jude said._

"_A typical girl room." Speed stated as they looked around Gracie's room. The walls were white with big and bright pink, purple, yellow, and green circles all over. The carpet was a beige color but covered by shaggy rugs to match her walls._

"_Now, Gracie's bed is a custom made bed we got her for her recent birthday. As you can see it fits back into the corner and you can sleep up against either wall. And with the rounded end, we have to have custom sheets made but she loves it." Jude said as she described Gracie's bed that was basically a quarter of a circle. Then extending from her bed was her desk with her laptop and printer and then next to it was a drawing table._

"_And through this door we can go to the bathroom she and Vinnie share. Mornings are fun in our house." Speed said. _

"_And now Vinnie's room." Jude said as they walked into a room painted black with instruments hung up on the wall as well as pictures and albums. His bed had black sheets with a white comforter and pillows. He had a silver and black desk where he set his computer and printer, then his keyboard right next to him. His carpet was a beige color like Gracie's but covered with a black and silver rug. _

"_The room of a musician and for once it is clean." Speed said._

"_Now, this bathroom right here is just an extra that Vinnie took over for a while but currently is Ella's. You will understand later." _

"_Now Ella's." Speed said walking into Ella's room. The walls were painted a light turquoise with a thick brown strip running around the room about three fourths of the way up the wall. Ella had a bed that had a frame at the top that had brown and light turquoise curtains draped around the entire bed. Her bedding matched her walls and a brown rug consumed her floor. Off to the side was also a matching desk with her laptop and printer. By the door she had a guitar rack with five guitars on it. _

"_As you can see, Ella's room is just her and it changed about every other month." Jude said._

"_She is never happy so it is repainted, but this has stuck for about three months." Speed stated._

"_Now, Ella has her own bathroom that is strictly hers but she can't use it." Jude said as she and Speed walked over to a door._

"_The door hasn't opened for about four months as you can see." Speed said as he pulled on the door with both hands. "Vinnie did something and we are not sure what or how but the door doesn't open."_

"_Now, there is one spare room that serves as a sitting room with a TV to hang out in and then there is our room." Jude said as they walked back out into the hall and then over to their room._

"_Welcome to our bedroom." Speed said as they entered a huge room. The walls were a creamy brown color with a chocolate brown strip almost to the top of the wall but not quite. There bed was a huge king sized bed that was elevated with two steps on the side. The bedding was maroon, brown, and gold. Off to the side set a huge chocolate brown loveseat and then a round ataman. At the other end of the room were two large dressers on either side of double doors leading to the closet. Then by the door when they walked in sat Jude's vanity. Across from the bed on the wall was a huge plasma screen TV as well._

"_Roomy isn't it?" Jude asked._

"_Now, we would show you our bathroom but my wifey might not be happy with my cleaning skills." Speed stated._

"_That's because you picked everything up and threw it in the bathroom." Jude retorted. _

"_Ok, now we will head downstairs." Speed said as he walked out with Jude behind him._

"_Someone is here." Jude stated as they heard the doorbell._

"_MOM! DAD!" Gracie screamed. _

_When Jude and Speed got downstairs Gracie was waiting for them with a big smile._

"_Mom, dad, Ella and I want you to meet Vinnie's friend he was with the other night." Gracie said._

"_Mom, dad, this is Bunny." Ella said as she walked up to her parents with a lady behind her._

"_Fuck." They heard someone say behind them. They turned around to see Vinnie standing there with the most terrified look on his face._

"_Oh my god, she is a stripper." Jude said to Speed after a minute of starring at her and Vinnie's reaction._

"_No shit, I am pretty sure she was the one from Shay's most recent bachelor party two years ago." Speed whispered back._

"_What are you doing here?" Vinnie asked as he tried to push her away._

"_Your sister invited me to dinner and after us being together five times I think it is a good idea to meet family." Bunny said._

_Vinnie looked at his sisters who had huge smirks on their faces. _

"_Vinnie, kitchen now." Speed said. "Girls, that goes for you too." _

"_How old are you?" Jude blurted out as soon as the kids were gone._

"_Twenty-four." Bunny stated._

"_And how old is our son?" Jude asked._

"_I am not sure, over eighteen since I met him in the strip club. O-M-G I just realized you are Speed of SME, I am a huge fan." Bunny said as she clasped her hand over her mouth._

"_Thanks, and our son if sixteen years old. A minor, he is illegal and you are a stripper!" Speed shouted._

"_I prefer exotic dancer and your son is pretty damn good in bed for a sixteen year old." Bunny said._

"_Speed, get her out of my house before I hurt her." Jude said looking at her husband._

"_Bunny, I think you should leave and most importantly stay away from our son." Speed said as he walked Bunny to the door._

"_Do I at least get paid for this? I will flash you if you want. I took off work just to get kicked out and no dinner. This sucks but I will flash you or give you a lap dance." Bunny said as she was being pushed out the door._

"_NO! Just take this and leave." Speed said as he gave her forty dollars._

"_VINCENT TYLER SPIEDERMAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Speed screamed at the top of his lungs. _

"_I hate you Ella and Gracie." Vinnie said as he looked at his angry parents. _

_---------------------_

"_So what is it like being the daughter of Jude and Vin Spiederman?" The host of the show asked Gracie._

"_Cool I guess, I mean they are my parents." Gracie replied._

"_Now from our understanding you have nothing to do with music, do you ever feel pressured to be in the music industry or are your parents' fine with it?" _

"_Funny question, I come from a musical family. My parents are rockstars and so are my siblings yet I have nothing to do with it. I just never felt the desire to be in the spotlight like them. I can play the guitar, I picked that up from just being around me parents. I have never once felt pressured by my parents to be in the music industry. Sometimes I wonder if they would be more proud of me if I were, but then again it isn't me. They have always been supportive of me the way I am. I never remember them forcing Ella and Vinnie, it was their own decisions. When I was little I wanted to be a ballerina so mom and dad signed me up for ballet lessons. They took me twice a week to all the lessons and when I came home I would always make my dad practice with me. Then my first recital came along and SME was out of town and had been for two weeks. I was depressed; my dad was missing my first recital. According to mom, I cried those whole two weeks knowing he wouldn't be home for it. It was heart breaking for a five year old girl and I didn't want to go since I wouldn't have my dad. I was forced to go and as I walked out on the stage with my class and in the front row, center was SME cheering for me. It made my night and the older I got the more it made me think, no matter what I tried or want to do I know my parents will be supportive of me. I mean, I have tired everything imaginable and they support me one hundred and ten percent." Gracie said._

"_Thanks Gracie." The cameraman said as Gracie left._

_------------------_

"_So, what is it like being the only son of Jude and Vin Spiederman?" The host of the show asked Vinnie._

"_Pretty awesome. I love my parents but sometimes it can be a bummer. My parents are rockstars yet our life isn't some luxurious life rockstars are thought to live. My mom has never once had a maid, she does all the cleaning and her and my dad share the cooking. We all have chores we have to complete to be able to do things. They never felt the need to send us to fancy private schools, public schools were fine unless we got kicked out of them. They are great people and sometimes I think people think that they are some snotty, stuck up people which is so not true. They are so down to earth." Vinnie said. _

"_Now, you have been recording an album correct?" _

"_You got it."_

"_Did you chose to go into music or did your parents effect that decision?"_

"_You know, everyone expects me to say that I was told that is what I have to do, become a famous singer/guitarist but it isn't. When I was younger music was there but I had no interest in it. I had the guitar and keyboard but only because I asked for them. My parents didn't want to push me into anything, it had to be what I wanted. I was the one who told my dad I wanted to learn more about music and hopefully record and he was happy but he was very standoffish at first, he wanted to make sure that it was what I wanted. My parents have always supported us and they always will no matter what we do. I could be a famous rockstar like them or have an ordinary job and they would support me because it was my decision. Now the only thing they don't support me on is my pranking and that might be because they go to school once a week about it and I have been kicked out of public school; or the fact that the girl I was seeing was a stripper and I had a fake ID to meet her. Shit, can you cut the fake ID part, they don't know that?" _

"_Vinnie, you seem to be in the middle of everything. Anything you would like to share that people might not know?"_

"_Hm, let me think. Ella has been with Cody since she was sixteen, she lost it to him on her birthday and those two have been caught in the act by parents more then anyone should ever have been in their entire life. Gracie is secretly dating Tommy, which we witnessed. Oh, I got it. Apparently there is a sex tape on the internet of my parents that everyone though was gone but it isn't. Let me think what else I could tell you. Damn, this is my time to dish out all those secrets and I am drawing a blank. I suck." Vinnie said getting up and leaving mad. _

"_Thanks Vinnie." _

_------------------_

"_Ella, you are the oldest daughter of Jude and Vin Spiederman. What is it like?" _

"_What is it like? Well, I am only their daughter, no one elses…yet. For the most part I will have to say it is great. I have experienced the positives and the negatives of having famous parents and they make me who I am today." Ella replied as she sat curled up with Cody._

"_How did you get into music and did your parents influence it?"_

"_Music was my decision and my parents did influence it. I grew up with famous parents and my dad was still touring and recording for a long time. I use to think that was awesome and how I wanted to be just like him. Of course my parents never pushed me into any of it, I had to ask to learn how to play guitar and all that. They didn't put me in lessons or anything because they thought it would be good, it was because I wanted to learn. Then one day, my two best friends Callie and Zora were with me as we went to the studio to see our dads. As we were down there we went into an old studio and started playing around. We had all learned to play from our dads and after that day we thought maybe we should give this band thing a go. We told our dads and for five months they worked with us and we had a single. From then on we formed the new generation of SME. My parents told me they would support me in whatever I did and they have. One thing I remember my dad telling me in the beginning was once I got into this and the first single was released there was no backing out. I had made a commitment to the girls and needed to stick it out. He made me really think about it and if it was what I really wanted and it was."_

"_Now, we all know you are engaged. Like to give us a story of you and your fiancé?" _

"_Sure. Cody Robbins is the twin brother of my best friend Callie. We have known each other our whole life and hated each other for a good while. He was my first boyfriend at age ten. Then at age fifteen he played my knight in shining armor and saved me from this disastrous party and after that night I fell for him. We started dating and fell in love over the time. Then at my nineteenth birthday he proposed to me. It was completely unexpected because he told me he wanted to marry me but not until __**after**__ he graduated college. Now, here we are, planning our wedding. I am excited and I know Cody is the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love him." Ella said then she gave Cody a brief kiss._

"_Thanks Ella." _

"_No problem." Ella replied leaving with Cody behind her. _

_--------------------_

"_As you can see, my life is far from boring. I promised some laughs and I hope I delivered. Now why don't you guys head out so we can get some peace and quiet?" Jude said as her and Speed stood together and waved by to the camera as Cody and Ella, Gracie, and Vinnie all stood to the side._

"_She meant you guys, not the camera." Speed said to the kids jokingly._

"_Come back when you can stay longer!" Vinnie shouted._

**Next chapter: Ella and Cody run across one problem.**

**Speed and Tom find out about their kids being together, are they happy about it? Will they let it go on? What does Jude and Alexia think?**

**Review to find out**


	30. Chapter 30

**YAY! Here is a new chapter. I am glad everyone loved the last chapter and I hope you guys love this one. As of right now there are 2 chapters left and I am pretty sure it is staying that way. Like always I want to thank my reviewers. You guys are awesome. So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

One week before The Day in the Life of Jude Harrison aired on TV, Speed and Tommy learned about their kids. And it was not a joyful experience.

"_Hey sweetheart, is Gracie down here?" Jude asked as she saw SME working with the girls._

"_Is she with Vinnie? He is working with Lil'T." Speed said as he and Ella fought over a chord._

"_Alright and Speed, she is right." Jude said walking off._

_Jude walked to find Vinnie alone playing his guitar._

"_Is Gracie here with you and where is Tommy?" Jude asked._

"_Lil'T never showed up and why would Gracie be here? She hates music and me as of right now." Vinnie replied._

"_Hey, where is my son. Isn't he supposed to be in here with you?" Tom asked walking in._

"_Never saw or heard from him." Vinnie replied not really caring. He had a little feud with Tommy Jr. and started calling him Lil'T to piss him off, again. Of course, Speed being the mature parent went along with it. Vinnie and Tommy seemed to fight a good bit but always came out of it as best friends once again._

_After a few minutes, Jude walked down to another studio with Tom to try and find their kids. When they got there, they sure found them. Tommy and Gracie were on a couch making out in the empty studio._

"_What the hell?" Tom yelled._

"_Mom." Gracie said as she pulled away quickly._

"_T, you were supposed to be working with Vincent, not sucking face with his baby sister." Tom yelled. _

"_Sorry." Tommy said as he and Gracie tried to get up._

"_Gracyen, do not tell your father." Jude said._

"_And don't let this happen again." Tom said as they all walked away._

_Two hours later, Jude heard a loud scream from the studio right beside where she was._

"_Everything ok?" Jude asked as she saw Speed and Ella standing in the doorway._

"_Do you know what our daughter is doing? She is making out with Little Tommy Q! And that isn't it, his hands were up her shirt!" Speed shouted. _

"_Oh god." Tom said walking around the corner. Tom and Jude both knew Speed finding out was the worst possible thing. Jude was willing to accept it, Tom wasn't though._

"_Uh dad, I think I will stay with Cody tonight. We have a lot of stuff to do. Love you." Ella said as she kissed Speed on the cheek and ran. _

When Jude's show aired, G-Major had a small party that was basically The Bateman's, The Robbins', The Quincy's, The Andrews', Mason and Chaz, Jude, Speed, and the kids, Darius, Portia and her son, and me, Kwest, and the kids.

_On the TV, Vinnie had just lost Cody going through the kitchen and the camera was on Gracie and Tommy._

"_Oh my god." Jude and Alexia both gasped as Speed started chocking on his drink and Tom turned a deep shade of red. _

"_How long?" Tom asked his son._

"_A couple months before Ella's nineteenth birthday." Tommy stated._

"_Gracyen?" Speed asked._

"_Almost four months before." Gracie said looking down at the ground._

"_Nine months? You have hidden this for nine months?" Tom yelled._

"_We are sorry." Gracie said as she started to cry._

"_Oh, after this is over we are having a long, and I mean long, talk." Speed said as him and Tom tried to keep their cool. _

_-----------------_

"_That was very entertaining." Mason said laughing once it was all over._

"_Vinnie, I would hate to be you." Kwest stated. _

"_I sure would too." Jude agreed. _

"_But I already got in trouble for that stuff." Vinnie whined._

"_Not all of it, telling people that there is a sex tape out there? Big trouble, and your mother is still very upset about the stripper." Speed stated._

"_But I did something good, I told you about Tommy and Gracie! AND isn't it bad enough that the picture of me tied up and covered in makeup in on a CD case and a magazine? Or that everyone got to see Zora shoot me down?" Vinnie complained._

"_Not enough." Jude stated._

Like most things with Cody and Ella, it seemed perfect. But like everything that seems perfect, trouble can arise and trouble did in the engagement of Ella Spiederman and Cody Robbins.

"_Has Cody been different lately?" Speed asked Wally one day when they walked in the back door to the Spiederman's house._

"_Very, he has been in this bad mood and wont talk to anyone. Hell, he even let Callie call him a dumbass last night and he just looked at her. Usually he would have had some smart ass reply or done something to make her mad. But no, he just looked at her and walked off." Wally replied._

"_How long has he been like this? El was all upset last night, something is wrong with him and she doesn't know."_

"_He has been like this ever since he and El set the date and El made a suggestion that they should start looking for a house."_

"_You don't think he is thinking of backing out do you?" Speed asked nervously._

"_I hope not, but I have no clue what is wrong with him. Ty doesn't even know." Wally said._

"_Wait, I hear them. Let's go listen." Speed said heading towards the family room._

_------------------_

"_Cody, what is up with you?" Ella asked generally concerned._

"_You deserve better then me Ella." Cody said as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands._

"_What the hell? Cody you are everything I want and more." Ella asked more confused._

"_You deserve better, you deserve someone who can give you the life you grew up accustom to. I can't." Cody said refusing to look Ella in the eyes._

"_What?" Ella asked even more confused._

"_Ella, you have everything and more and marrying me will take it away. I can't afford all these things. Yea, I grew up the same lifestyle as you, but __**you**__ have money and I don't. Hell, my dad paid for half of your ring and I had to get a loan for the other half. As a husband I am __**supposed**__ to provide you with everything you want and need, but I won't be able to. I wouldn't even be able to afford your lingerie obsession." Cody said breaking down._

"_Is this all about money? I have more then enough for us, who said __**you **__had to take care of it all? I can and will." Ella said as she tried to get him to look at her._

"_That is the point, it will be all you. I have nothing Ella, you want this cute house that I can in no way afford. I want to be able to spoil you and take care of you. Not have to worry about all this. You deserve better Ella, when it comes down to it, I am nothing."_

"_Don't say that Cody. We will work through this. So what if in the beginning I pay for most of it? Who says that you can't later take over? When we get married my money is now yours."_

"_Ella, you don't get it. And you know as well as I do your dad will have a pre-nup drawn up. It has always been said SME would have their future husbands sign it."_

"_Don't get what? Is it that degrading to have your future wife take care of the finances while you go to college and due side jobs at G-Major? My mom paid for a lot of things when her and my dad were young. Did you know that my dad bought that apartment for him and her and then was short money after a year to pay the bills? My mom took over, she paid for nearly everything; my dad took one whole signing bonus to buy that ring for my mom when she didn't care how big and glamorous her engagement ring was. This house was bought off loans my dad took out and hid from my mom, which she found and paid off. It wasn't until SME took off and my mom stepped back and he stepped up and paid for more. They worked through things, whose money didn't matter. As long as they were together they were happy. Why can't we be like that? Together and happy." _

_Cody just looked at Ella for the first time that afternoon._

"_Cody, you did not have to do all that, the take out a loan and all, for my ring. A simple ring would have been fine. We can go get a small apartment and start there. Anything, as long as I am with you." _

"_Ella, that is your dream ring. I had to get it for you. A small apartment is still pricy and you just deserve so much better then me Ella. You deserve someone like Portia's step son, someone who can buy you elaborate gifts and cover you in expensive jewelry. I probably couldn't even afford the tires on your new European sports car." Cody said._

_---------------------_

"_Johnny." Wally and Speed both said._

"_He wanted Ella so bad and was irate when Ella told him off and that she would only love Cody last year." Speed said._

"_Then he came back to hear about the engagement and is determined to push Cody away." Wally added._

"_But still, Cody has had this in his head too long now."_

"_Give it to him early?" Wally questioned_

"_Or, how about I sign over El's fund to you, you put it in Cody's and give it to him as an early present."_

"_But how do we explain that to El when she finds out that everyone but her got money and then think of how pissed Cody would be when he found out what we did."_

"_Oooh, how about we both add money to Cody's fund and give it to him early?"_

"_Sssh, wait a second." Wally said as he and Speed listened to Cody and Ella._

_-------------------_

"_Cody, when I turned sixteen and you told me that I meant the world to you, did money matter?" Ella asked. _

"_No." Cody replied._

"_What about that night you said you loved me, did money matter?"_

"_No."_

"_How about that night you snuck into my room to find me sitting on the floor crying with ten positive pregnancy test sitting around me; did money matter?"_

"_No, but why did you take ten when the first one told you?"_

"_Because I didn't want to believe the first nine."_

"_You are a nut, but I love you for it."_

"_Does money change that?"_

"_No."_

"_Did money matter when we went on senior trip and disappeared on our own little get-away?"_

"_Nope." Cody said smiling a little at Ella._

"_Did money matter when I went away on tour and came home to spend my first couple hours wrapped in your arms?"_

"_No."_

"_How about all those times our parents walked in on us, did money ever matter?"_

"_Well, maybe that one time when I thought I was going to need a restraining order against your pissed off dad." Cody said jokingly._

"_Was money important when I came to __**every**__ one of your basketball games wearing your number and snuck out to give you a kiss before __**and**__ after your games?"_

"_No."_

"_Was money important that one Halloween where I dressed as a nurse and you as a doctor and then we came back here and 'played' doctor?"_

"_No." Cody said with a smirk on his face as he remembered that night._

"_How about that time you decided photography was your calling and I let you take a hundred pictures of me the next night?"_

"_No, but photography __**was**__ my calling that night. Look what it got me, one hundred pictures of my girlfriend in barely anything if anything." Cody said laughing._

"_Did money matter when you asked me to marry you?" Ella asked after a minute._

"_No, it didn't." Cody replied._

"_Then why does it now? It never did until now."_

"_I don't know El, it just does."_

"_Things were fine up until we set the date. I mean, we have been engaged six months Cody, we set a wedding date, I said we needed to think about finding a place to live, and then I got to tell Johnny I was engaged and…oh god. He caused this! He did right?" Ella said suddenly realizing that Cody's "not good enough" line was one Johnny used to describe Cody to Ella._

_Cody just looked down._

"_Oh my god, he did. You asshole." Ella shouted as she slapped him._

"_What was that for?" Cody said as he held his cheek._

"_You listened to him! You let him run you off. You knew better. You almost let him win. I can't believe you!" Ella shouted as she started pacing around._

"_But it is true Ella."_

"_I thought I knew you better, but I guess I didn't. Maybe you are right." Ella said after five minutes as she started crying and grabbed her engagement ring._

"_Ella? You aren't?" Cody said as a single tear left his eye as he saw Ella pull off her engagement ring._

_Ella just looked at him speechless._

"_Please don't Ella. I need you, I want you, I love you." Cody pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will do anything to keep you. I __**want**__ to marry you Ella, tell me you will still marry me."_

"_Cody, I love you too." Ella said as she wrapped her arms around him._

_------------------_

"_Where is Cody's computer?" Speed asked as they watched their kids in the family room._

"_In his room." Wally responded._

"_That thing is history, he has naked pictures of my daughter on there."_

"_I think they are locked because Callie and Ty one day kept trying to get into this folder titled "El & Me" but had no luck after an hour and a half."_

"_I don't care." _

"_Are you really going to make Cody sign a pre-nup for El?" _

"_Nope, I trust him. Plus, he is __**your**__ son and I know you won't let him take her money either, but I seriously doubt he would to begin with. Hell, I don't see them even divorcing ever. If Cal were to ever marry Jeremy, would you?"_

"_I agree on El and Cody. Hell yes to Jeremy and Cal, I may trust him but not that much. He has too much of his mom in him."_

"_Look at Cody." Speed pointed out._

_------------------_

"_So you can forgive me?" Cody asked as he placed the ring back on Ella's finger._

"_If you promise to __**never**__ let Johnny or anyone ever make you think you aren't good enough. I love you Cody, and you love me. What else do we need?"_

"_I don't know and I am sorry Ella."_

"_I know you are and I couldn't stay mad at you. I want that wedding my dad is paying for too bad." Ella said laughing at the end._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too and I can't wait to be Mrs. Cody Robbins." Ella said as she kissed Cody._

The closer the wedding got, the more stuff that needed to be done. Despite all the nervousness, Cody and Ella were still happy and fine. Ella also loved to keep Cody informed. Cody also had to learn what was acceptable when hanging out with the guys.

"_What are you guys doing?" I asked as Katie, Jude, Ella, and I walked into the Spiederman's house to see SME, Kwest, Tom, Cody, Ty, Jamie, Jeremy, Alex, and Vinnie all on the couch watching TV._

"_Watching TV, where are my wife and daughter?" Kyle asked._

"_They went home but they might stop over later." Jude said as she crashed down on the couch between Wally and Speed. _

"_Man, this brings back memories." Wally said as Jude kissed Speed._

"_Hey baby." Ella said as she sat on Cody's lap and kissed him._

"_So what did we shop for today?" Cody asked as he held Ella close to him._

"_Wedding stuff." Katie said as she sat in between Ty and Jeremy._

"_Wedding stuff? What kind of wedding stuff?" Cody asked curiously._

"_Well, I got my dress for our engagement party Darius is throwing for us and then our wedding night lingerie." Ella said._

"_Ooooh, our wedding night?" Cody asked with a smirk as Ty and Jeremy rolled their eyes._

"_Yes, and I also got lingerie for us to practice our wedding night with and this new jacket." Ella said showing Cody what was in her two bags._

"_Ella, I thought we agreed no more lingerie. I don't even remember a forth of it." Cody said a little mad. _

"_I am sorry, but it was so tempting. This is it, I promise. But doesn't this jacket look nice?" Ella said as she held up her new, long, white blazer._

"_I like." Cody said._

"_How about we go up to my room and practice for our wedding night?" Ella suggested as she kissed Cody's neck._

"_Me likey." Cody said with a smirk on his face._

"_Come up in a few minutes." Ella said as she ran off._

_Five minutes later Cody started to get up when the guys stopped him._

"_Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kyle asked him._

"_Uh, upstairs to see Ella." Cody said as everyone stared at him._

"_Uh, no; you are not going upstairs." Wally said._

"_Rule one of hanging with the dudes, no ditching the dudes for a chick." Speed said as Ty and Jeremy pulled him down onto the couch. _

"_What?" Cody asked a little mad._

"_You are hanging with us, not Ella." Ty stated. _

"_But that isn't fair. She is upstairs waiting for me… in sexy lingerie… and a long blazer kind of like my trench coat fantasy." Cody whined. _

"_Too bad, she will have to wait till the game is over." Wally said. _

"_But there has to be exceptions." Cody said as Jeremy and Ty held him down._

"_There are." Wally stated._

"_What are they then?" Cody asked mad._

"_Exception one, you and your __**wife**__ have been trying to get pregnant for several years and she is… what is the word?" Speed said looking at Jude._

"_Ovulating." Jude replied rolling her eyes._

"_Yes, she is ovulating, you may leave the guys." Speed finished. _

"_Exception two, your wife is pregnant and mean and wants you home then." Kyle said._

"_Exception three, your wife is very hormonal and calls you crying." Wally said. _

"_Exception four, your wife went to the doctor and said she was all healed from giving child birth and she does not have the kid or kids." Speed added._

"_Exception five, you have three kids in diapers and they are all passed out and you know they will be for a while." Wally stated._

"_Exception six, your wife went to visit her parents and then returns after a week and a half." Kyle said._

"_Exception seven, your wife is having a nervous breakdown and needs comforting." Speed then added_

"_Are there any more?" Kwest asked._

"_Not that we can think of at the moment, but just because your girlfriend…" Speed was saying._

"_FIANCEE." Cody corrected._

"_Because your fiancée is upstairs in sexy lingerie is no exception." Speed finished. _

"_But what if I told you I was trying to get her pregnant?" Cody asked._

"_Not going to believe it." Jude spoke up._

"_Fine." Cody said as he let out a grunt._

_Twenty minutes later Cody got up to go to the bathroom. Ten minutes after that no one had seen him._

"_Dude, he is up in her room." Kyle said._

"_I figured." Speed said._

"_You know, they are not married yet and still living under our roofs technically." Wally said._

"_Are you saying we do a room raid?" Speed asked._

"_Why not, we only have four months of this left, why not have some fun?" Wally replied._

"_But I don't want to see my daughter naked." Speed said scrunching his nose._

"_Dude, he has been gone for ten minutes and Ella is playing out one of his fantasies. I would say you have about another seven to seventeen minutes before she sheds her bra." Ty stated as everyone gave him a curious glare._

"_At least that is what Cody has told us." Jeremy added._

_-------------------_

"_I was right!" Ty stated as he, Jeremy, Vinnie, Alex, Tom, Kyle, Wally, and Speed all peaked in Ella's room to see sitting on Cody's lap kissing him as her jacket lay on the floor._

"_Dude, you aren't going to want to hear this, but your daughter has a hot bod." Kyle said._

"_Don't look at her." Speed snapped. _

"_So here is the plan: Kyle, Speed, Tom, and I grab Cody and pull him out of the room. Vinnie, Alex, Jeremy, and Ty, you grab the clothes and tell El sorry and we run." Wally said. _

"_Let's go." Speed said as he saw Cody pin Ella to the bed still kissing her._

_------------------_

"_So, how long do you think till we hear a yell?" Kwest asked. _

"_I would say five more minutes at most." Jamie stated._

"_Ella is going to hate Speed." Katie added._

"_AAAHHHHHH!!!" Everyone heard screamed through the house._

"_Wow, sooner then I thought." Jamie said._

_A couple minutes later we saw the adults carrying a pissed off Cody down the stairs with the boys holding his clothes. _

When it was finally down to a week before Cody and Ella got married, Cassidy, Wally, Speed, and Jude started to notice little things, but they couldn't deny how cute their children looked and how happy they were to finally make it there.

"_Can you believe that in one week we will be Mr. and Mrs. Cody Robbins?" Cody asked as he and Ella laid out on the trampoline staring at the stars._

"_No I can't. It seems like it has taken us forever to get here." Ella replied. _

"_I know, you weren't exactly the easiest girl to obtain because of that little pest known as my twin." Cody said causing Ella to laugh._

"_It is so pretty out, isn't it?" Ella asked as she snuggled closer to Cody._

"_It is, but I think you are so much prettier El." Cody replied as he kissed her forehead._

"_You are so sweet and that is why I am marrying you." Ella said reaching up to kiss him._

"_I know." Cody replied laughing as he held Ella closer to him._

"_I can't wait to move into our house and start our life as husband and wife." Ella stated after a little while._

"_I can't either. We are going to have to cherish these next couple of months before things change, you know?"_

"_Yea, but everything is going to so fun."_

"_It is." _

"_I want a big family Cody."_

"_What do you mean by big?" _

"_I don't know, maybe five kids?"_

"_Five? I don't know El, I would like to have just two but I guess if five is what you want I could settle. Why do you want a big family?"_

"_I don't know, I just do."_

"_Ok, and we have a while to decide on the five kids but our family is going to start sooner then we expect." _

"_I know that and I am super excited." Ella said as she thought about her and Cody having kids. _

"_Earth to Ella. Earth to Ella." Cody said as he tapped her shoulder._

"_Sorry, I was imagining our future. I want a bigger house in the future too. Our own house, one we pick out and build. Something that reflects us."_

"_Maybe someday Ella, but let's just live in the present right now."_

"_Fine, but I just love dreaming about it. Are Ty and Jeremy throwing you a bachelor party tomorrow night?" Ella asked._

"_Yea, but I am coming straight home and hoping to find you in my bed."_

"_I think that is possible, I can't wait till our house is done with all of those itsy bitsy repairs so we can move in." _

"_How about we move in officially when we get home from the honeymoon?"_

"_I like that idea too. I love you."_

"_And I love you. Make a wish El." Cody said as he pointed to a shooting star._

_------------------_

"_In a week our kids will be married." Speed stated._

"_I know, it is hard to believe." Wally replied._

"_They look so cute out there." Cassidy said._

"_They do." Jude replied._

"_And in a week they will be gone from our homes into their own." Cassidy said._

"_I don't want to think about that." Speed said, he was sad his daughter was finally leaving the house._

"_The only thing that makes me wonder is they keep talking about starting a family soon." Wally said curiously. _

"_Ella wants a baby in a year or two, I think." Jude replied. _

"_Last night when she stayed at our house, her and Cody were reliving the past mostly on their relationship. It was so cute to listen to them, they had left the door open so you could hear them." Cassidy stated._

"_Yea, I heard El talking to Zora the other day and her and Cody are only doing clothes on activities until their wedding night to make it special." Jude said._

"_Well, why don't we go enjoy our empty house honey?" Wally asked as he wrapped his arms around Cassidy._

"_See you guys later." Cassidy said as her and Wally left._

"_Movie?" Speed asked his wife._

"_Grab us some ice cream and a glass of Chablis and I will be waiting." Jude said kissing Speed on the cheek and leaving._

"_I am going to miss you Ella." Speed whispered before he left to join his wife._

_--------------------_

"_I hate rain." Ella protested as her and Cody walked in the house._

"_I don't know. I like rain and your white shirt." Cody smirked._

"_Shut up and let's go change. I know I have something of yours you could wear to bed." Ella said as she pulled Cody behind her._

"_Hey, should you turn the light off?" Cody asked as Ella pulled him through the family room._

"_Awww, I want to be just like them." Ella gushes as she saw her parents asleep on the couch._

"_Old, drunk, and passed out?" Cody asked._

"_No you idiot, still this much in love after twenty-seven years of marriage and able to still curl up with each other and fall asleep. I want that." Ella said smiling at her parents._

"_And I want you with me forever and always." Cody said he kissed Ella's forehead. _

"_I love you." Ella said as a tear crept out of her eye._

"_And I love you El." Cody replied as he hugged her._

"_I want to marry you and have the baby with you. I never want to lose you Cody." Ella said as she started to cry._

"_I know, and I feel the same. Can you stop crying for me lil' mama?" Cody said causing her to smile._

"_I just can't help it." Ella said as she wiped a tear away. "And I am getting rid of my car and getting a SUV."_

"_Honey, I have an SUV. Keep your car, you love it so much and it is so you. Buy yourself a used car that is more suitable for what you want and keep your little sports car if it is that important. You barely had to pay for it since it was a marketing scheme for SME, and if we have to, we can switch cars." Cody replied._

"_But that is expensive and we have the house and…" Ella was saying._

"_Ella, we are going to be fine and you have that big bonus coming. Let's just live in the now." Cody stated as he kissed Ella's forehead._

"_I love you so much." Ella stated as she started to cry again._

"_It's ok and I know, let's head to bed." Cody said as he picked Ella up and carried her to her room. __**To review ;)**_

** Up Next: Jude and Vincent Spiederman would like to invite you to the wedding for their daughter, Ella to Cody Robbins. Only son of Wallace and Cassidy Robbins. **_****_


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok everyone here is the next to last chapter. The last chapter is kind of like and epilogue but longer. It will jump ahead 10 years. I would like to thank everyone who is reading for reading it and give an even bigger thanks to my reviewers.  
Dresses in this chapter can be found in my profile. Song one is: **_**One Girl Revolution**_** from Saving Jane and the second song is: **_**Trend**_** by Frickin' A both from the awesome Ohio.**

**Now be sure to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**---Chapter---**

Now, here I am. Katie is 20 and Alex is 18. Ella, Zora, Callie, Jeremy, and Cody are all 20 as well. Tanya is 22, married and has a son. Vinnie is 17 and is making an album. Graycen is 15 and is still dating the real Little Tommy Q, also known as Tommy Quincy Jr. who is 18 and a half. Speed is not exactly thrilled about that, but Jude makes him keep his opinions to himself. Kyle Jr. is 4 years old and keeping Charlie active.

I look over at Jude again, her crying has only increased. I swear Speed might be crying too. Twenty-one years ago, I bet they never expected to be here in this church with the sight that is in front of them. Ella made Jude cry a lot, but that was because Jude was so worried that she was messing up as a mother when really she wasn't.

"Do you, Ella Mason Spiederman take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

You got it, Ella and Cody are finally getting married. Ella and Cody look so happy to be up there. And just a couple hours ago we were all preparing for this wedding.

"_JUDE!" I yelled. "Go stand outside and calm down." Jude was in the middle of a breakdown, worried that this wedding was not going to be perfect._

"_Mom, go listen to her." Ella replied as Callie, Zora, and Katie were getting ready to put the dress on Ella._

"_Fine, I will go talk to Speed." Jude said walking out._

"_How are you feeling?" Katie asked Ella._

"_Nervous, excited, scared, and a little sick." Ella replied._

"_Don't get sick now, you are staying in this damn thing." Zora replied as she fussed with the zipper._

"_You have nothing to be nervous about. Cody is probably already waiting for you to walk down that aisle." Callie added._

"_I know guys, but I can't help it." Ella said._

"_Ella, did your boobs grow?" Zora asked still fussing with the zipper._

"_I don't think so, why?" Ella asked._

"_It won't zip around your bust." Zora said._

"_Ok, Katie, hold one side I will get the other." Callie said as they helped Zora zip the dress._

"_Ok, can you breathe?" I asked Ella._

"_Yea." Ella said looking at herself in the mirror. "Do I look fat? Does it look bad?"_

"_You look gorgeous." I said._

"_Oh my gosh, Ella." Jude said walking back in. "You look amazing." _

"_Thanks mom." Ella replied happily. _

"_Ok, ok, ok. Guy in the room!" Vinnie announced walking in._

"_Can I help you?" Jude asked._

"_Dad feels no need to give Ella a little pep talk so that is my job. Now get out and Zora, I mean get out of your dress." Vinnie said with a smirk._

"_Perv." Zora said as she smacked Vinnie upside the head as we cleared out._

"_What Vinnie?"_

"_You look amazing." _

"_Thanks, now what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Just talk. Damn, did your boobs grow? They are like 'SHA-BAMM' in that dress." Vinnie said._

"_Shut up, they aren't bad." Ella said getting self conscious._

"_I am just saying when I sat through that fitting they didn't look like that. And I think the dress was tighter around your stomach. No, I know it was because it is supposed to be that tight." Vinnie said._

"_It is fitting like it should fit." _

"_Yea, a pregnant lady."_

"_What?!" Ella shouted._

"_I am just saying, I mean unless you want to confirm it."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Hun, it fits together. You are knocked up. You are moody, sick in the mornings, have breast about as big as my dates…" Vinnie was saying till Ella interrupted him._

"_They are fake you know?" Ella asked._

"_So? They are huge, they move when she makes the slightest movement. The reception better be banging because she said if it was banging she would bang me." Vinnie stated happily._

"_Do you even know her name?" Ella asked._

"_Uh, Eliza? I think, I don't know. She looked hot and I asked her if she wanted to go to the wedding with me and she said yes." Vinnie stated._

"_Get her in a strip joint with your new fake id that mom and dad don't know about?" Ella asked again._

"_Yup, but now back to what I was saying. You are wearing clothes that are not as clingy and I saw a little bump when you were running down the hall in your underwear the other night. Cody knocked you up." Vinnie said in a know-it-all tone._

"_I am not." Ella lied._

"_Anyways, good luck and what not. Enjoy the honeymoon but don't spend it all in the hotel. You two do enough of that at home and I want a killer souvenir. Also, first kiss, don't use the tongue. We don't want to see it. Make it short and sweet so we can get out of here and I can take this jacket off. Oh, and sign this." Vinnie said shoving a paper in Ella's face._

"_What is it?" Ella asked curiously as she read the paper in front of her. _

"_Just an agreement." Vinnie stated._

"_This is a photo release paper!" Ella shouted. _

"_It is?" Vinnie said trying to sound surprised._

"_You little brat, you are trying to make money off my wedding." Ella shouted._

"_Ok, that did not go as planned." Vinnie mumbled._

_Ella just glared at him._

"_Ok, now let's be serious." Vinnie said._

"_Vincent, you and serious go together like me and Portia's stepson, not happening." Ella stated._

"_Ella, you know I love you right?" Vinnie asked looking down at his feet a minute later._

"_Yes I do, and I love you baby brother." Ella said trying to read Vinnie's face._

"_Ella, I am really going to miss you at home and not just because I won't see Zora. You are my big sister and you mean a lot to me. Whether you realize it or not, I admire you. You are the one who jump started my career. If it weren't for your help I really don't think it would have taken off like it did. I am going to miss our fights and the nights where we jump in your car and go get a late night snack. I am sorry for the mean things I did to you and Cody at times and I am really sorry about selling one hundred of your personal pictures to a magazine. But what I am trying to get at Ella is, I am happy for you but I don't want you to leave. You mean so much to me and I really love you." Vinnie said as he hugged his sister._

"_I am going to miss you, and you can stay with me and Cody whenever you want as long as you do not bring any female friends." Ella said as she tried not to cry._

"_Really?" Vinnie asked looking at her._

"_Of course." Ella replied with a smile._

"_And can I baby sit my niece or nephew when it is born in seven months or less?" Vinnie asked._

"_You can baby sit my child whenever Cody and I have one as long as you promise to behave and don't use it to pick up any females." Ella said laughing at Vinnie._

"_Hey you two, it is time to get this wedding started." Speed said as he walked into the room._

"_Love ya sis." Vinnie said as he left._

"_You ready Bear?" Speed asked as he pulled the veil over Ella's face._

"_As ready and I will ever be." Ella replied smiling._

"_Let's go marry you off then." Speed said laughing as he lead Ella's out of the room. "And by the way, you look absolutely gorgeous. That is your dress by far."_

Ella's wedding dress was just gorgeous. It was an Oleg Cassini dress that was a strapless beaded metallic embroidered gown with a satin pick-up skirt and contrast sash detail. It also had a chapel train. It was not the traditional white either; it was a champagne color that went great with Ella's skin.

I look behind Ella and there is her maid of honor, Callie, and her bridesmaids, Katie, Zora, Tanya, Melina, and Gracyen. The bridesmaids dresses were beautiful too. They were a deep redish, purple color made out of satin. They were strapless ball gowns with pick-up detailing on skirt and sash at waist. They matched Ella's dress very well. Melina being there was a huge surprise planned by Cody. Melina originally was supposed to be in Paris doing a fashion show but Cody begged her to come and she did.

When Ella had to decide her maid of honor, she was a mess, but everyone said that it should be Callie. It was Callie's brother and she and Ella were extremely close. Ella asked Katie, but Katie turned it down saying it was Callie's place. I look behind Cody to see his best man, Jeremy Andrews, and then the groomsmen, Vinnie, and four other friends of his. Vinnie even got to escort Zora down the aisle though Zora wasn't thrilled Vinnie was in heaven.

As I watch Ella and Cody take their first kiss as husband and wife, I can't help but notice that they are just a younger version of Jude and Speed. Despite what people thought when they were younger, they are truly in love. Anyone can tell that when they look at each other or watching them exchange one little kiss.

------------------

"Please welcome for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Robbins." Kwest said into the microphone as Ella and Cody walked hand in hand to their reception.

"I can't believe it, my baby is all grown up. It seems just like yesterday I was prying you off my leg." Speed said to Ella as her and Cody walked around.

"It was just yesterday dad." Ella replied as she hugged Speed.

"_Today is the day!" I shouted as Katie and I walked into Jude's house._

"_I know and I am so nervous." Jude said as she ran around. Ella was getting married this afternoon._

"_Where is the bride to be?" Katie asked._

"_Upstairs in bed." Jude replied._

"_Well, we shall go wake her." Callie and Zora said walking in the door._

"_Let me, I am going to have to pry her from Speed's arms." Jude replied._

"_What?" I asked._

"_He is having some letting go issues. He spent the night with her. They were up for a long time talking." Jude stated. _

"_How are Vinnie and Gracie taking this?" I asked._

"_Gracie has it all drawn out on what she plans to do to Ella's room. Vinnie started crying last night." Jude said._

"_Vinnie, crying?" Zora, Katie, and Callie all asked at once._

"_Yes, he realized with Ella not living here her friends won't be coming over. Basically, he realized no Zora at the house." Jude said laughing._

"_I should have known. He gets on my nerves." Zora said through gritted teeth. _

_We all walked upstairs and peaked in Ella's room. There on the bed laid Speed and Ella. Ella had her head on Speed's shoulder and was curled up to him. Speed had his head resting on top of Ella's and one arm wrapped around her protectively._

"_It hit him last night that his baby girl was moving out for good." Jude said. _

"_They look so sweet." I said._

"_Can you believe that twenty years ago we were bringing her home for the first time?" Jude asked._

"_Aw, don't start crying yet." I told Jude as I hugged her._

----------------

"I love you so much El bear, you will always be my baby girl." Speed said as I watched him start to get teary eyed.

"I love you too dad." Ella replied as she gave him a kiss.

"I can't believe this is really happening. You have no idea how much you mean to me Ella. All three of you were blessings, but you were a miracle Ella. After your mom and I got released from the hospital they told us we would never be able to have children and…" Speed explained as he pulled Ella close to him again.

_Speed had just walked in the house. He and Jude had been back from Paris for two weeks now. Jude had been getting sick lately and just feeling tired. She thought it was from the trip, the mixture of foreign foods, jet lag, and her messed up sleeping schedule. She had finally gone to the doctor at Speed's request. _

"_Honey, I am home." Speed said walking in. He heard the sound of faint sobs. He continued in to see Jude sitting on the couch her knees pulled up with her face buried down into her arms. _

"_Is everything ok babe?" Speed asked._

"_Ummhmm." Jude said not looking up._

"_Tell me what is wrong." Speed said scooping her up and sitting back down holding her. "Did something happen at the doctors?"_

_Jude looked up and quickly kissed Speed._

"_Jude, you are scaring me." Speed said when she pulled away._

_She just kissed him again, this time with more passion._

"_You are not dying are you?" Speed asked still worried. He had not had enough time to read her expression._

"_The complete opposite. Speed, I am pregnant…really pregnant…no faulty test or I thinks…I am pregnant with our first child…the one that will be born in seven months…we are really having a baby." Jude said excitedly as she kept giving Speed kisses._

"_Baby?" Speed asked in shock._

"_The hospital doctor was wrong…we are really having a baby. The doctor said everything looks good. Six years of trying and it finally happened. We are going to be parents!" Jude shouted excitedly._

"_I love you." Speed replied as he kissed his wife, who like him had tears of joy in her eyes._

_---------------------_

_Kwest and I walked in the house. Speed had asked us to come over that morning and visit. Jude had not been feeling well and was depressed. He thought company might cheer her up a little. As we rounded the corner towards the family room, Kwest got hit in the face with a shirt._

"_Do they ever stop?" Kwest whispered to me._

"_I don't think so." I replied as we stood there._

"_Never let me sit on that couch again." Kwest told me._

"_Yea." I replied. "Hey, if you two are too preoccupied for company, raise a hand…or a foot for that much and we will leave." I yelled loud enough for them to hear me._

"_Sadie, hey." Speed said sitting up, shirtless._

"_SADIE! It is finally happening!" Jude shouted as she ran over and hugged me._

_Kwest and I just looked at each other, speechless._

"_Sadie, you don't get it do you?" Jude asked as Speed handed her her shirt._

"_Whatever you two do in the privacy of your own house is your own business." Kwest said._

"_No, in seven months there will be a new member in our family." Speed said with a huge smile._

"_You are adopting a baby?" I asked, at once that was the plan._

"_Even better." Jude said._

"_Two?" Kwest asked._

"_No, we are having our own. She is pregnant!" Speed said as he and Jude smiled these huge smiles._

"_But I thought…wow, pregnant?" I said shocked._

"_I know, I went to the doctor today and told him about how I had been feeling. I answered some questions and he ran some test. He said I am pregnant! We are finally having a baby." Jude told me as Speed hugged her from behind._

"_Congrats!" Kwest and I replied happily for them._

"Dad, I know. I am not going anywhere. I will still see you at work and I promise to visit. Remember, I am only one call away and I love you." Ella said as she tried to hold back all those tears wanting to come out.

"Take good care of her Cody, I have all the faith in you." Speed said as he gave Cody a hug.

"He got a real winner didn't he?" Wally asked walking over.

"He sure did." Speed replied.

"Well, I guess I can't call you Uncle Wally anymore." Ella stated as Wally hugged her.

"No, but I don't think your daddy would like you calling me dad." Wally replied jokingly.

"He can get over it." Ella said laughing as Wally kissed her forehead.

"Cody, Ella, we have a wedding present for both of you. Do not tell your mothers, but here it is." Wally said handing over an envelope with a check in it.

"Dad, we can't take this." Cody said looking at it.

"Please take it, put it in a fund, whatever. This money was put away when you two were born. Callie has a fund like Zora, Kyle, Vinnie, and Gracie. Tanya already received hers." Speed said.

"But we never told your mothers, so sshh." Wally added.

"Thanks dad." Ella said as she gave Speed another kiss.

"Well, it looks like Jeremy and Callie want to give their toast soon." Wally said as he watched Speed hold Ella. Letting go was not easy for him.

Not to long after Speed and Wally left their children, Callie and Jeremy gave their toast.

"Alright, as maid of honor I am supposed to give a speech." Callie said.

"And as best man I am also supposed to give a speech." Jeremy said.

"So, we decided to combine our speeches and give them together." Callie then stated.

"Before we start our speech, Callie and I found something we want to read and thought was appropriate." Jeremy said.

"In cleaning not too long ago, I found something from when Cody and I were ten. We all have them because it was from school, but Cody's fits so well with today." Callie stated.

"I also managed to get Ella's from her baby brother. Callie, you go first." Jeremy said.

"My name is Cody Robbins and I am ten. My mommy's name is Cassidy and my daddy's name is Wally. I have two sisters, Tanya and Callie. Callie is my twin. My mommy doesn't work but my daddy is a rock star. When I grow up I want to be a rock star just like my daddy. I am also going to marry my girlfriend Ella Spiederman." Callie read. "Funny that at age ten Cody was going to marry Ella, and where are we today? Ella and Cody's wedding. It is also funny that Cody wanted to be the rock star while I wanted to be a ballerina. Look who got the record deal and who is going to college for music. Still, it is amazing that at age ten Cody knew Ella was going to be his life partner. They always had something special." Callie finished.

"Now Ella's." Jeremy said as, "My name is Ella Spiederman and I am ten. My daddy is Vincent Spiederman but everyone calls him Speed. My mommy is Jude Harrison. I have a brother Vinnie and a sister Gracie. My mommy is a rock star and was an Instant Star, my daddy is a rock star also and has a band called SME. I have a boyfriend and his name is Cody Robbins and he loves me. I love him too. Isn't it kind of funny they loved each other then and ten years later they just made the biggest commitment of love? I think so." Jeremy said.

"They have always been destined to be together and now I can call my best friend my sister." Callie said.

"And I am happy to see my best friend this happy." Jeremy added.

"I am too." Callie stated.

"I will never forget the first time I realized Cody liked this girl. We were fifteen and it was at school. We had just passed Ella and Zora when I made the comment that I had never realized how beautiful Ella was and that she stood out. Cody stopped and looked at me and then punched me in the shoulder and walked off mumbling something. That is when it hit me, Cody like Ella." Jeremy said laughing.

"_Dude, look at Ella Spiederman." Jeremy said to Cody as they stood against their lockers._

"_What about her?" Cody replied as he watched her and Zora walk by._

"_I just realized how beautiful she really is." Jeremy stated. _

"_What did you just say?" Cody asked quickly._

"_Ella stands out among the other girls. There is something special about her." Jeremy replied._

_Cody looked at Ella who smiled at them. Jeremy waved at her and said hi. Cody got mad and punched Jeremy in the shoulder and walked off mumbling leaving Jeremy confused. The only thing that Jeremy could think of was the Cody had a crush on Ella._

"That was around the same time I realized the Ella liked my brother. She had been staying over and we were jumping around my room in our underwear playing our guitars and singing; Zora was sick and couldn't join us. Well, apparently we had gotten on Cody's nerves and he came into my room yelling. Cody walked in and Ella suddenly changed; she became all nervous and couldn't stop starring at him. That was not Ella; so I decided to watch her. I kept catching her walking by Cody's room and stopping to peek in whenever she was over. Whenever she saw him, she changed attitudes and would bring him up. My best friend liked my annoying twin." Callie stated laughing as Ella turned a little red.

"We will never forget the time we found out that you two were a couple. I personally don't think anyone will." Jeremy started.

"I sure won't, I lost twenty buck." Callie laughed.

"All the signs were in front of us, but no one would have thought you two were in love. I can remember that moment perfectly; there were extremely irate parents, a lot of screaming; a crying Callie; boastful Tanya and Zora; a shocked and angry best friend; and most of all, two people in love that no one knew about." Jeremy said.

"I will admit, I was very upset to the point I didn't want to talk to you that first month or so El. I thought I had lost my best friend to the person I competed the most with, my brother. You were now coming to my house to see my brother and not me." Callie replied. No one had ever heard her say that.

"And I thought I had lost my best friend once everything was out in the open. I saw Cody less. Between basketball and Ella he was always busy." Jeremy added.

"But then I realized that I had not lost my best friend, I just had to share her. I knew she was happy and in love and I was happy for her, just at the time wished it wasn't my brother." Callie said.

"Cody and Ella are the definition of true love. No matter what happened they stuck together through it all. The completed each other and it is not hard to see that they are in love." Jeremy stated.

"They are probably wondering how much more we can say, well there is a lot but we will spare you. Congrats to Cody and Ella. We love you both and we wish you all the best of luck, which I don't think you will need." Callie said.

"To Cody and Ella!" Jeremy shouted as he held his glass up.

"TO CODY AND ELLA!" Everyone chimed in.

As everyone was dancing and socializing, Vinnie jumped up on the little stage and started messing around with something. All of a sudden we all heard different music start playing. Then we heard Ella's voice singing as a video of SME was on the screen:

_Raise your hand if you don't care  
What those platinum girls wear  
Raise your hand if you're just here  
To have a good time_

_Raise your hand if your lipstick  
Doesn't make you a dumb chick  
Raise your hand if the shape of your hips  
Don't compare to the shape of your mind  
You don't even stand a chance  
I'm not taking off my pants_

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution  
I'm not a barbie doll, shopping mall, silicone substitution  
I thought I told ya  
I'm a soldier  
And I'm not leaving till the battle's over  
One girl revolution_

_Raise your hand if you're smart, girls  
More than push-ups and pearls  
Let 'em stare at our pictures, baby  
While we take over the world  
Raise your hand if you're not another carbon copy wannabe like everybody else  
Raise your hand if you've got something more to say_

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution  
I'm not a perfect ten, paper thin, Hollywood illusion  
I thought I told ya  
I'm a soldier  
And I'm not leaving till the party's over  
One girl revolution_

_What are we selling, our brains or our belly buttons?  
What are you buying, don't you know that they're lying?  
What are you cryin' about, don't just sit there and wait while they're selling us out!_

_You don't even stand a chance  
I'm not taking off my pants_

_I'm here to start a one girl revolution  
I'm not the girl next door anymore  
Baby I'm an institution  
I thought I told ya  
Don't wanna know ya  
Pack your bags, baby, cause this army's taking over  
I'm here to start a one girl revolution_

_I'm the kind of chick that leaves you cryin for your mother  
Keep on looking if you're looking for a cookie cutter_

Everyone was standing still as the song ended. With the song, Vinnie had the music video the girls had recently made to the song for the re-release of their first single. The best part was someone had captured the girls tying Vinnie up and came into play at the end

"Everyone has just witnessed the first ever airing of SME's _One Girl Revolution_ music video. This video has not been seen by SME yet, and as a present to Ella from Darius, he is airing it today, on her wedding day. It will be shown all over the America's with this being the first airing. You girls rocked." Vinnie said as everyone applauded the video.

Everyone looked over at Ella who was standing with the girls looking extremely thrilled. This music video had been completely thought up by them but they had not got to see it.

"Ok, and now here is a surprise I have. Recently when cleaning and helping Cal and Jerm find stuff for today, I came across a song Ella and I wrote a long time ago. I don't remember it, but I am pretty sure we wrote it drunk. With the help of T, we recorded it and for the first time ever, we would like to play it for you Ella before release it. We also managed to get two thirds of SME to help play along in the recording, I would ask them to play now but they weren't willing to in their pretty dresses." Vinnie said into the microphone as he grabbed his guitar.

_Woke up today  
looking through my email  
it's all triple x - explicit sex  
_

_But I'm not horny_

_Can't make it stop, the different colored soda pops  
striped toe socks, call the cops  
I can't take anymore_

_I've got the perfect cell plan with nights and weekends free  
All the ringtones that I need  
But no one ever calls me_

_I should paint myself green  
Walk around in a red g-string  
Cause I just don't fit in  
Turn my hat sideways  
put a band aid on my face  
You know that I...  
Wish I could start a trend_

_Checkin' out and in of the Paris Hilton  
Joe Millionaire - he's a has been  
Flippin' through a hundred million channels  
But I still watch Road Rules  
Lose the pounds FLIP  
You gotta buy now FLIP  
Here's the number to save your soul FLIP  
Breaking news...another Michael Jackson scandal_

_I've got the perfect cell plan with nights and weekends free  
More on-peak than I need  
But no one ever calls me_

_I'll wear low rider jeans  
Put a barbell through my dingaling  
Cause I just don't fit in  
Turn my hat sideways  
put a band aid on my pretty face  
Cause I wish, I know, I could...  
I would start a trend_

_Nana nana na  
Nana nana na  
Nana nana na_

_Then there's my girlfriend  
She's such a cutie  
She'd be a beauty  
If she could get an extreme makeover on that booty  
I could bend her over and she let me spank it  
Take off my jeans  
The zipper pinched my dingaling  
And I don't really fit in  
Throw my hat away  
Take that stupid band aid off my face  
And I...I wish there were  
One more way to tan your skin  
a reality show where no one wins  
If I would be myself  
Then I would start a trend_

_If I'd just be myself_

When the song was over Ella was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Did you really write that?" Cody and Katie both asked at once.

"We wrote it drunk after a party one night when I was seventeen almost eighteen I think." Ella said as she laughed even harder.

"Remember it El?" Vinnie yelled.

"YES!" Ella shouted back.

"El, that was classic. You and Vin should team up more." Speed said laughing.

"Thank you dad, and I hope you know you inspired it." Ella said laughing.

"That's my girl!" Jude shouted as she hugged Ella and laughed.

"This wedding sure hasn't followed in a traditional manner." Katie stated.

"Why wouldn't an SME wedding be different?" Zora asked.

"Exactly, I can't wait to see yours." Callie said with a smirk. "It will be with Ian one day and definitely be unique." Callie said referring to Zora's newest boyfriend who had potential and reminded everyone of Kyle. He had already put fear in Vinnie.

"And yours will be so prissy it won't be funny." Zora snapped at Callie.

"Girls, cool it." Ella said looking at them.

"Let's dance!" Katie said as Tommy turned the music back on.

Three hours later and there goes Jude and Speed's precious baby girl out into the real world getting ready to start her own life. Who would have thought that twenty-one years ago, these two would have just watched their baby girl get married? I sure wouldn't have. I also have the feeling Ella and Cody won't be waiting six years into marriage to have a baby either. Maybe that has to do with the fact Ella is three months pregnant.

"_Aunt Sadie, can you do me a favor." Ella asked me one morning on the phone._

"_Sure honey, what?" I asked back._

"_Can you go with me to get my wedding dress fitted…well actually let out a little tomorrow?" Ella asked._

"_Honey, we got it fitted last week and the wedding is in three weeks. I don't think there is much to do until maybe a couple days. Why do you want to let it out? It is meant to be form fitting." I replied._

"_I probably will not be the same size in three weeks." Ella stated._

"_Honey, don't worry about that. Just eat smart and keep up the exercising." I told her. Ella was so worried about her weight and how she looked in her dress._

"_That is not why." Ella said nervously. _

"_Honey, tell me. Can't your mother do this with you? You know how much this means to her." I said. _

"_Aunt Sadie, mom, dad, Cassidy, and Wally can't know about this." Ella stated._

"_Honey, tell me." I said._

"_Cody and I went to the doctor today because I have been sick in the morning lately. Well, we thought it was nerves, stress, and all but then again there is always that little possibility of something else. At the doctor we found out that we are going to be parents in around six and a half months." Ella said quickly._

"_What? How?" I asked shocked._

"_Cody and I kind of like…no love…to express how we feel for one another and that kind of formed a little baby in my tummy." Ella said._

"_I know how it happened, I am just in shock." I replied. Ella, Speed and Jude's little baby, pregnant?_

"_So will you take me? And please don't tell anyone else." Ella said._

Yup, Ella is pregnant with her own little baby. If it is a boy it will be named Jonathan Tyler and if a girl it will be named Sophia Elizabeth. Ella and Cody had this all planned out at sixteen, to use their parent's middle names and after that it was whatever they thought fit. But don't tell anyone, the soon to be grandparents don't know yet.

Another chapter closed with yet another happy ending in the book of Jude and Vincent Spiederman.

**Be sure to review! And since I am feeling nice tonight I will leave you with a some spoilers, and they are not in any particular order:**

**--**-Ella and Cody have three wonderful kids. A little boy who is almost ten named Jonathan Tyler, a six year old daughter named Sophia Elizabeth, and another little two year old boy named Christopher William.

---_"Yes, my twenty-one year old son truly loves his pregnant seventeen year old girlfriend. And I think me might just marry her someday. That ring was mine and I told him to give it to the one girl he could see himself spending the rest of his life with." Jude admitted._

**---**"I don't know, mommy was upset this morning. I think she had a big test because she told daddy she was taking a test and Jonny said test are very important in school. Then she peed on a funny looking thing before daddy told me I was not allowed in their room." Sophia said as she wiggled away from Speed to go run off and play with her cousins.

---"Hell, I remember him thinking he could sell his virginity on eBay because he was a big thing then." I said.

---"So Ella, your boobs look bigger then the last time I saw you, pregnant?" Vinnie asked his sister causing everyone to gasp and take their attention off of him being sweet and sensitive.

---_"VINCENT DARLING! GIVE YOUR MOTHER SOME LOVE!" Jude shouted as we used her key to get into Vinnie's hotel room._  
"_Oh my god." Vinnie shouted as he saw his mom walk around the corner. Jude and I came around the corner to see two girls in only their panties and Vinnie in his boxers. _

**---**"She said that daddy needed to learn how to keep it in his pants and that if she knew fucking him drunk would have lead to her being fat she would have never fucked him." Harli replied as she tried to wiggle away from her grandmother.  
"Oh god." Charlie said as she started to massage her forehead. "Why don't you go tell daddy to come see me and go play with Uncle Kyle?"

---"Gracie, maybe we should have a baby? I mean everyone else is and if you and  
I had a baby, well damn it would be good looking." Tommy said after Melina was done talking.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok, I know I said that this was going to be the very ending. Well, I lied. Me and my inability to end this story went crazy writing this out so I split it into 2 parts. One, it was super long and take forever to read, and two I can't end it. I am sniffling as I do this right now. I can't imagine what it will be like to post the last part ::shudders::. Well, like always thanks to my reviewers. I love you guys. Now enjoy **_**The Ending Part 1**_

* * *

**---The Ending Part 1---**

Almost ten years have past since Ella and Cody got married. A lot has changed over time as well.

Ella and Cody have three wonderful kids. A little boy who is almost ten named Jonathan Tyler, a six year old daughter named Sophia Elizabeth, and another little two year old boy named Christopher William. There should have been a forth child, another boy, but it was still born a year ago. That really hit Ella and Cody hard, especially Ella. Other then that, those two are still in love and happy in their new house they built. Cody never completely finished college, but was given an offer he couldn't refuse from Darius, to become head engineer when Kwest became head producer and Tommy took over G-Major with his partner, Jude, so Darius could retire.

Next there is Katie. She married a nice boy name Andrew and they have a three year old daughter, Alexis, and are expecting another child in three months. Katie is refusing to find out the sex of the baby. She likes the suspense. She is happily a stay at home mom as Andrew works as a top CEO in a major business.

Moving on, Callie and Jeremy ended up getting married. Jeremy actually proposed at Ella and Cody's wedding. Then they took a vacation to Las Vegas and returned home married. They are happy together with their two little girls, a five year old daughter Lily and their three week old daughter Daisy.

Zora married her boyfriend Ian, then divorced him, then remarried him, then had an annulment, then remarried him, got pregnant, divorced him, remarried him two hours before her water broke, split with him, filed divorce, canceled the divorce and are together now. There relationship has been nothing short of interesting. They dated for a year and then had a horrible breakup. Zora went out and tried to drink her pain away and that got her into serious trouble. She was apparently so drunk she couldn't remember any of it, but she woke up the next morning a hour from home naked. Two weeks later nude pictures flooded the news and internet with a sex tape of her and that guy coming out two weeks after that. Ian was furious until the sex tape came out and he heard Zora say, "I am such an idiot, no one wants me or loves me. I lost the one guy I love over a stupid argument and I would give anything to have him back. But he hates me. He doesn't want me, no one wants me. I am no good, I am just a slut." Ian then realized he had helped cause the pain Zora was in. He stuck by her side throughout the lawsuits and ten minutes before her final hearing he proposed. He said he didn't care what the outcome was because he was in love with Zora and that was not going to change. They have a five and half year old daughter, Harli, who is just like Zora at that age. Harli definitely keeps Charlie active and Ian reminds me so much of Kyle.

Tanya is still married to the same guy and now has three children. Her oldest being her son Aaron who is twelve, then her ten year old daughter Tia, and her five year old boy Joey.

Alex is still not married, I sometime wonder if he can ever keep a girlfriend for more then six months. He seems to be happy though. Kwest taught him how to produce and he is in London for another year working as a producer. He has been there for a year already. He claims to have steady girlfriend named Bridgette, but I won't believe it till I see it.

Vinnie, where do we start with him? He has an almost five year old daughter named Natasha, but is called Tasha for short. His girlfriend is five years younger then him. Her name is Alicia. Vinnie was twenty-two when Tasha was born making Alicia seventeen. That was not such a great moment for Speed and Jude. Vinnie had told them his girlfriend was twenty and then they got a call one day from a very angry father of a seventeen year old girl that was pregnant with their son's baby. Jude and Speed also had to deal with sending their son to rehab for his alcoholic problems. Alicia had a lot do to with that. I can never forget going to pick Vinnie up from rehab with Jude and Speed.

_We all stood around waiting for Vinnie to be released. Jude was extremely nervous for this moment. She had felt like she failed, her son was in rehab for alcohol abuse and she had not been able to control him._

"_There he is." Ella whispered as we saw Vinnie walking down the hall towards us._

"_Mom, dad, El, Grace." Vinnie said as he walked up to us._

_Jude started crying, she didn't know what to say. Vinnie saw that and quickly hugged her._

"_I am so sorry for everything mom. It was not your fault at all, I messed up." Vinnie said as he hugged his mom._

"_I love you so much, honey." Jude said as she held onto her son._

"_I love you too." Vinnie replied as Jude backed up._

"_How are my gorgeous sisters?" Vinnie asked as he held his arms out to Ella and Gracie._

"_We are good." Ella said as she kissed her brother on the cheek._

"_I actually missed you." Gracie said as she hugged Vinnie._

"_I assume you and T are still together, he doesn't hate me does he?" Vinnie asked as he remembered the punch he gave Tommy the night before he went into rehab and was at his all time bad. _

"_No, he just couldn't stand to think of you here. He will be over tonight." Gracie replied._

_Vinnie then looked over at Speed, three nights before Vinnie was omitted, him and Speed had a huge blow up and Vinnie had said he would never talk to him again._

"_Dad, I never meant any of that. It was the alcohol talking. I am sorry dad, do you think you could ever forgive me?" Vinnie asked, you could see it was killing him._

"_I suppose, I mean it is kind of in the rules of being a dad to forgive your son when he tells you he fucking hates you and never wants to see your fucking face or talk to you again then wrecks his Tahoe and runs from the scene drunk." Speed said cracking a smile._

"_I love you dad." Vinnie said as he gave his dad a hug._

"_I know Vin, I know." Speed replied as he hugged his son._

"_Is Al here?" Vinnie asked after a few minutes._

"_We haven't heard from her. I left her a message that today was the day." Ella said._

"_Nothing?" Vinnie asked, everyone could see his heartbreaking. _

"_Nothing." Gracie replied as a tear formed in Vinnie's eye._

"_I screwed up. I lost Alicia. I lost the one thing I love most in life. I did this for her and our baby and now I don't even have her. I really did ruin my life. She hates me and I have nothing." Vinnie said hysterically. Alicia had gave him a choice two months ago: going to rehab and keeping her and the baby or alcohol. Vinnie chose rehab because he needed Alicia for so many reasons, but mostly he loved her._

"_Sssh, honey, maybe she didn't get the message." Jude said as she tried to hug him._

"_Hey man, try calling her tonight. Like your mom said, she might not have got the message." Kwest said stepping in. _

"_Maybe." Vinnie said not to hopeful. _

_We grabbed his bags and Speed signed him out when we heard "Vinnie." Vinnie quickly turned around to see Alicia waddling in._

"_Alicia?" Vinnie asked not believing it was her._

"_I missed you." Alicia said as she stopped. _

_Vinnie quickly dropped his bag and rushed over to her where he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "I missed you too."_

"_I didn't think I could have lasted much longer without you and I am sorry I was late." Alicia stated as she held onto Vinnie._

"_It's ok, all that matters is that you are here. I was scared I lost you." Vinnie said as he rubbed her back._

"_I love you too much to let you go, especially after you chose me. It showed you cared and I don't think baby girl and I could have survived without you." Alicia stated._

"_Girl?" Vinnie asked almost amazed._

"_Yea, we are having a girl." Alicia said smiling._

"_MOM! You are going to have a granddaughter!" Vinnie yelled right before he gave Alicia another kiss. _

"_My dad said that he was going to be nice this weekend and let us be together since you came to rehab for me. He is letting me spend the whole weekend with you. I can stay at your house and everything, but once Monday hits we will have to go back to little contact until I turn eighteen." Alicia stated._

"_But I have two nights with you Al. That is better then none." Vinnie said with a smile._

"_I love you so much." Alicia said as a tear escaped her eyes._

"_Al, will you wear my promise ring?" Vinnie asked as he pulled a ring out of his pocket that Ella had brought to him._

"_Oh my gosh." Alicia said as she stared at him._

"_Please Alicia, you showed me over the past two months that you truly love me and will stick with me through it all." Vinnie explained. _

"_Yes." Alicia squeaked as she pulled Vinnie into a kiss._

"_He really loves that girl doesn't he?" I asked Jude._

"_Yes, my twenty-two year old son truly loves his pregnant seventeen year old girlfriend. And I think me might just marry her someday. That ring was mine and I told him to give it to the one girl he could see himself spending the rest of his life with." Jude admitted._

"_But she might actually be good for him. Look what she has done so far." Speed said and then quickly added, "That was good." _

"_Let's head out." Kwest said before the conversation could go any farther. _

_We all walked out with Vinnie and Speed stopped in front of a brand new Range Rover._

"_Vinnie, this is yours." Speed said handing him a key._

"_Mine?" Vinnie asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes, your mom and I bought it for you with the money she made off of you and your Tahoe." Speed stated._

"_Say what?" Vinnie asked confused._

"_Well, your mom used you as a tool to make money. We pulled a move like you would have and sold your rehab story to the press and then sold your wrecked Tahoe on eBay. It was amazing how much people were willing to pay for it." Speed said._

"_Mom, you exploited me?" Vinnie asked shocked._

"_Yea, I did." Jude said and it looked as if she was feeling bad._

"_I am so proud of you mom. Come on Alicia, let's take this for a ride." Vinnie said as he ran and jumped in his new ride and headed home to where Tommy, Cody, and Katie were waiting with his welcome home party. _

In the end everything turned out all right and Alicia, Vinnie, and Tasha are all living in New York as Alicia finishes up art school. Vinnie is recording another album there.

On to Miss Gracie, she is still with Tommy Q and happy. Those two have been traveling over Gracie's spring break from school. Gracie should have graduated college by now but she took a year off to tour with Tommy Q and Vinnie. She regrets it now, but she can't change it. She and Tommy seem perfectly happy together. Speed and Tommy have also _finally_ accepted it.

Melina Q is still her same old self, just married with a daughter named Adalie who is three. Melina still models some and her husband, Pierre, is a model as well. Actually the first time I saw her husband I would have sworn he was gay, but two years, one ring, and a baby later I was proven wrong. They live mostly in Paris coming back home every once in a while to visit Melina's family.

Lastly, there is Kyle Junior. Not much to him, he is your typical fourteen year old boy. He makes Charlie feel old and gives Kyle plenty of flashbacks to his teenage years.

As for Jude and Speed, Cassidy and Wally, Charlie and Kyle, Tommy and Alexia, Kwest and me are still happy with our lives and would not change a thing.

Right now we all sit at Ella and Cody's new house as our children and grandchildren arrive. Once a year we all have a get together to catch up and just spend some time, all of us like when the kids were little.

"Grammy Jude!" Comes a little voice from behind us. Jude turns around to catch a happy Sophia.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Jude asks as Sophia gives me a hug as well.

"Good, do you like my new party dress?" Sophia asks with a bright smile. She looks just like her mother minus the hair. The hair definitely is her dad's.

"It's gorgeous, did Alicia send it to you?" I ask.

"Yes." Sophia says happily.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Jude asked, we had saw Ella briefly as we walked in.

"In their room." Sophia replied.

"Hey Little Bear." Speed said walking up and swinging Sophia around.

"Why are they in there and not out here?" Jude asked.

"I don't know, mommy was upset this morning. I think she had a big test because she told daddy she was taking a test and Jonny said test are very important in school. Then she peed on a funny looking thing before daddy told me I was not allowed in their room." Sophia said as she wiggled away from Speed to go run off and play with her cousins.

"Oh no, you don't think?" Speed asked us.

"I will be back." Jude said walking into the house.

----------------

"Honey, it is going to be fine." Cody said as he held Ella in his arms as she cried hysterically.

"No it isn't Cody, I can't do this." Ella yelled back.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked from the door way.

"Nothing mom." Ella said turning away from Jude.

"Sophia said that you were taking a big test today, would that happen to be a pregnancy test?" Jude asked looking over at Cody who nodded and made a plus sign with his fingers.

"Maybe." Ella whispered.

"And did it come out positive?" Jude asked moving closer.

"Possibly." Ella whispered even more softly.

"Honey, that is terrific." Jude said as Ella turned and looked at her.

"No it isn't mom. Look what happened the last time. I can't do this." Ella screamed.

"Ella, that was one bad time. It was hard, but we can do it." Cody said.

"No, _I_ can't." Ella yelled storming away.

"Jude, I am worried about her. It will be one year ago next week and it is coming back to haunt her as she says." Cody stated.

------------------

"El Bear, can we talk." Speed asked as he found Ella sitting upstairs in the forgotten nursery holding onto her stuffed bear from a child.

"I don't want to talk." Ella said looking out the window.

"Lulu bear, haven't seen her in a while. You know, having a new baby will be fun. I am kind of liking the idea of having another grandchild. I would love a little girl." Speed said.

"Tell Vinnie or Gracie, it is about time her and Tommy popped one out. She only lost her virginity to him at fifteen, a very young fifteen, possibly even fourteen. I am not having a baby. I can't." Ella said as she started to cry again.

"That is not what the test Cody had told me. Come on Ella, I know that was hard on you, having a still born and all but that doesn't mean this baby will be that. There was nothing you could have done Ella. This is your second chance. You are a great mom; look at your three lovely kids. I have no doubt that you and Cody can do this." Speed said as he hugged her.

"I felt like a failure dad. My baby died and I never got to know him." Ella said crying.

"I know honey, but this is your second chance. Embrace it."

"I am scared dad."

"And you should be, but don't ruin this great thing. I know you can do it El Bear, there is nothing you can't do." Speed said holding his daughter closer to him.

"I am afraid if I fail Cody won't be able to take it and it just might be the end of us. If I lost him, I would be crushed."

"I know sweetheart, I know. How about you and I go find you a pretty dress to wear downstairs and then you change and we head outside? AND how about tomorrow night mom and I take the kids and keep them _all_ night so you and Cody can celebrate this wonderful news?" Speed suggested.

"Sure dad." Ella said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Let's go get you ready El Bear." Speed said leading her out into the hallway.

------------------

Jude, Cassidy, Charlie, Alexia, and I all sat out back watching the kids play. Tanya, Callie and Jeremy, and Katie had all shown up. No one knew if Vinnie and Gracie would be making it. Vinnie had actually told Ella he probably wouldn't be there. Melina was not expected to show since she was in Paris. Zora was running late and we knew it.

"JUJU!" We heard a little girl yell and that is when we saw Tasha come running through the yard.

"Tasha, I missed you." Jude said as she picked up the little brown haired girl.

"I missed you too." Tasha said as she wrapped her arms around Jude.

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"Coming, and I gots a secret. Want to know it?"

"A secret, you know I love those." Jude said sitting down with Tasha

"Mommy and daddy are getting married and I get to be the flower girl and wear a pretty dress. Then after mommy and daddy get married daddy is buying her a new house for the new b…" Tasha was saying until Vinnie grabbed her.

"For the blabber mouth." Vinnie said as he tossed Tasha up.

"So, marriage?" I asked.

"Yes." Vinnie replied laughing. "I asked _finally_ and she said yes."

"And tell them about the new…" Tasha yelled as Vinnie put his hand over her mouth.

"Not one more word out of you Missy. Why don't you go play?" Vinnie said.

"NO!" Tasha squealed as Vinnie tickled her.

"Ok, then tell JuJu what daddy got you and mommy?" Vinnie suggested.

"A CAR!" Tasha shouted.

"A car?" I asked.

"Yes, Alicia needed a new car, hers was falling apart. I kept offering to get her one, but Alicia being her stubborn self kept refusing. She felt like she was using me and didn't want to be considered a golddigger. She said a new car could wait until her school loans were paid off. Yet again, she won't let me help pay off in fear of being thought of as a golddigger." Vinnie was saying.

"Why would she think that?" I asked.

"Mom." Vinnie said as he glared at Jude.

"Oh." I replied.

"Well, with her finishing up school and some other stuff her little car was just not cutting it. So Tasha and I went out and bought her a brand new crimson red Escalade that Alicia instantly fell in love with. She wanted to sleep in it." Vinnie said.

"Then daddy bought me one because I was a good girl for two weeks!" Tasha shrieked as she held up two fingers.

"Huh?" Jude and I asked a little confused.

"We got her a battery powered little jeep thingy that looks like Alicia's Escalade because I promised her if she was good for two weeks I would get her one to match her mom's." Vinnie explained.

"Then show JuJu your leg." Tasha said.

"No, honey, I am not going to." Vinnie said a little mad.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"I was sitting outside watching her ride around and after she hit the neighbor and my Land Rover, she plowed into me and I had her new kitten that she got for being good for four weeks on my lap. She scared her kitten, Kitty KeKe, and she clawed the hell out of my leg." Vinnie explained.

"Ouch." I said.

"Yea, ouch. Now Tasha is going to go play with her cousins." Vinnie said as he shooed Tasha away. "Mom, she is a little terror."

"Like you, has she gone through her curious phase?" Jude asked.

"Somewhat, but unlike you and dad I hide mine and Alicia's _stuff_ where she can't possibly find it. But I lose her on average of five times a day. I bribe her to be good and right now with Alicia finishing school, working that damn job I want her to quit, and some other things so I am pulling out all the good cards prizes." Vinnie stated.

"Has she caught you two in bed yet?" I asked earning a glare from Jude.

"Caught us having sex? Luckily no, but then again sex has became a distant, but pleasurable, memory. Oh god, I just realized how long it has been. Tasha spends every other night in our bed and then Alicia's late nights doing her projects and that damn job again. She did catch us in the shower together." Vinnie replied disappointed.

"Elaborate please." I said.

"I went to check on her one morning and she appeared to be sound asleep. I learn later, she wasn't. She fooled me because she thought I was getting her up for preschool which she hates. So I go back into the bedroom and Alicia is in the shower and Tasha is asleep. I jumped in with her and as I was giving her a kiss I feel something latch onto my leg. Tasha had followed me back to the bedroom and saw me get in the shower with Alicia and in her little mind if daddy can get in the shower with mommy so can she. So we ended up spending what should have been our twenty minutes alone taking a shower with our daughter there. Thank god she did not ask any questions about anything other then if she could take a shower with us again. And I said no." Vinnie explained.

"Sounds like fun." Cassidy said.

"Oh yea, and telling her she wasn't allowed in the shower with us went over so well." Vinnie said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"She threw a fit and it lasted for four hours. She only stopped crying and screaming because she lost her voice. Then she tried to boycott baths. So for a month and a half I had to put on my swimming trunks every night and take a bath with her. We sat in her bubble bath and played with Barbie and her friends, and then we washed her. Some nights I had to let her wash my hair and she did not quite figure out how to rinse all the soap out. That was bout the time she was going through her copy cat phase where she wanted to be just like me. It was driving me nuts." Vinnie explained.

"The memories that brings back. I recall a little Vinnie who use to copy his daddy to the best of his abilities all the time. And I remember my husband having to take a bath with his little boy every night for a month." Jude said smiling.

"I also remember a little four year old Vinnie who had to have his hands wrapped just like his daddy when he had poison ivy and burnt them." Cassidy stated.

"I remember that. Speed's hands were so bad I had to wrap them to keep him from scratching them and making it spread. That caused Vinnie to have me wrap his hands so he could be just like his daddy. That week was bad. I had to help Speed do _everything_ and then because of that I had to do the same with Vinnie. I do have to admit the nights where I gave both of them a bath together was so adorable. Big Vinnie and Little Vinnie, just so cute. And it was cute to see them come down in the mornings with their hands all wrapped waiting for their coffee or juice." Jude said with a little smile as she thought back to then.

"_Gracie is all tucked in and Ella is in her room playing." Jude told Speed._

"_Can I please unwrap my hands?" Speed whined._

"_No, I gave you a chance and you made them worse. If you hadn't burned them __**and**__ got a horrible case of poison ivy all in three hours this wouldn't be a problem." Jude stated a little irritated. _

"_IT'S BATH TIME!" Four year old Vinnie yelled as he came running in his parent's room._

"_Yes it is buddy." Jude said as she picked up her little boy._

"_Are you ready daddy?" Vinnie asked._

"_You have to be kidding me." Speed said._

"_Come on daddy, we need to take our bath." Vinnie said as Jude carried him to the bathroom._

"_Jude?" Speed asked following them._

"_Because you are not trustable, I am giving you and Vinnie a bath… together. Do you really think I enjoy having to do __**everything**__ for you because I don't. Then add Vinnie who is copying __**everything**__ so I have to do what I do for you for him. So, you two are taking a bath together." Jude said getting a little angry. _

"_Let's take our bath bud." Speed said knowing he was fighting a losing battle._

"_YAY!" Vinnie yelled as he jumped around while Jude started the bath water._

"_Ok, arms up." Jude instructed as she pulled Vinnie's shirt over his head. He had his hands all wrapped up just like his dad._

"_Arms up daddy." Vinnie said as Jude took off his shirt and then did the same to Speed. _

_Once both Vinnie and Speed were stripped down they both go into the bathtub._

"_I am happy that you got this huge bathtub for me." Jude said with a smirk as Vinnie splashed around._

"_Oh, I am too." Speed said not too thrilled._

"_Can I help you wash daddy's hair?" Vinnie asked as Jude was washing his._

"_Sure buddy." Jude replied as she smiled at Speed._

"_My boys look so cute." Jude gushed as she stepped back and looked at Vinnie still splashing around and Speed sitting in the bathtub with a mad look on his face and his hands, that were still wrapped up, hanging over the edge. "I have to get a picture of this."_

_A few minutes later Jude reappeared in the bathroom with her digital camera. "Vinnie baby, hug daddy." Jude instructed as she snapped pictures. _

_-----------------_

"_Mommy, I don't think daddy likes me." Vinnie told his mom as she got him out of the bathtub._

"_Why do you think that buddy?" Jude asked as she dried Vinnie off._

"_Because he looked mad the whole time during the bath and wouldn't play with me." Vinnie said as he started to cry._

"_He was just in a bad mood buddy, that doesn't mean he doesn't like you." Jude explained._

"_But he wasn't mad before bath time. Daddy just doesn't like me." Vinnie said crying harder._

"_Put your jammies on then you can talk to daddy while I fix Ella's lunch for tomorrow and check on Gracie." Jude stated._

"_Ok." Vinnie said sniffling. _

_----------------_

_Vinnie ran into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Speed. Speed had not acknowledged him; he was just staring at the ceiling. So Vinnnie tapped him on the arm._

"_What?" Speed asked still a little angry. Vinnie started to cry again. "Why are you crying?"_

"_You don't like me." Vinnie replied._

"_What?" Speed asked caught off guard._

"_You don't like me. You were mad because you took a bath with me then wouldn't play with me then yelled at me." Vinnie said as he buried his face into the pillow._

"_Buddy, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself because of my hands." Speed explained._

_Vinnie didn't reply._

"_I still love you and I am sorry I yelled at you." Speed said as he rolled over looking at Vinnie_

"_So you do like me?" Vinnie asked wiping his nose_

"_Of course, you are my buddy. You are my mini me. I could never not like you."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise." _

"_I wuv you daddy." Vinnie said as he crawled on top of Speed._

"_I love you two buddy. When my hands are all better, how about I take you to the pool and we will splash until we can't splash anymore. Then we will go somewhere that has a play place and we will play before supper and after. Then we will come and I will take a bath with you." Speed told Vinnie, he felt bad that Vinnie thought he hated him._

"_Is Elwa coming?" Vinnie asked._

"_Only if you want her to." _

"_I don't want Elwa to come." _

"_Then no Ella. Just me and you. How about we have Uncle Kwest and Alex come to supper with us?"_

"_Yes." Vinnie said as he made himself comfortable on top of Speed._

_------------------_

"_Vinnie, time for…" Jude was saying as she walked into her bedroom to see him asleep on top of Speed._

"_He is all better now." Speed whispered._

"_Good, Ella is passed out already but you still might want to make an appearance in her room." Jude stated as she picked Vinnie up._

"_Ok and let's let him stay with us tonight." Speed stated. _

"_Speed." Jude said a little frustrated._

"_Just tonight, let him know I don't hate him." Speed said as Jude caved. _

"I also remember Little Vinnie catching his mommy giving his daddy more then a bath." I said earning a glare from Jude and snickers from everyone else.

"It was always so cute to see them in the mornings and watching Vinnie mimic everything his dad did." Jude replied.

"Fine mom, I get it. I was just like her, and Tasha is everywhere. Even when she is supposed to be sleeping she appears." Vinnie whined.

"How about I take Tash tomorrow night leaving you and Alicia some alone time. By the way, where is she?" Jude asked.

"Thanks and we broke up actually." Vinnie said looking at his feet.

"What? We thought you were engaged." We yelled in shock.

"I can't let Tasha know her parents aren't with each other anymore. I don't know how to break it to her, the house and car are parts of our agreement." Vinnie said still looking at his feet.

"What happened?" Jude demanded.

"She sort of caught me doing something and there it went." Vinnie said.

"Vincent, tell me what happened now." Jude demanded again.

"Well, you see, she caught me at the strip joint one night." Vinnie said.

"Strip club?" I asked.

"Yea, I was working the pole and she caught me in my thong with twenties sticking out of the strings." Vinnie said.

Jude and I just stared at him. We were speechless and shocked. Thank god Jude did not have a bad heart or she would have had a heart attack.

"GOT YOU MOM! Alicia will be here soon, she was nervous and didn't feel good. She thinks she looks fat or something." Vinnie said as he hugged Jude. Looking at him he looked just like Speed.

"You are too much Vincent, too much." Jude stated as she hugged her son.

"Where is dad?" Vinnie asked after a minute.

"Right here." Speed said walking out of the house with a now smiling Ella.

"Vinnie, I thought you weren't coming." Ella said as she looked at her brother.

"Did you really think I would miss this?" Vinnie asked laughing.

"I don't know. I missed you so much." Ella said as she took off running and jumping into her brother's arms as he spun around with her.

"I missed you so much too, _Elwa_." Vinnie said as he held onto his sister. Ella moving out caused her and Vinnie to become extremely close.

"You look so much like my memories of dad when I was little. Where is Alicia?" Ella asked after a minute.

"She is coming, but I have something to ask you?"

"What baby brother?"

"Will you come house shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I can't fly to New York tomorrow with this short of notice."

"I know, I am talking about around here." Vinnie said.

"You are moving back?" Everyone asked together.

"Yes we are, we miss being home with our family and Alicia will graduate in two months. We both want to move back here and Tommy and I can record together again and I can be here with my big sis." Vinnie said as he held Ella close to him again.

"Tomorrow it is." Ella said excitedly.

"What is tomorrow?" Asked a voice from behind, there was Alicia.

"There is my gorgeous girl." Vinnie said turning around to see Alicia standing there.

Alicia was a beautiful girl. She came right to Vinnie's shoulders without heels on and had the prettiest light brown hair that never looked out of place. Her eyes were a sparkling green. She was perfect and it was not hard to see why Vinnie fell so hard for her.

"Hey honey." Alicia said as she wrapped her arms around Vinnie's neck to give him a kiss as soon as he walked over to her.

"Mmmm, you are so yummy. I can't wait to devour you tomorrow night when my mom keeps Tash." Vinnie said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Vinnie, not here." Alicia said a little embarrassed.

"Come on Al, have some fun. You are just too yummy." Vinnie replied laughing.

"Vincent, act your age." Vinnie heard his mom yell as he was sliding his hands down Alicia's dress.

"Fine." Vinnie said pulling away from Alicia but still admiring her.

"Do I look ok?" Alicia asked as Vinnie kept staring at her.

"Gorgeous, that dress is perfect on you." Vinnie replied as he gave her another kiss.

"Are you sure I don't look, you know?" Alicia asked making everyone a little curious.

"Nah, you look yummy." Vinnie stated as he kissed her again.

"Vinnie, you got to stop it. Your family hates me enough and then here I stand letting you kiss me anywhere your lips land and messing with my dress." Alicia said worried as she saw Jude glaring at her.

"Babe, my family doesn't hate you. What makes you think that?" Vinnie asked as he rested his forehead against Alicia's.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact your mom said I was just a golddigger or that you could have gone to jail for being with me and getting me pregnant; which amazes me that my dad didn't have you locked up. I just kept getting you in trouble. Then there was you up and leaving to chase after me to New York, I know that made your parents really upset. And then today when they find out about our engagement and everything." Alicia said upset.

"Hold up one second, you did not get me in trouble. I need no help getting in trouble. I got kicked out of public school on my own and I am just a trouble magnet. I know you are not a golddigger and I was willing to risk being in jail and listed as a pedophile just to be with you. I was crazy in love and I still am. We had no way of knowing that condom was going to break and that we had made Tasha that night. Your dad backed down because I was in the press a lot for my music and the media would have harassed you if they knew all the details. Then on New York, it was my own decision. I couldn't be away from you and I wanted Tasha to have **both** her parents present at all times. Not some messed up week here and a week there so young. I chased after you because I needed you and I wanted to be with you and Tasha and I knew you two needed me. My parents had to learn to deal, I was an adult. My parents know we are engaged, Tasha spilled the beans. My mom's reaction was _finally_, and I think she is happy. Dad will be happy. He liked you a lot once you turned eighteen and was technically no longer off limits. But most importantly Alicia, I love you and that is never going to change." Vinnie said sincerely.

"I love you too." Alicia said as she wiped away a tear. "Damn hormones."

"Vinnie, bring your girl over here. I want to see the beauty." Speed yelled as Vinnie and Alicia came over to us.

"See? Dad likes you. You know why? Because you are so yummy." Vinnie said as he picked her up and carried her over to everyone else, but of course stopping every step to kiss her or say something that made her blush.

"Hi Speed! So what is tomorrow?" Alicia asked as Speed hugged her.

"El and I are going house shopping tomorrow." Vinnie said as Alicia got a surprised look on her face.

"We are going back tomorrow? I thought we had a week here?" Alicia asked a little sad. "I won't even get to see my parents."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Speed asked.

"Al, babe, we are moving to Toronto. This is where our new house is going to be." Vinnie told Alicia as he held her hands.

"Oh. My. Gosh. We are moving back? I love you so much." Alicia said excitedly as she gave him a huge kiss. "Ella, let me tell you about my dream house later. I got to call my mom."

Five minutes later Alicia returned not looking to happy.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Vinnie asked as his fiancée leaned against him.

"No one answered their phone." Alicia pouted.

"Call me and I will answer." Vinnie said making her smile.

"I love you." Alicia replied as she buried her face into Vinnie's chest.

"So Alicia, tell us how Vinnie proposed?" I asked.

"If you dare say in bed I am going to smack you." Jude said as soon as Vinnie opened his mouth.

Vinnie just glared at his mom.

"I will tell. Tasha has finally found a friend whose parents were willing to let her stay the whole night. I was shocked but let her go. Well, Vinnie and I knew she would be gone for about five nights so we planned to go out. Vinnie took me to this really nice restaurant and then took me to this art show I was dying to go to. I didn't think I would get to go because of school, work, and Tasha; and then take Vinnie who hates that stuff. As we were walking around he told me he heard about this new artist and he was supposed to have this amazing piece. We made our way to it and when we got there I saw it. It was a huge canvas painted with my paint that read _Alicia Corbett, will you marry me?_ I turned around to Vinnie to see him down on one knee with my engagement ring in his hand. It was perfect." Alicia told us happily causing everyone to go "aww."

"So Ella, your boobs look bigger then the last time I saw you, pregnant?" Vinnie asked his sister causing everyone to gasp and take their attention off of him being sweet and sensitive.

"Vinnie!" Ella shrieked.

"I take that as a no. But I am just saying, when you were pregnant with Jonny your boobs doubled in size and you had to squeeze them in your wedding dress. And may I remind you I figured out you were pregnant before the wedding was over because you had your dress let out for your stomach and I knew it was supposed to be skin tight since my punishment was to go get your dress fitted with you **before** you knew you were pregnant. Then take your boobs that were about to pop out and I knew you were pregnant." Vinnie said as he rolled his eyes.

"I think Tasha is having a blast." Alicia stated as she looked over at all the kids running around and playing.

"Sophia was so happy Tasha was coming over." Cody said.

"Yea, all Tasha could talk about for four weeks was getting to come see JuJu and Speedy, and Auntie Ella and Uncle Cody, and all her cousins." Alicia stated.

"Yup, and was she ever an angel." Vinnie added.

"Sarcastic or serious, I can't tell." I stated.

"Serious, I told her if she was good for four weeks she could come see you guys and she got all excited and packed her stuff right after I told her. Except for the driving her Escalade into all that stuff she has been really good. No arguments at bath time or bed time. She gets up and goes to preschool with no fighting and behaves there. She has been as close to an angel as she is going to get." Vinnie said.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"DADDY!!" We all heard Tasha scream from the slide. "WATCH ME JUMP!"

"Damn Ella, that is one kick ass slide and swings and jungle gym set." Vinnie said.

"The kids love it." Ella replied.

"Does it have a weight limit?" Vinnie asked curiously.

"Not that I know of." Ella replied confused.

"Move over Soph, Uncle Vinnie is gonna slide." Vinnie yelled as he grabbed Sophia out of his way to go down the slide.

"Is he always like that?" Cassidy asked.

"I would like to say he has matured a lot over the past few years but then he goes and does stuff like that that completely contradicts it. A month ago he got stuck in Tasha's Little Tykes slide he set up in the house. Tasha was supposed to go next door and get the neighbors to help but she thought Vinnie being stuck was too funny. I come home three hours later to him stuck in the slide." Alicia said.

"Oh man, I would have loved to see it." Charlie said laughing.

"I have pictures somewhere. Tasha knew her daddy couldn't get her so she got the costume make up out and gave him a makeover and painted his toenails. She also spilled a bottle of grape juice everywhere, broke three glasses and gave Kitty KeKe a makeover as well. It was an awful mess." Alicia said laughing.

"Sounds like Vinnie." I said.

We all stood around and talked for about fifteen minutes. Alicia had finally lightened up to us and was enjoying herself for once. We were interrupted by Tasha running up and grabbing Alicia's hand.

"What baby?" Alicia asked.

"Daddy is not sharing the slide." Tasha whined.

"Tell daddy he has to share or Auntie Ella is going to beat him up." Ella said.

"And he said to do this." Tasha said before she kissed Alicia's stomach.

We all looked at each other and then Alicia who had a scared look on her face.

"Hey Tash, guess what you can do if you can be good **all **day?" Alicia asked quickly.

"What?" Tasha asked curious.

"Spend tomorrow night with JuJu and Speedy." Alicia said.

"Really?" Tasha asked with a huge smile.

"But only if you are good, do anything bad and you can't." Alicia said.

Tasha stood there and looked as if she could cry. "Is biting Jonny bad?" Tasha asked.

"Yes, that is very bad and mean." Alicia said as Tasha took off crying.

"Al, what did you do to her?" Vinnie asked a minute later as he came over carrying Tasha who was crying even harder.

"I told her if she was good she could stay with your parents and then that biting Jonny was bad and mean." Alicia said worried.

"Tasha, honey, look at daddy." Vinnie said trying to make his daughter look at him.

"Oh no, she bit him." Cody said suddenly.

"Did you bite Jonny?" Ella asked as she rubbed Tasha's back.

"Maybe." Tasha mumbled.

"Mommy meant to say if you were good all day starting now you can stay with JuJu and Speedy." Vinnie said.

"Really?" Tasha asked looking up.

"Yes honey." Alicia stated.

"Ok." Tasha said all better as she kicked to get away.

------------------

"Get the hell away from me!" We heard someone scream and that is when we saw Zora appear through the door.

"Can we be anymore of a psychotic bitch right now?" Ian screamed back.

"Get the hell away!" Zora shouted back.

"_I am surrounded my mofo, people askin me for my dough_" Harli sang skipping in behind her fighting parents.

"That is it with the Karma music. Give me the iPod now. I need a drink." Zora said as she took away Harli's iPod and stormed off as Ian chased her.

"Someone is in a good mood." Charlie said sarcastically as Harli skipped over to her. Harli was wearing a black mini skirt with pink leggings, a pink peasant top shirt with a black ribbon, and her black flip-flops with pink stars. Her hair was up in two high pigtails with glitter and pink strands sticking out.

"Mommy is being a psychotic bitch." Harli replied with confidence and causing Charlie to have flashbacks of Zora at a young age.

"Honey we don't say that. What is wrong with mommy?" Charlie asked.

"She said that daddy needed to learn how to keep it in his pants and that if she knew fucking him drunk would have lead to her being fat she would have never fucked him." Harli replied as she tried to wiggle away from her grandmother.

"Oh god." Charlie said as she started to massage her forehead. "Why don't you go tell daddy to come see me and go play with Uncle Kyle?"

"Ok, and can I sing Karma music?"

"Just go get daddy." Charlie said as Harli skipped off.

"I think she tops Zora, and last week when I watched her she started singing _Sex Me Slow_." Charlie said trying to remain calm.

"You wanted me?" Ian asked walking in.

"What is up with Zora?" Charlie asked.

"She couldn't fit into any of her tiny designer jeans this morning. So she cut the sides of her least favorite pair and safety pinned them and put on a huge belt. When she walked downstairs, Harli said that she could see Zor's baby bump and then she started screaming at me because she didn't want to be fat and she could barely fit into any of her clothes and went and changed again. She is pissed at me because she is pregnant and she is the one who did not take her birth control for two weeks and did not tell me." Ian said mad.

"Ok, we will talk to her but please work with Harli and her language. She is starting school too soon." Charlie said.

"I will but I just want to get through the next five months alive. I am going to find Vinnie." Ian said walking off.

"Nothing is short of interesting here." I said laughing.

"When your grandchild's favorite words become _fucking_ and _bitch_ I will find it funny." Charlie snapped back.

"At least your granddaughter speaks fluent English." Alexia replied as we all walked outside to avoid the fireworks inside with Zora.

"I think we are about ready to eat." Ella said as her and Katie walked outside to where everyone was a few minutes later.

"And start without us?" A voice came from around the house.

**Who is there? Only one way to find out and that is to review. And I promise this time, the next post will be the last. ::goes and cries::**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is the last chapter. Sad? I know, I am sniffling at the moment. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Charley07, she has stuck by this the entire time and I know she is eagerly awaiting this and hopefully it doesn't let her down. Like always, thanks to everyone who did read this and an even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now enjoy part 2 of the ending.**

* * *

**---The Ending Part 2---**

"I think we are about ready to eat." Ella said as her and Katie walked outside to where everyone was a few minutes later.

"And start without us?" A voice came from around the house. There stood Tommy and Gracie with Melina and her family.

"Oh my god Melina." Tom said before anyone else could say anything.

"Surprise dad." Melina said as she waddled over to her dad and hugged him. "You are going to be a grandpa in three weeks. Pierre and I have been in LA for about six months and I wanted to surprise you."

"You're pregnant." Is all Tom could get out.

"Three weeks and you will have a grandson." Pierre said in his best attempt at English.

"What about me? No _It's Gracie_?" Graice said feeling left out.

"There is my princess." Speed said walking up and hugging her.

"How was traveling?" Jude asked her daughter.

"Awesome, Tommy and I had a blast. Tomorrow we have to have lunch and I can tell you all about it." Gracie beamed.

-------------------

"Ok kids, you know the drill. We will go around the table and you have to tell us any exciting news you have." Alexia said as Katie and Ella sat the desert on the table. All the little kids were in the kitchen eating as the adults (and Kyle Jr.) sat in the dinning room.

"I say we start with the lovely hostess." Tommy said referring to Ella.

"Ok, Cody and I found out today we are expecting a baby. Other then that, not much has changed except we moved into this house like a year ago." Ella said as her and Cody stood.

"Alright, my turn." Katie said as her and Andrew stood. "I am going to be having another baby in three months." Katie said as she placed both her hands on her stomach smiling a huge smile.

"Um, my wife is kind of passed out on the couch. She has not been sleeping since Daisy was born. She refuses to let me do much, especially at night. We don't have any exciting news now, three weeks ago we did." Jeremy said standing up then sitting down quickly.

"This idiot got me pregnant and we are having a baby in five months." Zora said as she smacked Ian then sat down.

"Can't you tell she is thrilled?" Ian replied sarcastically.

"Ok, nothing new or exciting for me. Pretty much just he same old stuff." Tanya said quickly.

"I haven't gotten in trouble at school for two months." Kyle Jr. said proudly.

"That is all baby brother?" Zora asked with a smirk as Charlie and Kyle exchanged a look.

"Ok, I have a girlfriend too. She is pretty cool, into music like me." Kyle said embarrassed.

"Looks like it is my turn." Vinnie said standing up and pulling Alicia up with him. "Where to start? How about that Alicia is graduating finally. We are moving back home to Toronto. I also _finally_ proposed and she said yes. So Alicia and I are getting married, and soon I should mention. Why so soon you might wonder? Well," Vinnie said as he walked behind Alicia and pulled her dress back so it was skin tight and revealed her little pregnant stomach. "We are having a baby in three and a half months."

Jude and Speed both had huge smiles on their faces as Vinnie said that.

"That is not all. You won't be getting any calls from angry parents this pregnancy or threats of having me arrested for impregnating a seventeen year old girl. But, mom you will like this best. Alicia and I named the baby already; his name is Vincent Tyler Spiederman III. Oh, and to clear things up, I asked her to marry me and then she told me she was pregnant." Vinnie said smiling at how happy his mom was before he gave Alicia a kiss and set down.

"My turn!" Gracie said jumping up and tugging on Tommy's arm for him to stand up. "I am so in love with Tommy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I intend to. He asked me to marry him in Paris." Gracie said quickly and excitedly as she held up her left hand and showed off her ring.

"Congrats kids." Alexia said happily. Jude was happy while Speed and Tom were still taking in the news.

"Ok, basically I revealed my news outside. Having a baby in three weeks and Pierre and I are thinking of staying in Toronto for a while." Melina said quickly.

"Gracie, maybe we should have a baby? I mean everyone else is and if you and  
I had a baby, well damn it would be good looking." Tommy said after Melina was done.

"Honey, let's get married and settled down first." Gracie said as Tom and Speed stared at them.

"Come on Gracie, I want a mini us." Tommy pleaded.

"Tommy, I gave you two tries to get me pregnant and you failed. We had an agreement, no baby in those two tries then we waited a year or two if I want. Like I said before I want to wait till thirty for a baby." Gracie replied like it was no big deal. But Speed and Tom both sat there frozen.

"Gracie, please?" Tommy whined.

"Thomas, we will discuss this later in the privacy of our own apartment." Gracie stated a little mad.

"Own apartment?" Speed and Tom muttered together.

"Oh yea, Gracie and I bought and apartment and move in there in two days." Tommy said happily. Speed and Tom just looked at each other not knowing what to think, Jude and Alexia found it great.

"Well, I think everyone has gone." Jude said after a minute.

"Not everyone, Aunt Jude." A voice said. I turned around to see Alex standing there.

"Alex?" I said shocked.

"Hey mom." He replied walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"I thought you were London." I said still shocked to see him.

"I was, but dad and Uncle Speed called and told me how sad you were I was not going to be able to come home for this so I arranged to get a month off to come home." Alex said.

"I am glad." I replied looking over at Kwest.

"Mom, dad, there is someone I would like you to meet." Alex said as he looked over at the doorway. "This is my wife Bridgette and our six month old daughter Mercedes."

"Wife?" I said is disbelief.

"Daughter?" Kwest said shocked as everyone just starred at him.

"Yea, this was not something I wanted to break to you over the phone. I was going to come back for Cody and El's ten year and then tell but surprise." Alex said worried that something might go wrong.

"Welcome to the family Bridgette, and Mercedes is adorable." Jude said as Kwest and I tried to form words.

"Oh, and as soon as dinner is over I want to show everyone around my new house." Ella chirped up.

--------------------

"Hey Cody, do you happen to have a spare bedroom?" Vinnie asked.

"Yea, we have two plus the nursery. Why?" Cody asked unsure.

"Three rooms?" Vinnie asked shocked.

"Yea, Ella and I wanted to have extra room incase we have a couple more kids and let them have their own room. Now why?" Cody asked.

"Well, you see, Alicia and I haven't had any _alone_ time since our engagement and that was like three and half months ago and she looks so yummy." Vinnie explained.

"Damn, that is a long time. I feel sorry for you." Cody said.

"So, would you mind?" Vinnie asked.

"Nah, go have some fun with your beauty." Cody said walking off.

"Oh Alicia! I need to see you." Vinnie yelled as he ran off looking for his fiancée.

--------------------

"Your house is so beautiful so far." Alexia said as we walked out of the master bedroom.

"I know, I wish I could have found Alicia to show her." Ella stated.

"I don't know what happened to her or Vinnie for that much." Jude said.

"And there he is." I said as we saw Vinnie walk out of the spare bedroom putting his shirt on.

"Vincent." Jude said.

"Oh hey mom." Vinnie said with a little hesitation in his voice.

"What were you doing in that bedroom?" Zora asked with a smirk on her face.

"And where is Alicia?" Callie asked with the same smirk.

"Well, you see, Alicia was looking extremely yummy, so yummy that I couldn't resist anymore. So I kind of asked where a spare bedroom was and came up her and devoured my pregnant fiancée. And may I add, DAMN! She was so much yummier then I remember." Vinnie explained quickly and nervously. I think he was fearing his mother most of all.

"Vinnie! Couldn't you two have waited a night?" Jude asked disgusted.

"No, she was just so yummy and it had been three and a half months. Come on mom, can you and dad go that long? And she is pregnant with raging hormones." Vinnie asked.

"That is not important." Jude snapped.

"Fine, I am sorry mom and Ella. I will go wake the yummy Alicia and change the sheets. But I do want to share this part of our time together" Vinnie said as he started to turn around.

"NO!" We all yelled not wanting to hear the details.

"Fine, I won't tell you that I got to feel my baby boy kick for the first time. I only got to feel Tasha twice because technically I was not allowed to see Al until she was eighteen and I spent a month and a half in rehab." Vinnie said.

"Awww, you felt the baby kick?" Katie said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yes I did, I felt it three times. Now I will go wake the yummy girl who is carrying **my** baby." Vinnie said proudly at the end.

"Why do you keep calling her yummy?" Katie asked.

"Because she is and I got it from Tasha. She asked me once if her mommy was yummy because I was always kissing and licking neck. I told her that her mommy was delicious and then Tasha licked Alicia and told me she didn't think so. So I then had to do a comparison type deal. Tasha likes broccoli for some odd reason where I hate it because it is gross, I think Alicia is yummy and she doesn't. Then it just kind of stuck, Alicia is yummy. Oh so yummy too. Damn, I can't wait till Tasha is gone for the night. I have it all planned out." Vinnie explained.

"You know, I think I should wake Alicia or she might not ever leave the room." Ella said walking past her brother.

"Damn it, even after sex her hair still looks perfect." Gracie shouted as she walked out of the bedroom with Ella.

"That is just, grrr." Ella said after Gracie causing us all to look in the room. And they were right.

"You can wake her." Gracie said as the girls walked down the hallway.

"Fine. Mom, can you make me pancake batter later. Alicia is going to be hungry around ten since we ate early and I bet she would just love her pancakes with cream cheese icing and one tablespoon of sprinkles tonight. I don't think she and baby will be in the mood for scrambled eggs and chocolate syrup and she has been craving pancakes." Vinnie said before he went into the bedroom.

Jude, Cassidy, Charlie, Alexia, and I all peaked in the bedroom and watched Vinnie wake up Alicia.

"Hey honey, you might want to wake up." Vinnie said as he kneeled down beside the bed.

"Hmmm, I don't want to." Alicia said as she rolled over on her side.

"Come on honey." Vinnie said as he kissed her cheek.

"No." Alicia whined.

"Babe, we need to go downstairs so you can tell El all about your dream house." Vinnie said as he picked up her dress.

"I about forgot." Alicia said as she slowly sat up.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and we will go downstairs." Vinnie said as he stood up holding Alicia's dress open for her. When Alicia stood up, it was obvious she was pregnant.

"You are too good to me." Alicia said as she started to cry once her dress was on.

"Babe, ssshh, it's ok. I love you and you spoil me too. You have already gave me a beautiful daughter and you are carrying my baby boy." Vinnie said as he wrapped his arms around Alicia and kissed her forehead.

"And your mom is going to hate me because we had sex at the family get together. She already thinks I am a whore for getting knocked up at seventeen." Alicia cried harder.

"Babe, it is ok. She doesn't think you are a whore. She likes you and she is happy that you are going to marry me and that baby Vinnie is in your tummy. And keep this in mind, my sister got pregnant at sixteen." Vinnie said as he looked at Alicia. He then gave her a kiss and then kissed her stomach.

"But she hates me and I am a hormonal wreck." Alicia cried harder.

"No she doesn't." Vinnie said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes she does and I want a lollipop." Alicia stated.

We all watched Vinnie walk over to Alicia's tote and pull out a lollipop and then took it back over to her.

"Better?" Vinnie asked.

Alicia just nodded as she licked her lollipop and hugged Vinnie.

"Good, and you are just glowing." Vinnie said as Alicia held her lollipop up so Vinnie could lick it.

"I love you." Alicia said smiling now.

"Now let's go tell El all about that dream house you want for me, you, Tasha, and baby Vinnie." Vinnie said as he tickled Alicia and lead her out of the bedroom.

-----------------

"Wow, he has really grown up." I said as we watched them.

"I know, what happened to the old, troublesome, perverted Vinnie we once knew and dreaded?" Charlie asked.

"He grew up apparently." Cassidy said.

"Really, I will never forget when he was eighteen and on tour with Tommy. Jude and I went to his hotel to surprise him to find him _auditioning_ backup dancers. The look on his face was priceless when we walked in to find him with two girls in bed. Then having to explain it and the whole time Tommy was on the phone with Gracie moping around." Alexia said.

"_There are a lot of girls in the hallway aren't there?" Alexia asked Jude as they walked towards Tommy and Vinnie's hotel room._

"_There sure are." Jude replied as she looked at about ten girls standing in what appeared as a line._

"_Oh my gosh, aren't you Jude Harrison?" A young girl asked._

"_Yes." Jude replied._

"_I love your music so much." The young girl stated._

"_Thanks, could you tell me what this line is for?" Jude asked._

"_Vinnie S is auditioning girls to be his backup dancers. He is doing two a time a time and they each get an hour. He is so dreamy." The girl said excitedly. _

"_I bet he is doing two at a time." Alexia smarted off._

"_Why are you here Ms. Harrison?" The girl asked._

"_To see my son, Vinnie S. And won't he be surprised?" Jude said as she pushed past the girls._

"_VINCENT DARLING! GIVE YOUR MOTHER SOME LOVE!" Jude shouted as we used her key to get into Vinnie's room._

"_Oh my god." Vinnie shouted as he saw his mom walk around the corner. Jude and Alexia came around the corner to see two girls in only their panties and Vinnie in his boxers. _

_After ten minutes all the girls were cleared out and Vinnie was fearing for his life. That is when Alexia and Jude realized that Tommy was missing. After a long search they found him in the bathroom talking to Gracie. It was all about how much he loved and missed her. _

"I will never forget the call from school where Vinnie had confessed his love for Zora over the PA system and then tried to get a better view up her skirt and ripped her thong. Zora was irate and the fact she had to have her mom bring her underwear was embarrassing enough." Charlie said laughing.

"Hell, I remember him thinking he could sell his virginity on eBay because he was a big thing then." I said.

"Wasn't the bid up to like seven hundred in four hours and then Ella found it?" Charlie asked.

"It was up to eight hundred and he made some smart ass remark to Zora on it and then she told Ella and Ella looked it up." Jude corrected.

"I can remember Zora coming home screaming about Vinnie chasing after her." Charlie said.

"I remember the day he got his Tahoe and tried to parallel park it." Cassidy said.

"That was expensive. We had to pay for the repairs to his Tahoe, a new tire and rim because heaven forbid he had a scuffed up rim and then the fire hydrant he ran over. All because he was looking at a girl in a short skirt who never even noticed him." Jude complained. "He was by far the most expensive."

"I will always remember the police bringing him and Alex home after the tied Vinnie to the back of a car with a pair of roller blades and a parachute. The video Alex got was great of Vinnie sailing through the air until he got stuck in that tree." I added laughing.

"Those legal fees were a bitch and we had to get a lawyer for that one." Jude said.

"I will never forget when you asked him to help Gracie with her math." Cassidy said.

"That was bad. Gracie came home so ecstatic that she had gotten an A on her math test and only missed three. Then when her friend asked for help we noticed that the three wrong problems were really the only problems she got right." Jude said.

"Yea, I can remember you and Speed storming over to school that night around 6:30 to see the teacher if she was still there." I stated.

"Oh yea, she was there and underneath my son. I was furious with him. I asked him to help his sister, not sleep with the teacher because she was a fan." Jude said.

"Gracie didn't go to school for a week did she?" Alexia asked.

"No and I can't blame her. Luckily no one found out." Jude said.

"I will never forget the night he came home drunk in the pouring rain and decided to take a shower and thought doing it in the front lawn would save money on the water bill." Charlie said.

"He wasn't drunk, he says he was but he wasn't. He did that to try and impress the new neighbor and show her what he thought she was missing because she turned him down." Jude replied.

"And it worked because I caught them in his Tahoe the next night." Cassidy said.

"I also won't forget you and Speed having to fly to LA and Atlanta to bail his ass out of jail for getting caught up in prostitution rings." Alexia said.

"You forgot New York, and those were horrible." Jude corrected.

"Yea, I still remember he was in heaven when those nude pictures of Zora came out." Charlie said.

"That was bad. He printed them all off, had them on a CD, his jump drive, programmed into his phone and of course saved on his laptop." Jude said.

"Yea, then Speed spent the next month confiscating those. Those pictures were a dream come true." Cassidy added.

"But look at him now, in there helping his wife and soothing her raging hormones and wanting to fix her something special." I said.

"I know, he found that one girl who would make him grow up and learn what was important in life." Alexia said.

"She really was good for him. I was so scared he was not going to live to see twenty-five. The partying and drinking was just out of control and I couldn't control him. He was coming home every other night drunk and passing out in the most random places. Sometimes he didn't even have clothes on. Speed was getting furious, as was I, that he had a different girl through the house every night if not two or three." Jude said.

"I can remember you letting Gracie wake him up once. He was found naked on the trampoline with a women's bra beside him so Speed covered him up and Gracie grabbed cymbals and went out there." Cassidy said.

"Yup, that was about three weeks after the whole sleeping with the math teacher deal. He deserved it." Jude said.

"But once he found Alicia things changed didn't they?" I asked.

"They did, we saw more of him. The partying was stopping, no more girls, and he was finally sobering up to a point. Then he found out Alicia was pregnant and that hit him. He had to grow up and Alicia was not going to let him in to Tasha's life if he was a drunk so he put himself in rehab. It worked. She changed him, but mostly saved him. He learned what was important in life, but sadly he had to go about it the illegal way by knocking up a minor whose father had money and a good lawyer." Jude stated.

"They do make a perfect couple." I said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Look at him, he is a husband and a father. I can't believe he has _finally_ grown up." Jude said with a little sadness in her voice but her smile was genuine.

--------------------

Right now I am sitting on the porch with Jude, Alexia, Cassidy, and Charlie. I am holding my new granddaughter Mercedes while Jude rocks with Christopher, Cassidy enjoys holding her newest granddaughter Daisy, Alexia has an almost asleep Adalie in her arms, and Charlie sits trying to think of ways to break Harli of her cursing. We are all watching our kids run around the yard playing with their kids as our husbands sit off to the side drinking beer and discussing something they saw on the television. Life seems so perfect.

"Ok! Everyone! In the spirit of watching the forty-third birthday of Vincent Spiederman, the girls of SME plus Vinnie would like to do a special dance." Ella shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"With special appearances from the _real_ Lil' Tommy Q and Gracie S." Gracie shouted.

"Hit it boys…I mean girls." Vinnie shouted over to Katie and Melina who stood by the stero.

Over the speakers _Pick Up The Pieces_ started to play and most everyone started to laugh. There stood the girls and Vinnie dancing to the song just like Tom had shown them at Speed's birthday years ago. Halfway through Gracie and Tommy jumped in and Tommy did the perfect impersonation of his dad when it came to the infamous _Lil Tommy Q ass shake_. By the time the song ended everyone was laughing hysterically, some were even crying.

"Oh, but it doesn't end there." Vinnie said.

"I just happened to have found a tape at the studio that some certain rockstars thought was hidden well, but it wasn't." Callie said.

"It is a very good video of SME and Jude learning to dance to a hip-hop remix of one of their songs." Zora said.

"So, over the past couple weeks, we learned it and would like to perform it. We even sent Vinnie and Gracie a copy incase they did make it even if they said they wouldn't." Ella stated.

"Ready…set…let's dance!" Vinnie shouted as the music came on.

I sat there with Jude as we remembered her learning to do that dance. I also remember Kyle not being able to get out of bed the morning after learning that, Jude's swollen feet, Speed's sprained ankle, and Wally's huge bruises from trying to break dance. When the song and dance was over, everyone was laughing even harder then before.

"That was about thirty times better then the real thing, but not nearly as comical." Tom shouted as Kwest quickly agreed.

"Why thank you. It was a lot or hard work, but we did it." Vinnie stated.

--------------------

"Oh no, my water just broke." Melina said causing Pierre to scream.

"BABY COMING! BABY COMING!" Pierre started screaming not knowing what to do.

"Someone call the hospital." Alexia screamed.

"Your sister is in labor." Vinnie said to Tommy.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Vinnie asked.

"That we could make a mill on filming all this because people would pay to see a super model lose her temper and go psycho as she is in labor which no one really knows about?" Tommy asked.

"We need a camera now." Vinne shouted as he and Tommy took off.

"Vinnie! Don't you dare!" Alicia screamed as she took off after Vinnie and Tommy.

"It is going to be ok." Ella and Callie said as they tried to move Melina towards a car.

"What is going on?" Tom asked walking out of the house with drinks to see everyone running around and screaming.

"Ma mère est dans le travail avec le bébé" Adalie told her grandpa.

"Oh my god." Tom said as he dropped everything he was holding.

"Fuck!" Melina shouted.

"MY HAND!" Zora yelped as a contraction hit.

"Dude, we are making so much money off this." Tommy said as he and Vinnie recorded everything.

"Sadie?" Jude says looking over at me in the middle of all this chaos.

"What Jude?" I ask.

"If I were to die today, I would die happy. I have three wonderful kids, four terrific grandkids with two on the way, and the most perfect husband. I would die knowing I got _my happy ending_." Jude said as she looked over at Speed who whispered an _I love you_ as he too stood back and watched. They both looked out at the yard to see Vinnie with Gracie over his shoulder to keep her from getting the camera from Tommy as he also held Alicia to his side. Then they saw Ella helping her best friend who was having a baby get to a car. I looked at Kwest who was now holding Mercedes. I guess Jude is right, everyone is getting their happy ending.

-----

**Ok, I am crying now. I can't believe I am ending this. It needed to be done despite how much I didn't want to do it. **

**Now, I do have a question for everyone. Due to my problem of letting go, would people be willing to read little one-shots that relate to this story. **

**They would be one-shots that vary in time. Some would be going back to Jude and Speed as a young couple, and some might take place after this chapter. **

**If you would be willing to read and review, let me know in a review or a PM. **

**Thanks everyone for reading this, it means a lot. **

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
